Star Wars: Eve of Shadows
by Star Tours Traveler
Summary: AU. The Son of Galen Marek and his friends become the targets of an insidious plot that goes all the way back to the Clone Wars and beyond. Sequel to Marek's Rebellion. Full Summary Inside. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Prologue

**Summary: **AU. The Son of Galen Marek and his friends become the targets of an insidious plot that goes all the way back to the Clone Wars and beyond. Sequel to Marek's Rebellion. Full Summary Inside.

**Summary (Full): **AU. Kento Marek, the son of Galen Marek, and his friends Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin Solo along with Jedi Master K'Kruhk, Padawan Tahiri Velia, faithful droid R2-D2, and more, unknowingly become the targets of an insidious plot that goes all the way back to the Clone Wars and beyond amidst the looming threat of another Galactic War. Sequel to Marek's Rebellion.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Star Wars or any of its associated characters. I do own Kento Marek (Galen's son).

**A/N: **This is a slightly AU mostly in that the Yuuzhan Vong war never happened (in fact let's just say the Yuuzhan Vong don't even exist in this alternate universe). Because of that, Anakin Solo has no reason to sacrifice himself in battle so he's still alive. Also I made a boo-boo with Galen Marek's age in the last fic. I mistook the source note for Galen's death year on Wookieepedia as his age. Let's assume he was nineteen at the time of Force Unleashed. Oh and Chewbacca's still alive.

Now I know a large number of you who read this are diehard Star Wars fans and can probably quote line, page, chapter, and book of when certain events happened within the Star Wars universe and won't hesitate to correct me on certain things. I would like to politely remind everyone that this is fan fiction. We butcher canon on a regular basis here. While I appreciate your comments and reviews, I would like to simply ask that you read with an open mind and try to restrain yourself on correcting me on canon issues. (Corrections on the misspelling/punctuation of names/locations/objects etc however is more than welcome.)

* * *

><p><strong>A Long Time Ago In a Galaxy Far, Far Away…<strong>

**STAR WARS**

**EVE OF SHADOWS**

**28 ABY. A time of peace and prosperity throughout the NEW  
>REPUBLIC. The Old Galactic Empire is long gone and the rule<br>of the SITH is no more, replaced by the benevolence of the JEDI.**

**However this time of prosperity seems to be on the decline as a  
>dark shadow begins to grow in the outer rim worlds. A mysterious<br>alliance of pirates and mercenaries threatens to end the decades  
>of peace and plunge the galaxy into war. <strong>

**GALEN MAREK, the former founder and leader of the Rebellion,  
>now has a son, KENTO MAREK, a headstrong young Jedi Knight with<br>his father's great force talents, who remains unaware of the  
>destiny that waits for him and his friends.<br>**

* * *

><p>On an unknown world, a massive battle waged against an army of soldiers clad in white armor and an even larger army of mechanical warriors. The white army fired blue colored blaster fire against the approaching forces. In the midst of the fray, two nineteen year old Jedi Knights approached the front line.<p>

"They're BACK!" the girl wielding a violet colored lightsaber shouted.

"I knew we shouldn't have sent the ship back for supplies!" the boy replied wielding a green lightsaber.

"Well it wasn't **my** idea to send the ship back, Jacen!" the girl retorted.

"Yeah thank our glorious leader for that one." Jacen mumbled sarcastically.

"You're welcome Jacen." A third voice said behind them and there stood a twenty one year old Jedi Knight wielding a green lightsaber but with the blade held in a reversed grip. His hair was kept in a short buzz cut and was jet black. He wore the typical Jedi garb but with a white collar around the neck and white cuffs on the sleeves. (Jedi Adventurer's robe)

"I was being sarcastic Kento." Jacen replied.

"I noticed." Kento said as he leapt up onto a pile of debris as the white army ran past them.

"So what's the plan?" Jaina asked as Kento turned and smiled back at her.

"Watch this." He replied as he turned back and used the force to crush the foundations of large tower and send it toppling down in front of the enemy forces.

"Don't you think that's a bit of over kill?" Jacen asked with a look of shock and horror.

"Nah…why use the force if you can't use it to the best of your abilities?" Kento asked as suddenly everything around them froze in place. Blaster bolts were even suspended in mid-air.

"Ugh not again." Jaina moaned as instantly everything took on a bluish hue, revealing everything was a hologram. Kento even fell through the pile of rubble he was standing on. Finally the entire battlefield and both armies vanished revealing a large empty domed room. A door near the three opened and in walked a sixty nine year old Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker, formerly the feared Sith Lord known as Darth Vader. Anakin no longer looked like he did as Vader and he had a number of extensive cosmetic surgeries to thank for that, however he still had to have a breathing apparatus installed in his chest and a voice box installed near his throat to allow him to speak. He had modified the voice box, making it where it could emulate the voices of others at will as well as perfectly recreate his Vader voice, complete with breathing sound. Naturally, he used it to prank his own son on occasion in his own unique way of making up for lost time with Luke. He also chose to wear a brown wig to hide his disfigured scalp. He still easily towered over everyone except maybe a Wookie. (A/N: Imagine his appearance as a force ghost from the ORIGINAL Return of the Jedi. The Sebastian Shaw portrayal.)

"Uh, guys…THE BATTLE OF CHRISTOPHSIS DID NOT END WITH A BUILDING BEING TOPPLED ONTO THE ENEMY!" Anakin shouted in annoyance, before taking a moment to calm himself.

"Sorry grandpa." "Sorry master." The trio replied dejectedly.

"Kento this is the fourth time that you have used a Holographic training session to try and show off your skills. I admire your connection with the force but it is NOT a weapon." Anakin said to Kento who sighed in frustration.

"But master what is the point of using the force to win a battle if we can't use it to do things like stop the enemy's advance?" Kento asked Anakin sighed.

"Think about this my young apprentice…what if there were people in that building? Those that weren't killed or injured when the building fell were almost certainly killed in the crossfire between the Clone army and the Separatists." Anakin said as Kento realized his mistake.

"Oh."Kento said as the guilt of all those potential lives lost started weighing down on his shoulders.

"You still have much to learn my young apprentice…but I have faith in you." Anakin said as he helped Kento onto his feet.

"My dad's going to kill me again isn't he?" Kento asked as Anakin gave a chuckle.

"No not really…it was just a hologram, and I think that the burden of those lost lives will keep you from doing that again…albeit a bunch of holographic lives." Anakin replied as he led the three out of the holographic training center and into the hallways of the Yavin IV Jedi Academy. It had been twenty four years since the Battle of Endor which saw the end of the feared Galactic Empire. Kento Bail Marek, the son of the legendary Galen Marek, the former founder and leader of the Rebel Alliance, is Twenty one years old, and like his father at his age he wields the force as if it were second nature to him. He also inherited some of his mother, Juno Eclipse-Marek's, skill with a starfighter. He, Jacen, and Jaina Solo had become fast friends while they were still in training, the trio bonding over their similar backgrounds and interests, Kento's father being the founder and leader of the Rebellion, and Jacen and Jaina's parents and uncle being major heroes at the same time. Kento had been trained, at the request of his father, by Anakin Skywalker and had since passed the Jedi Trials along with Jacen and Jaina. Similarly Jacen had been trained by his uncle Luke while Jaina had received most of her training by her aunt Mara Jade, making it where all three had been trained by someone named Skywalker. Kento also got along well with Anakin Solo for similar reasons, only Anakin was being trained by Kento's father, Galen.

"Kento something's bothering me…" Jacen asked his best friend after his grandfather had walked off, "…why is it that grandpa still calls you his apprentice?"

"Old habits I guess…I mean he still has moments where he has to have someone keep him from force choking some of the insubordinate officers…though nine times out of ten they usually deserve it." Kento replied as the two shrugged.

"Hey Kento!" a voice down the hall behind them called. They turned to see a young sixteen year old Jedi boy running up to them.

"Hey, Anakin!" Kento greeted as he and the teenager high fived.

"Hey bro, you out of class already?" Jaina asked as she ruffled her younger brother's hair.

"Yeah pretty much…you know how Master Marek gets periodically." Anakin said as Kento rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, force pawning for noobs 101." Kento snickered as the other three laughed, "So what did he break this time?"

"What else? PROXY." Anakin replied.

"How much punishment can that Holodroid of yours take?" Jaina asked with an amused expression.

"A lot considering that I used to rip his head off with the force for a hobby when I was younger." Kento replied.

"I'm still wondering, since your dad's been declared or considered dead at least twice in his life how he keeps coming back for more?" Jacen asked as Kento shrugged.

"I'd say he's got Master K'Kruhk's amount of luck…he's invincible." Kento said as he and the other three shrugged in unison.

"So…we now have time to kill, so what do we do?" Anakin asked.

"We could go to our secret hideaway like we used to do when we were all Padawans…except Anakin who was only a toddler at the time." Kento suggested.

"Are you sure it's still there?" Jaina asked.

"I hope so…I just hope the path is still the same. I'd hate to get lost." Jacen asked as Anakin furrowed his brow.

"What are you guys talking about?" He asked confused.

"I think it's about time we let you in on our little secret…" Kento said as the other two nodded, "…about the Secret Order of the Azure Angel."

"The what?" Anakin asked.

"The Secret Order of the Azure Angel…Kento, Jacen, and I founded it years ago when we were Padawans." Jaina explained.

"How does one join this, supposedly secret order?" Anakin asked curiously.

"We'll show you how but not here…follow us." Jacen said as the four walked off, unaware that they had been over heard by a certain R2 unit and a human woman with blond hair and bare feet.

* * *

><p><strong>Later in the Jedi Council Chambers…<strong>

The Council sat in the circular room with a hologram of Leia Organa-Solo in the center. The room was located at the top of the main temple. There were transparasteel windows on each wall allowing the natural light to stream through as well as provide a nice view of the forests and surrounding temples. It was partially designed to replicate the Jedi Council Chambers of the old Jedi Temple on Coruscant.

From Left to right the Jedi Council members were as follows: K'Kruhk, Kyle Katarn, Tionne Solusar and her husband Kam, Galen Marek, Anakin Skywalker Sr., Luke Skywalker and his wife Mara-Jade Skywalker (Though at the moment she was absent), Kyp Durron, Jaden Korr (Human male, blond haired), Rahm Kota, and Maris Brood. Leia, the Republic's Chief of State, was present via hologram in the center of the room. At the moment they were discussing a rising political problem within the New Republic…

"_The Senate is stalemated on the issue…if the rumors of this cult of Sith worshipers are true and they do indeed have an army, it may lead to an all out war." _Leia said through the hologram.

"The dark side is growing…" the forty nine year old Galen said nervously, "…Fortunately we know that it isn't Palpatine or his Empire, but what I don't understand is why the pirates of all people are helping this mysterious cult. I thought they were all splinter groups."

"They usually are. Now they're acting as one, that's what's concerning." Kyle replied.

"Only once before have the pirates acted as single faction and that was during the Galactic Civil War under Zann." Anakin said, earning a confused look from Jaden Korr.

"Who?" He asked curiously.

"Tyber Zann and the Zann Consortium." Luke, the Grand Master of the Order, said with a sigh.

"Where's PROXY when you need him to squeal on all the data he has on certain people?" Rahm asked as the doors opened and in walked Mara-Jade followed closely by PROXY.

"You rang?" the red headed Ex-Emperor's hand asked as she took her seat next to her husband.

"Fashionably late as always, Mrs. Skywalker." Galen prodded with a smirk.

"Aren't I always?" Jade replied with a playful smirk as she took her seat next to her husband.

"PROXY what data do you have on one Tyber Zann?" Anakin asked the Holodroid. Instantly the droid activated his holo-emitters and took the form of a silver long-haired man in his late twenties and with a tattered brown flight jacket and black pants.

"Tyber Zann, born on Anaxes thirty-four years before Yavin, was a high profile criminal figure who controlled a criminal empire known as the Zann Consortium. Zann and his forces played a prominent role during the Galactic Civil War. His corruptive influence allowed him to establish operations on various worlds including Kamino, Felucia, Ryloth, and even Corellia to name a few. After the Second Battle of Kuat he and the Zann Consortium disappeared from the public eye and haven't been seen or heard of since." PROXY/Zann explained.

"Didn't he also have some sort of Sith help?" Kam asked.

"Tyber Zann did have the aid of a Dathomiri Nightsister named Silri. The Consortium also was known for having hired the bounty hunters Bossk and IG-88 during the Galactic Civil War…Zann was almost never without the aid of his Talortai friend Urai Fen." PROXY/Zann added.

"Ok so that brings the Bounty Hunter's guild and the Nightsisters of Dathomir into play too." Jaden sighed.

"Indeed…but what more could Zann seek to gain from a war? He already bankrupt Emperor Palpatine during the Battle of Kuat, and that pretty much allows him anything or everything he wants." Maris asked.

"Unless…" Galen said in thought, "…unless he's not the one in charge. Perhaps he's not even involved and someone else could be pulling the strings."

"I wonder what Zann wanted with a Nightsister, it certainly wasn't as a slave." Tionne thought.

"Hmm…" Anakin said as his Vader voice accidently switched on, "…I recall, oh sorry…(Normal voice) I recall that shortly after the Battle of Yavin, that the Emperor received word from Jabba the Hutt that he had a "strange and mysterious artifact for him"…but when Imperial troops got there they found only Zann, two dead Hutts, and no artifact."

"You don't think it was a Sith artifact do you?" Rahm asked.

"Oh I don't think it was a Sith artifact…I know it was a Sith Holocron." Anakin replied as everyone's hearts sank.

"Oh yeah…shortly after the battle of Endor, there was reports of a raid on the Emperor's vaults on Coruscant by a pirate faction but there wasn't anything that was reported as missing." Mara said with a sigh.

"News of a Sith Holocron being stolen might've caused a panic." Luke added.

"But what use would Zann have with a Sith Holocron?" Kyp asked.

"From what I understand of Zann's personality, he was probably hoping that the Holocron would lead to some form of wealth." Kyle said as Anakin and Mara nodded in agreement.

"I doubt that he even knew what the artifact was other than it was Sith." Galen suggested.

"Let's come back to the issue of Zann and this mysterious artifact, let's focus on the possible Sith Cult that threatens the Republic here and now." Luke suggested as the others shrugged and nodded.

"Do we have any leads as to where this cult is headquartered?" Jaden asked.

"_We have reason to believe that they have a base established on the outer rim backwater planet of Rattatak." _Leia replied as Anakin, K'Kruhk, and Rahm all leaned forward instantly.

"Where did you say they were headquartered?" Anakin asked.

"_Rattatak, why?" _Leia replied, confused, as Anakin sighed heavily and leaned back.

"Ventress." He muttered silently.

"Who?" Luke asked.

"Asajj Ventress, a Sith Apprentice under Count Dooku during the Clone Wars. She's native to Rattatak. She disappeared after the battle of Boz Pity. Obi-Wan kept saying that she had changed after that battle but I never believed him…I still don't." Anakin replied. As he did, he started rubbing at a faintly visible scar over his right eye.

"She was the one who gave you that scar wasn't she boy?" Rahm asked as Anakin gave him a frustrated glare, his emotions piquing.

"Father! Emotions!" Luke said as he felt his father's anger rising but the elder Skywalker calmed himself.

"(Sigh) Thank you Luke…it's just, she was the only true Sith other than Dooku and Palpatine to ever best me, or deal a wound to me for that matter." Anakin replied.

"You think Ventress is still alive?" K'Kruhk asked.

"Possibly…there are no records or evidence to suggest that she's either dead or alive they only mention that she disappeared." Tionne replied.

"This is a troubling situation indeed. Ventress, Zann, a possible army of Sith, it's all suggesting one thing on the horizon…War." Galen said with a sigh.

"It looks that way doesn't it?" Rahm asked with a cough.

"You really should have someone look at that cough Master Kota." Galen suggested as Rahm shook his head.

"No it just goes with the territory boy…as you get older your body starts to fall apart. Literally in Anakin's case I guess." Rahm said with a smirk as Anakin rolled his eyes.

"That was one time Rahm…and it was because R2 had rigged my arm to fall off as a cruel birthday prank." Anakin replied.

"Yeah but you got to admit that it was funnier than watching a Womp rat on Spice." Mara said as everyone but K'Kruhk, Anakin, and Luke glared at her in confusion…The other three just guffawed.

"See they know what I mean!" Mara said as those who didn't get it shook their heads.

"Anyway…we should probably send a Jedi team to investigate this 'crisis." Jaden suggested as everyone nodded.

"So…who do we send?" Anakin asked.

"What about the Solo twins?" Kyp asked absently.

"Jacen and Jaina? Why them?" Kyle asked.

"Because they tend to work perfectly in tandem, and 'Sticks' is quite a pilot." Kyp replied.

"Yeah but wherever Jaina goes…Kento is sure to follow." Maris said as she glared at Galen.

"I mean no disrespect towards the boy, but Kento is just far too reckless for this kind of mission. He has a gift, an undeniable gift that grants him easy mastery of the force. Now, had he the calm mind of Master K'Kruhk he would probably be Grand Master right now. But his restraint on using his powers to an excess is almost non-existent." Anakin said as Galen nodded.

"He's like me when I was your apprentice, master." Galen said with a sigh.

"And that's what frightens me…you were trained as a Sith, Galen, and had no compunction against, say, bringing down a building on a few Stormtroopers instead of sneaking around them…Kento on the other hand has been trained as a Jedi but thinks like a Sith in terms of using the force." Anakin replied.

"He seems to listen to you master K'Kruhk, perhaps you could keep him calm." Galen said to the Whiphid Jedi Master.

"I shall try. Kento and I share a unique bond. We meditate often together and usually whenever we do, he appears to be at peace, both physically and mentally." K'Kruhk replied.

"I recall that his namesake, your father, Galen, was a good friend of K'Kruhk's during the Clone Wars." Rahm said as the Whiphid nodded.

"Yes the elder Kento was a good man and a good healer too." K'Kruhk replied.

"Perhaps that's why he's so close to you, you knew his grandfather." Luke said as Leia cleared her throat.

"_I hate to interrupt but there is a matter of assembling a Jedi team?"_ Leia said with her arms crossed.

"Oh, sorry Leia. So we send Jacen, Jaina, and we may as well send Kento. Anyone else?" Luke said as K'Kruhk raised his hand.

"I would like to go as an advisor, if anything to try and keep young Marek at peace." The Whiphid replied.

"Ok then, who else?" Luke asked as everyone remained silent.

"It sounds like we have our Jedi Team…that's if they agree to go." Tionne said as a few of them nodded.

"Ok then…this council is in recess until the three have been summoned." Luke said as Leia's hologram vanished and the council erupted into scattered conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter 1<strong>

I had to add K'Kruhk, because he's "Freakin Sweet!"

Please R&R.


	2. Assemble the Team

Jacen, Jaina, and Kento, led Anakin through the forests of Yavin until they reached a large clearing. In the center of the clearing was the wreckage of a several decades old starfighter.

It was pointed in a design very reminiscent of the old Delta-7 starfighers, with a pair of large round intakes on the front. Its wings were swept upward slightly and had what was left of four laser cannons attached underneath the upward swept wings. The ship had obviously been destroyed from beneath as the top was more preserved.

The hull had old and faded dark blue paint on the hull with a unique white stripe pattern leading towards the center of the craft.

"What is that?" Anakin asked as they approached.

"This is the Azure Angel…or what's left of it." Kento said as Anakin looked it over.

"What happened to her?" Anakin asked, running his hand over the broken hull.

"Well Jacen brought a piece of metal from her back to the temple and R2 dated it back to the early clone wars." Jaina replied as Anakin marveled at the old fighter.

"But who flew it?" Anakin asked.

"We don't know…a Jedi we presume. But there is a familiar presence about it though." Kento said as he headed over towards an old metal footlocker and pulled it out from under the fighter.

"We've found these all around the woods in various places…" Kento said as he opened the footlocker, revealing it full of weathered old pieces of white phase one clone trooper armor, "…we can assume that there was once a battle here during the Clone Wars."

"I don't recall there being any battles here during the Clone Wars…even the Empire would have kept records of those." Anakin replied.

"Because it wasn't clones versus droids…" a young female voice said causing all four of the Jedi to activate their sabers towards where the voice came from.

"…It was between a Jedi and a Sith." The voice said as its owner emerged with R2-D2 close behind.

"Tahiri! Geez don't scare us like that!" Anakin said as they all put away their lightsabers.

"Sorry…I was just wondering what you guys were up to." Tahiri replied.

"How did you find us?" Jacen asked.

"I followed you…with help from the force and R2's sensors; following you guys was a piece of cake." Tahiri replied.

"Oh." Kento replied as R2 took notice of the old ship.

"So what are you guys doing out here?" Tahiri asked.

"None of your business…besides it's not like you could join anyway." Jacen replied as Kento nodded.

"Join what?" Anakin asked.

"The Secret Order of the Azure Angel." Jaina replied as R2 spun his head around to look at her surprised and started beeping frantically.

"What's the matter R2?" Anakin asked as R2 continued beeping.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa! Who did he say flew this ship?" Jacen asked.

"I think he said Anakin…but I think he meant grandpa." Jaina replied as R2 beeped affirmatively.

"Whoa…I wonder what master Skywalker was doing here when the ship exploded…we haven't found any remains from any battle droids but if what Tahiri said is true…then that means Master Skywalker battled a Sith here…but who?" Kento said in thought.

"Maybe we should ask him?" Tahiri suggested.

"Perhaps. He might be thrilled to see his old ship again." Jacen replied.

"But you never answered my question. What is the Secret order of the Azure Angel?" Anakin asked impatiently.

"The order was just a silly club Jacen, Kento, and I created when we first found this place. We were how old then?" Jaina asked.

"We were ten and Kento was twelve." Jacen replied.

"So really there's no secret to it?" Anakin asked.

"Well there's a rule about joining…you have to be a blood relation to someone on the Jedi Council." Kento replied as all eyes turned towards Tahiri.

"Oh come on!" she whined as R2 chimed in.

"Yeah R2 you can join you're part of the Skywalker family." Jacen replied as R2 cheered.

"Why can't I join?" Tahiri whined.

"Oh slag it, just let her in, it's not like it's swearing to become apprenticed to some traitorous Sith Lord in disguise right Jacen?" Jaina asked as Jacen nodded.

"Oh sure why not…it's just the three of us anyway." Jacen replied.

"So how do we join exactly?" Anakin asked as the three looked at each other sinisterly. A few seconds later however…

"**NOT ON YOUR LIFE!" **Anakin and Tahiri replied in unison as the other three doubled over in laughter. Apparently the requirement to join involved Tauntaun guts, a bottle of Bantha Blue Milk, and a Hutt.

"That's just…sick!" Tahiri gagged.

"I'd sooner kiss Chewy on the lips! With TONGUE!" Anakin replied as the other three howled with laughter.

"What's going on out here?" Galen asked as he and Anakin Skywalker emerged from the woods.

"Those three are just being disgusting Gamorreans is all." Tahiri replied as Galen rolled his eyes due to lack of surprise.

"Hmm…what's this?" the elder Anakin asked as he approached the wrecked hulk.

"R2 seems to think it used to be your ship grandpa." The younger replied.

"Hmm…R2 is correct! It **is** my old ship! The Azure Angel!" Anakin exclaimed excitedly.

"How did it get blown up Master? You were legendary for your piloting skills both then and now." Kento asked as Anakin fell silent.

"I think…I think we need to get you three to the council chambers…we have a mission for you of the utmost importance." Anakin replied as the others shrugged and they all headed off out of the jungle towards the Praxium.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere in the galaxy…<strong>

In a dark cold place somewhere in the outer rim a dark figure sat meditating on a dark pedestal as an armored guard approached.

"My lord we have recovered the package you requested." The guard reported.

"Excellent. What word is there about the bounty hunter we hired to deal with the traitor?" the figure asked.

"I fear that we have been duped. The bounty hunter is not who he…or she claimed to be." The guard replied.

"Then we shall have to find an alternate means…and I have just the assassin for the job." The figure said as a mysterious whirring noise was heard approaching and a pair of glowing red photoreceptors pierced through the gloom.

"Give him the information on the target." The figure ordered as the guard nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in the Council Chambers…<strong>

"We want the three of you to go to the Rattatak system. It's a backwater planet in the outer rim." Luke said to the three Jedi Knights. Anakin the younger and Tahiri were present also.

"We need you to investigate the rumors of a Sith cult on the planet." Galen added.

"A Sith cult?" Kento asked.

"Oh yeah, them and the pirate problems are what's got the Republic's tongue wagging." Jacen replied.

"You're relying on three Jedi knights to go on this mission alone against an entire Sith cult?" Jaina asked as the others nodded.

"Master K'Kruhk has volunteered to accompany you on your mission." Jaden replied.

"And it's only a scouting mission, we're not sending you to go fight the Sith on your own." Kyle added.

"Well that's one plus side." Kento shrugged with a smile towards the Whiphid who smiled back.

"What about us? Two Padawans adds at up to at least one Knight doesn't it?" the younger Anakin asked.

"Do we really want to send the youngest son of the Republic's Chief of state into a mission like this?" Kyp asked.

"Ugh I wish people would just stop treating us with kid gloves just because we're the kids of the Chief of State or someone really important…it's really annoying." Anakin grumbled, earning silent nods from Jacen and Jaina.

"Here-here." Kento said glaring at his father. That was another thing that Kento shared with the three Solo children. They each were descendants of the major heroes of the Rebellion and as such tended to generate a lot of interest so they usually got preferential treatment in most cases.

"Regardless of your lineage, we don't think that this mission would be appropriate for **any** Padawan. Perhaps if we made it for Knights and Masters only on this one." Tionne replied.

"Then it would make sense for more than just three Knights and a master to go wouldn't it?" Jacen asked.

"To quote master Yoda…" the elder Anakin said as he pressed a button on a small box attached near his throat and instantly started sounding like the late Master Yoda, "…Underestimate your skills you do. Strong in the force you are. Rely on each other you must."

"And for his next trick he will imitate the late Boba Fett while doing a tap dance." Mara muttered to herself. However Luke overheard and leaned over to her.

"Don't mock him. He's been sighted all across the Galaxy. However there are some sightings that conflict with each other." Luke replied.

"I fail to see the relevance of that old Bounty Hunter in this conversation." Kam said, obviously having overheard.

"Oh just a snide comment that Mara made regarding my father's voice synthesizer." Luke replied as the senior Skywalker rolled his eyes.

"Misplaced respect I'm sure." Anakin Sr. said as Mara snorted in amusement but said nothing.

"Anyway…I agree with Skywalker. Four Jedi are enough for a simple scouting mission like this." Rahm said as the three Jedi nodded.

"Dad, you mind if I borrow PROXY?" Kento asked as Galen shook his head.

"Sorry but he's been over due for some repairs and routine maintenance for some time now." Galen replied.

"Ripped his head off again, Starkiller?" Mara Jade asked in amusement, as Galen glared at her but said nothing.

"However if you want to bring R2-D2 along you can. He may prove useful." Luke offered as Mara nodded.

"Yeah besides that new holoprojector mobile for Ben will keep him hypnotized-I-mean pacified for a long while at nights." Mara said. Galen nodded in agreement as he recalled his own experiences he'd had of being a new parent. The holoprojector on PROXY came very much in handy as a makeshift mobile and baby monitor.

"We'll be honored to have the (ahem) Skywalker family heirloom amongst us." Jaina said as Anakin Sr. smirked.

"Clever title for him although fitting. Yet I doubt he would find it nearly as amusing." Anakin Sr. replied.

"It's settled then, the four of you plus R2 will depart for Rattatak as soon as you are ready. May the force be with you all." Luke said as the six Jedi in the center bowed and left.

"You are going to let the two of us stowaway right?" Tahiri whispered into Kento's ear who gave her a thumbs up as soon as they were out of earshot of the council.

* * *

><p><strong>Later…<strong>

A custom built stock freighter roared out of the Yavin IV hanger and into space.

"What is this thing, she's practically brand new. Fresh paint and everything!" Jaina marveled from the controls.

"It's called, of all things, the Mynock." Kento said from the co-pilot's seat.

"The Mynock? Of all the things to call a brand new ship! Why call it the Mynock?" Jaina asked. R2 beeped that he agreed with Jaina's question.

"Don't look at me, I didn't name it!" Kento replied.

"Hasn't your mom been working on modifying this thing with some of the latest stealth tech?" Jacen asked as Kento nodded.

"Yep, according to Mom, Master Skywalker, and your aunt Mara this thing is the Rogue Shadow and the Millennium Falcon rolled into one." Kento replied.

"Your parents and family members are very talented." K'Kruhk added as R2 beeped in agreement.

"I think so." Kento replied as K'Kruhk furrowed his brow.

"Apparently your talent for pulling the wool over my eyes until it's too late is also very good. Where did you stash Padawans Anakin and Tahiri?" K'Kruhk asked annoyed.

"I don't know, they're the ones who stowed away." Jacen replied as the two in question appeared.

"We're right here." Anakin said as K'Kruhk rolled his eyes and pulled his conical hat down over his eyes.

"If we get in trouble with the council, don't come crying to me." K'Kruhk grumbled as he crossed his arms.

"Aw come on Master K. You know that you wanted them to come along too." Jaina replied.

"Yes but through the proper channels not by stowing away." K'Kruhk grumbled as the Mynock flew through space. Unknown to them a green AIAT/i Gunship roared after them from a distance through the system shortly before the Mynock made the jump to hyperspace.

"Now where are you off to Jedi?" the pilot in green Mandalorian armor asked as a list of possible destinations appeared on the screen.

"Like you can run from me…**the **Boba Fett." The Mandalorian scoffed with a laugh as he selected the Rattatak System from the list and the Slave IV raced off into hyperspace.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile on Coruscant…<strong>

Han Solo and Chewbacca were both working on the Millennium Falcon on one of the landing pads at 500 Republica as C-3PO hurried towards the two.

"Master Solo, Master Solo!" the Protocol droid said eagerly as the two turned towards him.

"What's the hurry Golden rod?" Han asked.

"Mistress Leia says it is urgent that you get inside her office, she says that she wants you there when she receives a special call." The Protocol droid replied as Han shrugged.

"Ok then, we can't keep her worshipfulness waiting, come on Chewy!" Han said as he and his Wookie companion hurried inside.

"Oh good you're here…" Leia said as she stood up, "…brace yourself, this is going to be one hell of an interesting call."

"How so?" Han asked as a hologram of Leia's Droid receptionist appeared.

"_Chancellor Solo, the call you have been expecting is coming through." _The droid reported as Leia took a deep breath and nodded.

"Ok put him through." Leia instructed. Suddenly the Hologram of the droid receptionist was replaced by the all too familiar hologram of none other than…

"Boba Fett?" Han asked in shock.

"_Solo…it's been a while since we last met."_ The unmasked Bounty hunter replied with a genuine half-smile.

"Yeah it has." Han said, still in shock.

"_You can't let an old grudge go can you?" _Fett asked.

"Well when the same guy hunts you frequently for years you kind of grow to hate the guy." Han replied.

"_Then allow me to try and make amends. I've been named the new leader of the Mandalorian clans on Mandalor there are several here who wouldn't mind seeing Mandalor return to the Republic like it was during the days before the Clone Wars. I am not opposed. In fact that Jedi who bested me at Carkoon not only has garnered my distain…but also my deepest respect." _Fett offered as Leia arched a surprised eyebrow.

"You mean Mandalor wants to join the Republic?" Leia asked as Fett crossed his arms.

"_We will only consider it under one condition…you help us with something first." _Fett replied.

"So what trap are you wanting us to fall into?" Han asked as Leia gave him a glare.

"_Relax Solo, I just want you or those Jedi friends of yours to play the Bounty Hunter this time is all." _Fett replied.

"We're not going to kill anyone if that's what you're suggesting." Leia said as Fett shook his head.

"_No, I don't want you to kill the target just determine whether or not they're dead or alive then have her or whatever's left of her brought to me here on Mandalor." _Fett replied as Leia and Han furrowed their respective brows.

"Her?" Leia asked.

"_Yes, I want you to find one, Ailyn Vel. A half-Kiffar, half-human bounty hunter from Concord Dawn." _Fett replied.

"Why's this bounty hunter so important?" Han asked.

"_Because she's been impersonating me all across the galaxy…that and there's a personal precedent involved." _Fett replied.

"What kind of 'personal precedent?" Han asked. Fett paused for a moment, apparently mulling it over, before he answered.

"_Simply put…she's my daughter."_

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter 2.<strong>

I am borrowing a bunch of characters from the Expanded Universe, mostly because I find them cool.

The Mynock is supposed to be the same one from the Star Wars Legacy comics by the way only with different modifications (like the addition of a stealth system).


	3. Ambush

The Mynock dropped out of hyperspace just within the Rattatak system as they headed for the system's name sake.

"I sense a disturbance in the force already." Kento said as K'Kruhk nodded.

"Yes, I sense it too only I feel it not only from the surface of that world, but from behind us as well. We are being followed." The Whiphid replied.

"Yeah but by who?" Jacen asked as he turned to the sensors and started scanning behind them and detected a single vessel.

"Wow…when you know someone's following you, you really know when someone's following you." Anakin said as he looked over Jacen's shoulder.

"But who is it though?" Tahiri asked as she pulled on a pair of boots over her usually bare feet.

"We shall have to find out. Make no indication that we are aware that we are being pursued." K'Kruhk advised to Jaina who nodded and guided the Mynock towards a large rock canyon near a bustling city built into the cliffs.

"I haven't seen a city like that before." Anakin said in awe of the rock city before them.

"You obviously haven't been to Utapau before." K'Kruhk replied as they continued on flying but set down in an empty area of the canyon nearby, far beyond the prying eyes of the Cliffside city. Then they saw the ship behind them land across in front of them, a fair distance of flat canyon floor separating them.

"And it looks like out pursuer has landed." Kento said as R2 beeped worriedly.

"Relax R2, no matter who's on board; they can't stand up to six Jedi." Anakin said confidently as the six walked out of the ship with their lightsabers concealed within the desert robes they wore. As they approached the ship, a top hatch opened and out flew an armor clad warrior with a jetpack. The Jedi stopped in shock at the warrior.

"Boba Fett!" they said in unison as the bounty hunter opened fire on the six Jedi who leapt out of the way rather than use their lightsabers to deflect the shots.

"Come on Jedi, let's see those sabers!" Fett barked as Kento and K'Kruhk looked at each other and smirked as they threw their inactive saber hilts at the bounty hunter.

"Your funeral Jedi." Fett scoffed as he opened fire on the huddling Jedi shortly before seeing Anakin charging towards him.

"Gotcha!" Fett replied as he fired a blast at Anakin but the young Jedi dodged and weaved through the barrage of laser fire.

"KENTO NOW!"Anakin shouted as Kento used the force to snap the bounty hunter's weapon in two and rip the jetpack from his back shortly before smashing it in mid-air.

"Humph, I don't need a blaster or a jetpack to take you pathetic Jedi down!" Fett growled as Jacen and Jaina ran in and double dropkicked the bounty hunter, the two of them knocking his feet out from under him. Tahiri found a long metal rod on the ground, picked it up, and stood up triumphantly with the rod held over her head. She gave her best Tusken Raider roar as she quickly charged at the bounty hunter who turned and took a swing at the padawan only to miss and have the helmet ripped off his head.

"Ok Boba Fett let's see how tough you are without your…helmet?" Tahiri said as she turned and saw the bounty hunter turn angrily towards her. They all stopped dead in their tracks as they saw the Hunter's face. Fett had long raven black hair, blue eyes, and a trio of short black stripes over the left eye, and the lips were covered in a dark blue lip gloss. More importantly…Fett was a woman.

"You are not Boba Fett…I've seen the faces of the Clone Troopers during the Clone Wars and they were all clones of Jango Fett, as was the real Boba Fett, and I don't recall there ever being a female clone." K'Kruhk said to the imposter.

"And how does this change things Jedi?" the imposter Fett asked before she spun back around and belted Tahiri in the gut. In retaliation Kento pulled her back and slammed the imposter hard against the wall with the force.

"Ok you're obviously not Boba Fett…so who in the name of Palpatine's balls are you?" Kento asked as the woman grunted against the strain of the Force on her.

"Vel." She grunted through her gritted teeth, "Ailyn Vel."

"Vel? Of the Kiffar clan Vel?" K'Kruhk asked as Ailyn nodded as best she could under the pressure of Kento's continued force push.

"So then, Ailyn Vel, why are you after us?" Anakin asked as he helped Tahiri to her feet.

"Not all of you, just you in particular Jedi." Ailyn replied as she glared at Anakin.

"Anakin? Who's he torqued off to get a bounty posted on him? Besides Mom for his losing the Japor Snippet given to her from the Naboo history museum?"Jacen asked.

"Beats me. It was just a job." Ailyn replied.

"Then who hired you?" Jaina asked as Ailyn sighed.

"Like I know, some guy named Fenrir contacted me and hired me for the job." She replied.

"Fenrir? Who does he work for?" K'Kruhk asked as Ailyn shrugged.

"I told you I don't know! He contacted me via hologram and was disguised in a hood and cloak! I couldn't even see a face." Ailyn replied, "Look I've told you all I know there's no reason for you to kill me…just let me go and I'll never bother you again."

"She speaks the truth, and we have no reason to keep her. Let her go." K'Kruhk said as Kento reluctantly released his grip on her and she fell to the ground.

"Thanks for the subtlety." She replied sarcastically as she stood up.

"Here, take your helmet and ship out." Tahiri said as she brought the imposter her helmet. But as Ailyn took the helmet, Tahiri took the opportunity to sucker punch Ailyn in the gut.

"Ok…I think I deserved that one Tusken girl." Ailyn grunted as Tahiri walked smugly away.

"Ok now that, this little debacle is over with where do we go to look for a Sith cult?" Anakin asked.

"Well we don't just march into town and go 'hey does anyone know where to find a Sith Cult?' Oh yeah that would go over real well." Kento replied as R2 emerged and joined them.

"Wait a minute…" Ailyn said as she overheard the Jedi, "…you're looking for a Sith Cult?"

"What are you still doing here Vel? Shouldn't you be leaving?" Jaina asked as the bounty hunter approached.

"Perhaps but I smell an opportunity and I really need the credits right now. Besides, someone owes me for not dragging the lot of you in for the reward." Ailyn replied.

"Why should we even listen to you?" Jacen asked.

"Because I know where there is a former Sith hideout hidden away on the planet." Ailyn replied.

"What sort of hideout?" Kento asked.

"A place that dates back to the early Clone Wars it's a place that I hear was once used by Count Dooku to recruit his henchwoman Asajj Ventress." Ailyn replied.

"What sort of assurances do you have to prove that it isn't a trap?" Tahiri asked suspiciously.

"Nothing…you'll just have to trust me Tusken girl." Ailyn replied.

"My name is Tahiri Veila, though I was raised by Tuskens." Tahiri corrected.

"Imagine my surprise." Ailyn said sarcastically, "I recognize most of you as the descendants of Han & Leia Solo…but you and the Whiphid here elude me."

"The name's Kento Marek, this is Master K'Kruhk…and as you so astutely and correctly assumed, we are Jedi." Kento replied. When Kento mentioned his name, Ailyn nodded understandingly.

"Oh great, the son of the Rebellion's founder. Nice. Well do you want to go check out the hideout or what?" Ailyn asked.

"Very well, lead the way." K'Kruhk instructed as Ailyn nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Later…<strong>

The Mynock and the Slave IV flew towards an ordinary looking rock wall with a landing platform jutting out from within a crevice.

"_That's the place to land, inside is the hideout, good luck Jedi." _Vel said over the com as the Slave IV flew off.

"Well…here goes nothing." Jaina said as the Mynock landed on the landing platform.

"I have a very bad feeling about this." Jacen said as they walked down the gangplank and into the "Hideout."

"The dark side is strong in this place, no doubt about it." Kento said as they clicked on their flashlights. R2 started beeping worriedly as they went in further until they reached a large room with two large holes in the wall that acted as natural windows and a tattered old pink curtain dangling down from the top of them both.

"This place is really reminding me of home." Tahiri said as K'Kruhk glanced at her.

"Tatooine?" the Whiphid asked.

"Yeah like I said, I was raised by Tusken Raiders after they killed my parents when I was three." Tahiri replied.

"I'm so sorry to hear that." K'Kruhk said comfortingly.

"Nah don't be, I'm probably the only human who can understand the Tusken Raider language without a translator droid." Tahiri replied.

"Well, the dark side is indeed strong in this place but I don't sense anyone around here." Anakin said as Jacen noticed something near a back wall.

"What's this?" he asked as he approached the tall object.

"It looks like…a droid of some sort." Kento replied. The Droid was made of a rusty orange metal, and its head looked like a form of intimidating warrior mask.

"This droid appears to predate the Galactic Civil War and it looks like it's been online very recently. I wonder how it got here." K'Kruhk asked as suddenly the droid's optics flashed online with a menacing red glow as the droid stood itself up from its previously slumped posture.

"Answer: I walked in on my own, Meatbag!" the droid hissed as it raised its arm and fired a built in flamethrower but the heroes dodged quickly as the droid opened a panel on its leg and pulled out an E-11 Blaster Rifle.

"Assassination Protocols: activated." The droid stated as it targeted Anakin and started firing. Anakin proceeded to start deflecting the blaster bolts with his lightsaber as the assassin droid continued firing at the young padawan.

"Anytime now guys!" Anakin shouted as K'Kruhk charged the droid with his saber ready but was forced to draw back as the droid turned it's flamethrower at the Whiphid Jedi while still firing.

"Hey rust bucket!" Tahiri shouted as she leapt into the air with lightsaber ready as the droid switched the blaster to the other hand and fired a built in stun beam at the attacking Jedi girl, knocking her our cold.

"Tahiri!" Jaina cried out as she hurled her lightsaber but the droid only activated a personal energy shield and rendered the attack useless causing the saber to drop to the floor and deactivate. Jaina dove for the lightsaber only to get hit by the stun beam and slide up unconsciously next to Tahiri.

"Ok now it's personal!" Kento growled as he started using the force to pull a large pile of rocks from the roof down onto the droid, but the droid turned and ran out of the way. Kento then ran up next to Anakin as Jacen ran to help his sister. The droid fired off a small round projectile that Kento stopped with the force. It was a stun grenade.

"Oh slag." Kento said as he attempted to throw away the grenade but it detonated, knocking both him and Anakin out.

"Target: Pacified." The droid stated as it approached but K'Kruhk and Jacen blocked its path.

"You'll have to go through us droid…and I've taken down tougher droids than you." K'Kruhk said as the droid silently lifted its stun beam and fired at Jacen who started deflecting it with his blade but the beam had no effect on the droid or it's shielding.

"Chiding Observation: Ordinary stun weaponry is useless against droids or personal shielding. I am surprised that Jedi of this millennia are so uninformed." The droid chided as it raised its blaster and fired a single shot that K'Kruhk blocked but tripped the stun beam, rendering him unconscious as well. Jacen returned to deflecting the beam as the droid prepared to fire its blaster again. Suddenly a small round object rolled in towards the droid's feet. It was another grenade…an Ion grenade which disabled the droid.

"S-S-S-S-S-System Mal-Mal-Mal-Malfunction." The droid spluttered as it toppled over on its back revealing Ailyn Vel standing behind it with her arms crossed.

"Huh?" Jacen asked confused as he deactivated his lightsaber and the sleeping beauties came around.

"Oye I hate stunners." Kento grumbled as he sat up.

"Where did you come from?" Jacen asked as Ailyn approached.

"That droid was hired to get your brother there and I'm not about to let any droid out do me." Ailyn replied.

"What sort of droid is he?" K'Kruhk asked.

"He's an old HK series assassin droid, a real old model. Nowadays the HKs are next to extinct. But I know where this one came from." Ailyn said as she kicked the blaster away from the droid's hand.

"Where?" Tahiri asked.

"During the Galactic Civil War there was a small droid uprising in the Mustafar system as reported by a group of spacers. It was crushed by a group of miners but I remember seeing this droid in apparently random places in my travels. He's at least four thousand years old but don't let his body fool you, it's a brand new one that was built at an old Separatist droid factory on the same planet." Ailyn explained.

"So…the programming and memory is four thousand years old but the body is new?" Anakin asked as he examined the torso.

"Don't touch it Jedi, he may reboot and try to take you guys out again and I'm fresh out of ion grenades." Ailyn warned as Anakin lifted the outer plating off with the force. He then plugged in his datapad on a small port inside. Instantly data started appearing on the screen.

"You're begging for trouble Jedi." Ailyn mumbled.

"Easy, he knows what he's doing." Kento said confidently as Anakin found what he was looking for.

"Here we are, his targeting parameters. He's…wait he's not after me." Anakin said confused.

"Well how many people named Anakin are there in the galaxy?" Ailyn asked as the Jedi all looked at each other in realization.

"It's not this Anakin…it's Master Skywalker!" Kento said in shock.

"But why Grandpa? Another Vader hater?" Jaina asked.

"Vader? You mean Darth Vader? His real name is Anakin?" Ailyn asked curiously, earning silent nods from the others.

"Oh no wonder Fenrir told me that the dark lord would pay for his crimes." Ailyn groaned as she face palmed.

"Ok I'm resetting his targeting parameters so he'll be without a target now and will probably start looking for a new one." Anakin said as he disconnected his datapad.

"Perhaps we should turn him in to the Republic. He is an illegal assassin droid after all." Jaina suggested as the others nodded and Anakin replaced the lid panel. As soon as he did however the droid's red optics lit up causing everyone to prep their weapons.

"Confused Query: Where am I? What am I doing here?" the droid asked as it sat up.

"Keep your hands where we can see them assassin droid." Jacen ordered as the droid stood up and looked the group over.

"Statement: Ah, a group of Jedi. My first master was once a mighty Sith lord who reverted back to his original Jedi programming, although his reasons why are beyond my processor's capabilities." The droid said as the Jedi looked at each other confused.

"Query: Would you happen to have use for an HK series Assassin droid?" the droid asked.

"What can you do besides kill things?" Kento asked.

"Proud answer: I am an HK series droid capable of multiple functions, including but not limited to: Negotiation, Interrogation, Intimidation, ranged as well as hand to hand and Melee combat, I am fluent in over six million forms of communication though my original processors only contained six thousand…quite an improvement on my part." The droid replied.

"What do people call you?" Anakin asked as he deactivated his lightsaber.

"Introduction: I am known as HK-47...Master." the droid replied.

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter 3.<strong>

HK-47's survival past the battle of Yavin was explained in Star Wars Galaxies though I read it on Wookieepedia.

I had to add HK-47 because he's one of my favorite droids in the entire SW universe, second only to R2-D2 but beating out C-3PO, T3-M4 (also from KOTOR), PROXY, and RX-24 (from the original version of the Star Tours Ride at Disney).


	4. Escape

"Master? I'm not you're master." Anakin replied, confused.

"Confused Query: Are you certain? My processors recognize you as someone important to me somehow. It may be possible that my targeting parameters have been tampered with and as such you may actually be a former target." HK stated.

"And if he is?" Kento asked cautiously.

"Answer: If he was indeed a former target I would normally be obligated to kill him…however this does not seem to be the case." HK replied.

"How so?" Anakin asked.

"Analysis: You seem to have triggered an old program in my databanks that I have long since believed to be deactivated. Apparently this system now identifies you as my new Master. Your Jedi companion here also appears to bear a striking resemblance to my original master. Conclusion: It may be possible that there is a distant relation between you and my original master…a very distant relation." HK theorized referencing Kento.

"Who was your original master?" K'Kruhk asked.

"Answer: I'm afraid I have located one of many apparent gaps in my memory so there is no point in comparing you to some silly old master I once had. Perhaps you will be a much harsher master than my previous owners, although considering the Jedi's natural preference for pacifistic solutions in terminating hostilities I am somewhat doubtful." HK said hopefully.

"Well look just don't kill anything without my permission ok HK?" Anakin ordered as HK held up his blaster like a soldier ready for combat would.

"Statement: HK-47 is ready to serve, Master." HK replied as the group took a sigh of relief and deactivated their lightsabers.

"Well this is definitely a surprise, an assassin droid on our side." Tahiri said as Ailyn nodded.

"You're right on that one Tusken girl." Ailyn replied as HK turned towards the bounty hunter then looked at Tahiri.

"Warning: Master I am registering multiple life forms approaching from the south east!" HK warned as the Jedi held their lightsabers ready and headed for the door.

"Where's your ship Vel?" K'Kruhk asked.

"North West of here, why?" Vel asked back.

"Because I sense the dark side is with them perhaps it would be wise if we left immediately." K'Kruhk suggested as Vel nodded and ran for the window activated her spare jetpack and rocketed off towards her ship nearby.

"Come on let's go!" Anakin shouted as they ran for the ramp, as they did they saw a small swarm of native flying beasts with mounts heading towards them. There also was the distinctive droning of engines coming from down the canyon.

"HK! Stall them!" Jaina ordered as the droid opened fire on the flying beasts as they ran aboard the Mynock.

"Activating blasters." Jacen said as he switched on the hull turrets that started shooting at the approaching beasts. HK then ran aboard as Kento reached the cockpit and saw one of the beasts land on the platform in front of them.

"Get off!" Kento grunted as he used the force to hurl the beast away into the rock wall.

"_Are you guys airborne yet?" _Ailyn asked over the com as Slave IV made an attack run at the creatures and the Mynock lifted off the ground with everyone aboard.

"Now the trick is getting off this rock without getting shot down!" Anakin said as Jaina scoffed.

"Oh come on, do you doubt me that much little bro?" Jaina asked as she guided the Mynock through the canyons.

"Yeah with Sticks at the helm we're as good as saved." Kento replied assuredly as a console started beeping rapidly.

"Uh oh we've got company!" Jacen shouted as the sensors registered two squadrons of approaching fighters.

"Who are these guys?" Tahiri asked as the fighters flew past. They were strangely designed; most of them were of the Ugly Fighter variety.

"Pirates or mercenaries I'll gather." Kento replied as the laser cannons fired at the approaching fighters. Then K'Kruhk spotted one fighter that made his eyes widen.

"It cannot be." He whispered as he saw the fan shaped starfighter weave around while dodging the laser fire from the Mynock and the Slave IV.

"Can we reach orbit?" Anakin asked as R2 beeped assuredly.

"The little guy's right, we can always pull a fake out on em! One short range jump one direction then a long range jump to wherever we're heading." Jacen said as Jaina guided the Mynock into space but the fan shaped fighter broke off the pursuit.

"R2 program the navicomputer for a fake out! We'll lose these pirates yet." She said as R2 beeped in affirmation.

"What about Ailyn, she'll be left alone to deal with those punks!" Tahiri asked.

"A wise Jedi response! She's right we can't just leave Vel in the lurch!" K'Kruhk replied.

"Ok then but how do we transmit the coordinates to her without those mercs intercepting the transmission?" Anakin asked.

"We'll have to take a chance!" Kento replied as HK appeared in the cockpit.

"Suggestion: Master, perhaps I may be able to hold off the enemy forces from the blaster turrets for a while, perhaps even destroying a few of those Meatbags in the process." HK suggested as Anakin nodded.

"Go!" Anakin ordered as HK sped off to the turret controls.

"I hope that droid's aim is good." Tahiri said as the turrets switched to manual control and immediately two of the fighters were taken out in a single volley.

"Wow there's your answer." Kento replied as the fighters started getting taken out one by one.

"_Hey watch where you're firing Jedi!" _Ailyn growled through the com.

"Sorry about that, it's the droid firing not us." Jaina replied.

"_I've got to get me a droid like that." _Ailyn muttered as the last of the fighters were taken out.

"Well that's the last of them." Jaina said as the weapons deactivated.

"_Good 'Cause now I'm really ticked!" _Ailyn replied.

"How so?" Kento asked.

"_Fenrir went back on his agreement! He promised me that he would hold your bounty exclusively for me! But he obviously told a number of his goons about you and I don't like being cheated." _Ailyn replied.

"We are currently heading to the Yavin system, and you're welcome to join us if you'd like." K'Kruhk offered as Jaina shook her head.

"No we're not. We must have taken a hit. The hyperdrive is leaking and the only place within range with the power that we have left that is remotely friendly is…Bespin." Jaina replied.

"Isn't that friend of dad's still the Baron Administrator there?" Anakin asked as Jacen nodded.

"Yep, Lando Calrissian, nice guy, he'll help us out." Jacen replied as Jaina input the coordinates.

"Ok then. Ailyn did you hear that?" Jaina asked.

"_Affirmative…I'll meet you guys there."_ Ailyn replied as the two ships jumped into hyperspace.

"There's something very strange about that ship. Almost as if there's another life form on board." Kento said as K'Kruhk nodded.

"And a young mind at that." The Whiphid Jedi master replied.

"Like how young are we talking here?" Anakin asked concerned.

"The mind of a child is what I sense aboard that ship aside from Ailyn's. Ailyn's mind however is…wounded and filled with hatred towards a singular being, but she isn't without reasoning. There is someone from her past that she is constantly hunting, but who and why are beyond my sight. I must meditate on this." K'Kruhk said as he got up and left the cockpit.

"Well I better go see if R2 and I can save the hyperdrive." Anakin said as he and R2 left the cockpit with Tahiri in tow.

"Hey if you see that new droid of yours, tell em I said 'nice shot!" Jacen shouted down the hall.

"So I'd say that we can't officially claim that there's a Sith presence on Rattatak. I think that was more of the average mercenary variety." Jaina said as she leaned back in her seat.

"Yeah but something is troubling Master K'Kruhk, but what I cannot tell." Kento said as he pondered.

"What exactly is your connection to him anyway?" Jacen asked.

"Master K'Kruhk was a major help to me during my padawan years. If it wasn't for him I probably would never have made Jedi Knight. I owe him big time for that." Kento replied.

"You remember that fantailed ship back there? The one ship that didn't follow us out of the atmosphere?" Jaina asked as the others nodded.

"That one that caused Master K'Kruhk to say, 'it cannot be' when he saw it?" Jacen asked.

"That's the one. I could sense a dark presence on board the fighter but who or what it was remains a mystery." Jaina replied.

"That may be what's troubling the master, he may have seen or heard of that ship during the Clone Wars or the Galactic Civil War and he knows of its origins." Kento theorized as HK entered the cockpit.

"Statement: Masters I have overheard your conversation and I have a theory regarding this mysterious vessel of yours." HK said as the three Jedi looked at him and shrugged.

"Oh what the hell. What do you think HK?" Kento asked.

"Explanation: During my time in the Mustafar system, my old torso was recovered by scientists working for the now defunct Confederacy of Independent Systems…or the Separatists for short. They discovered my old body within a derelict Republic cruiser from the Jedi Civil War, and inadvertently brought the sensors array online. I was within the ships computer systems due to my body's structural failure, and was able to use most of the surviving ship's systems. I was able to use what remained of the vessel's communications systems to hack into the mainframe of the Separatist droid factory on the planet and learn of the current events at the time. It was then that I discovered the schematics of a Geonosian designed starfighter used primarily as a counter to the Jedi's Delta-7 and Eta-2 starfighters. Addendum: The fighter we witnessed in combat matches those exact design schematics; it is a Ginivex-class Fanblade starfighter. The only known and registered user of these fighters was a dark Jedi by the name of Asajj Ventress. Conclusion: the Whiphid Jedi Master that accompanies us witnessed the fighter and theorizes that it is the missing dark Jedi from the Clone Wars." HK explained.

"You really talk a lot don't you?" Jaina asked.

"Statement: Oh yes, that seems to be the most frequently made statement about me other than my superb skills at assassination. Request: It would be much appreciated if you would not spread my status as an Assassin droid around. There seems to be much dislike for assassin droids even in this millennia." HK asked.

"That depends on your loyalties HK…as long as you remain loyal to Anakin and to us by proxy we will remain silent of your 'true profession." Jacen replied.

"Statement: Thank you masters I shall not betray your Meatbag trust." HK replied as the three scowled.

"Meatbag?" Jaina asked confused.

"Statement: I believe I shall check on the master's progress with the hyperdrive." HK said innocently as he walked out of the cockpit leaving three slightly annoyed Jedi behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

The Millennium Falcon landed on Yavin IV where Luke, Mara, Anakin, and Galen stood awaiting.

"Your eminence." Galen said as he bowed.

"Galen it's good to see you again as always." Leia said with a smile towards her former superior officer, as she, C-3PO, Han, and Chewy emerged from the Falcon.

"What brings you all the way out here Leia?" Luke asked as brother and sister embraced in a hug.

"You're not going to believe who wants to join the Republic." Leia said as they all leaned forward in eager anticipation.

"Who?" Mara asked finally.

"Boba Fett and the Mandalorians." Leia replied as everyone looked at her stunned.

"Boba Fett? Why him?" Anakin asked curiously.

"Apparently the Mandalorians want to be a part of the Republic. They say that there's some sort of major war that's to be fought soon and they want to be in on it." Leia replied.

"That sounds like Fett alright. I must say that I've developed a begrudging respect for the man." Anakin said with a nod, not noticing Han rolling his eyes at the comment.

"Can't imagine why, Darth." Han said, earning a dark glare from his father-in-law.

"Don't make me destroy you." Anakin said with a dark tone, complete with his Vader voice, which he only used when either pranking Luke, or when he was trying to sound intimidating. The latter in this case.

"What are you going to do, carbon freeze me again?" Han asked tauntingly before Leia and Luke jumped in between them.

"Alright, separate corners, both of you!" Leia commanded angrily, holding her inactive lightsaber in hand for emphasis. Solo and Anakin both backed off. Mara however looked disappointed.

"I rather would've liked to see that one pan out. But I imagine Fett has some sort of catch involved with this." Mara said, earning a hesitant nod from Han.

"Yeah he wants us to find someone for him." Han replied.

"Who?" Luke asked.

"His daughter, a bounty hunter named Ailyn Vel. Apparently she's been impersonating him all across the galaxy in order to get the higher profile bounties." Leia replied.

"I never knew he was married. Or was she just his illegitimate child?" Luke asked, interested to learn more of Fett's past.

"He was married. He and his wife, a Kiffar bounty hunter named Sintas Vel. They split up years ago and Sintas is reported to have died right before Ailyn's sixteenth birthday." Anakin replied as everyone looked at him surprised.

"How do you know?" Han asked.

"Because I checked his background during my…darker days, and I remember the entry under known relatives being Sintas Vel as his ex-wife, and Ailyn Vel as his daughter and every one of the Fett clones from the Clone Wars and beyond as his brothers." Anakin replied.

"Wait you mean his father was the clone template?" Luke asked surprised.

"Jango Fett, yes. He was killed during the battle of Geonosis by the late Master Mace Windu." Anakin replied.

"So where would we go looking for this Ailyn Vel?" Galen asked.

"It's going to be difficult. Fett gave us his word that he hasn't and has no intentions of leaving Mandalor purposefully anytime soon so the best bet for us would be to follow up on Boba Fett sightings beyond Mandalore." Leia replied.

"Then I guess we should go and look for her." Luke said as Leia nodded in agreement.

"Perhaps assemble another team of Jedi?" Leia asked as Luke nodded.

"Yes. However I believe we should at least send someone to Mandalore to see if Fett has any information about Ailyn that we might be able to use in finding her." Luke said, turning slightly towards Mara who shrugged and shoved her hands into her pockets.

"I'll rev up the Jade Shadow." She said as she turned and walked off.

"If you need someone to watch, Ben…" Leia said, letting her sentence drop off. Luke nodded appreciatively.

"Thanks Leia. I know Chewy will enjoy it." Luke said. Chewbacca roared in agreement.

"Then I guess Juno and I will go look for Vel then." Galen said.

"With your permission Galen I would like to go with you. Fett and I have a bit of a rapport and perhaps my presence might aid in the following negotiations." Anakin said as Galen smirked and nodded.

"Come along master, it will be good to have you along for once." Galen replied as they headed off for the Rogue Shadow.

"Ok PROXY, try it now." Juno Eclipse-Marek instructed as the Holodroid complied and pressed a button on the console causing it to send out a small shower of sparks.

"Ugh! I'm getting to old for this." Juno moaned as she slumped down in her chair. She was almost in her fifties yet she was truly aging gracefully and had very few noticeable wrinkles. Any gray hairs would also go unnoticed due to her light blond hair which she kept short. She wore her old imperial uniform only lacking the rank bars and insignias and wearing the jacket open. She had a blue undershirt on however.

"You're only as old as you feel master." PROXY reassured.

"If that's the case, then I'm a Wookie." Juno replied sarcastically as Galen entered with Anakin close behind.

"No wonder I cough up hairballs." Galen said cheekily as Juno gave him a mischievous grin.

"Shut up Galen. Hello Lord Skywalker." Juno replied respectfully as she spun back around to the controls. Anakin smiled back in respect. She and Anakin had established a mutual respect for each other, both having interests in flying and machinery.

"Captain Marek. So what is our destination?" Anakin asked as he took a seat.

"The last reported sighting of Boba Fett was on…uh oh…Rattatak." Galen said as Juno looked at him worriedly.

"Kento and the others." She said as Anakin sighed.

"Don't forget the 'other' Anakin and Padawan Veila, they're missing again and with those other three gone it's no surprise." Anakin said as Galen nodded.

"So if Vel gets to them first, there may be trouble." Galen said as the Rogue Shadow spluttered to a start and eventually flew off.

"I think you need a new ship Galen, this one's just getting too old and raggedy." Anakin said as Galen and Juno both shook their heads.

"Not if we can help it. The Rogue Shadow has stuck with us through the toughest of times, throughout a whole Galactic Civil War and beyond. She's essentially part of the family." Galen replied as he ran a hand over the slightly rusted panels of the ship.

"Her stealth tech still works perfectly though so she comes in handy for slipping past planetary defenses unnoticed. They work as well as the day they were installed Lord Skywalker." Juno added as Anakin nodded.

"As you wish." Anakin said as the Rogue Shadow jumped into hyperspace.

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter 4<strong>

The Events of how HK-47 got his body back is explained in Star Wars: Galaxies: Tales of Obi-Wan.

Also I noticed that I had misspelled the name of the planet Mandalore in the previous chapters, so from this chapter on, it will be spelled correctly.


	5. Cloud City

The Mynock & Slave IV raced through the Tibanna filled gas clouds of Bespin towards the massive flying city off in the distance. Before they knew it, they found themselves being escorted by Combat Cloud Cars.

"Wonder what the armed escort's about." Jacen said as he watched the cloud cars.

"_Unidentified vessels, you are entering Cloud City airspace. Identify yourselves." _One of the Cloud Car pilots ordered over the comms.

"This is the Mynock. We're in need of repairs to our hyperdrive and we would really appreciate the help." Jaina said into the comms.

"_Stand by." _The pilot replied.

"Either they're going to let us land or they're going to shoot us down." Anakin said as HK cocked his blaster rifle. Kento knew what the droid was thinking.

"Stand down HK we're not going to get into another fire fight right now." Kento said as the Assassin Droid glared at him then looked to Anakin.

"Do what he said HK." Anakin sighed. Finally the comms crackled and a holographic figure of a noticeably older Lando Calrissian appeared on a small console between the pilot and Co-Pilot's seat.

"_Jacen! Jaina! Anakin! It's so good to hear from you again. You've got authorization to land." _Lando said with one of his never ageing yet charming smiles.

"Good to hear from you again too Uncle Cal. What about the ship flying next to us?" Jaina asked as Lando gave a welcoming gesture.

"_The more the merrier." _Lando replied as his hologram fizzled away.

"I don't know how merry I would consider Ailyn." Tahiri mumbled, eliciting a laugh from Anakin.

"Can't argue with ya there." Anakin replied as the Mynock and Slave IV touched down on a pair of adjacent landing platforms that connected to a single passageway into the city.

"Have we arrived?" K'Kruhk asked as he emerged into the cockpit.

"Yes sir Master. We're here." Kento said as the group headed for the exit ramp. As they emerged, they saw Lando, his trusty aid Lobot, and a small squad of City guards.

"Ah there they are! The pride and joy of the Solo family…more so than the Falcon." Lando said with arms outstretched as the three Solos collided into a hug with the elder Calrissian. Lando then noticed their companions and approached them after they broke the embrace.

"Where are my manners? Allow me to introduce myself; I'm Lando Calrissian, former Republic General and the Baron Administrator of this fine city." Lando said with his charming grin and his hand outstretched for a handshake.

"Allow us to introduce our friends and companions." Anakin said as he motioned to each of their friends, "This is my fellow Padawan Tahiri Velia, Master K'Kruhk, my new (ahem) protocol droid HK-47, our good friend Jedi Knight Kento Marek. You know R2 of course."

"Marek? Any relation to-." Lando was about to ask before Kento interrupted.

"Galen Marek? I'm afraid so, he's my father." Kento said with a half smile as Lando nodded understandingly.

"I've also heard the name K'Kruhk before. Are you the same Master K'Kruhk that served in the Clone Wars?" Lando asked as he turned to the Whiphid Jedi Master.

"Yes I'm afraid I am." K'Kruhk said with a toothy grin and a humble tip of his conical hat.

"So what brings you all to Cloud City?" Lando asked curiously.

"Truthfully, our ship took some damage when trying to escape a bunch of mercs. Our hyperdrive is leaking and we barely made it this far." Jacen said as Lando nodded.

"Well then we'll just have to see if we can fix that now won't we?" Lando said as he turned and gave a nod to Lobot who nodded back and signaled for the guards to leave. Jaina then noticed Ailyn looking over the hull of the Slave IV and cursing in an unknown language whenever she saw a hole in the hull.

"Uh…we should probably check on our friend over there. She did help us escape the mercs after all." Jaina said as Lando arched an eyebrow towards the woman and shrugged.

"Alright then, let's go see what we can do." Lando said as he and the rest of the group approached Ailyn.

"Oh this is just fantastic. Just when I thought the stealth systems were fixed, they get shot up by those _shabla_ mercs!" Ailyn grumbled until Lando cleared his throat. Ailyn turned towards him with a thwarting glare. She was now wearing black leather pants with a chromium belt buckle and her midriff showing from under her light blue tee-shirt and black leather jacket. Her jacket had a set of blue stripes on the shoulders. (Translation: Shabla – f***ing)

"How's your ship?" Anakin asked cautiously before Lando could say anything.

"Not as bad as I first thought, but repairs shouldn't take long. A couple hours tops." Ailyn replied as she kicked the lid open on a toolbox and whipped out a hydrospanner.

"(Ahem) Allow me to introduce myself, I'm-." Lando said with his charming grin again but was interrupted by Ailyn as she worked on the ship with her back turned.

"General Lando Calrissian, aged fifty nine, Baron Administrator of Cloud City, born on Socorro thirty one years before the Battle of Yavin. Once the owner of the Millennium Falcon, has a penitent for Sabacc as well as other forms of gambling, and also a notorious ladies man." Ailyn rattled off the top of her head, leaving Calrissian with a stunned expression.

"You obviously have me at a disadvantage miss…" Lando asked as Ailyn sighed.

"Vel, Ailyn Vel. Bounty Hunter and Mercenary." Ailyn replied reluctantly.

"Well that explains how you know me. But how do you know them?" Lando asked as Jacen gave a wry chuckle.

"Well you see it's like this…" Jacen said as he and the others gave a brief summary of how they had met.

"I see. Then who's this Fenrir I wonder." Lando asked curiously as everyone shrugged.

"We have no idea. Ailyn claims never to have actually seen him, only a hologram of some guy in a hood." Kento said as Ailyn quickly ducked just as the circuits she was working on shot of sparks with a loud CRACK!

"_Di'kut osik _Machine!" Ailyn cursed. (Translation: Di'kut – Idiot, Osik – dung, approximate to sh*t)

"Statement: Wait a minute! I believe I recognized that language. It is a newer dialect of the ancient Mandalorian language." HK-47 said as Ailyn's eye twitched.

"Gee, you think?" Ailyn asked sarcastically. HK was about to respond but Anakin quickly clamped his hand over the droid's vocabulator to muffle whatever he said to prevent angering the Bounty hunter further.

"I knew that language was familiar. It is the same language spoken by the Clone troopers. Though it is understandable considering that it was ex-Mandalorian soldiers who trained them and a Mandalorian Bounty hunter who served as the clone template." K'Kruhk said as Ailyn kicked the hull of the ship out of frustration.

"Remember when I said two hours tops? Yeah well make that four…on second thought make it five. I need a drink." Ailyn grumbled.

"I can get the city's mechanics to work on it if you wish. That way it could be ready to fly in-." Lando said as Ailyn shook her head.

"Thanks for the offer Calrissian but no one touches this bird but me." Ailyn said as a button on her wrist gauntlet started blinking and beeping. Ailyn motioned to wait and hurried back inside the vessel.

"I wonder what that was about?" Tahiri wondered as R2 rolled towards the back entry hatch of the ship curiously. Seconds later he was getting shot at by a blaster and screaming his circuits off as he raced back to the group.

"Whoa-whoa! Calm down R2!" Anakin exclaimed as R2 started beeping rapidly.

"Smug statement: It was unwise of the astromech to spy on the Mandalorian Meatbag's vessel. Any sentient being smarter than a Womp rat on Tatooine would know better than to stick their processor into a Mandalorian vessel unless they were hoping to either kill or be killed." HK said as Ailyn emerged with something hanging off her back, in replacement to the jetpack, with a tattered and grease stained brown cloak over it.

"What was that all about? Why did you shoot at our droid?" Anakin asked as R2 quickly chirped his answer.

"You want to know why?" Ailyn asked coldly, "You want to know why I hunt? Well…here's your answer."

Ailyn turned herself sideways and looked over her shoulder at the cloaked whatever-it-was.

"Mirta…_Ad'ika, n'cuyir atin._" Ailyn said as the object noticeably shook. (Translation: Ad'ika – kid, lad, boy, sweetie, darling . N'cuyir – don't be. Atin – stubborn, tenacious, capable of endurance…stubborn in this case)

"Sorry. She's a bit stubborn when she's around strangers." Ailyn said as she grasped the cloak and pulled it off slowly, revealing a young raven haired girl, about five or six standard years old, latched onto her shoulders. She was wearing a pair of black pants and a sleeveless dark green and brown undershirt. On the girl's left shoulder was the distinctive mark of the Vel clan.

"This is Mirta…my daughter." Ailyn said with a hand near her blaster. The Jedi around gave a kind smile.

"I thought I had sensed a younger mind aboard your vessel." K'Kruhk said as Ailyn shrugged. Mirta clung to her mother nervously.

"It's okay _Ad'ika_, they're ok…mostly." Ailyn said as her gaze bore holes in HK-47's frame. Mirta glanced between her mother and the others a couple of times before she finally dropped down to the floor. Tahiri instinctively knelt down to the youngster's level.

"Hello there. It's okay we don't bite." Tahiri said with a caring smile as Mirta stood her ground and didn't budge.

"Mirta, don't be nervous. They're _Jetii_, they're too peaceful to harm a youngling." Ailyn said as the Jedi present ignored the condescending comment. Eventually Mirta slowly moved towards the barefoot Jedi and looked her over carefully. (Jetii – Mandalorian for Jedi)

"You're a _Jetii_?" Mirta asked curiously with a thick Mandalorian accent almost like her mother's Concord Dawn accent.

"You mean Jedi? Yes we are. Everyone present but Mister Calrissian here and your mother are Jedi" Tahiri said with a smile as Mirta cocked her head to one side curiously.

"Yeah…I think I could kick your _shebs._" Mirta said as Ailyn gave her offspring a disapproving look. (Shebs – butt, ass)

"Mirta Gev! You watch your language!" Ailyn said as the entire group except for K'Kruhk and Kento gave her a surprised look.

"Why? You say _shebs_ all the time." Mirta asked confused.

"Because that droid there knows Mando'a and can translate what we say _ner vod_." Ailyn said pointing over to HK-47. (Ner: my. Vod: sister/brother/comrade "mate", sister in this case)

"Look I don't mean to seem like we're in a rush or anything but, we really need to get our ship repaired. If you'd like we can help you repair your ship." Jacen offered.

"Yeah, R2 and Anakin are some of the best mechanics around. If anyone can fix your ship it's them." Jaina said as Ailyn sighed.

"Alright…but be forewarned that I don't have anything to pay you. I'm kinda strapped for creds right now." Ailyn said as Anakin smiled.

"Hey. We're Jedi, we practically always work for free. It's just how we roll." Anakin said as R2 chirped affirmatively.

"Well then while they work, maybe we should head inside and contact the Praxium and give them an update." K'Kruhk suggested as the others nodded.

"Hey, do you guys mind watching Mirta here for me? I always get nervous when I have to work on the ship without anyone to watch her." Ailyn said as Mirta instantly inched up next to Tahiri and glommed onto her arm.

"I think we've got ya covered." Tahiri said with a smile as they headed inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile on Mandalore…<strong>

Boba Fett sat, unmasked, in the Capital building/Cantina in the Mandalorian's capital city of Kedalbe, sipping from a pint of Mandalorian Ale and looking through a tedious amount of paperwork when one of his loyal guards placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Mand'alor, we're receiving a transmission on an encrypted channel." The guard said quietly as Fett paused and turned towards the holographic display of a pair Twi'lek dancers which quickly switched to a hologram of a cloaked and hooded figure.

"_Greetings Mandalorians. I seek an audience with the mighty and wise Mand'alor." _The figure said with a harsh vocal undertone.

"You're talking to him. Who are you?" Fett asked calmly.

"_Who I am is unimportant. I just wanted to tell you that the Jedi have located your daughter on Rattatak." _The figure replied.

"So? That means they've fulfilled their end of the bargain. Now if they want to bring her to me alive then they'll get their bonus. Now my question for you is, how do you know about my dealings with the Republic and the Jedi?" Fett asked curiously.

"_I have my sources Mand'alor. But I can assure you, that the Jedi have no intention of bringing her to you alive. Solo has too much of a vendetta against you to even allow it." _The figure said as Fett leaned back slightly with his arms crossed.

"Why do you care what happens between Mandalore and the Republic?" Fett asked.

"_Because if what I have predicted comes true, and she dies by a lightsabers blade then it will prove how treacherous the Jedi truly are. If this comes true, then we must discuss the possibilities of an Alliance. I have many powerful friends Mand'alor. I can make it worth your while." _The figure explained as Fett didn't show any sign of reaction.

"I know all I need to about Jedi. I wonder why you are so interested in what happens between Mandalore and the Republic?" Fett asked.

"_Let's just say that we are a group of dissatisfied Republic citizens who long for a better age. An age when the Republic wasn't led by the sister of the Jedi's Grand Master or the daughter of the Galaxy's most feared Sith Lord." _The figure said as Fett pondered.

"I'll consider it…only if Ailyn is brought to me dead or wounded by a lightsaber." Fett said as the figure bowed.

"_Then we shall be in touch Mand'alor." _The figure said as it fizzled away and was replaced by the Twi'lek holograms.

"Orders Mand'alor?" the guard from before asked as Fett pondered. He took another sip of his ale before he glanced at the guard.

"Bring me the Mandalorian Venku Skirata…I have a special assignment for him." Fett ordered.

* * *

><p><strong>Later back on Cloud City…<strong>

K'Kruhk and Kento had broken off from the main group to explore the city on their own and to discuss the recent events.

"It sure does explain the added life form we sensed on her ship. Who knew that Mirta was there?" Kento asked as K'Kruhk gave a nod.

"I agree. But now we see that she truly isn't all bad. I could feel within her an overwhelming sense of protectiveness towards her youngling. She wants to protect her from all manner of evil surrounding her. But Ailyn's noble desire to protect her young is at war with another deep rooted desire, a longing to destroy something or someone from her past who has greatly wronged her. In essence, she wants' revenge upon someone who was once very close to her." K'Kruhk said as Kento pondered.

"The deeper mystery is who this person is. I sincerely doubt that she'll just come out and say it and she definitely is not the talkative kind." Kento said as they turned down an empty hallway.

"I believe that we shall never know. She is too complex with her emotions. When we encountered her on Rattatak, she was full of hatred and anger but not towards us. However when she brought Mirta out, she was like a different person. She was much more kind and gentle when Mirta was present." K'Kruhk said as Kento nodded.

"More importantly…have you noticed those guards have been following us since we got here?" Kento whispered as K'Kruhk nodded.

"Oh I've noticed. But I chose to ignore them for a while but my patience has worn thin. Divide and conquer?" K'Kruhk asked as Kento put a hand to his lightsaber and nodded. They reached a room where the hallways split off into two directions, Kento went right and K'Kruhk went left. Just as the two guards separated they found themselves facing down a glowing green lightsaber from both Jedi.

"You know, whoever told you to spy on us, should really learn who they're dealing with." Kento said to the now petrified guard facing him who reached for his pistol, only to have it fly from its holster and into Kento's lightsaber. Now the two guards were back to back, with Kento and K'Kruhk's lightsabers pointed at their chins.

"Who do you work for? I sincerely doubt that you truly work for Cloud City Security, so I wonder who it really is?" K'Kruhk asked as the guards remained silent.

"I would answer if I were you." Kento said as the guards remained silent and deathly still. Kento was losing patience.

"Okay then…have it your way." Kento said as he used the force to pin the two guards hard against the wall.

"Kento!" K'Kruhk shouted to the Jedi Knight as he kept crushing the two guards with the force.

"They'll talk Master!" Kento said as K'Kruhk used the force to shove Kento back, releasing the two spies who fell to the floor.

"Okay we'll talk!" one guard said in fear.

"Yeah, we were hired by a Hutt on Nar Shaddaa to watch your movements in the city. There are agents watching each of your companions." The other guard said as K'Kruhk arched an eyebrow.

"And what is the name of this Hutt?" K'Kruhk asked.

"We don't know what he calls himself…he was referred to only as R. in the transmissions." The second guard said as Kento pulled himself up off the floor.

"A Hutt hired them? What the heck did we do to a Hutt?" Kento asked as the guards shrugged.

"We don't know, just don't hurt us!" the first guard cowered.

"We're not." K'Kruhk reassured as the second guard shook his head and pointed past them.

"Not you, HIM!" the guard said as they turned to see a thin black robed figure holding a metal handle with a small bundle of long metal cords attached to the end.

"Master I sense the Dark Side with this one." Kento said as he and K'Kruhk activated their lightsabers.

"I sense it as well." K'Kruhk said as the thin figure removed its robe, revealing its gray hued skin, black Sith styled tattoos across its face and slender body. Its long raven hair was tied into dreadlocks. It was wearing simple primitive tribal styled clothing. The device it held in its hand was a Lightwhip that started to glow red when it activated. It was a Dathomiri Nightsister.

"Looks like we've encountered our enemy…and I thought it would be ugly. The Sad part is, I think I'm right, it is ugly." Kento said as the Nightsister sneered angrily.

It was about to become another climactic showdown between the Light and the Dark sides of the force.

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter 8.<strong>

Who is this Nightsister? Who is this Hutt that employed the spies? Who is the mysterious figure that tried to sway Boba Fett to their side? Who is Ailyn hunting? Find out in the chapters to come? Oh and please no review spoilers if you know who these characters are already.

**Author's request: **I'm not very good at Mando'a, and I'm using Karen Traviss's Mando'a dictionary to help with my translations. If you see anything that's grammatically incorrect in Mando'a or something out of syntax, please do not hesitate to let me know. I want to get it right.


	6. Striking from the Shadows

Tahiri, Jacen, Jaina, and Mirta were in a circular room with blue cushioned furniture and a large skylight. HK had opted to stay with his master, Lando was busy with Administration duties but had promised to return later, and Master K'Kruhk and Kento had gone for a walk to discuss the situation.

"So where are you from Mirta?" Tahiri asked the young girl who gave an uninterested look.

"Well, I was born on Mandalore but I've been raised all over the place." Mirta replied.

"Really? What was it like on Mandalore?" Tahiri asked with genuine interest.

"It was okay. We lived far out from the major cities or settlements so there were a bunch of farms everywhere and not much to see…but plenty to do." Mirta explained as Tahiri nodded knowingly.

"Reminds me kinda of my home-planet. I was born on Tatooine. Have you ever been there?" Tahiri asked as Mirta shrugged.

"You mean the kriffing sand ball, like Mama calls it?" Mirta asked as Tahiri looked insulted.

"Yeah…something like that." Tahiri grumbled.

"So how long has your mom been a Bounty Hunter?" Jaina asked curiously.

"For as long as I can remember. It caused some strife between her and Papa, and eventually they split up because of it." Mirta said as the three Jedi looked at her with a surprised look.

"I'm so sorry. I never knew that they had split up." Jaina said as Mirta shrugged.

"Forget about it _Jetii_. I don't dwell on the past." Mirta replied. Now it was Jacen's turn and he had his question ready.

"How old are you exactly Mirta?" Jacen asked.

"I'm six standard years old. Why?" Mirta asked curiously.

"Well you're pretty articulate for a youngling." Jacen said as Mirta crossed her arms.

"You know nothing of my culture _Jetii. _I've been raised in the Mandalorian culture. When I turn thirteen I will go through my _verd'goten_, my rite of passage into adulthood, when I succeed then I will be an adult. So the education I get is far more advanced than what normal younglings get at my age. _Dar'yaim, _I had sex Ed' last month." Mirta said proudly as the three gave her an exasperated look. (Translation: Dar'yaim – Hell. Said like "Hell, I had sex Ed' last month.")

"Oooookaaaayyyy." Jacen said as he backed off.

"So…what happened to your parents after they split up?" Jaina asked.

"After Mama and Papa split up I spent two summers with Papa until he…" Mirta said somberly, her sentence dropping off.

"I'm sorry Mirta. I didn't know." Jaina said as Mirta's temper unexpectedly flared.

"Hey _jetii_! Get it in your head…It happened and nothing can change it _jetii_!" Mirta yelled angrily as she surprised them by pulling a small holdout blaster from her boot.

"Whoa! Mirta be reasonable. We're not your enemy. We were just trying to be friendly." Tahiri said as she and the others backed away nervously from the enraged Mandalorian youngling. They didn't want to raise their sabers to the youngling.

"Reasonable? You try being reasonable when you're being prodded with questions about your past by strangers!" Mirta shouted and fired her pistol into the air, breaking the skylight. As the Jedi shielded themselves from the falling glass, the table in the center of the room was inexplicably crushed by something they couldn't see.

"What the-?" Jacen ask as Mirta fired the holdout blaster again at the table and hit something as if it were in midair. The three Jedi watched in disbelief as they saw a humanoid figure in black armor fizzle into view as its portable stealth generator failed.

"How did you-?" Jaina asked in disbelief as she glared at a semi-smug Mirta.

"You _jetii_…you never know when to be aware of your surroundings. I just needed an excuse to get mad and shoot the skylight in. I've known there was someone on the roof for some time now and you guys didn't even know it!" Mirta said with a grin as she holstered the blaster in her boot.

"Wow, how did we miss that?" Jaina asked.

"Uh guys…I think we have a bigger problem here." Tahiri said as she looked at the armored individual.

"What now?" Jacen groaned.

"The markings on this guy are clearly Ubese. And they almost always work in groups when trying to bring down their pray…and their favorite pray are Jedi." Tahiri said as the Solo twins looked at each other.

"Uh oh…I think we better get out of here. Come on Mirta!" Jacen said as they ran into the hall but spotted a group of Ubese mercenaries armed with vibroblades approaching from down the hall.

"We're in trouble!" Jaina whimpered as the Ubese noticed them and started charging towards the Jedi with their swords raised. Mirta instantly drew a second hold out pistol from her other boot and started peppering away at the mercs, killing most with only a single shot to the neck. The rest were quickly cut down by the Jedi lightsabers.

"Jacen to Anakin! We've got mercs on our tail! Ubese mercs! Do you copy?" Jacen said into his comlink.

"_Thanks for the update!"_ Anakin replied sarcastically amidst a few grunts and the sound of laser fire from the other end.

"We're on our way bro, hang in there." Jacen said as Mirta cleared her throat.

"What about your other _Jetii_ friends? The Whiphid and the cute scruffy one?" Mirta asked as Jaina gave an amused laugh.

"Don't you think he's a little old for you?" Jaina asked with a smirk.

"Well…maybe…but hey a girl can dream can't she?" Mirta asked innocently as she aimed her pistol blindly down the hall and bulls-eyed a stealthed target between the eyes.

"Nice shot." Tahiri said stunned. Then Lando rounded the corner as he fired a blaster down the hall.

"Uncle Cal! Where did these mercs come from?" Jacen asked as he jumped into the line of fire and started deflecting the fire away with his lightsaber.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. But one thing is for certain, we need to get you guys out of the city. But there's a problem." Lando said as Mirta barrel-rolled up behind Jacen and started firing down the hall at the attackers, downing them in seconds.

"What would this problem be?" Jacen asked as he deactivated his lightsaber and rejoined the group.

"The city's been put into some kind of communications blackout. I can't get through to anyone, not even Lobot." Lando said as Mirta held up an inquisitive finger. (Not that one)

"If that's the case then how did he get a message through just now?" Mirta asked pointing to Jacen.

"Because it's possible only the city's own communication systems have been disabled. If that's the case then wireless communications should work." Jacen said as Lando snapped his fingers and pulled out a small yet slightly dented and scratched comlink.

"You guys obviously get your brains from your mother's side." Lando said as the Solo twins rolled their eyes.

"That's what everyone who knows our dad says." Jaina said with an amused yet sarcastic tone. Lando held up the comlink to his mouth.

"Lobot do you read me?" Lando asked into the comlink. A series of mechanical beeps and tones followed. It was Lobot.

"What's the status of the Jedi and their Bounty Hunter friend's respective ship repairs?" Lando asked. Another chorus of beeps and tones followed. Lando then turned to the others.

"The Mynock's fine but he doesn't know about Vel's ship." Lando said before talking back into the comlink "And the Jedi's hyperdrive?"

"Where's 3PO when you need him?" Jacen asked as he and Tahiri kept watch down one corridor and Jaina and Mirta watched the other direction. Lobot replied once again.

"Your hyperdrive's hooked up and operational." Lando said before turning back to the comlink.

"Good now put the city security on high alert. We've got Ubese mercenaries here after the Jedi. Calrissian out." Lando said and put away his comlink.

"So now what?" Jacen asked.

"We find Kento and Master K'Kruhk and get out of here that's what." Tahiri said as Mirta nodded.

"I'll help, I'm a master hunter. I can track them through here easier than it was to swipe this guy's wallet." Mirta said as she dangled Lando's wallet between two of her fingers. Lando quickly snatched the wallet back from her.

"You don't know Kento. He's pretty easy to find and there's usually some major clue that he's nearby." Jacen said casually. That clue arrived quickly in the form of a large metal device crashing through one of the walls down one of the opposite halls.

"I'd say that's a clue." Jaina said, completely unfazed as Kento and K'Kruhk ducked through and Kento quickly sealed the hole with the debris.

"RUN FOR IT!" Kento shouted as he and K'Kruhk ran down the hall towards the ships. The five others didn't miss a beat and chased after them.

"Did we miss something?" Jacen asked as they ran.

"Yeah, try a Lightwhip wielding Dathomiri Nightsister!" Kento shouted.

"Why are we running instead of fighting?" Mirta asked, confused.

"Because the lives of the citizens of Cloud City are in more danger than us. As long as we're here, we put them in harm's way. The sooner we leave, the better off they'll be." K'Kruhk replied.

"I wish that wasn't the case. I always enjoy it when you guys come to visit. Just not when you bring company." Lando said, referring to the mercenaries. As they reached the hall that led to the landing platforms, they saw a group of mercs running away in fear as fast as they could from the doorway.

"What are they running from?" K'Kruhk asked. Suddenly there was a massive explosion that ripped the half closed door from the wall.

"Oh…a Thermal detonator, a black market issue thermal detonator judging by the power of that blast." K'Kruhk said with a curious expression.

"Mama's got some nice weapons don't ya think?" Mirta asked proudly as she casually strolled through the smoldering door with the others close behind. Outside they saw Anakin, Ailyn, HK, and R2 making some quick checks to the Slave IV, with Ailyn cursing in _Mando'a_ every other breath at the fresh smoldering holes in the hull of her ship.

"I don't believe this! All that work shot to _Dar'yaim._" Ailyn whined in frustration.

"You think we could fix it on the fly?" Anakin asked.

"No chance kid. (Sigh) I can't believe I'm even considering asking this and to you of all people but…you mind if Mirta and I hitch a ride with you guys?" Ailyn asked as Anakin turned to his friends and family.

"You are welcome to join us Miss Vel. Our ship has plenty of room if we double up." K'Kruhk said as Ailyn sighed with relative relief.

"Okay then, let me grab some things and I'll be ready. Oh and you might want to shoot those mercs trying to get back out here." Ailyn said pointing towards the doorway. Sure enough the Mercs were running back out with their weapons primed.

"Shall we?" Kento asked with a smirk as he and the others activated their lightsabers and leapt into action. HK didn't miss a beat and immediately opened fire with his blaster, downing Mercs along with Mirta.

"R2 get the Mynock ready!" Anakin ordered as R2 gave an affirmative beep and hurried into the ship with Mirta and HK backing up slowly towards it and firing their weapons as they went.

"Uncle Cal! What about you?" Jacen asked as they suddenly heard a loud mechanical howling noise which caused the Mercs to lower their weapons in fear. The heroes turned to see a small squadron of Combat Cloud Cars hovering nearby.

"That's one way to get the job done." Jaina said as Ailyn emerged from Slave IV in her Mandalorian armor and with several large bags filled to the brim with unknown contents.

"We might want to get airborne! I've set a remote detonator in my ship that will level this whole platform!" Ailyn shouted as she and the others hurried to the Mynock as the auto-turrets on said ship activated with HK and Mirta at the controls. The Mercs started firing again at the fleeing heroes just as Lando jumped in a low flying Twin-Pod Cloud Car with Lobot at the controls.

"_You guys are all set now GO!"_ Lando shouted from through the comms. Soon the Mynock's engines roared to life. The Mynock turned and started flying away as the mercs started crowding around the Slave IV.

"That's right. Crowd around the bomb laced ship." Ailyn said with a smirk as she pressed the detonator button and caused the Slave IV to explode, taking the whole landing platform and everyone on it down in a fiery death.

"I always have loved fireworks." Ailyn said with a smug grin. Suddenly the ship rocked as mercenary fighters started pelting it with laser fire.

"Oh great! I thought we left this party back on Rattatak!" Jacen groaned.

"Apparently not, but leave the mercs to that droid of yours." Ailyn said as the thumping of the auto-turrets could be heard. Additionally the Mercs quickly found themselves under attack by Combat Cloud Cars belonging to the city security force.

"Hold on to your hat's folks! THIS IS GONNA BE MESSY!" Jaina shouted as she pulled back a lever and the Mynock accelerated to full sublight speed, which quickly outran the Merc fighters.

"Now why didn't we have that on Rattatak?" Jacen asked as Anakin rolled his eyes.

"One word bro, Hyperdrive. The boost requires the hyperdrive to be functional; otherwise the engines can't get the additional power necessary." Anakin explained.

"So when the Mercs took out our hyperdrive, we lost the ability to use those boost engines." Kento said as Anakin nodded.

"Yep. It helps to study starship blueprints in your spare time. Besides, grandpa took me on a tour and told me about it while this thing was still getting modified." Anakin replied.

"So where to next?" K'Kruhk asked curiously.

"Well I figure we should take Ailyn and Mirta to the nearest system with a starship she can buy." Jaina said as Ailyn cleared her throat.

"With what credits? I'm skint broke here. I couldn't buy a ship if I wanted to." Ailyn said as Jacen pondered.

"Maybe we could find something for you at the Praxium." Jacen suggested.

"It looks like I have no choice. What being the uninvited guest and all." Ailyn said as Jaina scoffed.

"Oh come on. You're welcome to stay as long as you want Ailyn. Same goes for Mirta." Jaina said as the others nodded. Before Ailyn could say anything however she glanced out the cockpit window and saw something that made her eyes widen.

"Uh Solo?" she said as everyone turned around to see what appeared to be an Imperial Star Destroyer.

"WHOA!" Jaina yelped as she grabbed a hold of the throttle and sent the Mynock into a hard right turn to try and avoid the Star Destroyer.

"Was that a Star Destroyer? It looked a bit different." Anakin asked seconds before the Mynock was rocked from laser fire coming from a pursuing squadron of mercenary starfighters.

"By the force! That was a Venator class Star Destroyer!" K'Kruhk exclaimed.

"A WHAT?" Jacen asked as the auto-turrets reactivated.

"The Venator Star Destroyer was an early model of Star Destroyer that was in heavy use during the Clone Wars! I'd recognize it anywhere." K'Kruhk said as they continued to dodge laser fire.

"But those are Merc fighters chasing us! So it's not your old buddies from the Clone Wars!" Kento said as K'Kruhk shrugged.

"They probably stole it from a scrap yard; I don't know how they got it!" K'Kruhk replied.

"So what's the plan here?" Anakin asked.

"Use those boosters again!" Ailyn said as Anakin shook his head.

"We can't use them again so soon, it could cause the hyperdrive core to overload and if that happens we're all fried!" Anakin replied.

"Then where do we go?" Jacen asked as Ailyn elbowed her way to the navicomputer.

"Allow me Jedi." She said as she punched in a set of coordinates.

"What are you programming?" Jacen asked as he tried to catch a glimpse of the coordinates.

"We need to get lost? Well that's exactly what we're gonna do!" Ailyn replied.

"I'll take anything over this place! HANG ON EVERYONE!" Jaina yelled as she pulled back the hyperspace throttle and the Mynock lurched into hyperspace. On the darkened bridge of the Venator Star Destroyer, a dark hooded figure watched intently as the Mynock launched into hyperspace. Then the Nightsister from earlier approached.

"They escaped my lord. We were unable to stop them." The Nightsister said as she bowed humbly.

"Our master will not be pleased to hear of our failure. I fear his retribution will be swift and painful." The figure said as a Weequay mercenary approached.

"_We are receiving a transmission from headquarters. It's for the two of you."_ The Weequay said in Huttese. Then a blurry hologram of another hooded figure appeared only this one was inexplicably taller.

"_I could sense within the force tha__t you failed to capture the Jedi, Fenrir." _The hologram said.

"Forgive us master. The Jedi is accompanied by at least five additional Jedi plus the Bounty Hunter we sent to kill him the first time. The Assassin Droid also seems to be aiding them as well but for reasons we have yet to determine." Fenrir explained humbly.

"_It is irrelevant. The droid and the bounty hunter should not be difficult at all for you. You have both disappointed me greatly. It seems that I will have to take matters a little more seriously_." The figure said as an additional hologram of a slightly shorter hooded figure appeared next to the first.

"_I am sending my apprentice, Darth Vandal to deal with our missing Jedi and the Bounty Hunter. The Bounty Hunter's death will cause even more trouble for the Jedi and the Republic."_ The first figure said.

"But what of us my lord? What is thy bidding my master?" Fenrir asked as he dropped to one knee.

"_Return to our headquarters and we will discuss __both your failures and how you might redeem yourselves."_ The first figure said before both it and the shorter figure vanished.

"How did we get roped into this?" the Nightsister asked frustrated but Fenrir ignored her.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

The Rogue Shadow drifted in space near Rattatak, its stealth fields active.

"According to the local holonet, the Mynock disappeared into hyperspace with another vessel close behind. The vessel was unidentified." Galen said as he turned towards his former master.

"Then that means they made it off...but where did they go?" Anakin Sr. asked as PROXY spoke up.

"Pardon the interruption but we are receiving a message on Republic military channels that a small force of Mercenary forces have attacked Cloud City on Bespin. Administrator Calrissian is asking for assistance." PROXY said as Galen sighed.

"We better head over there and lend them a hand. I'll call for back up." Galen said as he turned to the comms and Juno punched in the coordinates for Bespin.

"What about Ailyn Vel?" Juno asked.

"We'll have to come back for her later. For now, we're the closest ship in range to help General Calrissian. PROXY, keep scanning the database for information on Vel." Galen said. As the Rogue Shadow turned and prepared to jump into Hyperspace, Anakin Sr. sat curiously.

"I sense something...a disturbance I have not felt since..." he said as his eyes suddenly widened in shock before the Rogue Shadow lurched into hyperspace.

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter 6.<strong>


	7. A Moment's Respite

The Mynock was screaming through hyperspace, bound for the unknown coordinates that Ailyn had punched in. In a small two person bunk room, Ailyn went about setting up hers and Mirta's bunks, Mirta sitting on one bunk and swinging her legs as she watched and regaled her mother with her achievements against the mercenaries on Bespin.

"I pegged about twelve of those _di'kuts_ back there. The stupid _jetii_ didn't even notice a cloaked Ubese on the skylight above us but I did. I shot him up good. It was kinda funny watching their expressions when that cloaked _di'kut_ fell from the skylight when I shot it and he shattered the table. I finished him off with a simple headshot." Mirta said proudly. Ailyn smirked at the youngling approvingly.

"Excellent work. Of course I got about seventeen and I'm not even counting the ones that went down when the ship exploded, but twelve is good by comparison. You're getting there." Ailyn said as she pulled her jacket off, leaving her undershirt.

"You think I'll be ready to take him out soon?" Mirta asked but Ailyn paused. She glanced at her for a moment then reached into one of the bags, pulled out an old DC-15S blaster rifle and cocked it.

"Not yet. You'll be ready eventually, but remember…he's mine." Ailyn replied, not noticing a certain Assassin Droid walk into the doorway.

"Query: Plotting an assassination?" HK asked, earning a dark glare from Ailyn.

"Don't you have something to kill?" Ailyn asked back irritatedly.

"Annoyed Statement: Regretfully, no. My master has made it clear that I am not to kill anything without his expressed permission. Addendum: Such a pacifistic response takes the charge out of my capacitors. I would very much like to reactivate my combat and assassination protocols but given the Jedi and their tendencies towards pacifistic behavior, the odds of said protocols being activated within the near future are depressingly low. Optimistic Observation: However given the recent events in encountering numerous hostiles, perhaps my initial appraisal of the situation was in error." HK replied. Ailyn looked at the assassin droid with a blank expression. Mirta had her eyebrow arched in confusion.

"Boy you really don't know when to shut off your vocabulator, do you?" Ailyn asked with a sigh as she resumed her unpacking.

"Observation: That would be the second time within the past five minutes that a Meatbag has made such an inquiry towards me." HK said. Ailyn ignored the droid's comment but Mirta rolled her eyes.

"Most people would take that as a hint." Mirta mumbled as she looked away from the droid. HK glared straight at her.

"Retort: Younglings should be seen and not heard." HK retorted before having a blaster pistol shoved in his face by Ailyn. Anyone or anything that threatened Mirta on her watch was not getting away with it.

"Get out. Now!" Ailyn ordered with venom clear in her voice. HK stared at her for a moment and was about to make a comment when they heard R2 beeping from down the hall. They looked and saw R2 and Anakin standing in the hall, the latter with his arms crossed.

"HK-47, leave the crazy Mandalorians alone. I need your help in the engine room anyway." Anakin ordered. HK promptly turned and approached Anakin.

"Acknowledgement: As you desire master." HK replied as he followed R2 down the hall towards the engine room. R2 beeped some snide comment to the assassin droid.

"Statement: Oh do shut up you beeping little trash compactor!" HK argued from down the hall. Meanwhile Anakin turned apologetically towards the noticeably annoyed Ailyn who was spinning her blaster pistol in her hand.

"I'm sorry about him. If he gets in your hair again just let me know." Anakin said.

"If he gets in my hair again, he'll be scrap." Ailyn replied before turning back into the bunk room and closing the door. On the bridge, Kento, Jacen, and Jaina were quietly monitoring the ship's systems as the Mynock continued through hyperspace.

"Any idea where we're headed?" Kento asked, finally, as he turned towards Jacen at the navigation controls.

"According to the navicomputer, the Y'Toub system. Which means we're going to either Nar Shaddaa or Nal Hutta." Jacen replied.

"That explains why Ailyn said that we were going to hide. Nar Shaddaa is a great place to get lost." Jaina replied with half-hearted enthusiasm.

"But the stink you get on your clothes doesn't come out for weeks." Kento mumbled.

"Well no one said being a Jedi was glamorous. Or have you forgotten that mission to Corulag when you fell into that garbage masher?" Jacen asked with a smirk. Jaina snickered while Kento glared at him with a narrow eyed smirk.

"It was an accident and blessedly, Mom was there to shut off the damn mashers. And don't knock Corulag." Kento replied. He had spent the first five years of his life between Corulag and Kashyyyk before his father decided it was time for Kento to begin his Jedi training.

"Relax, Jacen's just teasing you. But you've gotta admit, you do tend to fall into the smelliest of places." Jaina added. Kento turned towards her with the similar smirk.

"Well the next time I fall into a dung heap of some kind or another garbage pit, I'll remember to drag you in with me, Princess." Kento retorted, earning a chuckle from Jaina.

"You sure know how to show a girl a good time, don't ya Marek?" Jaina asked sarcastically.

"I aim to please." Kento said, earning a quiet inward groan from Jacen.

"Am I interrupting something?" A voice asked. Kento and Jaina both spun around and saw Tahiri standing in the doorway to the bridge with her arms crossed. She had removed her boots again and had changed into a green jumpsuit.

"How long have you been there?" Jaina asked.

"Oh you're just now noticing her? I knew she was here long before you two did." Jacen laughed but the other two ignored him.

"What do you need, Tahiri?" Kento asked.

"Where do we keep the food stuffs? I thought I might take something to Vel and Mirta. I thought they might be hungry." Tahiri replied.

"Have you tried the pantries in the main hold?" Jacen asked.

"Which pantries? There's like a dozen of them." Tahiri replied.

"Preferably the ones marked food." Kento mumbled.

"They're not marked, moron." Tahiri replied with an un-amused glare.

"I'll come help you then. Did Vel or Gev ask for anything in particular?" Jacen asked as he stood up.

"No. I was going to surprise them. Considering what Vel said about their credit situation I figured that they could use a bite to eat." Tahiri explained.

"I dunno, with Vel's figure…damn." Jacen said with a smirk, earning a roll of the eyes from Tahiri and a blank look from Jaina.

"Jacen, she has to be in her mid forties. She's way out of your league. Besides, Mandalorians tend to hate Jedi." Jaina replied.

"Be that as it may, he's got a point." Kento said, earning an annoyed glare from Jaina.

"Kento!"

"What? I can't agree that Vel's a good looking woman despite her age? I mean she's nothing compared to you though!" Kento replied quickly.

"Nice save." Jacen and Tahiri both said in unison. Jaina seemed to be placated by Kento's answer.

"Well…if that's the case." Jaina said, vindicated, turning back to the controls and leaving Kento to breathe a silent sigh of relief. Jacen and Tahiri both snickered as they left the bridge, passing K'Kruhk in the hall.

"Word to the wise, Master, don't mention the fairer sex right now." Jacen said with a smirk, earning snickers from Tahiri as they passed, causing the Whiphid to arch a confused eyebrow.

"I have apparently missed something. But in this case, I think I'd be better off not knowing." K'Kruhk said as he entered the cockpit. He immediately noticed the chilling silence between Jaina and Kento.

"Yes I believe I definitely missed something and I'm still better off not knowing." K'Kruhk said as he sat down in the navigator's chair.

"We're about thirty minutes out from our destination, Master." Kento said.

"Where are we headed, exactly?" K'Kruhk asked.

"Nar Shaddaa." Jaina replied as she turned on the autopilot and then stood up and stretched. K'Kruhk nodded in response.

"It seems Miss Vel, does indeed know how to get lost in the shuffle when necessary." K'Kruhk said.

"What's your opinion of her, Master? I know what Jacen and Kento's opinion of her body is but I'd like another opinion." Jaina said, Kento groaning and burying his head into his hands at the insinuation. K'Kruhk smirked toward the young Marek.

"Eyed her like a hungry Dianoga does a meal did you?" K'Kruhk asked, earning an even louder groan from Kento.

"Oh please, Master!" Kento whined as he turned back to his controls. Jaina however had a smug smirk on her face. She was now using Kento's agreement with Jacen as fodder to tease him with.

"To answer your question, Jaina, my opinion of our Mandalorian guest is this. She's been wounded many times, not so much physically, as emotionally. She has lost someone dear to her and lusts for vengeance against another person of equal attachment. It is this anger and hatred which drives her, but only partially. She has swept her daughter, the other driving force in her life, along with her in this quest for vengeance. Her dedication to this singular goal and her love for her daughter seem to be at war with each other. One desires to continue the hunt, the other wants to keep Mirta safe. However, she is not without reason. Mirta is impressionable. She takes after her mother in many ways. She's been taught in the Mandalorian tradition as evidenced by her articulation and her skill with a weapon. She too has had hardship in her life, possibly the lack of a father figure is to blame." K'Kruhk explained.

"Actually, Mirta said her father died when she was younger." Jaina corrected.

"That explains some of the hardship. All things considered, I have to confess that I admire Miss Vel. It takes a lot to care for a child alone and being a Bounty Hunter while doing so can be no easy task. Mirta, while tough, is still a youngling. I think part of her understands the danger she's been put in and accepts it while the youngling side of her considers it a sort of game. But it is not my place to decide on how Miss Vel raises her child." K'Kruhk said as Jaina nodded.

"Can't argue that point, Master K'Kruhk. Mirta is a little spitfire though, and Ailyn's trained her how to use a blaster quite well. I mean did you see how good a shot she was on Bespin?" Jaina asked although her question was more of a statement.

"I did. It's typical of the Mandalorians I believe." K'Kruhk said before a thoughtful expression swept his face.

"Something wrong, Master?" Kento asked.

"I wonder if Ailyn has considered going to Mandalore. If there's a place to find a new ship, perhaps they'll help her. She does practically behave like a typical Mandalorian after all." K'Kruhk said.

"It wouldn't hurt to ask." Jaina said as she turned towards the front to look out the front viewport as they continued traveling through hyperspace.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

The Rogue Shadow flew towards Cloud City, its stealth fields active. As the ship approached, Cloud City came into view, showing smoke rising from various sections and levels of the massive floating city, however there were no signs of ongoing fighting, meaning that the danger had passed.

"Looks like there was quite a fight here." Galen said.

"General Calrissian has maintained his request for military support. It sounds like he's asking more for cleanup crews than backup however." Juno said as Galen nodded in agreement but kept his eyes on the city as it approached. Anakin then entered, placing a hand on Galen's seat and glaring at the city with a concentrated look on his face.

"I sense a disturbance in the force." Anakin said as Galen nodded.

"I sense it too. There is a lingering Darkness here." Galen said as they flew in close to "orbit" the city. Juno then spotted something.

"It had to have taken a lot of violence to destroy an entire landing platform like that." Juno commented as they passed the remains of a landing platform.

"Set us down. We're going to see if we can speak with Lando and find out who did this and why." Galen said as Juno maneuvered the Rogue Shadow towards a platform close to the destroyed one. As soon as the ship had touched down, the doors into the city opened and from it emerged a swarm of Cloud City guards wielding Blaster Rifles.

"We've got company." Juno said nervously as Galen nodded.

"Well how would you react if you saw a freighter sized starship that looks similar to an old Imperial TIE Fighter land outside your city without being detected by security?" Galen said as he and Anakin turned and headed for the boarding ramp. The two Jedi emerged from the Rogue Shadow and were immediately surrounded by the guards.

"Hands where we can see them!" one of the guards ordered. Galen and Anakin complied, raising their hands into the air.

"Relax, we're Jedi. We're responding to General Calrissian's distress call." Galen said. One of the guards scoffed.

"A likely story. Show us some identification! Slowly!" the guard ordered. Galen and Anakin, again, complied and reached into their pockets and pulled out their respective identification cards.

"I find your lack of faith in us, disturbing." Anakin said as he handed his card to the guard. He said it with his normal voice as the guard swiped Galen's card into a datapad. The datapad chirped and the guard's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. He quickly whirled around to the other guards.

"Stand down! STAND DOWN! This is Jedi General Marek! The Rebellion's founder!" the guard shouted as the guards immediately stood at attention and saluted. The guard turned back and handed the ID cards back to the Jedi.

"My apologies General. It's…it's been one of those days." The guard said apologetically.

"It's alright soldier. We're looking for the Administrator. Is he here?" Galen asked. Before the guard could answer, the door to the city opened and from it emerged Lando, Lobot, and a pair of additional guards. As soon as Lando saw Galen, he flashed one of his winning smiles and started laughing with delight.

"General Marek! How ya doin' ya old pirate, so good to see ya!" Lando called still laughing as he approached his former leader.

"General Calrissian. Glad to see you're in good spirits considering the state of the place." Galen said with a smile of his own as he and Lando firmly shook hands. Lobot in the meantime had dismissed the guards.

"Oh-ho don't even get me started on the damages. Some Bounty Hunter scuttled her ship, then there's a whole skylight that needs to replaced, the halls are littered with dead mercenaries, not to mention two hallways that are now connected by a big hole in the wall. But that's not nearly as bad as it could be." Lando explained, only now taking notice of Anakin.

"I'm sorry I don't think we've met before. I'm Lando Calrissian, Baron Administrator of this fine city…well damaged city at least." Lando said. Anakin smirked and subtly switched to his Vader voice.

"We have met before, General Calrissian, only we weren't on the same side the first time we met." Anakin said as Lando recoiled in startled realization.

"Oh damn it, you brought Skywalker with you. I should've known from the height." Lando said as he caught his breath.

"At least someone refers to him as Lord Skywalker instead of by his former name." Juno said as she and PROXY emerged from the Rogue Shadow. Lando shot her his usual suave grin as he approached her.

"Captain Eclipse, so good to see you again." Lando said, kissing her on the back of the hand like a gentleman.

"It's actually Captain Marek. I thought you knew that." Galen said, quickly sliding up between them as Lando gave an acknowledging nod and smile.

"Oh I know. I was still showing my admiration for such a beautiful woman like Captain Marek here. Remember I was there for the celebration on Endor so I'm fully aware of when the two of you got married. Man those Ewoks throw the best tree top parties in the galaxy." Lando said.

"Actually that was to celebrate the Empire's defeat as well as our impromptu wedding reception. Leia, Maris, and Rahm insisted on it." Juno said.

"For Master Kota it was more of an excuse to get drunk." Anakin said with a smirk.

"We can rehash old times later. For now I want to know what caused all this damage." Galen said as he motioned towards the destroyed platform.

"Oh that. Well, to be honest, it wasn't the kids' fault. They didn't know they were followed here from Rattatak." Lando said, earning concerned looks from the others.

"Rattatak? Kids? You mean Jacen and Jaina Solo plus my son Kento was here?" Galen asked as Lando nodded.

"Don't forget Anakin Solo and R2-D2. They also had a little barefoot blond with them, a Whiphid, and some kind of protocol droid." Lando added.

"Padawan Tahiri Velia and Master K'Kruhk." Anakin added with a sigh as he rubbed his forehead.

"At least we know Padawans Velia and Solo are alright, despite being stowaways." Juno said as Galen rubbed his chin.

"But a protocol droid? I don't remember there being a protocol droid on the Mynock." Galen said.

"Last I checked, there wasn't." Anakin added.

"Plus there's their Bounty Hunter friend and her daughter." Lando said, catching their attention.

"Bounty Hunter? What Bounty Hunter?"

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere…<strong>

The Jade Shadow dropped out of hyperspace over Mandalore, and immediately had a course set for Kedalbe. However the fleet of Kedalbe battleships in a blockade formation around the planet was less than encouraging.

"I'd say they're expecting someone." Mara Jade said sarcastically but Luke wasn't convinced.

"No, I'd say they're preparing for war." Luke said, earning a snort from Mara.

"When are the Mandalorians not preparing for war, Farm boy?" Mara asked. Luke stared at her for a moment as if studying her.

"You've been in a particularly snarky mood lately. Something going on?" Luke asked as Mara shrugged.

"I'm enjoying being out of the Praxium and back on the field. It's been two years since I took an assignment." Mara replied. Luke however had it more correctly figured out.

"And since Ben was born." Luke deduced. Mara smiled with pride at the thought of her son. She had, naturally, taken a leave of absence from the Praxium upon learning of her pregnancy and had remained off duty to care for the now two year old Ben. She had been slowly easing back into her role as a member of the Jedi Council.

"Which reminds me. If our son gets sick while riding around on that kriffing Millennium Falcon of Solo's, I'll kill him…and his little Wookie too." Mara said. Luke could only sigh and smile at his wife's antics. His amusement was short lived, however, as a hologram of an armored Mandalorian soldier appeared.

"_Unidentified vessel, this is the Mandalorian battleship __Taung__. You are entering Mandalorian Space. Identify yourselves and prepare to be boarded."_ The Mandalorian ordered.

"Taung this is the Jade Shadow. We're here on a diplomatic mission from the Republic. Mand'alor Boba Fett is expecting us." Luke said to the Mandalorian commander. Mara turned to him and mouthed "Really?" To which Luke shrugged, clueless. They were more or less bluffing.

"_Stand by."_ The commander ordered and disappeared.

"I hope this works." Luke said as Mara nodded.

"That makes two of us." Mara said. Soon the Commander reappeared.

"_Jade Shadow, you have clearance to land in Kedalbe on Mand'alor's orders. Follow the flight path we are transmitting to you now. Any deviation from the provided flight path will be treated as hostile actions and will be met with live fire. In other words, welcome to Mandalore…Jedi."  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter 7.<strong>

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	8. The Smuggler's Moon

"We're approaching Nar Shaddaa." Jaina said. Behind her stood the rest of the passengers. Ailyn was in her Boba Fett impersonating armor. Jacen was in a grey shirt, black jacket and pants with a tool belt. Kento was in almost a faithful reproduction of his father's old sith training uniform only not tattered or torn. Anakin wearing an orange pilot's jumpsuit and with a pair of welding goggles around his neck. Tahiri was still in her green jumpsuit but was putting a pair of boots back on her feet. K'Kruhk looked the same in his robes and conical straw hat. Jaina was wearing a green jumpsuit like Tahiri's now but with the padding that Republic Pilots had only black. Mirta had on the same outfit as she did on Bespin only with a brown poncho on over her clothes. HK-47 however was now carrying a black market WESTAR-M5 blaster rifle, courtesy of Ailyn's veritable armory in hers and Mirta's bunk room. The ship then dropped out of hyperspace, revealing the smuggler's moon before them with swarms of ships coming and going from the system. Nal Hutta loomed behind the moon in the distance, acting as an unintentional reminder of who truly controlled Nar Shaddaa. They were flying towards the side of the moon still in the midst of the nightfall.

"Nar Shaddaa. You'll never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy. Present company not withstanding of course." Jacen said as the Mynock flew in closer to the massive city.

"We should land somewhere low profile. Somewhere where we won't draw attention." K'Kruhk suggested. Ailyn then leaned forward and pointed to a landing platform jutting out from the edge of one of the buildings.

"There. That's the place." Ailyn said.

"Why there?" Jaina asked curiously.

"I've landed there multiple times. The platform's owner owes me several favors. One of them includes free parking." Ailyn replied as she checked her blaster. She was still holding the DC-15S.

"Perhaps you'll find a new ship here." Jacen said as Ailyn nodded.

"That and some work, Jedi." Ailyn replied as the Mynock pulled around and landed on the platform Ailyn had indicated.

"Anakin, stay with the ship, we might need a quick getaway." Jaina said as Anakin shrugged.

"There're still plenty of repairs to make so I've got plenty to do. Uncle Cal's maintenance crews never got to fixing our long range communications so I could use R2's help if you could spare him." Anakin said as R2 chirped happily.

"Sounds like R2 wants to stick around too." Jacen said with a smile, patting the astromech on the dome.

"Master, are you coming with us?" Kento asked as K'Kruhk nodded.

"Of course. Never miss an opportunity to see the wonders of Nar Shaddaa." K'Kruhk replied. They couldn't tell he was being sarcastic however.

"What about me?" Mirta asked as they headed for the boarding ramp. This caused Ailyn to pause for a moment before kneeling down to Mirta's level and looking her straight in the eyes.

"Mirta, I want you to remain here for the time being." Ailyn said, earning an annoyed look from her daughter.

"Again? Aww mama you never let me go with you when we're here. You're always making me stay on the ship!" Mirta whined.

"Because the Hutts wouldn't think twice about kidnapping you and making you a slave. The Slave IV had automated defenses that kept the intruders away but this ship doesn't. However I think the Jedi here is probably enough security to compensate." Ailyn said, motioning towards Anakin who looked surprised.

"Did I just get drafted into babysitting?" Anakin asked as Jacen smiled.

"Way to go, bro! Your first part-time job. Mom and dad will be so proud." Jacen said in mock enthusiasm. Jaina and Kento both snickered amongst themselves while Anakin was less than amused.

"Oh shut up." Anakin replied. HK raised his blaster suggestively.

"Suggestion: I could shut him up permanently, Master." HK said but Anakin lowered the droid's blaster while rolling his eyes.

"Never mind." He grumbled.

"Hey, you need some help?" Tahiri asked as Anakin nodded.

"You watch Mirta, I'll repair the ship. That's two Jedi, one astromech, and an assassin droid to watch one Mandalorian youngling." Anakin said, turning towards Ailyn who was staring at them blankly.

"Are you done hashing out the details or would you like to trade the responsibility of protecting my daughter's life like a commodity some more?" Ailyn asked, earning horrified looks from Anakin and Tahiri.

"Were we?" Anakin asked, confused.

"Miss Vel, I think you should have some faith in these two. They know what they're doing and I assure you that they will put the needs and welfare of your daughter above their own. You have my solemn vow as a Jedi Master on this." K'Kruhk said, removing his hat and placing it over his chest as a symbol of earnestness. Ailyn seemed convinced.

"Alright, fine. Mirta, stick with the Tusken girl, the Solo brat, the astromech, and the assassin droid. I'm holding you to your word, Whiphid." Ailyn said before placing the helmet on her head and walking out of the ship.

"Well come on, let's go see what nightmares and noxious smells Nar Shaddaa has to offer." Kento said as he, Jacen, Jaina, and K'Kruhk started walking down the ramp.

"Keep the engines warm for us, bro. We'll be back soon!" Jacen said as the four disappeared down the ramp. Mirta, who had been pouting since her mother ordered her to stay, looked up at Tahiri and Anakin with a clearly annoyed expression.

"Uh I guess I'll be in the engine room." Anakin said as he and R2 disappeared down the hall, leaving the annoyed Mirta, the once again barefoot Tahiri, and the anxious HK-47 behind.

"So…what do you want to do first?" Tahiri asked in an effort to make conversation.

"Query: Shall we find something to kill to cheer ourselves up?" HK asked, raising his blaster slightly. Tahiri only glared at him in annoyance but said nothing.

"Got anything particular in mind?" Mirta asked, earning an incredulous look from Tahiri.

"Oh this is a match made in heaven." Tahiri mumbled to herself.

"Excited statement: I'm certain there is some form of innocent non-sentient Meatbags we could find lying around here somewhere. If not, then we shall have to settle for the sentient variety of Meatbag." HK said as the lights in the entryway flickered slightly. Anakin could then be heard shouting down the hall.

"Hey, did you guys do that?" Anakin asked.

"It wasn't us!" Tahiri replied. Anakin then mumbled something that Tahiri pretty much assumed was a curse.

"I'll bet that we picked up some mynocks at some point! Have HK go outside and blast the damn things off before they chew into the power cables! That'll keep him happy!" Anakin replied. Before Tahiri could blink, the boarding ramp was being lowered and HK was out the door.

"I think he's already on it!" Tahiri replied. She then turned towards where Mirta was only to find that the youngling was missing.

"Uh-oh. Uh, Mirta! This isn't the time for jokes alright! Mirta? Mirta where are you?" Tahiri called out into the room. She then heard a metal crash followed by rapid footsteps from down the hall shortly before Anakin burst into the entryway.

"What do you mean, Mirta where are you? Don't tell me you lost her already!" Anakin asked frantically.

"Already? You and HK distracted me! She was there one minute then gone the next!" Tahiri argued as Anakin groaned and face palmed.

"Oh fantastic! You lose the psycho Mandalorian's daughter in less than five minutes of her leaving the ship!" Anakin yelled in disbelief.

"This isn't getting us anywhere, Solo! Let's find her before she gets herself killed…or worse! I'll check outside and you check the ship!" Tahiri said as Anakin nodded and bolted off to search the ship. Tahiri however stepped outside, searching for any sign of the youngling. She then heard a blaster shot followed by the death squeal of a mynock. She whirled around and saw, standing atop the ship, with a WESTAR-34 blaster pistol in hand and a dead mynock in front of her was Mirta. Tahiri glared at her in disbelief. Mirta looked down at her with a clueless expression.

"What? I thought I'd give the droid a hand."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile on Coruscant…<strong>

"_Chancellor Solo, we are receiving a priority message from Jedi Masters Galen Marek and Anakin Skywalker. The signal is originating from Bespin." _The hologram of Leia's droid secretary said. Leia was in her office on Coruscant. 3PO, Han, and Chewbacca were nearby, entertaining the two year old Ben, who seemed to be thoroughly enjoying using the Wookie as a climbing post not that Chewbacca didn't enjoy it, as his amused grunts indicated.

"Put them through."Leia ordered. Instantly the hologram of the droid was replaced by Galen and Anakin.

"_Your Excellency."_ Galen's hologram greeted with a bow. Anakin simply smiled and nodded towards his daughter.

"Let's cut the small talk, Galen. What's going on? I received word that Bespin was attacked by an organized group of mercenaries and pirates and the press is already hounding me for answers." Leia said as Anakin nodded.

"_Your intelligence is correct so far. However we can provide more details into the matter." _Anakin said as Lando walked into the hologram.

"_Hey Leia, long time huh?" _Lando said with his suave grin.

"Lando, are you alright?" Leia asked, Han now walking up behind her now that his old friend was there.

"_I'm fine. Can't say the same for my city though. Luckily the damage is only minor."_ Lando said as Galen scoffed.

"_I wouldn't call a missing landing platform, minor damage."_ Galen said as Lando shrugged.

"_As opposed to civilian losses?"_ Lando asked back. Galen backpedaled slightly.

"He's got ya there, Galen." Han said, standing over his wife's shoulder.

"Any idea what could have caused the attack? A raid on the Tibanna Gas reserves perhaps?" Leia asked, causing Anakin, Galen, and Lando to look at each other hesitantly before each sighing in almost perfect unison.

"_Leia, what I have to tell you, I don't want you to overreact to."_ Anakin said causing Leia's eyes to widen.

"Oh no, don't tell me Jacen and Jaina are involved!" Leia said but Anakin nodded and Galen answered.

"_I'm afraid they __are__ involved, along with Anakin, Kento, Master K'Kruhk, R2-D2, and Padawan Tahiri Velia."_ Galen said, causing Han to slam his hand down on the desk and lean in close to the hologram.

"Vader if you had something to do with this-!" Han spat before getting elbowed in the gut by Leia.

"Han! Give them a chance to explain!" Leia demanded before taking a calming sigh and turning back to the hologram. "Okay, explain yourselves. What's going on and how are all three of my children involved?"

"_Apparently Anakin and Tahiri stowed away on the ship Kento, the twins, Master K'Kruhk, and R2 were using in their investigation into the Sith Cult. They apparently came straight here from Rattatak in order to get their hyperdrive repaired. We suspect the mercenaries and pirates followed them here."_ Galen explained.

"_Considering the attackers left as soon as their ship left the city, we assume that the mercenaries were after them, not anything in the city."_ Anakin added.

"What part of that is supposed to be reassuring?" Han asked sarcastically.

"_Here's the reassuring part. It seems that during their escape from Rattatak, they encountered and somehow befriended the very person we happen to be looking for on the behalf of the Mandalorian leader."_ Galen replied.

"Wait, you mean they've found Ailyn Vel? Boba Fett's daughter?" Leia asked as the two of the three holograms nodded. Lando however…

"_She's WHAT?"_ Lando asked in stark surprise.

"Yeah, that's how I reacted." Han said.

"Where is she now?" Leia asked, getting back to the point.

"_She and her daughter left with the kids. It was her ship that blew up the platform here when she scuttled it. They also seem to have picked up some kind of protocol droid too. According to Lando, the droid was a mean shot with a blaster."_ Galen replied.

"Whose was it? Vel's?" Leia asked.

"_We don't know yet. Apparently though, the droid considers Anakin to be his master."_ Galen said as Leia leaned back and rubbed her forehead in anxiety.

"Any idea where they've gone?" she asked, but already knowing the answer.

"_None. We sent a message to the Praxium and told them to alert us if they tried to communicate or showed up there by some chance. We've tried contacting them but according to Lando's repair teams, their communications systems are down. Destroyed at some point between Yavin and Rattatak."_ Anakin replied.

"Thanks for the update. Please, keep us informed of any new developments. I swear, Anakin's going to be grounded until he's eighty for this." Leia said.

"_Leia, I promise you, we will find them. They're my family too."_ Anakin said with a dedicated expression. Leia allowed a small sigh of relief to escape her.

"Thank you, father. I know you'll do everything you can to find them." Leia said before Han butted in.

"Hey, Vader." Han said, earning an annoyed glare from the elder Skywalker.

"_What is it now, Solo?"_ Anakin asked impatiently.

"I just wanted to say…may the Force be with you." Han said with a serious expression. Anakin smiled slightly and nodded appreciatively.

"_And you as well, Solo."_ Anakin said before the hologram disappeared. As soon as it did, Leia leapt from her seat and started for the door.

"Was it because I was arguing with your dad again?" Han asked, trying to figure out what his wife was thinking. Leia turned towards him, startled.

"Hmm? Oh, no. How long would it take you to get the Falcon ready?" Leia asked. Han shrugged.

"As long as it'll take you to change into something more suited for travelling?" Han asked back as Leia nodded with a smile.

"Good. I'll see you onboard." Leia said as she walked out of her office with 3PO close behind.

"Come on Chewy, let's go see if we can find what new kind of trouble my kids have gotten themselves into now." Han said, earning a roar from the Wookie who was holding Ben out away from him like he was toxic. Ben however was holding onto and teething on Chewbacca's bandoleer.

"Oh for crying out loud Chewy! You have a kid too; you should know how to change his diapers! How different can it be from Wookie pups?" Han asked, earning another roar from Chewbacca who continued to hold Ben out away from him.

"What do you mean Wookies don't wear diapers?"

* * *

><p><strong>Back on Nar Shaddaa…<strong>

Jacen, Jaina, Kento, and K'Kruhk were standing outside of a small port office where a less than lucky Sullustan port officer was being shaken down by who he thought was Boba Fett.

"You know, even though Vel said he was more valuable to her alive than dead, I'm still having a hard time letting that go on in there." Jaina said, watching from the windows outside the office.

"I do not sense that the man is in any danger of being killed or severely injured. And if we were to expose Vel as an imposter, I imagine she would hunt us down until either she was dead or we were and in my experience, the Force has a dark sense of humor when it comes to who lives and who dies." K'Kruhk said, grimacing in thought of the countless times he'd narrowly escaped death.

"So what are we going to do while Vel searches for a new ship?" Kento asked.

"I imagine we could check out some of the sights. Although what sights there are to see eludes me." Jacen said with a shrug.

"If you will pardon me, I believe I shall get a drink. There's a nice little casino nearby that caters to all players. They even have an ancient form of Sabacc there. Oh what's it called? Pazaak I believe." K'Kruhk said, earning a surprised look from Kento.

"I never pictured you as a card shark, Master." Kento said, only earning a toothy smirk from the Whiphid who pulled his conical straw hat over his eyes and walked away.

"Considering the number of time's he's survived against impossible odds, I'd imagine he's practically a champion in just about any card game he participates in." Jacen said as Jaina nodded.

"I'd bet he doesn't even need to cheat with the force either." Jaina added as "Boba Fett" emerged from the office.

"You're still here?" "Fett" asked. Vel was using a voice synthesizer in her helmet to make her own voice sound similar to Fett's. Luckily most people couldn't tell the difference and Vel's natural Concord Dawn accent only further reinforced the deception.

"We figured we'd make sure you at least got a ship before we left. Don't want you leaving anything behind on our ship by accident." Jaina said, referring to Mirta. Ailyn sighed and looked away.

"Keep your distance and don't act like you know me. Above all, I'm Boba Fett, got it?" Ailyn asked, pointing at them threateningly.

"We understand. If anything happens, you can just say that we're a bunch of admirers." Jacen said earning an elbow to the gut from Jaina.

"Not that kind of admirer, Jaina!" Jacen grunted but the twin simply rolled her eyes and shook her head in annoyance.

"Quiet!" Vel ordered before walking off. The trio began followed behind her at a distance, taking care not to appear as if they were following her. She led them through the city streets until she reached a rather large looking building with flashing bright lights with a sign that read "Jabba's Jive Casino, Bar, & Hologram Parlor!"

"Remember what I said about finding a more wretched hive of scum and villainy? I'm still not taking it back." Jacen said as they continued following "Fett."

"What do you suppose a Hologram Parlor is?" Jaina asked. Jacen shrugged but Kento froze in his steps and blushed.

"Uh…perhaps you should wait outside, Jaina." Kento said, causing the twins to stop and give him curious looks.

"Why? What's the matter?" Jaina asked, curious.

"Uh well…remember that time Master Skywalker and I went on that mission to Zeltros and when I got back I couldn't look at you or another female for weeks without getting a nosebleed?" Kento asked as Jaina glared at him with a dark expression.

"Oh. One of those places." Jaina grumbled as they turned back towards the building before sighing, "Well, that's where our friend went. We might as well keep an eye on her."

"I have a bad feeling about this." Kento and Jacen both said in unison as they followed Jaina towards and into the casino. As predicted, the casino was a loud, fowl smelling, circular building with multiple floors. The mezzanine, where the entrance was, had an entire back wall that was a bar with holo screens showing various sporting events across the galaxy, including the reemerging sport of Podracing. The upper floors were casino floors and betting booths while the lower floors were more of a different sort of entertainment. Scantily clad females, both holographic and organic, of various species performing the most exotic dances in the galaxy. The gambling floors were designated by the glowing green walls, the lower floors with glowing blue walls and the bar area with red. Each of the floors could be seen from the others due to a large open space in the middle of each floor with railing lining the space and five tall pillars that went up into the ceiling from the bottom floor. These pillars also acted as turbolift shafts. (A/N: think something akin to the Outlander Club on Coruscant from Ep. II)

"Where'd she go?" Jacen asked, looking over the railing into the blue area before Jaina grabbed him by the collar and yanked him back with a perturbed glare.

"Looks like someone's taking the turbolift to one of the top floors." Kento said, pointing towards the pillar opposite the entrance where "Boba Fett" stood staring at them as "he" rode the turbolift up towards the top floor but instead of stopping on the top casino floor, the turbolift disappeared into the ceiling.

"I guess there's a penthouse or something up there." Jaina said, yanking Jacen away from the edge again.

"Come on, let's follow him." Kento said as they headed for one of the elevators. As they approached, they were intercepted by a Gran bouncer.

"_What floor are you three going to?"_ The Gran asked in Huttese.

"Top floor, if you will." Jacen said but the Gran pulled out a datapad.

"_Name?"_ the Gran asked. The trio looked at each other before Kento had an idea.

"Kenobi, Ben Kenobi." Kento said, earning blank stares from the twins. Kento shrugged helplessly as the Gran checked the datapad.

"_You're not on the list. What sort of business do you have with the boss?"_ the Gran asked suspiciously.

"It's of no concern to you what our business is." Jaina said with a wave of her hand.

"_It's of no concern to me what your business is."_ The Gran repeated hypnotically.

"You'll take us to the top floor." Jacen said, waving his hand as well.

"_I'll take you to the top floor."_ The Gran repeated, again hypnotically.

"And we were never here." Kento added, also waving his hand.

"_You were never here."_ The Gran said as he pulled out a small card and slid it into a console next to the turbolift controls. The doors to the turbolift opened and the trio stepped inside before the doors closed and the turbolift started moving up towards the top floor.

"Nice thinking, Kenobi." Jacen said with a roll of his eyes.

"Shut up, at least we got in. Use of Jedi Mind Tricks notwithstanding." Kento replied as their turbolift disappeared into the top floor of the casino.

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter 8.<strong>

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	9. Bounty for a Bounty Hunter

**Kedalbe, Mandalore…**

Boba Fett sat in a corner booth in the center-of-government/cantina in the center of the Mandalorian capital, sipping Mandalorian ale and dealing with the not-as-copious amounts of paperwork before him. He was then approached by one of his guards.

"Mand'alor, you have visitors." The guard said. Fett nodded and motioned for his papers to be cleared off, which they were, expediently, by a black plated protocol droid. As soon as the droid had left, Luke and Mara Jade Skywalker were shown in and seated right in front of him, four armed guards standing on either side of them.

"They surrendered their weapons without question, Mand'alor." One of the guards said motioning to a nearby transparasteel box containing Luke and Mara's Lightsabers and Mara's blaster.

"I had no doubt." Fett said as he leaned back in his seat and crossing his arms.

"We aren't here to cause trouble Mand'alor." Luke said but Fett wasn't convinced.

"So says every fool who usually ends up making trouble by the end of the day. However, considering my recent deal with the Republic, I was a little surprised you showed up here this late in the day. I expected you earlier. It seems my expectations of you Jedi are already mistaken." Fett said as Luke nodded.

"I do apologize for our delay Mand'alor. I won't make excuses as to our tardiness." Luke said as Mara groaned softly.

"Cloud City was attacked and we were debating whether or not to lend assistance. The Republic was already responding to the matter and so we had leave to go on and come here." Mara said as Fett gave her a blank stare. He then looked at Luke who was rubbing his forehead in slight annoyance.

"Not surprised. I heard about Cloud City. But I'm not interested in Tibanna Gas or how many women Calrissian has taken to bed in the last twenty-four hours. I'm curious as to what brings two Jedi and one of them being one of my oldest rivals before me." Boba said as he looked at Luke.

"We're here to follow up on your request of the Jedi. Locating Ailyn Vel? We were hoping you could supply us with some information about her. Being an experienced Bounty Hunter you would know how important it is to know your target as it were." Luke said as Fett took a sip of ale.

"Knowing your target is a trait more commonly associated with assassins. You sound as if you seek to kill my daughter." Fett said, but Luke and Mara both held their ground before Fett continued, "However, I've been an assassin too, and knowing your target does help with capturing them. So I'll provide you with what information I have."

"Much appreciated, Mand'alor." Luke said as Fett leaned forward and glared at Luke straight in the eyes.

"I have no useful information on her. All of my information on her is outdated. Has been for decades. The last time I actually saw her, was when she was two. That was about thirteen years before Yavin if I remember correctly. I walked out on her and her mother so I imagine Ailyn's not too eager to see me if she knows I'm even her father. I will say that, by now, she's…forty-three standard years old." Fett explained.

"And you're sure that it's Ailyn impersonating you?" Mara asked.

"Positive. Her late husband, was a loyal Mandalorian before his death and in one of his final messages to me, he informed me that she had a hologram of me and my ex-wife holding an infant child. He sent me a copy of the hologram and I knew immediately it was her." Fett explained.

"Ex-wife? Oh, you mean, Sintas Vel." Mara muttered, earning a curious look from Fett.

"I see Lord Vader's mind is still as sharp as ever. I gather he's read my file from the old Imperial records?" Fett asked as Luke nodded.

"Do you think your ex-wife might know more on Vel's whereabouts?" Luke asked but Fett leaned back in his seat again, his arms crossed once more.

"I highly doubt it. She's been missing or dead for almost thirty years." Fett replied, causing Luke to backpedal slightly.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to-…" Luke said but was interrupted.

"Skywalker, remember I walked out on her. I'm not sorry." Fett said before giving a nod to the guards. "These men will escort you wherever you want to in Kedalbe. As long as your boots touch Mandalorian soil, they'll stay with you. Your ship is the only area you can go without being followed. On that you have my promise."

The Skywalkers stood up, humbly bowed, and were shown out of the cantina. A few minutes later, Luke and Mara, their weapons returned to them, walked into the main hold of the Jade Shadow.

"Well that could have gone better." Luke muttered.

"Actually, I think it went pretty well." Mara replied as she leaned against a bulkhead.

"It doesn't help Galen and my father's search for Ailyn at all though." Luke said as he sat down atop a supply crate.

"But it does give us some insight as to why Fett wants to find his daughter." Mara said, earning a curious look from Luke.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked.

"Whenever he spoke of or heard of Ailyn or Sintas, there was the slightest change in his attitude. I also could sense there was some deception from him when he mentioned that he walked out on them and that he wasn't sorry about it." Mara said as Luke pondered.

"You think there's more to this than he's letting on?" Luke asked.

"Yeah. But what can we do? We're kinda stuck between a rock and a hard place. As a bounty hunter, which the entire Jedi Order technically is for him at the moment, you don't investigate your clients unless you're just dying to be killed…or unless you get a better offer from a third party and you're unscrupulous enough to change contracts." Mara said as Luke nodded in agreement.

"Plus, Fett's willing to negotiate with the Republic. We've got to give him the benefit of the doubt." Luke said as Mara nodded.

"Agreed…but I can't shake this gnawing feeling, that there's something else going on behind our back." Mara said as Luke glanced around the hold.

"You sense it too? The dark side is growing stronger, but the strange thing is that here, on Mandalore, of all the places in the galaxy, I get the strangest feeling of…" Luke said, his sentence dropping off.

"Feeling of what?" Mara asked as Luke looked her in the eyes.

"Peace."

* * *

><p><strong>On Nar Shaddaa…<strong>

The turbolift doors opened into a dimly lit round chamber. There were no windows, only a single skylight surrounded by lights for use when the sun was down. The chamber had the five columns like the casino floor below only here the columns continued past where the turbolift shafts ended and narrowed out to end nearly at a point near the skylight. The center of the room had a large fur rug in the center with the symbol for the Hutt clan, Desilijic, knitted into it. The edges of the room had chairs, tables, and benches, most of which were occupied by several shady looking people of varying species, most of them however being Weequay, Trandoshans, Rodians, and Gran. On one end of the room however, was a single large slab of duracrete with cushions on it. Sitting on said cushions, however, was an aptly sized Hutt sitting and eating from a veritable buffet of food…some of it, still living. In the center of the room also danced a scantily clad Rutian Twi'lek Dancer, which was apparently more for the patron's enjoyment than the Hutt's. A hologram of a Bith band played in the corner, providing music to the patrons.

"Well this is certainly not what I expected." Kento said as Jaina nodded in agreement.

"You can say that again." She muttered as the three made a quick survey of the room and spotted Ailyn, still in her Fett disguise, talking to a protocol droid near the Hutt with red paint and white arrow-like stripes.

"There's Fett, over there." Jacen said as Kento took notice of the Desilijic clan insignia on the rug.

"Uh, wasn't Jabba the Hutt a member of the Desilijic Clan?" Kento whispered to his companions. It was about this time that memories of the stories told to them of how Jabba the Hutt had died by the hands of their respective parents came flooding back to them.

"If we get caught, we're as good as spaced." Jaina muttered. But before they could make a move the music stopped and dancer stopped dancing, bowing to the patrons and their applause. The protocol droid then moved to the Hutt's side and whispered something to it as Fett waited patiently in the shadows of the room. The Hutt paused for a moment and then laughed a deep booming laugh. The Hutt then said something in Huttese with another laugh.

"The mighty, Rotta, bids the Bounty Hunter, Boba Fett, approach." The Protocol droid said with a feminine voice. This inspired awe filled whispers from the gallery of patrons. "Fett" then approached the center of the room and stood facing the Hutt.

"Rotta?" Kento said to himself. He had heard the name before somewhere. Rotta then spoke again and the droid translated.

"The mighty, Rotta asks why you are here." The droid said.

"I recently lost my ship and am in need of a new one. Your father, the late Jabba Desilijic Tiure, owed me a ship as a reward for a Bounty I collected for him some years back. I'm here to cash in on the reward." "Fett" said. Rotta looked away from "Fett" for a moment, biting the head off some form of frog and mulling the thought over while eating it. A Twi'lek aid then approached and whispered something to the Hutt who seemed startled for a moment then glanced at Fett for a moment before looking away.

"I have a very bad feeling about this." Kento said as Jaina and Jacen both nodded.

"I agree. We better be ready for trouble." Jacen said as the aid backed away from the Hutt, giving off a laugh that could only be rivaled by Jabba himself. The Hutt then linked his fingers together while smiling at the bounty hunter before him. He then said something and the droid translated.

"The mighty, Rotta, wishes to see the face of the man who proved himself an asset to his late-father. He says, there will be no deals until then." The droid translated. "Fett" didn't react, just standing in the middle of the room as if contemplating his options. Jacen, Jaina, and Kento each had their hands near their lightsabers. They noticed "Fett's" hand was hovering near the DC-15S that was clipped to her right thigh. Some of the gallery members were starting to pull out blasters and aim them at the Bounty Hunter.

"And what makes you think I'll remove my helmet?" "Fett" asked, daring Rotta to make the next move. Rotta and "Fett" stared at each other for what seemed like forever until finally Rotta laughed again and said something in Huttese while waving a Rodian aid over.

"The mighty, Rotta, says you are definitely the real Boba Fett. Your new ship will be waiting for you at this location." The protocol droid translated as the aid produced a datapad which "Fett" took. The three Jedi each silently sighed in relief…along with most of the gallery members. Trying to kill someone they thought was Boba Fett apparently was not on their to-do list.

"This will do." "Fett" said as he handed the datapad back to the aid who walked away. Rotta then said something and the droid translated.

"The mighty, Rotta, says that he also has a more lucrative business opportunity for you, if you are interested." The droid said.

"I'm listening." "Fett" said as an R2 series astromech rolled up. The droid then began to speak again.

"Target: Anakin Skywalker. Age: Sixty-Nine standard years. Species: Human-Cyborg. Wanted: Dead. Profession: Jedi. Last known location: Yavin IV. Reward: five million Republic credits." The protocol droid said as a hologram of the Jedi Master appeared.

"Uh-oh." Jacen and Jaina both whispered to each other. "Fett" glared at the hologram for a moment before looking back up at the Hutt.

"Not even for five billion credits." "Fett" replied. The Solo twins and Kento each silently sighed with relief. Rotta then laughed and spoke again and the hologram disappeared.

"The mighty, Rotta, understands your hesitance to accept this particular bounty. He instead offers you an alternative bounty." The droid said as a hologram appeared, this time of the most unexpected person. The three Jedi's eyes widened in disbelief.

"No way." Kento said. It was a hologram of Ailyn Vel.

"What…are the details on this bounty?" "Fett asked, not taking her eyes off the hologram.

"Target: Ailyn Vel. Age: Forty-three standard years. Species: Near-human. Fifty percent human and fifty percent Kiffar. Wanted: Dead. Profession: Bounty Hunter. Last known location: Concord Dawn. Reward: One Million Republic Credits." The droid said with "Fett" continuing to stare at the hologram. Though she did seem to stiffen slightly when the droid mentioned she was wanted dead.

"Who would want her dead?" Jacen asked as he and the other two Jedi stared at the hologram.

"It could be anyone. She is a bounty hunter you know." Jaina replied.

"Who posted this bounty?" "Fett" asked. Only the three Jedi could sense her anger building. Rotta began to speak again and the droid translated.

"The bounty was posted by a trusted friend to the mighty, Rotta, who wishes to remain anonymous." The droid said. "Fett" looked up at the Hutt curiously.

"I don't work for someone I don't know. Who posted the bounty?" "Fett" asked, crossing "his" arms. Rotta spoke again and again the droid translated.

"The mighty Rotta insists that his client remain anonymous. The mighty Rotta, is willing to pay an extra five hundred thousand credits as down payment and an additional five hundred thousand for any inconvenience for the client's anonymity may provide. There is also, one additional stipulation." The droid said as "Fett" looked curious.

"What stipulation?" "Fett" asked. Almost instantly, a hatch on the astromech's dome opened up and a white cylinder shaped object rose out of the top. "Fett" pulled the object out of the droid and carefully examined it in her hand. She held it in one hand and pressed a button on the side, causing a blade of green laser energy to emit from one end with a hiss. It was a lightsaber.

"The mighty Rotta's client insists that the target be killed with this weapon and the body brought back as proof of the kill. The weapon is yours if you choose to accept." The droid explained as "Fett" looked the lightsaber over for a while. The three Jedi, each speechless, watching anxiously to hear what "Fett's" answer would be.

"Raise the bounty to one point five million and add an extra five hundred thousand to the down payment and we have a deal." "Fett" said, startling the three Jedi. Rotta laughed before cheerfully saying something, which the droid translated.

"It is a deal, Boba Fett. Your payment will be transferred to your ship." The droid said as "Fett" gave a single nod of appreciation as she backed away while the holographic Bith band returned and the Twi'lek dancer retook the center of the room as well.

"I'll keep in touch." "Fett" said as she turned and headed for the turbolift nearest the Jedi. As she stood waiting, the three Jedi attempted to sneak past only for a blaster to be shoved in Jacen's face.

"What are you doing here?" Vel asked.

"Making sure you were alright." Kento replied as Vel shook her head.

"You're a bunch of _di'kuts_ for following me in here. You're lucky I didn't take the bounty on Skywalker." Vel replied as she and the three Jedi stepped into the turbolift, riding it down towards the main floor.

"Well forgive us for wanting to make sure things went alright." Jaina said as Vel sighed heavily.

"Save your concern Jedi. I don't need it." Vel said as she turned and stared out the turbolift window into the casino mezzanine.

"We saw the hologram. We know someone's trying to kill you." Jacen said.

"And with a Lightsaber too." Jaina added, earning another heavy sigh from Vel.

"That's none of your concern. Besides I have an idea of who wants to kill me." Vel replied as the turbolift doors opened and they headed for the exit.

"Who, besides yourself?" Kento asked.

"My father." Vel replied as she stormed out the doors, leaving the three Jedi behind and clearly confused. They looked at each other in disbelief for a moment before catching up to her.

"Whoa, hold up, you mean your own father is trying to kill you?" Kento asked. Vel only shoved her blaster into his face.

"What did I tell you about keeping your distance?" Vel asked. Kento raised his hands and backed off along with Jaina and Jacen before Vel holstered her blaster and walked towards where they had landed the Mynock. Not noticing a figure in a black cloak and hood following from a distance.

* * *

><p><strong>On the Mynock…<strong>

"Alright! That's it! try it!" Anakin, standing atop the Mynock with a welding torch in hand, shouted down to R2 down inside the cockpit. R2 gave an acknowledging series of beeps. The sound of machinery powering up could be heard before the part of the Mynock Anakin was working on suddenly caught fire with a burst of smoke and a shower of sparks. Anakin jumped slightly as he grabbed a handheld fire suppressor as he shouted "WOAH-TURN-IT-OFF! TURN-IT-OFF! OFF! TURN-IT-OFF!"

Finally the machinery powered down and the fire extinguished.

"Okay, so apparently the power converter does not go into that socket." Anakin muttered as he caught his breath.

"Suggestion: Perhaps if you referred to the owner's manual, Master." HK suggested from his post outside the boarding ramp.

"Thanks for the suggestion. Only this ship didn't come with an owner's manual." Anakin replied as he leapt down from atop the ship.

"Statement: Only trying to be of service, Master." HK replied.

"Well that's a first." Anakin mumbled under his breath as Ailyn, Jacen, Jaina, and Kento approached the ship.

"Hey bro. Did anything happen while we were gone?" Jacen asked as Ailyn walked straight into the ship.

"Nothing really. I've mostly been engrossed in repairs. I can't get the communications back online without some replacement parts. Tahiri and Mirta are somewhere inside doing Force knows what. I'm pretty sure I heard someone screaming in there...of course that could have been when I got the wires crossed on the shower unit's temperature regulator." Anakin explained.

"Well aside from the communications being down, no news is good news I suppose." Jaina said but Kento wasn't convinced.

"But be mindful, I sense a disturbance in the Force." Kento said as Anakin looked at him with a worried expression.

"So it's not just me. I haven't had a chance to ask Tahiri about it so I didn't know if my senses were tricking me or not." Anakin said as he and the others boarded the ship.

"Say, you haven't seen Master K'Kruhk anywhere have you?" Jaina asked but Anakin shook his head.

"Not since he left with you guys." Anakin replied.

"Uh-oh." Jacen said as he peaked back out the boarding ramp.

"I don't sense he's in any danger at the moment. Perhaps we should let him be." Kento said as Jaina sighed.

"If you insist." She said.

"Come along HK." Anakin said, calling the assassin droid back inside the ship. From around a nearby corner at the opposite end of the platform, the hooded figure pulled out a small device and instantly a hologram of a figure in matching black robes appeared.

"Master, I have located the Bounty Hunter and the assassin droid on Nar Shaddaa. It seems our informant was correct." The figure said.

"_Excellent.__ The force is with us, my apprentice. You must make sure the Bounty Hunter dies __before__ she boards her ship."_ The figure said as the other nodded slowly.

"And with her death, forming our allegiance with the Mandalorians will be easy. But what of the Jedi?" the figure asked.

"_The Jedi will die soon enough, but for now we need them to act as our...messengers. Kill __only__ the Bounty Hunter and make sure the Jedi are alive enough to deliver her body."_ The figure said as the other bowed.

"It shall be done, my master."

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter 9.<strong>

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

Rotta the Hutt is indeed the son of Jabba the Hutt. I'm aware that there's no mention of him after his appearances in The Clone Wars series but I wanted to fill in that blank.


	10. Assassin

Inside the main hold of the Rogue Shadow, Galen, Anakin, and PROXY stood amongst the holograms of Luke and Mara on Mandalore, Leia aboard the Millennium Falcon, and Jedi Masters Katarn, Kota, Korr, and Brood on Yavin IV.

"So Fett's ex-wife has been dead for nearly thirty years?" Anakin asked as Luke's hologram nodded.

"_Apparently so. Fett wasn't able to provide any information regarding Ailyn Vel's whereabouts, but if what Lando says is true, and she's traveling on the Mynock-…"_ Luke's hologram said, his sentence dropping off.

"_Then if we can just find the Mynock, then we'll find Vel."_ Kyle said.

"_Any ideas where to look? General Calrissian's report lacked any sort of trajectory associated with the Mynock so just about anywhere in the galaxy is possible."_ Rahm said, as he rubbed his chin.

"Lando actually did provide us with some intelligence that we might be able to use on a different matter. He was able to supply us with the trajectory the mercenaries used when they made the jump to lightspeed away from Bespin. We compiled a list of possible destinations and only one stood out as suspicious…Vjun." Galen said, earning curious looks from the others.

"_Vjun? What else is there on Vjun besides one of Skywalker's old Vader fortresses?" _Rahm asked. Galen simply turned towards PROXY and nodded. PROXY immediately activated his holo-emitters and took the form of the crime lord, Tyber Zann once again.

"While the Zann Consortium has largely disappeared from the face of the galaxy, there is so far only one active base remaining under the control of the Zann Consortium. A palace on Vjun, constructed on the exact polar opposite side of the planet from Bast Castle, former home of Darth Vader." PROXY/Zann explained.

"_You think Zann sent those mercenaries after the team?"_ Luke asked.

"We don't know, but it seems like a good place to start. For all we know, Zann may just be a middle man in all this. That's why Master Skywalker and I are heading to Vjun. We're going to talk with Tyber Zann and see what he knows." Galen said.

"_Chancellor, what's the Republic's opinion of the attack on Bespin?"_ Jaden asked.

"_At the moment we're calling it an accident but that's only a working answer right now. We're currently investigating the matter and once we get some answers, then we'll be able to officially label it properly. However a fair number of the senate says that it's a clear act of provocation. A declaration of war against the Republic, if you will. I've clearly said that I'm not making any formal declarations until I receive an official report."_ Leia replied.

"_At the moment things are not looking promising. I fear that this situation with Mandalore might very well be a potential catalyst for something much bigger."_ Maris said as most of the Jedi nodded.

"_Yes I'm afraid you're right. At the moment, I fear that all our hopes of averting a possible war with the Mandalorians, depends entirely on whether or not the daughter of Boba Fett lives…or dies."_Anakin said as he looked upwards towards the ceiling.

* * *

><p><strong>On Nar Shaddaa…<strong>

Ailyn was busily packing hers and Mirta's belongings in their bunkroom.

"So what kind of ship are we getting, mama?" Mirta asked as Ailyn smiled at her.

"Well you're just gonna have to find out. It's a surprise." Ailyn said. Truthfully she was also unsure herself. She was about to pack the lightsaber she'd gotten from Rotta in one of the bags when she paused and examined it for a moment before clipping it to her belt.

"I can only imagine what other sort of surprises might wait for you on that ship." Kento said as he leaned against the doorway.

"Don't you Jedi have an off switch?" Ailyn asked over her shoulder as she continued packing.

"Something's just not right about this. Rotta the Hutt gave you that ship too easily. It might be a trap, Vel." Kento said as Ailyn turned and glared at him.

"Look Jedi, I've got things to do and I can't easily do them while you and your Jedi friends are around." Ailyn said as Kento sighed.

"I'm not stopping you Vel, I'm just concerned that you might be walking into a trap." Kento said as Ailyn sighed, straightening her Boba Fett disguise.

"I told you to keep your concern, Jedi. I don't need it. What I do need is for you to keep an eye on Mirta long enough for me to swing back around with my new ship and pick her and my things up." Ailyn said, earning a groan from Mirta.

"Aw come on! Dumping me with the _Jetii_ again?" Mirta whined.

"It's for your own safety _ad'ika_." Ailyn said with a caring look towards her daughter.

"But what if what the _Jetii_ said is true and it is a trap?" Mirta asked worriedly. Ailyn sighed heavily before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a glowing orange decorative gem and handing it to the youngling.

"Mirta, you know what this is right?" Ailyn asked as Mirta nodded in awe, not taking her eyes off the object.

"Your mama's Heart of Fire pendant." Mirta said as she marveled at the precious gem.

"Uh-huh. I want you to hold onto it until I get back. It's valuable to me, sure, but not nearly as valuable to me as you are." Ailyn said as she knelt down to Mirta's level.

"Because there's not enough credits in ten galaxies that are worth as much as I am. Right?" Mirta asked with a smile as Ailyn smiled back.

"That's right. You'll see, I'll be back in a few minutes." Ailyn said before standing up and heading for the door. She closed the door behind her before glaring at Kento who was leaning against the opposite wall nearby.

"Not a word, Jedi." Ailyn said as she put her helmet on her head.

"If you insist." Kento said as he followed her towards the boarding ramp. Once they arrived in the entryway, they found Jacen, Jaina, Anakin, Tahiri, R2, and HK waiting for them.

"We'll wait for your signal before getting Mirta." Tahiri said as Ailyn nodded.

"Good, I expect to find you here when I come back Jedi. Because if you're not-…" Ailyn said, closing her fist as if smashing a bug inside of it to make her point.

"No worries. We'll be here." Anakin said.

"For what it's worth, if you ever need a ride in the future, don't hesitate to ask. You're welcome aboard here anytime." Jaina said as Vel nodded.

"I appreciate the sentiment." Vel said. Jacen pulled the lever, lowering the boarding ramp and saying nothing. HK was about to make a comment but Ailyn dealt the assassin droid a quick punch to the vocabulator before walking off the ship.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

In a nearby cantina, a certain Whiphid sat at the far end of the bar, meditating, when a Weequay sat down next to him and immediately bellowed for the bartender.

"Hey what's a guy gotta do to get a drink around here?" the Weequay yelled in Basic. Finally a Zabrak man approached with a less than pleased look.

"Do you mind? You're scaring off customers." The Zabrak said as he poured the Weequay a drink.

"I'm not in the mood, Denl. I just had to lace a beauty of a ship with one of my special packages." The Weequay groaned as he drowned his sorrows.

"What, for the boss?" the Zabrak, Denl, asked curiously.

"Yeah. Apparently some Bounty Hunter came in and demanded that the boss give him a ship. The boss actually agreed to give him that old gunship with the fancied up weapon system and faster hyperdrive. Oh, breaks my heart to see such a ship about to be turned into burning scrap." The Weequay said before drinking the entire glass in one gulp and holding it out for more.

"Well you cross the boss, you get the rancor." Denl said as the Weequay sighed and shook his head.

"Nah that was his old man's thing. Ol' Jabba really loved his Rancor. Rotta just loves exploding ships. I tell ya, my old man worked for Jabba back in the day and he says he saw plenty of people get eaten by Jabba's Rancor. To me, save explosives for buildings, not ships." The Weequay moaned, downing yet another drink.

"So what did this bounty hunter do to torque off the boss?" Denl asked as he refilled the Weequay's drink.

"Came in acting like he was Boba Fett and that Rotta's old man owed him a ship." The Weequay replied.

"Was it really him?" Denl asked.

"Hell no! Everyone knows that Boba Fett's the King of all of kriffing Mandalore! He's not left the system in weeks!" the Weequay replied.

"Pardon me, friend. May I pay for your drink?" The Denl and the Weequay turned and saw K'Kruhk had moved to a bar stool next to the Weequay's own.

"Well that's mighty kind of ya, mate!" the Weequay replied, the effects of the alcohol beginning to take a noticeable effect.

"I happen to be a ship enthusiast myself and I couldn't help but overhear that you've seen a nice ship lately. I was wondering if I could see it once before it's…gone." K'Kruhk said as the Weequay gave him a drunken shrug but Denl was suspicious.

"Why would you be so interested in that particular ship?" Denl asked but K'Kruhk turned to him and waved his hand slightly.

"It's not your concern." K'Kruhk said.

"It's not my concern." Denl said.

"Move along." K'Kruhk said with another wave of his hand.

"I'll be moving along now." Denl said before walking off. As soon as he had disappeared, K'Kruhk returned to the drunken Weequay.

"Now…where might this ship be?"

* * *

><p><strong>Nearby…<strong>

Ailyn, in her Fett disguise, walked into a large, and curiously deserted, docking area for private freighters. It was surrounded on all but one side by some of Nar Shaddaa's towering skyscrapers while along the walls and on either side of the main walkways, was scattered cargo containers from a wide variety of different systems. The one open side had four landing platforms all in a row but only one platform was occupied. On the platform sat a used Incom X4 Gunship with blue and white hazard stripes on it and several obvious weapons enhancements.

"There you are." Vel said as she approached the ship. Suddenly her survival instincts kicked in and she froze mid step about halfway to the ship. Just as she did though, the boarding ramp to the gunship opened up and revealed a figure in black robes and with a hood over their head. (A/N: I would cue "Duel of the Fates" about now, just to add effect.)

"Somehow I doubt that you're here to hand over the ignition codes." Vel said as the ID scanner on her helmet swung down over her right eye in an effort to identify the figure while raising the DC-15S but she was unable to get a clear scan of their face. The figure then pulled out a metal rod, about twice the length of the Jedi's lightsabers and from each end of the rod emitted a red blade of energy. It was a double bladed lightsaber. Vel instinctively began backing away from the figure, the ID scanner swinging back up into position.

"I sure hope you've got a decent price on your head." Vel said as the figure started approaching her at a brisk pace. Vel quickly opened fire with her blaster but the shots were effortlessly deflected by the lightsaber. Just as the Dark Jedi got within striking range Vel activated her jetpack and took to the air, firing as she flew. The Dark Jedi continued its charge as Vel landed atop a pile of cargo containers and aimed her right wrist gauntlet at her attacker, firing a small wrist rocket at the Dark Jedi who quickly pulled a nearby cargo container over with the force, using it to shield itself from the rocket before tossing it away. The second it did, Vel opened fire again. The Dark Jedi however retaliated by using the force to knock the cargo containers out from under Vel's feet. Luckily, Vel managed to activate her jetpack in time and took to the sky.

"We'll meet again, Jedi." Vel said as she turned to fly away but before she could, the Dark Jedi stretched out its hand and Vel found herself being pulled down towards the ground, the thrust from her jetpack barely keeping her airborne. Vel quickly fired at the Dark Jedi only for the shot to be deflected back and graze her right shoulder. Vel growled through the pain and the ID scanner swung down again only this time with a target reticule on the readouts.

"Your mistake, Jedi." Vel hissed as the target reticule turned red. Ailyn quickly deactivated the jetpack and dropped onto her chest, her head down and with her jetpack pointed straight at the Dark Jedi. The Dark Jedi froze mid-charge as the rocket on the jetpack fired, screaming straight towards the Dark Jedi. Thinking fast, the Sith turned and ran towards the gunship, leaping up and rebounding off the ship's hull just seconds before the rocket crashed inside the ship, causing it to explode in a single spectacular ball of fire.

"_Osik."_ Ailyn growled to herself. She then noticed the Dark Jedi charging towards her again. Vel opened fire again with her blaster. But a few deflected shots later she suddenly found herself staggering in pain as she was hit with lightning that flew from the Dark Jedi's fingertips. Ailyn struggled to withstand the pain and target the still approaching Sith. She finally managed to get off a shot, forcing the Sith to briefly stop and deflect but that moment was enough, as Ailyn activated her jetpack, rocketing straight up into the air. She looked back down at the sith and clipped her blaster to her belt before aiming both arms straight down towards the Dark Jedi and firing two wrist rockets. The sith proceeded to hurl another cargo container which intercepted one of the rockets while the other one flew past. The sith proceeded to catch the other rocket with the force, startling Ailyn.

"_Dar'yaim!_" Ailyn cursed before the Sith Assassin launched the rocket back towards the bounty hunter. Ailyn quickly dodged but the rocket was a heat-seeker and started arcing back around. Ailyn knew there was only one solution. She quickly reached for a pair of straps near her shoulders with both hands and pulled, releasing the still active jetpack from her back and allowing it to fly into the sky where the rocket zeroed in on it and destroyed it in a large explosion. Ailyn managed a tuck-and-roll landing onto the ground and the second she was upright she had her blaster trained on the Dark Jedi and opened fire. The Dark Jedi however wasted no time and hurled the lightsaber straight at Ailyn, its two blades spinning rapidly towards her. Ailyn quickly swung her whole self backwards towards the ground, missing the lightsaber by mere centimeters. However she still heard the sound of the saber cutting through something. She fell onto her back and quickly rolled to her right as the Dark Jedi recalled the lightsaber to its hand. Ailyn quickly leapt up and aimed her blaster only to realize that she was now only holding half a blaster. She quickly discarded the remains and dropped into a melee stance. Inside her helmet though, Ailyn sighed heavily.

"Mirta…_ Ni kar'tayli gar darasuum." _Ailyn said as she pulled out the lightsaber given to her by Rotta and activated it, the green blade appearing with a hiss. The Dark Jedi paused for a moment before charging towards Ailyn who stood ready to attack. The Dark Jedi, still several feet away from her, reared back to deliver a particularly fierce attack when all of a sudden, Ailyn felt herself yanked back some distance as if something had grappled onto her entire self and pulled hard. She landed in a skid on her back and stopped next to a tall figure in robes and a conical straw hat. (Translation: _Ni kar'tayli gar darasuum – I love you)_

"I apologize for my tardiness Miss Vel. I came as soon as I could." K'Kruhk said as he activated his green lightsaber and took his fighting stance. Ailyn leapt to her feet, deactivated the lightsaber, clipped it to her belt, and pulled out two blaster pistols.

"Just when I thought you'd finally gotten out of my hair!" Ailyn said as she took aim at the stunned Sith Assassin.

"We Jedi are stubborn if not persistent!" K'Kruhk said as the Sith Assassin retook its stance.

"Two against one. Good odds." Ailyn said as she and K'Kruhk stood ready to strike. The Dark Jedi obviously hadn't anticipated K'Kruhk's intervention and maintained its fighting stance. K'Kruhk and Ailyn stood staring down the Dark Jedi, both sides daring the other to make the first move. However neither side had to as the sound of roaring engines could be heard close by. They all turned and saw the Mynock rise up from below the landing platforms.

"There they are!" Jaina said from the pilot's seat.

"HK! Lower the ramp! Lay down some covering fire!" Kento ordered. Instantly the ramp lowered and HK-47 walked carefully down the ramp with the WESTAR-M5 blaster rifle in hand and aimed at the Dark Jedi.

"Assassination Protocols: Activated." HK said calmly as he pulled the trigger, firing a stream of blaster fire at the Dark Jedi who was forced onto the defensive.

"Come! Quickly!" K'Kruhk ordered as he and Ailyn both turned and ran towards the Mynock, Ailyn firing one of the blaster pistols behind her towards the Dark Jedi. They ran up one of the empty landing platforms and stopped. K'Kruhk dropped to one knee in order to give Ailyn a boost. Ailyn, using the Whiphid as a jumping point, leapt into the air and managed to grab a hold of the edge of the ramp where Jacen stood waiting with a safety line around his waist. He quickly grabbed her by the arms and pulled her up onto the ship. K'Kruhk effortlessly used the force and leapt up, landed on the edge of the ramp and charged inside. HK began backing up while still firing as the ramp closed.

"Punch it Jaina!" Jacen shouted. The Mynock pulled back and turned away from the platforms before launching off into the sky. The Sith Assassin below could only watch with anger as it deactivated its lightsaber. Back on the Mynock, Ailyn collapsed onto the ground as she caught her breath.

"Alright…" Ailyn said as she pulled her helmet off, allowing it to fall to the ground, "…that makes us even Jedi."

"I wasn't even aware we were one up on you." Tahiri said as she helped Jacen out of the safety line.

"I think she's referring to when she knocked out HK on Rattatak." Anakin said as he brought out a med kit. Mirta however appeared and quickly bowled Ailyn over.

"Mama, you're alright." Mirta said, a tear running down her face as she latched onto her mother by the neck. Ailyn simply smiled slightly and chuckled as she ran her gloved hand through Mirta's hair.

"_Udesii._" Ailyn whispered as Anakin approached with the med kit and stared patiently at her. (Translated: Udesii – Calm down/take it easy).

"Um, you do realize you've been injured right?" Anakin asked, earning a confused look from Vel.

"What do you mean? Ahh! Mirta!" Ailyn yelped as she felt a burning on her right shoulder. Mirta leapt off as Ailyn looked at her shoulder and sure enough, there was a light burn mark across her right shoulder.

"Where did that come from?" Ailyn asked as she climbed to her feet. K'Kruhk took a quick glance at the wound.

"It would seem that our attacker either managed to knick you with his lightsaber or deflect a blaster shot back at you. It's nothing serious but a bacta patch should help ease the pain." K'Kruhk said as Ailyn sighed and grabbed the med kit. She started for her room before pausing in front of HK for a second, staring at the WESTAR-M5 and yanking it out of his hands before continuing to her room in silence with Mirta close behind.

"Observation: It would appear that the Mandalorian Meatbags will be staying with us for a while longer."

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter 10.<strong>


	11. The Consortium

The Mynock, having successfully escaped Nar Shaddaa without more incidents, was now flying through space. Everyone was gathered in the main hold of the ship although Ailyn had locked herself in her bunk room along with Mirta. Jaina, Jacen, Kento, Anakin, Tahiri, HK, and R2 were standing around in a semicircle while K'Kruhk sat in a circular booth with dejarik table.

"So…that was a Sith back there, wasn't it?" Jaina asked as K'Kruhk nodded with a heavy sigh.

"The dark side was strong with that one. He was indeed a Sith. Which means that after seventeen years in hiding, the Sith have returned." K'Kruhk said, causing Anakin to shiver.

"I remember the last time I was ever in the presence of a true Sith. He tried to possess me as a baby." Anakin said, holding himself. He then felt Jaina put a caring hand on his shoulder.

"We won't let that happen, Anakin." She said as Jacen nodded.

"Yeah, there won't be any more Sith in our family if we can help it." Jacen said. Kento and Tahiri both nodded in agreement.

"Be that as it may, we must warn the Republic of this new development. The Jedi Council must know that the Sith have returned." K'Kruhk said as Kento turned to Anakin.

"Did you ever get the communications working again?" Kento asked but Anakin sighed heavily and shook his head.

"No. We're missing some vital components that were damaged in our flight from Rattatak. I don't think even grandpa could fix them. We'd need to replace them." Anakin said.

"Then I suppose our first priority should be to repair our communications system. But with a Sith on our tail, we're going to have to be careful." Jacen said as the others nodded.

"Any idea where we could find the parts we need?" Jaina asked.

"If we could just get our hands on even the cheapest of parts, I could piecemeal together something." Anakin said. HK then chimed in.

"Query: Master might I inquire as to the condition of our monetary funds?" HK asked.

"Eugh the droid's right. We have no credits and we can't exactly get Chancellor Solo to wire the credits to us at the moment." Tahiri said as she scratched the back of her head.

"Does anyone have any suggestions?" Kento asked.

"I have one." They all turned and saw standing in the doorway to the main hold was Mirta, holding a datapad. She had taken off her tunic but was now wearing a loose tan shirt over her usual black tank top.

"What is it, Mirta?" Jaina asked, kneeling down to the youngling's level.

"This is my idea." Mirta said as she handed Jaina a datapad. Jaina stared at it for a moment and blinked curiously.

"Are you serious?" She asked, surprised. Mirta nodded with a serious expression.

"There's someone on Tatooine who has one and Mama's good friends with them. She might be able to let us borrow theirs." Mirta said as Jaina stood up and sighed heavily.

"What is it Jaina?" Kento asked as Jaina turned the datapad around, showing that it was an advertisement for the freshly returned and upcoming Boonta Eve Classic Podrace on Tatooine.

"Whoa, Podracing, are you serious?" Kento asked as Mirta nodded frantically.

"Yeah, Papa was a big fan and Mama…well she says she's not a fan but I can tell she really is a fan…a big fan." Mirta said with a smirk.

"Podracing? Ugh. My tribe back home hated it whenever those screaming deathtraps flew past our camp. We would always shoot at them but they were moving so fast that we could hardly ever hit the damn things." Tahiri said, referring to her years as Tusken Raider adoptee.

"Well I'd say that's one vote no." Jaina said, earning an amused yet searching look from Jacen.

"Sis, are you actually considering this?" He asked.

"It'll get us some credits and perhaps the parts we need. Besides it sounds like fun." Jaina said with a smile. Jacen snorted in amusement.

"Oh come on! Master K'Kruhk talk some sense into her would ya?" Jacen asked but K'Kruhk only shrugged helplessly.

"You ask the impossible of me." K'Kruhk said earning a dumbfounded look from Jacen and Kento.

"Seriously? You want in on this too?" Kento asked.

"Jaina is correct. Tatooine is closer to our present location than Coruscant or Yavin IV. It will allow us to acquire the parts we need and perhaps…get our passenger some credits to make up for her recent losses on Bespin and Nar Shaddaa. More than that, I am almost certain that the Sith we encountered is following us. I would much like to encounter this person again and see if I could get through to them and perhaps find out who their Master is." K'Kruhk suggested.

"What makes you think there's more than one?" Mirta asked, confused.

"There have always been two. No more, no less. A Master…and an apprentice and I'm willing to bet that the Sith that attacked Miss Vel on Nar Shaddaa was the Apprentice. The Master usually remains in the shadows and lets the apprentice do all the dirty work until the time is right." K'Kruhk explained.

"You also want to do this because like the racing too, don't you?" Anakin asked.

"I'm only pointing out the possible benefits." K'Kruhk said humbly. He then noticed that everyone, including Mirta, was giving him skeptical looks as if they knew better. He finally smiled and shrugged. "Alright, you got me."

"So that's myself and Master K'Kruhk in favor while Jacen and Tahiri are against." Jaina said as Kento sighed.

"I may as well vote in favor. You don't spend sixteen years of your life apprenticed to Master Skywalker and not develop a fondness for things like Podracing." Kento said with a shrug.

"You can count me in. I've been dying to work on one of those things ever since Grandpa told me the story of how he won the Boonta when he was just nine years old." Anakin said as K'Kruhk chuckled.

"Ah that was indeed probably one of Skywalker's proudest moments in his life. It always brings out a smile in him when he talks about it." K'Kruhk said.

"So that's four in favor, two opposed." Jaina said as R2 beeped excitedly.

"Make that five to two." Anakin said with a smile towards the astromech.

"Six." A voice said. They turned to see Ailyn leaning against the doorframe. She had removed her armor and was now wearing only a black tank top that covered only her breasts. On her right shoulder was a bacta patch. She had also changed back into her black pants with chromium belt buckle.

"See I told ya she was a fan." Mirta said with a cheeky smirk.

"You feeling okay?" Jaina asked as Ailyn scoffed and walked towards the rest of the group.

"It was just a flesh wound, Jedi. Nothing serious. The bacta patch should take care of any damage." Ailyn said.

"Just make the vote six to one, with one abstention. I'm neither for nor against this idea." Jacen said as Jaina nodded understandingly.

"Fair enough. So I guess we're heading to Tatooine." Jaina said with a smile.

"Let's do this." Kento said as he and Jaina turned and headed for the cockpit with R2 close behind.

"Wry Declaration: Yes let's all go dash ourselves against the rocks and become one big stain on Tatooine's dune sea." HK said sarcastically, however he was completely ignored.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

The Rogue Shadow flew stealthily towards Vjun's surface, passing a small group of mercenary ships in orbit, each of them bearing the mark of the Zann Consortium.

"Vjun. I had hoped I would never have to see this dead rock again." Anakin said with his Vader voice from behind Galen. Galen was wearing a dark green, lightly armored environmental suit with a transparasteel helmet. Anakin wore a suit that was strikingly similar to his old Vader suit only with grey stripes on the pauldrons and lacking the life-support control box on his chest and the black cape. His helmet however was exactly like Galen's.

"Relax Master. We're stopping at Zann's Castle not yours." Galen replied as the Rogue Shadow flew towards a tall grey structure with Nubian style architecture. Surrounding the veritable fortress were eight large circular docking bays with environmental shielding to keep out Vjun's acidic rainfall.

"I really expected more ships in orbit. I would have thought a man as powerful as Tyber Zann would keep more security." Juno said. They then passed a massive deflector shield emitter pointed upward towards the sky, creating a shield bubble over the land surrounding the castle.

"That is why he doesn't have effective orbital defenses. That deflector shield could withstand any bombardment thrown at it." Anakin said, pointing at the shield emitter.

"Set down us down there Juno, we don't want them knowing we're here until we're practically in Zann's throne room." Galen said as Juno maneuvered towards an area underneath the docking bays and touched down.

"What makes you think Zann even has a throne room?" Juno asked.

"I would be surprised if he didn't." Anakin said, donning his helmet and walking out of the cockpit. As soon as he left, Juno gave Galen a concerned look.

"Galen, I'm worried about him." Juno said as Galen nodded in agreement.

"It's the suit. If there's one thing that he hates in this galaxy more than being reminded of his former life as Vader, it's the very suit he wore as Vader. Environmental suits annoy him since they remind him of that life." Galen said as Juno nodded understandingly.

"Just be careful out there. I'm already worried enough about Kento. I don't like that I have to worry about you too." Juno said as Galen smiled and kissed her on the lips.

"Have faith in our son, Juno. I'm sure he'll be alright." Galen said before placing the helmet on his head and walking out of the cockpit, passing PROXY as he walked inside and sat down at the communications console.

"I've been monitoring Zann Consortium comms traffic. They are, so far, unaware of our presence." PROXY said as Juno revved the Rogue Shadow's engines.

"That won't last long, not with Galen and Lord Skywalker down there." Juno said as PROXY nodded in agreement before his neck joints jammed with his head at an odd angle with a shower of sparks.

"Um…Master?" PROXY said as Juno sighed in minor frustration.

"It'll have to wait, PROXY." She said as the Rogue Shadow lifted off the ground and took to the sky, leaving Anakin and Galen on the surface below.

"Come. Let's get out of the rain before we are noticed." Anakin said, tugging at his environmental suit's sleeves slightly in irritation as they started walking towards the palace. As they walked around the perimeter of the palace, Galen paused and whirled around to look behind him.

"Master!" Galen exclaimed, grabbing Anakin and pulling him behind a corner. The two Jedi Masters remained quiet as a strange metallic sound could be heard getting closer from behind.

"I know that sound." Anakin whispered. Sure enough two wheel-like droids with brown and dark-grey coloring rolled past at high speed.

"Destroyer Droids." Galen mumbled as soon as the droids were out of sight.

"Tyber Zann was wise to hold onto them. They are a formidable foe to contend with, especially in numbers." Anakin said as they started out again.

"You don't have to remind me. I remember facing plenty of those back during the Galactic Civil War when Zann's army was active." Galen said as they walked.

"Then we should be mindful of the living force surrounding us. If I am correct, Zann will no doubt have his own way of preventing Force-sensitive intruders." Anakin said as they rounded a corner and spotted a large triangular gate built into the rock wall with the Zann Consortium insignia on it.

"Okay, how do we get in?" Galen asked as Anakin smirked. He then pointed towards a large tracked tank with a single large forward facing gun approaching from the opposite direction.

"Haven't seen one of those in a while." Galen said as he and Anakin quickly leapt behind a large rock as the tank came to a stop outside the gate and turned towards it. It was then that the gate began to open with a loud metallic groan, revealing a long hanger full of similar tanks and vehicles. The tank then began to roll inside the hanger, continuing through towards the back wall of the hanger and stopping. A Bothan in yellow armor, carrying a blaster rifle approached the vehicle as the pilot, a Weequay, emerged from inside the tank's top hatch.

"Find anything?" the Bothan asked. The Weequay simply waved him off and shook his head.

"_Around here? I'd be lucky to find the remains of an intruder, let alone a live one."_ The Weequay yelled in Huttese, neither him nor the Bothan noticing two figures emerge from underneath the tank's open underside and scurry towards a number of large crates behind it.

"Whatever. Just park the damn thing and hit the showers. You smell like a rancid Hutt every time you get out of there!" the Bothan ordered before walking away.

"_E chu ta!"_ the Weequay yelled as he dropped back into the tank. The tank turned around and started moving towards an empty alcove. Anakin and Galen however snuck into a nearby turbolift.

"So what kind of tank was that again? I can't quite remember the designation." Galen said as soon as the doors closed and the turbolift started moving.

"I believe it was an MPTL." Anakin replied as he removed his helmet but Galen shook his head.

"No-no, we had the MPTL. And that was no torpedo launcher." Galen replied, referring to the tank.

"After a while the difference between the Rebellion and the Consortium became blurred. I couldn't remember whose vehicles were whose anymore." Anakin said but Galen smirked.

"No that's your memory that's getting blurred, old man." Galen remarked earning a dark smile from Anakin.

"Don't make me destroy you." Anakin said, using his Vader voice mockingly.

"It wouldn't be the first time." Galen replied as the turbolift reached the top. As soon as they stepped out, they felt a sudden convulsion that they both recognized.

"Sith spit. Zann's got some Ysalamiri around here somewhere." Galen said as he and Anakin felt the effects of the Ysalamir's force-negating abilities. Galen started glanced around frantically until Anakin simply tapped him on the shoulder and pointed straight ahead to a tree planted in the middle of the room with said lizard latched onto it.

"I imagine he has one in just about every room in the palace." Vader said as Galen nodded.

"Or at least the strategically important ones." Galen said as he approached the lizard on the tree with his lightsaber in hand.

"What do you plan to do, Galen?" Anakin asked with an arched eyebrow.

"The Ysalamir's force bubble pops when the Ysalamir dies. I was going to kill it so we could be on our way." Galen said but Anakin shook his head.

"No. There is actually a better way." Anakin said, earning a confused look from Galen.

"What do you mean?" Galen asked as Anakin smirked. He had an idea.

* * *

><p><strong>A few minutes later…<strong>

A guard was walking down one of the halls and entered into a large room with a tree growing in the center. However something was off about this one. There was blood splattered all over the tree trunk and the Ysalamir on it was missing. The guard hurried towards the tree and looked it over, confused.

"What the-?" the guard asked before he heard a feral growling. He spun around only to be pounced on by a large brown dog-like creature with razor sharp teeth and claws. All across the palace, the alarms sounded as the palace's entire complement of Vornskrs were released inside of it. As the chaos ensued, the two Jedi Masters sat in meditation in a control room accessible only by turbolift, which had been appropriately locked down, waiting to feel the effects of all the Ysalamir's force bubbles to dissipate. Finally they felt a rush of the force and they knew it was time.

"Ready?" Galen asked as Anakin smiled.

"This is where the fun begins." Anakin replied as he stood up and activated his lightsaber. (A/N: Just as an FYI, Anakin is using his Lightsaber from before his Vader years. His Jedi Lightsaber.) The two Jedi opened the turbolift doors and leapt down the short distance to the main floor where a hungry Vornskr turned and pounced at them only to be sliced in half by Anakin's lightsaber, not even causing the elder Jedi to break his stride. They began to walk towards the throne room, cutting down any attacking Vornskrs and any guards who happened to survive. Finally they reached a corridor littered with dead Vornskrs. They looked ahead and saw a few guards, wearing the uniforms of the old Consortium Defilers, had set up an E-WEB cannon and carried heavier blaster rifles. One of them spotted the two Jedi.

"What the-? JEDI!" the Defiler shouted as he raised his blaster, only to suddenly have his neck suddenly broken through the force. The E-WEB Defiler quickly started to turn the mounted gun towards the two Jedi but was stunned when the gun was ripped from its mount and started hovering behind Galen then start firing rapidly at him and his comrades, felling them quickly.

"Consortium Defilers. We're getting closer to Zann." Galen said, allowing the E-WEB to drop to the floor, as Anakin nodded in agreement.

"We must be wary of whatever tricks he might have up his sleeve." Anakin said as they approached a pair of elegant double doors with the Consortium symbol on them. They opened the doors with the force, revealing a room that completely contrasted with the rest of the palace's semi-Nubian architecture. It was a tall room with sparklingly clear water flowing underneath a transparasteel floor from an artificial waterfall nearby. The pillars of the room were made to look like tree trunks that disappeared into a darkened ceiling. To the Jedi, it seemed more like an artificially made woodland setting.

"This reminds me of the Room of a Thousand Fountains in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant." Anakin said as he silently marveled at the room. Galen however was less interested in the room and more in the person sitting atop a metal throne in front of what looked like a Massassi inspired temple. Before them sat Tyber Zann, looking as young as he did in PROXY's hologram, wearing an elegant suit with a golden sash that bore the Consortium logo in silver. Flanking him on either side was a pair of scantily clad Twi'lek slave girls with pale green skin, both of them fanning the Crime Lord. The slave girls looked at the two approaching Jedi with unspoken fear while Zann simply glared at them in annoyance.

"Well done, Lord Vader, I am impressed. I'd expect nothing less from the Dark Lord himself. Same with General Marek, founder and leader of the Rebellion, the famed killer of Emperor Palpatine himself." Zann greeted, his words dripping with vitriol.

"We did not come here to test your security, Zann. We came for information." Anakin said, still using his Vader voice. Zann propped his left arm on the armrest of his throne and rested his head against his fist with a bored expression.

"Like I have any to spare. I've been out of touch with the galaxy for a while." Zann said as Galen crossed his arms over his chest. There was something off about Zann's presence in the Force. They could sense that he was nearby but not exactly where he appeared to be.

"Then how would you explain the sudden surge of mercenary and pirate activity. A large number of them have been acting as a single group lately. Only you were ever able to achieve such a feat." Galen said as Zann scoffed.

"I had credits and I was willing to spend them. That's how I accomplished my goals. Once I robbed the Emperor blind, I had no more use for the Consortium short of using them for my own protection so I established my base here and it is here that I've remained." Zann said as he continued to glare at them with a bored expression.

"One doesn't necessarily have to move about personally to run an effective organization. The Emperor knew that personally." Anakin said.

"You have lackeys. Where's that Talortai friend of yours or that Nightsister you picked up from Dathomir?" Galen asked, causing Zann to lean forward with an angered look on his face.

"Don't you dare mention Urai to me, again! It annoys me to no end that the traitor will outlive me. As for Silri, she ran off with a potentially valuable artifact long ago. I never found out what knowledge that Holocron stored." Zann hissed.

"So, you've been abandoned by your once close friend and colleague. Then perhaps you would know where he went." Anakin said earning a dark glare from Zann.

"I don't know where he went. He ran off shortly after I retired here on Vjun." Zann replied. Anakin and Galen looked at each other before Galen started approaching Zann's throne.

"What are you doing, Jedi?" Zann asked with a curious glance.

"Pardon me but I think there's something wrong with your FACE!" Galen shouted as he swung a fist straight at Zann's head but instead of connecting with Zann's cheek it passed right through him, causing Zann to flicker slightly.

"A hologram!" Galen exclaimed. Anakin however realized where Zann was and stretched out both hands.

"I know where he is." Anakin said as he used the Force to split the "temple" into two down the center like a pair of opening doors. The Twi'lek slave girls climbed down quickly and hid behind a fake tree. Inside the "temple" sat a bacta tank with a withered husk of a human being floating inside. Aside from the cloth preserving its modesty, there were several tubes running into the man's chest and a strange device attached to his bald head. He looked more like a skeleton than a living being. Instead of being flanked by Twi'lek slaves however, the man was flanked by medical droids.

"Zann."

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter 11.<strong>


	12. Lady Narec

"Zann." Galen said as he and Anakin stood before the true form of the once powerful crime lord, Tyber Zann, floating in a bacta tank. The hologram of Zann had disappeared.

"What happened to him?" Anakin asked as the two Twi'lek slave girls approached cautiously from behind.

"It was his drugs." One of them said slowly. She spoke a broken form of basic, as if she had only been learning recently.

"Drugs?" Galen asked as the slave girl nodded.

"We hear old slaves talk. Master Urai and Master Zann fight. Master Urai leave. Master Zann start sticks." The girl replied.

"Urai and Zann had a falling out that causes Urai to leave and Zann turns to Death Sticks." Galen said.

"_Do you know Huttese?"_ Anakin asked in said language. The two slave girl's faces lit up and they both nodded excitedly.

"So Zann has practically destroyed himself on Death Sticks. He creates a hologram of himself to fool his remaining forces and retain some power." Galen said as Anakin nodded.

"_Would you happen to know if anyone came here asking for his aid?"_ Anakin asked as the sisters looked at each other for a moment then one of them ran towards the throne and pulled something out from under it. She returned and handed the object to Anakin. It was a datapad.

"_This has all of Master Zann's business transactions recorded since he founded the Zann Consortium. It even has a registry of his trophies."_ The sister who had retrieved the datapad said. Anakin began scrolling through the list of the most recent transactions but found nothing of note besides the occasional deliveries of Death Sticks, food, medical supplies, Bacta, and equipment to maintain his private army.

"There's nothing here that indicates he's behind the recent increase in Pirate activity." Anakin said as he continued to search through the datapad.

"_Has anyone come to see your master recently? Anyone that seems suspicious?"_ Galen asked but the twins shook their head.

"_No one but you."_ One of the sisters replied.

"_Have you come to free us?"_ the other asked.

"_Yes."_ Anakin replied instantly. Galen knew his reasoning so he didn't argue. The twins looked at him happily.

"_Then please, could you free the cold ones too?"_ one sister asked.

"_Cold ones?"_ Galen asked as Anakin tapped him on the shoulder and motioned to the datapad, pointing to Zann's list of trophies. Three of his trophies were carbonite slabs; each marked "occupied."

"_Can you take us to them?"_ Galen asked. One of the twins instantly ran back to the throne and pressed a button hidden under the arm rest. Instantly the fake trees started to hiss and groan. Then the "bark" on the trees began to slide upwards, revealing various items of rare antiquity. Even Zann's prized blaster was one of the items. Inside one of the trees, stacked vertically on top of each other on a mechanical track, were three slabs of carbonite. The one lowest to the floor was that of a Gungan.

"According to the records, this Gungan's been in carbonite since before the Battle of Geonosis during the Clone Wars. It's been passed from owner to owner since then." Galen said as he read from the datapad. Anakin however checked the status indicator on the side of the slab. He then pulled the slab over, knocking it face forward onto the ground, pushing it away with the force.

"Dead." Anakin said as Galen sighed. The next slab lowered itself down on a mechanical track. This one had a Klatooinian in it with an obvious hole in his head.

"This was a Klatooinian gangster from Phaeda that apparently owed Zann money in the years before the Galactic Civil War. He's kept him as a trophy." Galen said. Anakin looked again at the status indicator and pulled the slab over face first. Force pushing it away as the third, a potentially beautiful human woman who had apparently been carbon frozen while unconscious, moved down on the track.

"This one…there's not much data regarding this one. It was in the Klatooinian's hideout when Zann killed him and Zann decided to have it brought here." Galen said as he checked the indicator but this time he used the force to carefully lift it off the track and set it down on its back.

"She's still alive." Anakin said as Galen nodded.

"Looks like we're taking her with us." He said as Anakin turned towards the twins.

"_Are there any more slaves here?"_ Anakin asked but the twins shook their heads. Galen raised his left arm up towards his chest and pressed a button on his comlink.

"Juno, we're done here. Prep the medical equipment and the repulsor sled. We've got some passengers and…cargo." Galen said as he looked at the carbon frozen woman.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

The Mynock entered into Tatooine's atmosphere, flying towards Mos Espa. In the cockpit, Ailyn was wearing a black tank top under a black poncho. Kento wore the typical Jedi Robes but with a tan poncho on over it. Jacen, Jaina, Anakin, K'Kruhk, and Mirta hadn't changed but Tahiri had changed into a loose fitting tan robe that went down to her feet. She'd also wrapped her head in brown cloth, leaving an opening for her face and allowing a few strands of hair to emerge. She looked almost like a Tusken Raider. Ailyn was now carrying the WESTAR-M5 blaster along with two twin blaster pistols while HK carried an E-11 Carbine. Mirta now carried the WESTAR-34 pistol in her belt on the front. It was hidden by the poncho.

"So where's this friend of yours with the Podracer?" Jaina asked as they touched down just outside the city.

"Not far. She lives in a dwelling in the old slave district." Ailyn replied as they headed for the boarding ramp.

"Do you think she'll be of any real help? No offence but we aren't exactly setting a good track record at the moment." Anakin said as Ailyn shrugged.

"She might. She might not. We'll have to find out when we get there." Ailyn said, running into K'Kruhk at the boarding ramp.

"Be mindful out there. You never know when that Sith or more mercenaries might show up." K'Kruhk said as Kento arched a curious eyebrow.

"You're not coming with us?" He asked.

"Someone must watch the ship. I've volunteered myself for that duty." K'Kruhk said.

"Are you sure you don't want us to leave HK with you?" Jacen asked but K'Kruhk, knowing better, crossed his arms with a smirk.

"I think he would prefer to stay with his master." K'Kruhk said, turning and walking towards the main hold.

"Thanks heaps." Ailyn mumbled sarcastically as they walked down the boarding ramp and onto the desert planet's surface. They were soon walking through Mos Espa's streets, following Ailyn who was holding her blaster in her right hand, leaning it against her right shoulder, and Mirta's hand in her left. The Jedi and the droids were following close behind.

"Ugh, I see why mama calls this the Kriffing Sand ball. I've got sand...everywhere." Mirta grumbled.

"And yet we've only been here for less than five minutes." Kento grumbled in agreement.

"Hey, quit blasting Tatooine already. You guys never had to live here." Tahiri said, defensively.

"I didn't say anything." Anakin said with a shrug. Tahiri promptly started holding his hand with a pleased smile as they walked. The younger Solo started blushing, and not from the heat.

"Query: Why do Meatbags find it necessary to express their emotions through physical contact?" HK asked. R2 beeped his response to the Assassin Droid.

"Objection: What do you mean I'd change my mind if I found an HK series droid with feminine programming?" HK asked.

"Note to self, build HK a girlfriend." Kento mumbled as Ailyn led them into the old slave quarters. The area was now low rent housing for many of the planet's immigrants. Ailyn finally spotted a hovel where an old woman, with no legs, sat in a repulsor chair, wearing a dusty tan shawl over her head in the shade of the building, watching, as many of the local children played various games in the streets. Mirta only glared daggers at the children as they approached the woman.

"Hey, old timer, you awake or did you just happen to croak when I walked up?" Ailyn said, kicking the repulsor chair slightly. The old woman slowly turned and glared up at her.

"You still have a way with words, Habuur." The woman said with a weak and raspy voice before returning her attention to the street. She then motioned to a small container sitting next to her. Ailyn took it as a hint to sit down on it, letting Mirta join the others nearby. This time she took hold of Jaina's hand.

"Habuur?" Jacen asked, looking at HK.

"Statement: The term Habuur means nothing to my processors. Perhaps it is a local slang term for, "please blast me now." HK replied, but he was ignored.

"Why are you hear, Habuur?" the woman asked.

"I need your help. I've got someone after me and I'm strapped for credits. These geniuses over here think that they might be able to get some credits if they won the Boonta Eve Classic. We don't have a pod, and last I remember, you had one." Ailyn said.

"So...you're here for my daughter's Podracer?" the woman asked.

"I wouldn't have come to you unless I thought you could help me." Ailyn said.

"My daughter...she abandoned me after she won a small two person race, when she was only ten. That pod is all I have to remember her by." The woman replied as Anakin approached.

"Then wouldn't letting her pod run in the Boonta be one of the best ways to remember her by?" Anakin asked, earning a curious look from the woman. She began to look at him as if studying him.

"You...look familiar." The woman said as Anakin came closer.

"We've never met, ma'am." Anakin said.

"I know that. But there is something about you, boy. What is your name?" the woman asked. Anakin thought for a moment before answering.

"My name...is Anakin Solo. I'm the youngest son of Chancellor Leia Organa-Solo of the Republic." Anakin said as the woman looked a bit surprised by the revelation. The others were staring at him blankly trying to figure out why he revealed his true identity. She then looked away for a moment before placing a hand on the control console of the repulsor chair and maneuvering it around Ailyn and Anakin, and into the hovel. The group followed her inside, through the modest sized dwelling and out into the back, where two large objects sat in the back of the dwelling with dust covers on them.

"Here. This is her Pod." The woman said as she motioned towards the dust covered objects. Anakin and Tahiri walked up to them and pulled the tarps off. Under the larger tarp were two long cylinder-shaped engines with five air-scoops facing forward over the main air-intakes and a thrust stabilizing cone on the end of the exhaust vents. The smaller object was a bubble shaped cockpit that looked like it had been stripped down from a starfighter cockpit. It was missing the transparasteel screen however.

"What do you think Anakin? Will she run?" Jaina asked as she ran her hand over the cockpit.

"She's in very good shape. She could use some simple maintenance and a full systems check but other than that, I think we won't have much difficulty getting her ready." Anakin replied as all eyes turned expectantly towards the woman.

"You may use it." The woman said with a gesture towards the pod.

"Thank you, Lady Narec. We won't let you down." Ailyn said as the woman nodded and maneuvered back inside the hovel.

"I wonder what made her change her mind." Jacen said as Kento looked towards the entrance to the hovel.

"I'm not sure. I could sense the faintest glimmer of the force within her. I think she may have once been a Jedi" Kento said as Tahiri shrugged.

"She might have been. I still wonder why she's helping us, and without asking for anything in return." Tahiri said as Jacen narrowed his eyes towards the building.

"I can't sense her thoughts. But I do sense that she has no desire for conflict. I think she's helping us just to get us out of her hair." Jacen said as the others shrugged.

"We can debate later. For now, let's get to work on getting this thing ready for the race." Jaina said as she picked up a hydrospanner.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere...<strong>

In space, a Venator Star Destroyer, the same one that had been seen over Bespin, traveled slowly through the stars. Its hull had black markings on it and there were no lights that could be seen on the outside. Inside however, the Nightsister from Bespin sat reclined in a chair at an old meeting table in a darkened conference room. She sat with her feet up on the table and with a carving knife in her hand as she whittled at a block of wood. Across from her sat a figure in a black hood and robe. The door unexpectedly opened and another figure entered followed by the hologram of another hooded figure being projected from an old Neimoidian Mechno-chair. The Nightsister and the first hooded figure quickly leapt to their feet upon the entrance of their guests.

"What is thy bidding, my Master?" Fenrir asked with a humble bow.

"_The time of our return draws nearer. We must accelerate our plans. But first, we must deal with__ the Jedi and the Bounty Hunter, Ailyn Vel."_ The hologram said as the second figure, Darth Vandal, removed his...or rather her, hood. Vandal was a Togruta female in her mid fifties with black tattoos where the white marks around her eyes would be and the blue stripes on her lekku and montrals were tattooed black as well. Her eyes were a clear shade of red and yellow.

"They have proven to be, thus far, illusive to us my Master." Fenrir said, pulling back his hood, and revealing himself to be none other than Urai Fen. Fen had had numerous black tattoos applied to his face as well and his eyes were a distinct red and yellow. The hooded figure turned and nodded to Vandal who waved her hand towards the table, causing a hologram of Tatooine to appear.

"_Our spies on Tatooine have located the ship the Jedi travel on. It wasn't noticed until after it had landed outside Mos Espa."_ The figure said.

"So we are to go to Tatooine and kill the Jedi and the Bounty Hunter?" the Nightsister asked with an eager grin.

"_No...Here is what you __will__ do."_The figure said.

* * *

><p><strong>Back on Tatooine...<strong>

Night had fallen and the Jedi had wrapped up the repairs for the night and returned to the Mynock. The Podracer was practically ready to run in the morning, save for some minor repairs and a few cosmetic changes to it. Upon their arrival at the Mynock, they discovered that K'Kruhk had already prepared a simple yet nourishing meal for them. They were each seated around the main hold, R2 and HK serving everyone their meals in plastic bowls.

"So how exactly do you know, this Narec woman?" Kento asked as Ailyn swallowed.

"She helped me out after a hunt gone bad. My informant double crossed me. Naturally I killed him for it but I was left injured in the process. I blacked out and when I came to, there was Lady Narec. She had brought me to her home, patched me up, fed me, and nursed me back to health. This was before I even met, Mirta's father so she wasn't around then." Ailyn said, taking another bite of her meal.

"Sounds like you've got a lot of respect for her." Jaina said as Ailyn nodded.

"I do. She saved my life. I owe her. I have no idea what I'd have done had she not saved me all those years ago. In fact it was her influence which persuaded me to finally settle down...raise a family...to try and let go of my past." Ailyn explained, glancing over at the slumbering Mirta in the chair next to her, brushing some of the girl's black hair slightly.

"I'm still trying to figure out why she's helping us. I mean, technically you owe her so why would she be willing to help us so freely?" Jacen asked.

"Perhaps she's just one of those people that don't turn away people in need." Tahiri said but Jacen wasn't convinced.

"No, I think there's much more to it than that. I noticed her whole demeanor changed slightly when she saw Anakin. Even more so when he told her his name." Jacen said as Kento gave the Padawan a curious look.

"Why did you do that, anyway?" Kento asked as Anakin shrugged.

"I...I'm not really sure. I just felt that...it was okay." Anakin said, taking a bite of his meal.

"You're taking an awful risk, Anakin. Let us hope that, for your sake and ours that this Narec woman doesn't end up turning on us." K'Kruhk said as Ailyn shook her head.

"I doubt that she will. She told me that Anakin reminded her of someone she once knew a long time ago." Ailyn said.

"What else did she say?" Jaina asked.

"Not much else. She went on to talk about how proud she was that I finally had a family. She thought all of you _di'kuts_ were related to me somehow. I set her straight though." Ailyn said as Tahiri shrugged.

"Well you have kinda grown on me though. I mean when we first met you did sucker punch me in the stomach but I've gotten over that now." Tahiri said as Jacen nodded, not noticing Jaina's sneaky smirk.

"Yeah and Jacen won't take his eyes off you when you wear that tank top of yours." Jaina said earning a mortified glare from her twin. Ailyn only chuckled with a smirk.

"Way too young for me, kid. I'm probably old enough to be your mother. Besides, I'm not looking right now." Ailyn said.

"For what it's worth, you have proven to us that there's more to you than just that gruff exterior. We know from our mere interaction, that there's a softer side to you. Your love and dedication towards your daughter, your tolerance of us..." Kento said as Ailyn nodded whilst rolling her eyes.

"You guys are a lot to deal with...some more than others." Ailyn said, glaring at HK who remained oblivious.

"So it occurs to me that we need to deal with the entry fee for the race." K'Kruhk said, interrupting the conversation.

"Lady Narec already handled that. She has a copy of the receipt to prove it." Ailyn answered.

"Wow that was generous of her." Jaina said.

"But that also raises another question. I assume Habuur is an alias?" Kento asked. Ailyn nodded.

"Yeah. I went by the name Ailyn Habuur while I was here. It was because the guy I was hunting knew my mother when we lived on Concord Dawn. I figured the name Vel would stand out to him." Ailyn said as a thoughtful expression swept Jacen's face.

"Which reminds me. You say that your father's the one who posted the bounty on you?" Jacen asked, earning an annoyed look from Ailyn

"I don't want to talk about it. Not now." Ailyn said as she stood up, putting her bowl on the table and picking up the still slumbering Mirta and taking her to their bunkroom.

"I guess we'll find out later." Jacen said as he and Kento stood up.

"Come on, bro. Let's get some kip. We've got a long day tomorrow." Jacen said as the younger Solo yawned and nodded.

"Right." Anakin said as he and K'Kruhk headed fell in step with the others.

"Hey Jaina, you got any ideas for a racing name?" Tahiri asked as they started heading for their bunkroom, leaving the droids to do the dishes.

"Not really, why?" Jaina asked back.

"Well I've got a suggestion that I think you might like."

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter 12.<strong>

A/N: Before you ask, no, Darth Vandal is _**not**_ Ahsoka Tano.


	13. Meet the Competition

"We're approaching the Republic Fleet." Juno said. Galen and Anakin both turned towards the front just as the Rogue Shadow dropped out of hyperspace, revealing a fleet of Republic ships, consisting of Corellian Corvettes, Nebulon-B frigates, Mon Calamari Cruisers, Imperial-II Star Destroyers, and more. The flagship, and the Rogue Shadow's destination, was the Super Star Destroyer: Lusankya.

"Even though I know it's a Republic ship now, I still feel at home on a Star Destroyer." Anakin said with a sigh. He was still using his Vader voice.

"The ships themselves are good ones, Master. It all depends on who's running them." Galen said as Anakin nodded in agreement. A console then beeped next to Juno. After a second, she turned towards Anakin with an expression that was a mixture of amusement and pity.

"What is it Captain?" Anakin asked, curiously.

"It seems that General Solo has let it slip that you're on the Rogue Shadow and the 501st has arranged to give you an…appropriate greeting." Juno said as Anakin scowled. Galen however had to look away in clear amusement.

"It seems that Solo and I will have to have a word when this is over." Anakin grumbled as the Rogue Shadow flew in to one of the hanger bays of the Lusankya for a landing. Inside stood rows of Imperial-era Stormtroopers with blue triangular decals, reminiscent of the old 501st's clone wars era paint scheme, and the Republic Starbird on their shoulders. They were standing in organized rows creating an aisle down the center towards the doorways like the Stormtroopers did during the days of the Empire.

"You know, when you realize that the entire 501st Legion defected to the Rebellion when they heard that Vader had done the same, you have to admire their dedication." Juno said to Galen who nodded.

"You've gotta give them that much credit, Master." Galen said as Anakin sighed.

"It's not them, it's Solo's insolence that annoys me." Anakin said as the boarding ramp to the Rogue Shadow lowered. Soon Anakin, flanked by Galen and Juno emerged as the rows of Stormtroopers stood at attention. One of the soldiers, a Stormtrooper with Jaig-eyes on his helmet approached Anakin and saluted.

"501st Commander Delta, reporting Lord Skywalker." The Stormtrooper said. He was definitely a Fett clone as his distinct Concord Dawn accent rung through his helmet's speakers clear as a bell. The Kaminoans had continued the cloning of Stormtroopers after the New Republic had replaced the Empire but Anakin had insisted that only Fett clones could be 501st soldiers. Most of the original 501st had died off but the new ones were just as loyal and were trained by their predecessors. Leia had allowed them to remain active and they, just as loyally, acted as her personal guard when Anakin didn't need them…and he hardly ever did. The Republic Stormtroopers (the ones that were not 501st members) however, wore armor similar to the Rebel Soldiers from the Galactic Civil War, but with slightly more armor. They typically wore white but the color would change depending on the environment they were in at the moment.

"Commander. We have two Twi'leks on the Rogue Shadow that are freed slaves. Make sure they receive medical evaluations, fresh clothing, and proper nourishment. We also have a carbonite frozen woman in our cargo hold. Do not release her until I say otherwise." Anakin instructed.

"Yes milord." Delta said, standing at attention, before watching Anakin, Galen, and Juno walk off for the bridge. He turned and paused however when he saw PROXY emerge in a holographic tuxedo and with the Twi'lek twins under each arm.

"Droids."

* * *

><p>On the bridge, Leia, Han, 3PO, Chewbacca, and Luke, who had just arrived from Mandalore with Mara who was elsewhere tending to Ben at the moment, stood speaking with Lando, who had arrived from Bespin. Galen, Anakin, and Juno then arrived.<p>

"Your Excellency." Galen greeted with a smile and bow. Juno bowed as well.

"Galen, please you don't have to call me that." Leia said.

"Any news regarding the Mynock?" Anakin asked, startling Lando with the voice.

"I thought you said he could turn that off?" Lando whispered to Han.

"He usually does." Han replied.

"It's stuck and it's not something I want to mess with outside of a sterile environment." Anakin grumbled, pointing to his throat in annoyance.

"To answer your question, Master Anakin, we've heard nothing about the Mynock's whereabouts or that of its passengers. I fear they may be in some form of trouble." 3PO replied worriedly. His memories of Anakin as his maker had been forgotten due to his memory wipe years ago but he generally took everyone's word that Anakin was his maker.

"Did you learn anything from Tyber Zann?" Luke asked.

"No. Zann was a dead end. According to these records that his slave girls provided, he's pretty much spent the entire time since the end of the Galactic Civil War getting high on Death Sticks." Galen replied, handing Leia the datapad with Zann's shipping records.

"But we did learn that his old friend, Urai Fen abandoned him after a falling out years ago. The Nightsister he had under his employ ran off shortly before the war's end with the Sith Holocron he had stolen." Anakin added.

"So we're back to square one." Leia sighed.

"And the kids are still missing." Han said. Chewbacca moaned his own sadness to the situation.

"Thanks for the support buddy." Han said, patting the Wookie on the shoulders.

"So what do we do now?" Juno asked.

"We must wait. The Force will give us an answer." Anakin said, the group falling silent. Just then a 501st officer approached the group.

"Pardon the intrusion, but General Solo requested to be informed the moment his requested event was thirty minutes prior to starting." The soldier said, everyone looking at Han curiously.

"What?" Han asked innocently.

"What requested event is he talking about, Han, and why are you using the 501st as a messenger service?" Leia asked curiously. Anakin had a smug smirk on his face at the sight of his daughter's frustration with her husband.

"Well you wouldn't let golden rod loose to monitor the Podracing channels." Han replied. Anakin's smug smirk was replaced by a startled expression.

"Podracing channel?" Anakin asked curiously. Leia scoffed, forgetting her father's past.

"Yes, Han's becoming an addict of the sport." Leia groaned. Chewy then roared.

"You too?" Luke asked, grinning up at the Wookie who nodded quickly.

"I've been known to place a few small wagers on the races. I hear Numa Nel is one of the front runners for the Boonta Eve Classic on Tatooine today." Lando said with a grin.

"Boonta Eve?" Anakin asked, incredulously.

"What's the minimum wager?" Juno asked curiously. Galen wasn't surprised by her question.

"Fifty credits, both minimum and maximum. We keep the wagers small so as not to anger any significant others." Lando said, glancing at the Death Stars Leia was shooting at Han.

"Put me down on Pugwis. The dug is supposedly the descendant of the famed Sebulba." Juno said only now Anakin was annoyed.

"Sebulba was a cheater. I beat him righteously." Anakin said proudly.

"Oh yeah, I forgot we had our own Podracing legend in the family." Luke said with a chuckle.

"The Rogue Shadow get's the best reception. Want to move it in there?" Galen asked. All five of the racing enthusiasts, plus Luke, immediately started heading for the hanger deck, leaving 3PO and Leia on the bridge.

"I don't care what they say; you'll never get me onto one of those flying death traps." 3PO said as Leia shrugged.

"Come along 3PO, let's check in with the Admiral and see what the latest intelligence reports are." Leia said as she and 3PO walked off the bridge.

* * *

><p><strong>On<strong>**Tatooine****…**

The Mynock, having landed next to the Pit Hanger in Mos Espa Arena, was offloading Lady Narec's pod. Kento, Jacen, Tahiri, and Mirta were with Lady Narec, bringing her to the race via Narec's Landspeeder. R2, Anakin, K'Kruhk, and Ailyn were the pit crew, and Jaina was the pilot. HK was along as security to keep any sneaky "Meatbags" from attempting to sabotage the pod before the race. They had gotten the Pod into the hanger and into an alcove for the regular pre-race maintenance checks. Jaina was now wearing a full pilot's jumpsuit and carrying her X-Wing helmet under her arm.

"Jaina, I'm serious, just sit down and relax for a while. We've got this." Anakin said as he tried to keep his older sister away from working on the pod.

"But why? I'm flying the thing!" Jaina said as Anakin nodded understandingly.

"I know that, but you need to calm yourself. I could sense your anxiety all throughout the night. You're worried but you're a great pilot. You'll do fine with this. Hell if dad trusts you with the Falcon and we've trusted you this long with the Mynock, then you're obviously doing something right!" Anakin said before swiftly dodging an airborne oil rag.

"Hey! Solo! Get your _shebs_ over here and give me a hand with this!" Ailyn shouted from behind one of the engines.

"Coming!" Anakin replied before turning back to his sister.

"Just meditate for a while. Calm yourself. And look on the bright side. It's nowhere near as dangerous as a space dogfight when people are shooting at us." Anakin said before running off to assist in the maintenance checks. Jaina sighed and walked towards an empty supply crate a group of newer model DUM series Pit droids had discarded. Jaina silently took note of the droid's dome color being a distinct shade of green-blue. She then sat down on the crate, sitting with her legs crossed beneath her in a meditative pose. Before she could even begin meditating, she heard a feminine voice clear its throat. Jaina opened her eyes and looked up to see a female Rutian Twi'lek standing over her with a curious smile on her face. The Twi'lek wore a white armored chest plate that seemed familiar along with a pair of tan slacks with white codpiece over them, which seemed odd for a female. The Twi'lek also had a helmet that was clearly a modified desert-camouflaged Advanced Recon Force Trooper's helmet from the Clone Wars. There were two large holes in the back of the helmet for the Twi'lek's lekku to fit through.

"Oh, sorry! Can I help you?" Jaina asked, startled.

"Apologies for startling you, young one. I only wanted to come by and welcome you to the Podracing circuit." The Twi'lek said, extending a friendly hand. Jaina sensed sincerity from her.

"A Podracer who's polite. That's a rarity." Jaina said as she and the Twi'lek shook hands.

"Ah so you recognize me, do you?" the woman asked but Jaina sheepishly shook her head.

"No I'm afraid not. My father and grandfather are Podrace fans. I've really never given it a shot until now." Jaina said as the woman nodded understandingly.

"Oh that's alright. Though I should warn you, I'm polite right now but not when we get on the track. You have to be downright ruthless on the track…especially if you want to beat Pugwis." The Twi'lek said, earning an arched eyebrow from Jaina.

"Who?" Jaina asked. The Twi'lek pointed to a dug whose pod sat directly across from Jaina's own. The dug wore a full leather pilot's suit with his fingers and snout exposed. He had white hair sticking out from under the back of his racing goggles and his shoulder pads had spikes on them. His pod's engines were, like most of the others, large but painted a yellowish-green with near-rectangular intakes, the inner sides of the intake being taller and sloping downwards as it went out. The rest of the pod followed this general shape, gradually becoming more round until it ended in a circular thrust vent. On the sides of each engine, was a single wing jutting out at an angle towards the ground while sticking out of the intakes were two large turbine cones. The cockpit was much simpler. It was almost a capsule except practically flat on the bottom side. The top of it opened up so the pilot could climb into the fully enclosed cockpit, a transparasteel screen keeping the pilot safe inside. (See A/N)

"Pugwis, the champion of the Malastare Podracing sector. He also claims to be the grandson of the famous Podracer, Sebulba, and he's got the ruthless skill to back it up." The woman explained.

"I see. And you would be?" Jaina asked, curiously. The woman smiled warmly and motioned to herself.

"I am Numa Nel. One of the veteran pilots. I've been racing for most of my life. Hell I remember when the Empire outlawed Podracing and when the Republic decided not to continue the ban. That was a great day." Numa said as she looked up dreamily.

"You remember the rise of the Empire? You would have to be almost fifty in order to remember that." Jaina said, earning a smirk from the Podracer.

"Try, fifty five." Numa replied.

"Whoa." Jaina said.

"Hey, young blood, I need your opinion on something!" Vel shouted from her knees while working on the starboard engine.

"Oh, excuse me for a moment." Jaina said as she walked over to the Bounty Hunter turned temporary mechanic. As soon as she was close enough, Vel reached up and pulled Jaina down to her level by the collar.

"Have you been chewing spice? She's one of your competitors." Vel hissed.

"There's nothing wrong with being friendly. She seems nice and I sensed sincerity in her well wishing." Jaina said as Vel rolled her eyes.

"Well of course she's nice. She's trying to sucker you. Who was she anyway?" Vel asked.

"Numa Nel, I believe her name was." Jaina said as Vel paused.

"Numa's in this race?" she asked as Jaina nodded. Her nodding caused Vel to sigh.

"You've got your work cut out for you, kid. Numa's the champion of all the Ryloth courses. She may be old but her skills are scary. However from everything I've heard she usually is a pleasant person to be around. Only her rival would beg to differ." Vel replied as Jaina smirked.

"Mirta was right. You are a fan. But who's her rival?" Jaina asked.

"A Dug from Malastare named Pugwis. He and Numa's been racing underground for about the same amount of time. They do not get along." Vel replied.

"You mean that Dug over there?" Jaina asked as Vel spun around and spotted Pugwis.

"_Osik_, he's here too? Kid, you really need to watch yourself out there. Pugwis is mean on all fronts. If you're ahead of him, watch your six. If you think you saw a blaster bolt fly past ya, that's him. I swear he's got guns hidden inside that Pod of his." Vel explained, concerning Jaina.

"You mean he fires at his opponents?" Jaina asked.

"Only the ones in front of him. He's also got a sneaky little device inside his pod that gives him a temporary boost in speed. He can only use it once every few minutes but mark my words, he'll use it." Vel replied, releasing Jaina before reaching down to her belt and grabbing the lightsaber she had gotten from Rotta.

"Here, you may need this, just in case. If anything, toss it over your shoulder and pray it lands in someone's intake." Vel said before suddenly feeling Jaina slap the lightsaber from her hand.

"I'm not cheating, Ailyn. It's not the Jedi way. I would never do such a thing anyway." Jaina said as Vel shrugged and sighed while clipping the saber back to her belt.

"Your funeral, Jedi." She mumbled, and returned to repairing the Pod. Jaina however walked back towards the crate where Numa had turned away and was overseeing the repairs on her pod. Her Podracer was similar to Dud Bolt's Vulptereen 327 except the four forward prongs were almost serrated decoratively and the exhausts were now two horizontal outlets similar to Aldar Beedo's engine exhausts. The cockpit was a stripped Eta-2 Actis-Class Interceptor, lacking the engines, the weapons systems now serving to connect the cables of the pod to the engines, and with a removable cover sitting nearby to be placed over the astromech socket. A green domed R3 unit sat in the socket at the moment, performing the systems checks and coordinating the Pit droid repairs. The Pod engines were mostly white but with a series of Rutian Twi'lek skin-tone colored splatter-like streaks running along the top and sides. The cockpit had a similar paint scheme. On the side of the engine nearest Jaina, was something written on the green splatter in white paint in aurabesh. "Waxer."

"Waxer?" Jaina asked, catching the elder Twi'lek's attention.

"Oh you've noticed that huh?" Numa asked.

"What's it mean?" Jaina asked curiously.

"Waxer was the name of a Republic soldier who saved my life during the Clone Wars. He and his brother, Boil, rescued me and helped me find my uncle. My parents had been killed by the Separatists." Numa explained. Jaina furrowed her brow in thought.

"Republic Soldier? Brother? Did they wear matching armor?" Jaina asked curiously.

"You mean weren't they Clone troopers? Yes, they were, but they were so kind to me. My memories of them just kinda stuck with me throughout my life, so when I entered Podracing, I named my Pod "the Nerra" and the respective engines, "Waxer" and "Boil." Numa explained with a fond smile on her face.

"Nerra…brother. I'm sure they would be honored by your naming your Podracer after them." Jaina said before noticing something else was written on the cockpit.

"So what's the name of the cockpit?" Jaina asked, unable to make out the letters.

"Oh the cockpit I named after the Jedi who helped free my people from the Separatists." Numa replied with a smile.

"A Jedi? What was his name?" Jaina asked as Numa smirked.

"Kenobi." Numa replied. Jaina was surprised for a moment then smiled, remembering her uncle's story of meeting Obi-Wan, then Ben, Kenobi. About that time, the R3 in Numa's cockpit ejected from the slot and moved towards its master, beeping something. Numa nodded to the droid then turned back to Jaina.

"Well I've got to get Nerra out to the grid. Good luck out there-…Oh I'm sorry, I never caught your name." Numa said as Jaina smiled.

"My name is…Marek…Padmé Marek."

* * *

><p><strong>End<strong>**Chapter****13.**

A/N: Pugwis and his Podracer are both from the PlayStation 1 game, Star Wars: Demolition. I would recommend, for those who never played the game, going to YouTube and searching for StarWars Demolition Pugwis. You'll find his defeat video but it does showcase his Pod quite clearly. Also please bear in mind that there is no indication of the average Dug lifespan so Pugwis could have possibly lived quite a long time, which would rationalize my putting him in the story.

And yes Numa Nel is the same Numa from the Star Wars: The Clone Wars episode "Innocents of Ryloth." It's one of my favorite episodes because Numa is just so cute. I gave her a last name because she didn't have one listed on the Star Wars wiki.

Commander Delta however is an OC.


	14. Boonta Eve

On the Rogue Shadow, a small crowd had gathered in the main hold. Galen, Juno, Han, Chewbacca, Lando, Anakin, and PROXY plus a few non 501st officers, were eagerly sitting around a trio of holoprojectors that had been set up in the center of the main hold. The three projectors were arranged in a triangle and displayed the same image. Everyone was seated on either empty supply crates, or a semi-circular couch that had Galen and Juno had placed in there, years ago. The pre-race pageantry hadn't even started yet.

"So who's the favorite to win?" Galen asked.

"Right now Pugwis from Malastare is the front runner. Numa Nel holds a close lead however." PROXY reported.

"Why's that?" one of the officers asked.

"Because Numa and Pugwis are bitter rivals. They're both the champion racers of their respective homeworlds. Numa plays fair but Pugwis cheats a lot. I think he even has some form of illegal weapon inside his Pod's engines." Lando explained. Anakin rolled his eyes at this.

"Typical. The descendant of Sebulba would be a cheater." Anakin said.

"Who else is racing today?" Juno asked as PROXY, the officially chosen bookie for the group, immediately began transforming into various Podracer pilots, rattling off their names, species, racing history, average performance, and the current odds of their winning, before switching to the next one. He had gone through about seventeen competitors, which included Pugwis and Numa, but stopped when he reached the eighteenth.

"The Eighteenth racer was a late entry and their name has not yet been recorded by the race officials. Their name will be revealed during the pre-race pageantry and flag parade." PROXY reported. Anakin however, smiled slightly.

"Ah they still do the Flag Parade. Good. Keeping with tradition. I like that." Anakin said as the holoprojectors flickered to life and the majestic music fanfare of the Mos Espa Arena rang through, earning cheers and applause from the galley of viewers on the Rogue Shadow.

"_Welcome __to __Tatooine, __Podrace __fans! __We __have __perfect __weather __today __for __the __Boonta __Classic, __the __first __one __since __the __rise __of __the __Empire __forty-seven __years __ago! __But __now __we__'__re __back __and __boy __do __we __have __a __turn__out __here, __from __all __corners __of __the __galaxy!__" _The announcer, a human man with a cybernetic right eye, said. (A/N: I'm envisioning Greg Proops, the voice of Fode of Fodesinbeed Annodue, the announcer for the Boonta in Ep. 1 as the announcer for this race).

"I see the race is starting."

"Ah, you decided to join us, your Excellency." Galen said as Leia and 3PO entered the main hold.

"I needed a break and I might as well see what this deathtrap of a sport is like." Leia said over the announcer's listing of racers.

"You're just in time; they're listing off the racers now." Lando said, not taking his eyes off the holoprojectors.

_"And down in front, inside pole position, the reigning champion of the Ryloth circuit, Numa Nel!"_ the announcer said as the Twi'lek in question took a humble bow towards the audience who cheered loudly. Just then the camera switched to a Dug atop his racer's cockpit.

__"Oh-ho look at that! Outside pole position, the reigning champion of the Malastare circuit, and the local favorite, Pugwis!" _ _The announcer said as the Dug grinned and motioned for the already cheering crowd to cheer more, which they did.

"Yoka to Bantha poodoo." Anakin muttered with a challenging smirk.

"I beg your pardon?" 3PO asked insulted, believing his maker was referring to him.

"I was talking to the Dug." Anakin corrected, pointing at the image of Pugwis.

"Oh." 3PO muttered sheepishly as the announcer continued.

_"And moving into the second row, third position, a late entry. A human girl and Podracing newcomer, Padmé Marek!"_

"**WHO?****"** half the hold erupted in shock. Almost instantly the camera focused in on a very familiar looking young human woman in a pilot's jumpsuit and an X-Wing pilot's helmet on her head. She was waving to the crowd.

"Is that-…No it can't be!" Han said as he leaned closer towards the screen. Just then a young human boy, who was equally familiar, followed by a just as equally familiar astromech, approached and said something to the woman.

"Jaina! Anakin! What are they doing there?" Leia asked in utter shock.

"And what does R2 think he's doing! He can't work on a Podrace Pit crew." 3PO fussed.

"They're on Tatooine! We've got to get there and fast!" Galen said.

"But we're on the other side of the galaxy from there. By the time we get there, the race will be over." Han said.

"That may be so, but we might be able to get within short range comms with them if we hurry. Have the Captain set a course for the Tatoo system immediately." Anakin said, to one of the soldiers who saluted and hurried out of the hold.

"PROXY, maintain the signal as best as you can. Things are going to get fuzzy once we're in hyperspace." Galen ordered. Meanwhile on Tatooine…

"The Pod's all set, sis. Though, why did you choose that name as an alias?" Anakin asked. He was standing on the starting grid next to her and the Pod. By now the Flag Parade had started with HK-47 carrying the team flag, which was the exact same symbol as Anakin Skywalker's old one from sixty years ago only with red markings instead of blue.

"Think about it, bro. Dad and Uncle Cal are addicted to watching the Podraces and I'm willing to bet that they're watching now. Maybe they'll recognize me and come looking for us." Jaina replied.

"Okay I get that part, but why the name?" Anakin asked curiously as Jaina climbed into the cockpit. Jaina shrugged.

"It was Tahiri's suggestion, actually. Now off with you, bro. Get to the pits, they're about to start the flag parade." Jaina said as Anakin nodded and gave his sister a quick hug before running off with R2 close behind. Jaina was doing a last minute check of the systems when she noticed a shadow standing over her.

"Anakin I told you to go to the pits." Jaina said, not looking up.

"He is. I just wanted to drop by first."

"Kento!" Jaina yelped, looking up at him as he leaned against the cockpit.

"The others and I just wanted to remind you of the old Jedi cliché that the Force will be with you, always." Kento said, earning a smile from Jaina.

"Thanks Kento. I appreciate it more than you know." Jaina said.

"Oh and, I figured that I would kick myself if I didn't do this before the race." Kento said before he leaned forward and abruptly kissed her on the lips. They didn't notice but there was some whooping from the crowd. When he pulled back, Jaina was looking up at him with a stunned expression.

"Good luck." Kento whispered, dropping something into her pod before walking away. She picked it up and realized that it was Kento's lightsaber. She had left her own lightsaber with R2 before even arriving at the arena. She quietly clipped it to her belt as the fanfare started up again.

_"And now entering the arena, our glorious host, retired veteran Podracing Champion, grandfather of Pugwis, the one and only: Sebulba!"_ the announcer declared. Back on the Rogue Shadow, Anakin scowled. They had missed Kento's kissing Jaina.

"Oh that sleemo is still alive! Jaina, failure is not an option today!" Anakin hissed as he watched his elderly arch-rival literally being wheeled into the box once occupied decades earlier by Jabba the Hutt. Sebulba had not aged well, and was only able to weakly raise a single hand but still give off his hideous grin. Behind him was a slightly younger Dug that pushed the elder's repulsor chair into position. The crowd appropriately went insane.

_"Alright! Let's get on with it! Let the race begin!"_ Sebulba ordered. Almost instantly the power couplings of all the racers activated. The flags started clearing the grid along with any remaining pit crew. Kento met up with Jacen, Tahiri, Mirta, and Lady Narec, at coincidentally the same observation tower used by Anakin's supporters sixty years ago. Mirta was practically vibrating with excitement while Tahiri leaned against the railing in boredom.

"Is she nervous?" Jacen asked as Kento stepped into the box with them.

"She's fine. I have every confidence in her." Kento replied.

"I prey your confidence holds out. But if she's as good as her lineage, then she could win this race with her eyes closed." Lady Narec said, causing Jacen and Kento to look at her then each other suspiciously as the box lifted upwards.

"_Start __your __engines!__" _the announcer said, followed shortly by the deafening roar of the Podracers engine start up. Jaina fired up her pod, all of the systems showing green across the board. Now it was just a tense wait. In the pits, Ailyn, K'Kruhk, Anakin, HK, and R2 stood waiting anxiously. None of them knew it, but so were the gang on the Rogue Shadow. Finally, Sebulba pulled out a dented old Podracing helmet that had more than a few blaster holes in its head (A/N: three guesses whose helmet it was) and chucked it at a gong, hitting it and causing the starting light to glow green. Instantly the Pods took off at break neck speeds, one pod however stalled at start and another just outright blew up. Luckily neither of them was Jaina who was speeding along the track and masterfully dodging the obstacles and other racers through the Mushroom Mesa. She was in fifth place at the moment, only two pods between her and Numa who was in second, and Pugwis in first. Ahead she saw the third place pod approach Numa's pod which quickly swerved to the right, knocking her opponent into one of the towering mesas destroying its right engine in a bouncing ball of flaming scrap metal.

_"Well…I guess I've moved up a position."_ Jaina mused halfheartedly.

_"Don't worry about the competition, focus!"_ a voice said in her head.

_"Jacen! Not now!"_ Jaina hissed through her twin bond.

_"Sorry. Just trying to help."_ Jacen replied. Jaina was about to weave around the new third place pod but decided against it at the last moment just as they entered Beggars Canyon.

"Oh so this is what Uncle Luke means when he says "Just like Beggars Canyon back home!" Jaina laughed as she expertly weaved past the third place pod and even past Numa, rocketing herself into second. She was beginning to enjoy the experience.

_"Well look at this! Little Marek's pulled into second place in Beggar's Canyon, leaving Nel in third and Pugwis in first!" _the announcer declared.

"That's my girl!" Han exclaimed from the Rogue Shadow with a grin that could easily rival Lando's. Chewbacca roared a cheer of his own.

"Just like Beggar's Canyon back home." Luke and Anakin both said in unison with amused yet proud expressions on their faces. Leia was beaming at the screen showing her daughter performing masterfully at Podracing on her first try as the Pods entered the Dune Sea. They continued speeding along when Jaina's instincts suddenly kicked in. She looked ahead and saw a small hatch on Pugwis's cockpit roof open up and a small piece of metal suddenly fly out. Jaina quickly stretched out with the force and launched the piece of metal far to the left, so as not to land in hers or anyone else's engines.

"Nice!" Ailyn chuckled as she watched a special view screen from the pits. Luckily Anakin had had the presence of mind to install a camera on the cockpit so they could get a first person perspective of the race so only they and the rest of their group in the box saw Jaina's use of the Force just then.

_"Hey you think you could keep the force use to a minimum? We don't want to get spotted by the Sith or those Mercs here."_ Jacen said through the twin-bond. Jaina didn't reply, well not coherently, as she was busy weaving through the Arch Canyon, still in second. She busily kept an eye on her surroundings as she passed through the whip and finally entered a long cave, narrowly dodging columns of rock. She heard an explosion behind her but didn't dare look back to see what happened. A moment later, three pods exited the tunnel, Pugwis, Jaina, and Numa. The fourth place pod had crashed in the cave. They came around the (Tusken Raider free) Canyon Dune Turn and just as they straightened out for a moment, Jaina saw something blow past her. It was Numa in the Nerra who swiftly overtook both her and Pugwis just as they began approaching Devil's Doorknob, turning their racers on their side to pass through before leveling out and going to top speed over Hutt Flats towards the arena.

"Look there she comes!" Mirta shouted as Tahiri, with a bored expression and still in her sudo-Tusken Raider outfit, mock-cheered.

"Yay." She said in monotone as Jacen, Kento, and Mirta each cheered. Narec watched with a silent smile on her face.

__"At the beginning of lap two, it's Numa Nel in the lead followed closely by Pugwis and Marek!"_ _the announcer shouted.

"Now why did she use the alias Padmé Marek?" Lando asked, causing Luke, Anakin, and Galen to exchange silent yet knowing glances.

"Perhaps to, partially, honor her grandmother, who was coincidentally present when I won the Boonta." Anakin said with a smile on his face, not out of pride for his victory but in remembering his loving late-wife. Meanwhile it was still a dead heat between Pugwis, Numa, and Jaina as they entered Mushroom Mesa again. She then heard the sound of blaster fire and saw, coming from out the front of Pugwis's intakes, were blaster bolts flying straight at Numa. The Dug was firing at her with illegal weaponry and deliberately trying to swerve so as to line up the shots. Luckily, none of them did. Pugwis suddenly launched forward, passing Numa with a sudden burst of speed right before they had to line up for Beggar's Canyon. Just like last time, Jaina masterfully weaved through the canyon passing Numa and even Pugwis this time before emptying out into the Dune Sea.

"If that sleemo shoots at my daughter, I'll-…" Han threatened but just before he could finish the threat, he saw blaster fire fly past Jaina's pod. Now steam was rising from all of the Solos and Skywalkers present, Chewbacca and Lando included.

"Why that no good Womp rat!" Anakin hissed.

"Father, calm yourself!" Luke and Leia both pleaded, both of whom managed to calm the elder Skywalker down. Meanwhile, Jaina managed to evade Pugwis's blaster fire which ceased as soon as they entered Arch Canyon. While still weaving through the arches, Numa burst ahead and Jaina sensed Pugwis attempting to pass and quickly cut him off, earning a single shot from the Dug. The shot missed Jaina and hit the rock walls of the Whip.

"Not as bad as a space dogfight where people are shooting at you huh?" Ailyn asked smugly as she glared at Anakin.

"Okay so I didn't know about the Dug and his blaster. Jaina's still got the skills to fly circles around all of them." Anakin replied as he returned his attention to the view screen. Jaina, Numa, and Pugwis were now in the Canyon Dune Turn and as Jaina, having retaken the lead, came around the corner. Numa flew past her, and then Pugwis shot past, sideswiping her Pod in the process and nearly ramming his own right engine into the "Waxer" (left) engine on the Nerra. Jaina carefully maneuvered through the Canyons, watching as Numa maintained the lead, keeping Pugwis in second and Jaina in third.

"ALRIGHT HERE WE GO!" Jacen shouted as he and the others in the box saw the three Podracers screaming up towards them from Hutt Flats. This earned a cheer from Kento and Mirta and a more enthusiastic cheer from Tahiri.

_"At the start of the third and final lap, Numa's in the lead followed closely by Pugwis and Marek!" _The Announcer exclaimed as the three pods flew past.

"Alright Jaina! Show that Sleemo who's boss!" Tahiri shouted, earning smug looks from the other four in the box with her.

"Becoming a fan are we?" Kento asked. Tahiri shrugged with a small smile.

"Just a little bit." She replied. Meanwhile the pods were flying through Mushroom Mesa. Jaina finally managed to catch up to Pugwis just as they entered Beggar's Canyon. Jaina began to pour on the speed, approaching Pugwis but before she could pass, Pugwis slammed his pod into hers, knocking her towards the disused service ramp, launching her into the air. In the brief seconds after being launched she saw, scattered around on top of the canyon walls around her was the wreckage of at least three pods. Jaina quickly adjusted the Pod's repulsors and controlled the thrust so that the Pod would glide instead of plummet. This caused her to glide right over Pugwis and even over Numa before safely landing in the canyon and going to full speed.

_"It's Marek!"_ The announcer exclaimed, causing the crowds, both on Tatooine and on the Rogue Shadow to let out an excited cheer, _"Amazing! A quick control thrust, and she's back on course! Only one other racer's managed to pull that off in the entire history of the Boonta Eve!"_

_"Thanks grandpa."_ Jaina said mentally. She happened to notice on her rear-sensors that there was a Pod approaching quickly from the rear. She figured it was Numa but the sudden flurry of blaster fire said otherwise. Suddenly one of the blaster bolts grazed the side of her right engine, damaging it and setting it on fire. Thinking quickly, she reduced her speed, causing Pugwis and Numa to fly past.

_"Marek's in trouble, Pugwis takes the lead!" _The Announcer declared. The Rogue Shadow fell silent. Anakin quickly pulled on a headset.

_"Jaina, are you alright?"_ Anakin asked.

"No! My starboard engine's on fire!" Jaina replied through her Pod's comms.

_"Alright, where's the damage exactly? Check the readouts!"_ Anakin asked. Jaina looked quickly at her displays.

"Starboard primary power regulator." Jaina replied.

_"Alright follow my instructions. First, close the air flaps. Second, Switch to the auxiliary. Third, attach the power distributer cable on your right to the outlet on your left. Fourth, restart the engines. The Pod will do the rest."_ Anakin instructed as Jaina followed his instructions, pulling a lever that closed a pair of flaps near the middle of the engines, causing the fire to extinguish. She then flipped a switch that activated the auxiliary power regulator but doing so shut down both engines so now she was coasting on the speed she had to begin with. She then grabbed a small plug with a coiled wire on her right and plugged it into a small outlet on her left. She then started pressing the ignition button but the engines only spluttered.

"Come on, come on!" Jaina growled through bared teeth as she kept pressing the ignition button but the engines continued spluttering. She noticed a readout displaying the power in the two engines were now equalized and she kept pressing the button. Finally both engines roared to life, the readout displaying all conditions green.

"We're back!" Jaina exclaimed as she threw both throttles forward, bringing the Pod back up to maximum speed in no time. As soon as she entered the Canyon Dune Turn, she caught a glimpse of Numa and Pugwis, neck and neck for the lead.

"_Marek__'__s __catching __the __leaders!__"_ The announcer exclaimed.

"Careful Jaina, careful Jaina." Han said softly as they watched Jaina's Pod quickly catch up to the leaders. By the time she reached Devil's Doorknob, Pugwis was in the lead with Numa trailing slightly. However that changed quickly as Jaina hit the boost and rocketed past Numa and Pugwis.

"She's gonna win, SHE'S GONNA WIN!" Tahiri exclaimed, excitedly jumping up and down before she and the others saw blaster fire flying past Jaina's pod. Pugwis, in a desperate attempt to knock out the lead pod, was firing at her and not letting up.

"_Use __the __force, __Jaina.__"_ An unfamiliar woman's voice said to her in her head. Jaina glanced down at Kento's Lightsaber and pulled it from her belt. She activated the blade and blindly swung it out the side of her cockpit, not letting go. She was stunned when she felt something strike the blade. She suddenly heard an explosion, followed by a single Podracer engine fly past with the cockpit flailing close behind before crashing into the Hutt Flats. It was Pugwis's pod. Her blind swing had reflected the shot right back at Pugwis, destroying his starboard engine, freeing Jaina and Numa to rocket past his downed Pod. In his private box in the arena, Sebulba scowled in annoyance.

"Poodoo." He grumbled as Jaina crossed the finish line first, with Numa second. The crowd promptly went wild.

"She did it! SHE DID IT!" Han cheered as he spun his wife around in celebration before pulling her into a deep kiss. The entire Rogue Shadow was a single cheering mess, Lando and Chewbacca practically dancing for joy and PROXY even projecting a hologram of fireworks going off. Galen, Luke, and Juno were able to contain their enthusiasm more but were proud nonetheless.

"Well done I knew you could it! Wonderful!" 3PO celebrated. Anakin however was beaming at something else. Jaina's time. Fifteen minutes, forty-one seconds even. Jaina had beaten his own time by a second. On Tatooine the crowd flooded into the grid, chanting "Ooh-Aah!" along with the announcer as the entire Mynock crew elbowed through the crowd towards the victorious Solo who was feebly climbing out of the cockpit, her knees visibly shaking. Numa was surprisingly the first one to reach her.

"Well done, Marek! Well done!" she shouted as she raised Jaina's arm into the air in a "hail to the victor" pose. Finally the Mynock crew reached her.

"Guys! I won!" Jaina exclaimed before she lost her footing and fell forward right into Kento's arms.

"Well congratulations Princess, we were rooting for you every-…" Kento said but was interrupted when Jaina pulled him into a surprise kiss. Numa looked on in amusement. Back in the box seat, Narec's smile was wide as could be.

"Skywalker…you would be proud of her." Narec said as she looked up at the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>End<strong>**Chapter****14.**


	15. Intercepted

Inside the Pit Hanger, K'Kruhk, Anakin, and HK were busily bartering with a local junk dealer for the communications parts they needed, HK acting more as an intimidation factor than actual negotiator. Ailyn, Mirta, and Tahiri were discussing the latter's newfound racing enthusiasm nearby. Kento, Jacen, and Jaina however were standing near the Podracer, talking with each other as Numa approached. Jaina's hair was a mess and there was a layer of sand and dust on her face save for the area where her helmet's flight lenses covered her eyes, leaving a noticeable outline.

"Hey, Marek!" Numa said, catching the three's attention.

"Numa! Good race out there." Jaina said, extending a hand which Numa promptly shook.

"Likewise…Solo." Numa said with a smirk. The three's eyes widened in shock.

"You…you know?" Jaina asked as Numa nodded with a shrug.

"Since the second I saw you. I knew you were Jaina Solo the whole time." Numa said, confusing Jaina.

"Then why didn't you say anything?" Jaina asked.

"To be honest…it was so I could fulfill a lifelong dream I'd had ever since entering the Podracing circuits." Numa explained.

"What dream?" Kento asked, curiously.

"When I was a little girl on Ryloth, years after the Empire rose to power, my uncle, who was also a Podracing fanatic, told me the story of a Podrace he'd seen when he was fifteen on Tatooine. A Boonta Eve Race where a young human boy named Anakin Skywalker defeated the reigning champion and came in first place. When I found out that the same boy was one of the Jedi who liberated Ryloth during the Clone Wars, I began to dream of being able to simply race him in a Podrace. Win or lose, being able to simply be in the same race with him something I longed to do. Well, predictably, years pass and I learned Anakin had disappeared after the Empire rose to power, only to reappear at the Battle of Endor. I knew he was probably too old or not interested in returning to the Podracing circuits and I knew he had kids of his own and I hoped that maybe, just maybe, one of them would compete with me in a race. I had all but given up hope, until I happen to glance over to the pod next to me in the Pit hanger and who do I see sitting atop an empty supply crate, none other than a blood descendant of Anakin Skywalker himself, and not just one, but three. Much to my pleasure, she proves to be a formidable foe and proceeds to defeat me and knock out my arch-rival in one swoop…and on her first race too." Numa said as Jaina blushed.

"So, you're not upset about coming in second?" Jaina asked as Numa laughed.

"If it were Pugwis in first place instead of you, we wouldn't be having this conversation. But to me, coming in second to you is trivial. I was beaten by the best and I am honored to have been able to have met and raced against you. With my dreams realized, I can now retire from this deadly sport. I've been entertaining thoughts of retiring to Ryloth lately anyway." Numa said with a smile.

"Why retire? You've still got a great career ahead of you." Jacen said but Numa smiled back and turned towards a pair of young Rutian Twi'lek boys with a skin tone that was exactly like Numa's, waiting by her Pod and organizing the Pit droids and the Astromech.

"You could say that I've lived my dreams, made my fortune, defeated my rival, and now I have something else to live for." Numa said, turning back towards them. Jaina smiled understandingly.

"It's been an honor competing against you, Miss Nel." Jaina said with a humble bow.

"Likewise, Miss Solo…or is it really Mrs. Marek?" Numa asked curiously, causing Jaina and Kento to both blush furiously.

"Um well actually-…" Jaina stammered but Numa caught the hint.

"I see. If you don't mind me saying so, the two of you make an excellent couple." Numa said as she started backing away.

"Um…thanks." Kento coughed. Numa merely smiled.

"May the Force be with you…with all of you." Numa said with a humble bow before turning and rejoining her family. Jacen, Kento, and Jaina watched her walk off, Jaina probably the most moved of the three.

"Come on guys. Let's go home." Jaina said with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Later<strong>**…**

Ailyn, Jaina, Anakin, Kento, Jacen, and Lady Narec were standing outside the Mynock. Nearby, Lady Narec's Landspeeder sat with an old RX series pilot droid sitting in the driver's seat. A cargo sled with Narec's Podracer engines and cockpit on it sat attached to the speeder.

"Thank you again, Lady Narec for letting us use your Podracer. It was an honor getting to pilot it." Jaina said with a humble bow.

"It was good to see it race once more. My daughter would have been pleased." Narec said with a smile.

"Maybe we could return the favor. Do you know who took your daughter? Maybe we can track her down?" Ailyn asked but Narec's smile vanished.

"No…it is probably best if you not find her. You've brought a smile to this old woman for the first time in decades. Now, go, take your ship, do what you need to do, and leave me in peace. That means you Habuur." Narec said with a half smile. Anakin then reached in his pocket and pulled out a jingling pouch.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Here. When we purchased the parts we needed, we decided to divide the remaining winnings in half and give you one half as a thank you for all you've done for us." Anakin said as Narec chuckled but shook her head, refusing the pouch.

"No, I don't need it. I'm satisfied with my simple life. I have everything I need and my wants are unobtainable with credits. It's a lesson that I've had to learn myself. But I thank you for your generosity." Narec said as Anakin pocketed the pouch again.

"Before we leave, I have one question for you." Kento said, earning Narec's attention.

"What would that be?" she asked.

"Were you once a Jedi by any chance?" he asked. Narec's face fell in apparent remorse.

"I once followed the way of the Jedi…before my faith was shaken. I succumbed to the Dark Side for a long time until one Jedi helped me to see through the clouds of the Dark Side that had blinded me for so long. I chose to disappear into the shadows of the Galaxy, to put as much distance between me, the Jedi, and the Sith as possible. I chose to abandon the Jedi way altogether. To be neither Jedi nor Sith. I abandoned the force itself." Narec explained.

"Then…why did you help us?" Jacen asked.

"My reasons are my own, Jedi. Now…leave me be." Narec said as she turned and hovered off towards her Landspeeder, leaving four confused Jedi and a curious bounty hunter behind.

"I wonder what her story would be if she told it in greater detail." Jaina said as they turned and started towards the Mynock.

"It would be interesting to find out, but she's not going to tell us." Jacen replied.

"Did she tell you anything by any chance?" Anakin asked Ailyn who shook her head.

"Not a thing. She's an _atin __solus_ I'll give her that." Ailyn replied. (Translation: Solus – one, as in number one).

"Then I guess this is yours." Anakin said pulling out a second sack of credits and handing both to Ailyn. Ailyn took only one of the bags however.

"I'll take Narec's share. You Jedi earned the rest fair and square. I only take what I feel I've earned." Ailyn replied.

"You sure you don't want the rest? After all we have no real use for credits." Jaina said.

"Yeah, you forget who our parents are." Jacen added.

"And how filthy stinking rich they are." Kento said.

"So we only needed the credits to get the parts." Anakin added.

"Then hold onto the credits. You may need them again to buy more replacement parts or something. You Jedi do need to eat occasionally too ya know." Ailyn said.

"Eating is highly overrated." Kento mused sarcastically as they reached the Mynock's boarding ramp, where HK stood guard.

"Observation: Starvation is a slow yet effective method of execution. My preferred method of execution is by way of a simple blaster shot through the back of the head. Far more efficient that way." HK-47 explained.

"Would you shut that thing up already?" Ailyn grumbled as they all stepped onboard.

"So Anakin, did you get the Communications online?" Jacen asked as Anakin nodded.

"I've gotten all the hard stuff done. The external equipment, the stuff I can't work on midflight, is installed so now all I've got left is the internal equipment. R2 should be working on that now actually. I'll finish it up once we've launched." Anakin replied as he Jacen, Jaina, Kento, and HK stepped into the cockpit where K'Kruhk was going through the preflight checks from the pilot's seat.

"Are we ready to leave?" the Whiphid Jedi Master asked.

"Yep, we're all set to go." Kento said as he sat down in the co-pilots seat, Jacen in the navigator's position, and K'Kruhk surrendered the pilot's position back to Jaina.

"Only question now is, where do we go?" Jacen asked.

"Coruscant's closer than Yavin IV. We can go there, meet up with Mom and Dad, and report in with them." Jaina replied.

"Yes and then Anakin can be grounded for a month for stowing away with us." Kento added, causing the younger Solo to cringe.

"Eugh, I had forgotten about that." Anakin muttered. HK however seemed eager to protect his Master from the "grounding."

"You had forgotten that there are consequences for your actions, young one. Perhaps you will learn that lesson soon enough." K'Kruhk said as Anakin sighed heavily.

"Well if there's as good a time as any, I suppose it'll be now." Anakin said as he and HK departed for the back to continue repairs on the comms. Tahiri then entered into the cockpit as the engines started to hum to life. She said nothing as she stared out over the dunes of sand outside the front viewport.

"Something wrong Tahiri?" Jaina asked.

"I'm just looking at home one more time before we leave. It may be…well a kriffing sand ball as some people call it, but it's still my home." Tahiri said as the Mynock started to lift off.

"It is the place where the earliest recollections of your life are set. Your family here may be gone, but you still have your roots here. Draw upon those memories and let them bring you peace." K'Kruhk said as the Mynock took to the skies.

"Yeah…I know." Tahiri said with a heavy sigh before turning and leaving the cockpit. K'Kruhk and Jacen watched her leave.

"She's a good kid. If it wasn't for the fact that Master Korr is teaching her, I'd consider taking her on as a Padawan myself." Jacen said as K'Kruhk chuckled, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Ah, be patient Jacen. Your eagerness to train a padawan is admirable but it is no easy task. Believe me, I've trained several in all my years as a Jedi and it never gets any easier." K'Kruhk said.

"I know, but when it's someone you know, like Tahiri, it seems like it would be a little easier. You know what I mean?" Jacen asked but K'Kruhk seemed unconvinced.

"But that's when it becomes even harder. The bonds of friendship make it harder to form the bonds between a Master and a Padawan. However I will say that time has only proven that a friend training a friend is a double edged sword. It is either easier or harder than training a stranger. Easier such as when Master Korr finished the training for his friend Rosh. Harder such as with Kento's own training under Anakin Skywalker." K'Kruhk said, earning a nod from the former.

"Mmm! Yeah, Master Skywalker and I have had some pretty heated arguments. Force powers have been used, lightsabers have been activated, and tears have flowed. I'm still missing that small toe on my right foot." Kento said, glancing down at his boots.

"But it worked out for the better though." Jacen said as Kento nodded.

"True. He's still my Master and I have the utmost respect for him. But we're entitled to our disagreements now and again. I doubt they'll ever get as heated though." Kento said as HK entered the cockpit.

"Statement: My Master has sent me to inform you that he has completed repairs to our communications systems. You may attempt a connection at your leisure." HK said before turning and walking away.

"Alright, Master K'Kruhk, care to do the honors?" Jaina asked as K'Kruhk stepped over to a console behind Jaina and punched in a communications code.

"Happy Parasite to Old Folk's Home, do you copy?" K'Kruhk said into the communications control.

"Don't you just love the Council's codenames?" Jacen asked with a sarcastic smirk.

"I'm still trying to figure out why we're called Happy Parasite." Kento replied, also smirking.

"Happy Parasite to Old Folk's Home, do you read?" K'Kruhk asked but with more urgency.

"Anakin! We're not getting a signal!" Jacen shouted down the hall. He then heard Anakin mumble something that was assumed to be a curse.

"Hang on!" he shouted from the back. However, Jaina knew otherwise.

"Uh, Jacen…I don't think it's us." She said with a worried tone. Kento, Jacen, and K'Kruhk turned towards the front to see a Venator Star Destroyer, the same one from Bespin, directly in their path in the distance.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Kento said.

"I sense it too. The Dark Side is with that ship." K'Kruhk said as Kento turned towards a set of controls.

"What are you doing?" Jacen asked.

"Mom showed me how to operate the stealth suite on the Rogue Shadow and she said that the Mynock's layout was similar in design. I'm going to see if I can-…" Kento said but was interrupted by the ship suddenly starting to rock slightly.

"Sith Spit we're caught in a tractor beam! I can't shake us loose!" Jaina hissed as she pulled on the controls. They were headed for the Star Destroyer's port hangar. Kento quickly hit the onboard alarm and activated the distress beacon.

"Quick, everyone to the main hold!" Kento said as they abandoned the cockpit. When they arrived in the main hold, everyone else was already there.

"What's going on? What's with the turbulence?" Tahiri asked.

"We've been caught in a tractor beam by the same Star Destroyer from Bespin! I'm willing to bet that the Assassin who attacked Miss Vel on Nar Shaddaa is on board that ship." K'Kruhk explained quickly.

"So what's the plan? Can't we just blast free?" Ailyn asked.

"It's too late for that. The tractor beam disabled our systems so we need to try and come up with an escape plan." Kento said.

"I think it's safe to assume that they'll have Ubese on that ship and they'll be able to distinguish the Force Sensitives from the non'. So we Jedi are stuck." Jacen said as K'Kruhk nodded in agreement.

"That's unless one of us can break free, first." Kento said, spinning his Lightsaber hilt in his hand.

"Kento, this may be our only chance to find out who this Sith Lord is and what their plans are." Jaina said as K'Kruhk nodded.

"While I agree this is our best opportunity, we shouldn't take such an awful risk. I sense there is more to this than we first imagined. After all, how did they know where we were?" K'Kruhk asked.

"A point." Jaina mumbled.

"So what do we do?" Anakin asked.

"I could bust you guys out." Mirta said, gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

"Mirta, _Udesii!_" Ailyn hissed, only to receive a daring look from her daughter.

"Mama, you know I can do it! They would never suspect a Youngling!" Mirta said but Ailyn didn't look at all convinced.

"No Mirta, it's far too dangerous! I could barely handle the _Dar'jetii _on Nar Shaddaa and I don't want you involved in this!" Ailyn said. (Translation: Dar'jetii – Dark Jedi/Sith)

"I'm afraid the time for keeping her out of the situation is well past, Miss Vel." K'Kruhk said.

"Interjection: Master, I believe the Mandalorian Meatbag Youngling might have a viable plan. Her small size and stature should easily fool our captors. The Youngling Meatbag has also proven a formidable marksman." HK-47 rattled off.

"Let's keep our options open, people. R2, anything you could do?" Anakin asked. R2 chirped and beeped his response.

"What did he say?" Mirta asked.

"Translation: He says he could act as if he had been shut down prior to our departure and then later reactivate himself in order to…I believe he said ensue chaos but I doubt he is as capable as he appears." HK said, earning an indignant retort from R2.

"You'd be surprised at what R2 could do. He's been in the family for about three generations and he's not failed us yet. What about you HK, anything you can do?" Anakin asked.

"Explanation: Master, as an assassin droid I come standard with a variety of assassination protocols. Not all of them intended for combat and assassination. I am equipped with a dormancy program that will power me down for a set amount of time. Once I am reactivated, I can carry out assassination protocols as normal." HK said.

"Don't forget about us during your wonton destruction." Ailyn mumbled.

"Retort: I do not see any better ideas coming from you, Meatbag." HK replied.

"Cool it, guys we've only got a few minutes till they board us!" Anakin yelled.

"I'm not letting a droid get the better of me, so let me throw my two creds in. I can break out of my cell easily, provided there's a guard, and then break the rest of you out. But first I want to stash my extra gear in whatever smuggling compartments we have…we do have smuggling compartments right?" Ailyn asked suspiciously.

"Hidden floor panels. Why?" Jacen asked, stomping on the floor slightly.

"I don't want them confiscating my gear. I've already paid a pretty price for them and I don't want to lose them." Ailyn said.

"Then we'll leave it to the four of you to carry out your own plans. Just try to link up before trying to rescue us." Kento said as Ailyn and Mirta both nodded. HK proceeded to head for the engine room and R2 to the cargo hold. Mirta and Ailyn ran for their room to start hiding equipment.

"Well…this is it." Jaina said as they heard the mechanical sounds outside of the Star Destroyer's hanger.

"May the Force be with us." K'Kruhk said as he removed his hat, tossing it to one side. Outside, the Mynock touched down inside the Star Destroyer's hanger, and immediately the hanger doors started closing as the ship started turning away from Tatooine. As soon as the hanger doors were shut the Star Destroyer jumped to lightspeed. Mere seconds later, an entire fleet of Republic Warships, led by the Lusankya, dropped out of hyperspace. On the Lusankya's bridge, Luke, Leia, Han, Chewy, Lando, Galen, Juno, Mara, and Anakin, were standing near the viewports, searching for any visible sign of the Mynock or its crew. PROXY and 3PO were taking care of Ben.

"Anything?" Galen asked one of the techs who shook his head. Galen had officially taken command of the fleet and was now wearing light armor along with his Jedi robes.

"No sir, we're picking up no ships matching the Mynock's signature." The tech reported.

"I sense they were here very recently, as if we just missed them." Luke said in a meditative trance. Leia and Anakin were in similar trances, using the Force to form a connection twixt the three of them.

"I sense that they were…nervous, almost…afraid of something." Leia added.

"I sense the Dark Side here as well." Anakin said, still stuck on his Vader voice.

"I sense it too." Luke agreed.

"I sense something else however…a presence I think…a presence I've not felt since…" Anakin said, suddenly dropping out of the Force connection and opening his eyes before staggering back slightly. Chewbacca however caught him.

"Are you alright, Lord Skywalker?" Juno asked worriedly.

"Commander, is the meditation chamber onboard still functional?" Anakin asked, looking at the nearby Commander Delta.

"Yes milord, we've maintained it for your use should you need it." Delta replied. Anakin immediately straightened slightly.

"I need to use it for a moment. Excuse me." Anakin said softly, a look of mixed emotions on his face as he walked away with Commander Delta close behind.

"What's up with him?" Mara asked curiously.

"He sensed something. I don't know what it was exactly but I felt a strange feeling of…joy and yet, great sadness. He sensed a presence in the force, but I think he may have felt a second one." Luke said as Galen looked away towards where Anakin had disappeared to.

"I know who the first one was he sensed…and he needs some time alone." Galen said before turning back towards the others.

"Can you say who it was?" Han asked, half-interested. Galen simply turned and replied…

"Someone close to the Skywalker family. Someone very close."

* * *

><p><strong>End <strong>**Chapter****15.**


	16. The Sith Revealed

"Is it really you?" Anakin Skywalker asked as he entered into a deep meditative trance inside the enclosed meditation chamber. Inside his mind, it was a black sky full of stars with a dense fog that obscured the ground below him from the knees down. In his mind he was not the cyborg he is, but the human he was. (A/N: His Episode II appearance only lacking the Padawan braid.) Before him then appeared a soft orange glow, and within that glow appeared a scenic veranda view of a mountainous lakeside villa. He recognized the setting. It was Varykino on Naboo. But he especially recognized the figure in the white Nubian wedding dress before him. In reality, a tear ran down his scarred face at the memory.

"Do you still relive the past?" an all too familiar voice said to him. In his mind, Anakin felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

"Every second of every day. I only wish I could undo the past." Anakin said softly. Even in his mind his voice was frozen as Vader. The voice's owner then moved around in front of him, revealing it to be non-other than the very woman in the wedding dress. Padmé Amidala. It was her spirit, preserved in the Force.

"You cannot change the past, Ani. But you are not the Sith that killed me. You are the Jedi I fell in love with, and still love even in death." Padmé's spirit said.

"But what of the presence I feel on Tatooine. What do I do? How do I face-…" Anakin said, but Padmé placed a finger on his lips while gently shushing him.

"You know what you must do Ani, you're only trying to escape it. You must face your past." Padmé said.

"Remember what I told you, Anakin." Another familiar voice said. Anakin turned and saw Obi-Wan standing nearby. He was as old as he was when he died however. (A/N: Sir Alec Guinness)

"I thought you were long gone?" Anakin asked. Obi-Wan only smiled.

"Oh you won't be rid of me that easily old friend. Padmé is correct. You cannot ignore or escape your past. I believe that you will be surprised by what you find if you go down to Tatooine." Obi-Wan said as Anakin sighed heavily.

"And the presence on Rattatak? How can I…how can I deal with it?" Anakin asked, looking at a figure that stood in the fog shrouded shadows of his mind.

"You must do what you know is right, my friend. Despite your fragile beliefs, you are still the Chosen One. Your actions since Endor have proven it and you will continue to prove it for as long as you live." Obi-Wan said.

"Listen to us, Ani. You're not a slave to the Dark Side anymore. Face your destiny, for all of us." Padmé said as she and Obi-Wan began to slowly turn transparent and back away into the shadows.

"Then let me ask you to be with me, as much as you possibly can." Anakin said as he gradually began to morph into his current form. Padmé and Obi-Wan both smiled warmly at him in response.

"Remember the Force will be with you." Obi-Wan said before he disappeared.

"Always." Padmé added before she too disappeared. Anakin smiled warmly at their disappearing figures and looked up at the sky where he saw a vision. A vision of a shrouded figure sitting in a repulsor chair, staring over the sands of Tatooine towards the setting suns.

* * *

><p><strong>Later…<strong>

Anakin emerged onto the bridge of the Lusankya, clad in his Vader-esque environmental suit again. His arrival in said environmental suit startled those present.

"I am going to the surface of Tatooine. If anyone wishes to accompany me, they may join me on my shuttle." Anakin said before turning and walking straight out towards the hangers, with an entourage of 501st troopers close behind. Luke turned to Mara and shrugged before following after his father.

"Excuse me Master Luke, but might I join you?" 3PO asked as he approached the Jedi Grand Master.

"Are you sure you want to? It is Tatooine after all." Luke said.

"Well I'm concerned about Master Anakin. He is my maker after all and I do worry about him. Perhaps my presence will be of some form of comfort to him." 3PO said as Luke smiled at the droid.

"I don't see why not." Luke said before he and 3PO walked off towards the Hanger.

* * *

><p><strong>On Tatooine's Surface…<strong>

It was nighttime as Anakin's "Shuttle" (Actually a near duplicate of the Rogue Shadow only newer and slightly more advanced) touched down in the desert outside of Mos Espa. Anakin, Luke (with a tan robe and hood over his usual attire), and 3PO emerged and immediately set off towards the city, leaving a squad of 501st soldiers to guard the shuttle. Anakin had a hood over his head to keep his identity hidden in the dark and deserted streets. (A/N: The Rogue Shadow in this story is the Force Unleashed 1 version. Anakin's "Rogue Shadow" is the Force Unleashed II version)

"I sense anxiety from you, Father." Luke said as they passed through the darkened Mos Espa streets, Anakin leading them personally.

"I sensed the presence of someone I had long thought to be dead. I only wish to see if my senses are correct." Anakin said. Luke also sensed something else from him.

"I also sense anger from you. Perhaps it is a good thing I joined you." Luke said. Anakin lowered his head slightly.

"I had hoped you would, Luke. I hope that you will be able to prevent me from returning to my old ways." Anakin said, rubbing his throat.

"Your voice box's malfunction is causing some irritation. You hear the voice of your past echoing with words Vader would have never spoken." Luke said as Anakin sighed.

"I feel like hardly anything has changed since then. I still have Stormtroopers under my command, I still sound like I once did, and I still don't have…" Anakin said, his voice dropping off.

"You miss her." Luke said, referring to his mother.

"More than you could possibly imagine, Luke. But I do find comfort in having you beside me, and in knowing Leia is at least speaking to me. Had Leia not learned more of my past through Starkiller or from your own research into who I was…I doubt she would have forgiven me so easily at Endor. Having that much at least, eases the pain." Anakin explained.

"Plus there are your descendants. Jacen, Jaina, Ben…Anakin. All of whom adore you. They don't treat you like the monster you were, but as the wizened old and sometimes cranky Grandfather you are to them." Luke said as Anakin smiled.

"I am grateful that they have chosen to ignore my past deeds. I don't know what I would have done before now without them." Anakin said as they walked into the old slave district.

"Do you know where we're going, father?" Luke asked finally.

"I researched Jaina's alias, Padmé Marek, while in the meditation chamber. I learned that her entry fee into the Boonta Eve Classic was paid for by an A. Narec. I am locating her address in the hopes that she might be able to provide us with where they were headed." Anakin replied.

"Oh-uh, excuse me, Master Anakin, but there appears to be someone following us." 3PO said, interrupting the two Jedi. They turned and saw only a single shrouded figure in a repulsor chair. The figure turned and floated into a nearby hovel.

"That's the one I saw in my vision." Anakin said as they walked towards the hovel, Anakin opening the door with the force. The hovel was dark, illuminated only by a single glow-lamp on a nearby counter. The shrouded figure sat huddled slightly over the glow-lamp.

"I knew you would come here." A weak and raspy woman's voice said.

"Are you, A. Narec?" Luke asked. The figure nodded slowly.

"I am. But I was speaking to Skywalker." The woman said, slowly emphasizing the name Skywalker.

"I am Jedi Grand Master Luke Skywalker. I'm here to ask you about-…" Luke said before suddenly being pushed aside by Anakin who, in a surprising move, activated his lightsaber and held it pointed towards the woman.

"I know who you are and you have evaded me for the last time." Anakin said with a dark tone as the woman turned slightly towards Anakin, not even appearing or feeling frightened through the force.

"Go ahead…give in to your anger…strike me down…and be right back where you were when you slaughtered the Jedi in the very halls of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Then you will watch in remorse as your own son cuts you down in a single swift stroke." The woman said as she turned the chair towards the two Jedi.

"Who are you?" Luke asked, activating his lightsaber but standing ready to either attack the woman or defend her from his father. He was sensing a fast growing connection to the force within the woman, almost as if it had been lying dormant within her and she was only just now reviving it only he could tell it wasn't her reenergizing but something more…terminal.

"You speak to the broken shell of the person who your father once deemed one of his greatest rivals." Narec said, causing Luke to furrow his brow.

"Who?" Luke asked. Narec reached for her hood and slowly pulled it back, revealing a bald scalp with twelve stripe tattoos dotted around her skull, eight around the head and two next to each eye.

"Asajj Ventress, we meet again at last." Anakin hissed. Luke's eyes widened in realization.

"Asajj Ventress? The Sith Acolyte from the Clone Wars? The same one who gave you that scar?" Luke asked as Anakin's gaze narrowed.

"I am who you described. I was once known as Asajj Ventress. I slaughtered Jedi in the name of Count Dooku and the Separatists. But it took Obi-Wan Kenobi to turn me back to the Jedi. But I did not want anything more to do with the war, the Jedi, or the Sith. I'd had enough. I abandoned the Force completely. I came here to Tatooine, to hide and to start a new life. Then, one day, I discovered what was missing in my life. Life itself. I met a man, a moisture farmer, and he accepted me without question. He showed kindness to a person who deserved none. It was then that I learned something…something that no Jedi can live without, and something that no Sith can live with." Asajj explained.

"What is it?" Luke asked.

"Love. I had only experienced love once before, in the comfort of my Jedi Master's mere presence." Asajj explained, Anakin gradually lowering his lightsaber as he sensed sincerity in her words. Asajj then moved towards her bed in the corner, grabbing a hold of the edge and hoisting herself into it.

"What happened then?" Luke asked.

"My love for that man blossomed into a child. I loved them both very much…but then…they came." Asajj said, tears starting to well up in her eyes as she lay herself down in the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Sand People?" Luke asked but Asajj shook her head.

"No…the Sith." Asajj replied, startling both Skywalkers.

"The Sith? The Sith have returned?" Luke asked as Asajj nodded.

"There were only two. They had tracked me down. I tried to stop them…but I had not used the Force in years by that point and they easily defeated me. Robbing me of my legs, my love…and my daughter." Asajj said weakly, tears running down her withered cheeks.

"How long ago was this?" Luke asked.

"It's been nineteen years since she was captured. She would be twenty-nine now. I know she is still alive…I can feel it." Asajj said before she shut her eyes in anguish.

"But she's joined the Dark Side, hasn't she?" Luke asked.

"Yes…apprenticed to the new Dark Lord of the Sith." Asajj said as she pulled the covers over her chest.

"Who is he?" Luke asked but Asajj turned weakly towards Anakin who had been staring at her with a conflicted look on his face. Before him was one of his greatest and oldest enemies from the Clone Wars, and yet he did not sense the Dark Side within her at all. He sensed only the light. His initial feelings of anger and revenge had been replaced with mercy and forgiveness.

"You know what it is like to lose all that you love, Skywalker. That is why I do not hold any more grievances towards you. I've let that go long ago. I had hoped that we would meet once again. I only wanted you to know, Kenobi was right about me. He was right." Asajj whispered as she slowly closed her eyes. They then watched in silent awe as her body faded away, leaving only the clothes that she had been wearing and the sheets that had covered her, behind. She had become one with the Force. Anakin deactivated his lightsaber, clipping it to his belt and somberly approaching her bed.

"May the Force be with you, Asajj Ventress." Anakin said as he silently collected the clothes and brought them out back of the hovel. Luke, knowing what he was doing, quickly prepared a small makeshift funeral pyre out of an empty crate, and some cloth blankets. Anakin laid her clothes onto the pyre and activated his lightsaber again, slowly touching the blade to the blankets, allowing them to catch fire in the desert air. As the fire burned, Luke looked up at his father, seeing a conflicted expression on his face.

"What is it Father?" Luke asked. Anakin then pulled out a comlink.

"Commander, have my shuttle brought to my location and prepare the fleet for the jump to hyperspace to the coordinates I gave you." Anakin said into the comlink.

"Hyperspace? To where, Master Anakin?" 3PO asked curiously as Anakin pocketed the comlink.

"To where we will find our missing Jedi." Anakin said as he continued watching the fire, a remorseful expression on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

Kento, in only his boxers, was suspended in midair by his wrists and ankles that were shackled in energy cuffs within a containment field. He could barely feel the force around him due to the field's disruptive power but he could still sense that someone, someone strong in the Dark Side of the Force, was approaching. He and the crew of the Mynock had peacefully surrendered and were taken to separate cells. Kento however, as far as he knew, was the only one in a containment field. Soon the door to his solitary cell opened and in walked the Nightsister he had encountered on Bespin.

"You?" He asked curiously.

"The ugly one, you mean?" the Nightsister asked with a dark tone as she ran her finger across Kento's forehead, down his cheek and down his well toned chest seductively.

"In a certain light, yes. This light for example." Kento replied but the Nightsister merely chuckled.

"You are certainly a strong one. I can see why the Master wishes to see you." The Nightsister said.

"Ah I see they're finally going to upgrade me to a Manager. I've been asking for one for about an hour now. You should really improve your customer service." Kento said.

"If its service you want-…" the Nightsister said as her roving finger came a little too close to Kento's manhood for his comfort. However her lustful probing came to an immediate and abrupt end when the door opened and a fully hooded figure in black robes entered.

"Leave us." The figure ordered. The Nightsister curled her lip in annoyance before walking out of the room, clearly displeased by the turn of events. Once the door closed behind the figure, it lowered its hood to reveal Darth Vandal beneath it.

"Can I assume that you're here to try and seduce me too?" Kento asked but the Sith merely scoffed.

"I have no interest in such frivolities. I had to see if you truly are the son of Starkiller." Vandal said as she looked the young Jedi over.

"A simple fingerprinting would've done the trick." Kento said but Vandal ignored the comment.

"You are who you say you are. Your immense presence in the Force is evidence enough of that. Tell me, Jedi, what do you know of your former Master's past?" Vandal asked as she started to slowly walk around his suspended form, listening to his answer.

"You mean Master Skywalker? I know he won his first Podrace at the age of ten as a human slave on Tatooine, served as a Jedi General during the Clone Wars, married Senator Padmé Amidala after the Battle of Geonosis, fathered Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa, betrayed the Jedi Order, became Darth Vader and remained that way for twenty three-standard years until he killed Emperor Palpatine at the Battle of Endor, shall I continue?" Kento asked. He was being a smartass and he knew it. Vandal however didn't seem fazed by his antics.

"You know Vader's past well. Appropriate considering your relationship with him. So then you can tell me what his punishment was for the crimes he committed as Vader." Vandal asked, continuing to orbit him, as Kento thought for a moment.

"I…I don't believe he received any sort of punishment." Kento replied.

"Curious. Jedi have long fancied themselves as Keepers of the Peace, Upholders of Justice. And yet among their ranks, nay sitting as a member of the Jedi Grand Council itself, is a man who has committed such atrocities in his life and yet…he has never had to atone his past actions, not a drop of the blood he has spilt has been repaid, not one injustice has been resolved, not a single ruined life has been acknowledged, and not even a single apology has been uttered. Has the galaxy cared? Has there been an outcry of justice from the Republic? No. They were spoon fed a series of lies by the Jedi and enforced by the Republic as to the sudden disappearance of Darth Vader, and return of the Hero without Fear…Anakin Skywalker." Vandal explained, her disdain for him clearly resonating in her voice.

"You wouldn't happen to be one of the lives that were ruined by Vader would you?" Kento asked. Vandal merely sneered with her natural Togruta serrated teeth.

"Actually my Master is the one who truly has reason to loathe him. As for myself…I couldn't care less." Vandal replied.

"And who might your Master be?" Kento asked, in an effort to uncover the identity of the Sith Lord.

"You wouldn't know my Master's original name. But you will know my Master as Darth Akul. The new Dark Lord of the Sith." Vandal explained.

"And who might you be? You never did introduce yourself but you clearly know who I am so you have me at a bit of a disadvantage." Kento said as Vandal smiled darkly and stopped in front of him.

"I am Darth Vandal…but you can call me, Master."

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter 16.<strong>


	17. The Breakout

**Onboard the Star Destroyer…**

A Weequay guard stood outside a lone cell at the end of a detention block hallway of the ship. The cell held only a single occupant and this occupant had the guard feeling a little disgruntled.

"Mister? Can I go to the refresher?" Mirta asked from inside with an innocent tone. The Weequay huffed in clear annoyance. Inside her cell, Mirta was smirking while holding her ear pressed to the door. She was only wearing her tank top and a pair of loose fitting shorts. The rest of her clothes had been taken.

"Shut up you!" he hissed in basic.

"I just need to go to the refresher! I'm so scared in here!" Mirta cried, further annoying the Weequay.

"Sit tight!" the Weequay barked. Elsewhere on the ship, inside of a droid maintenance room, a pair of Ugnaught technicians were giving an initial look at two new droids that had been brought into the maintenance room by a Trandoshan slaver team. One droid was a rusty red protocol droid with what seemed to be a sort of battle mask for a face, and the other was an astromech with white and blue paint. Both droids were inactive.

"Be sssssure to get a thorough ssssssscan. Our employerssssss want these droidsssss ready for their immediate use." The lead slaver ordered. The Ugnaughts merely dismissed them and one pulled out a scanner while the other whipped out a welder and a restraining bolt. The Trandoshans left the room immediately, not wanting to stay very long in the same room with the Ugnaughts. After a moment of scanning the astromech, the scanner Ugnaught turned and nodded to the other who moved to put a restraining bolt on the astromech, neither of them noticed the red photoreceptors on the other droid light up. Elsewhere on the ship, Ailyn was royally ticked off. She had been sealed in a cell with a force field door and no guards. Furthermore she was in the cell with only her black belly-tank-top and a pair of matching black panties. The hallway outside her cell was dimly lit, obviously a result of a lack of sufficient maintenance. Adding to her annoyance, the cell force field had been freshly installed and lacked any maintenance issues she could exploit from the inside.

"Whichever _chakaar _had the _shabla_ idea to leave me in just my underwear is going to kriffing die." Ailyn mumbled to herself. (Translation: Chakaar - thief, petty criminal, scumbag, bitch, bastard, bugger. Bastard in this case). A little further down the hall Anakin and Tahiri were in separate yet adjacent cells, both in matching orange jumpsuits. They couldn't communicate with each other because of the guards outside their cell but Anakin could sense through the Force that Jacen and Jaina were separate as well, but Anakin could barely sense K'Kruhk or Kento. He could, however, sense the presence of three Dark Side users moving about the ship. Back at Mirta's cell…

"Mister I really need to go to the refresher!" Mirta continued whining. Finally the Weequay guard started grumbling.

"Of all the prisoners to guard, they have me outside the cell with the kriffing youngling." The Weequay grumbled as he turned towards the doors and pressed a button. When the door open, Mirta was standing in the middle of the cell with her knees held together as if doing a pee-pee dance.

"Alright, come on you!" the Weequay said as he walked in towards her but just as he did, Mirta suddenly dove underneath him between his legs in a tuck-n-roll, simultaneously grabbing a blaster pistol from a holster on the guard's left hip. Before the guard could completely turn around, Mirta had shot him in the head, killing him on the spot.

"Next time, let me go to the refresher." Mirta whispered smugly before lifting a pass card off the Weequay's corpse and closing the cell behind her. She began to quickly sneak down the hall, looking for a computer terminal to find out where the others were being kept. She was able to evade the patrols, although as she passed one hall, she hid when she saw an Ubese walking down the hall in her direction. It stood there for a while before turning and walking away. Mirta sighed with relief before continuing on, hoping to locate the others without being caught. Elsewhere…

"Objection: Worn out? Listen you beeping little trash compactor, if my master had not ordered me to assist in his rescue and that of his Meatbag associates, you would be scrap right now." HK hissed as he and R2 crept down the hall. R2 shot the assassin droid a snide remark in return.

"Objection: That is unfair! Just because the pint sized Meatbag stumbled into the power socket and happened to get his fleshy finger stuck in it under the presumed assumption that it was an alarm button, I most certainly had nothing to do with it. Well…very little." HK retorted. R2 wasn't convinced as his next series of beeps attested to.

"Irritated Query: Who is this C-3PO you refer to and can I blast him when this is over?" HK asked, before rounding the corner and encountering the same Trandoshan Slaver team that delivered them. The lead Trandoshan approached the two droids.

"Where are you going, droidsssssss?" the Trandoshan asked suspiciously.

"Answer: We have been assigned to interrogate the prisoners from the captured vessel. The astromech is needed for additional recording in supplement to my own records." HK said simply. He was unarmed but that wouldn't stop him from murdering the entire lot of Trandoshans in cold blood. Finally the lead Trandoshan turned and motioned to his men to clear the path for the droids to pass by.

"Statement: Thank you, so very much." HK said pleasantly as he and R2 continued on down the hall. As soon as they were out of earshot, HK groaned slightly.

"Annoyed Statement: I am getting tired of this wandering around without sufficient weaponry. Where is the Mandalorian Meatbag with her copious amounts of armaments when you need her?" HK asked, earning a response from R2.

"Startled Query: You mean to tell me that you've been on this particular model of ship before? Realization: Ah then you would know where the armory is." HK said before receiving another answer from R2.

"Dejected Statement: Fine. If you want to find the Master's location first before acquiring the necessary armaments with which to free and protect him with prior to breaking him out, then don't let me interrupt your self destruction." HK said, causing R2 to stop.

"Query: Oh what is it now?" HK asked in annoyance. R2 beeped his response as he turned towards a nearby console, plugging into it with his data-arm. At the same time, Mirta spotted a door at the end of a hallway that was being guarded by a Rodian and a Gran. The faded aurabesh letters above the door read "armory." Mirta smirked but short of attempting to blast the two guards, she didn't have many options. She then happened to look down and saw a ventilation duct. After easily prying the cover off, she crawled inside, closing the covering behind her. As she crawled through the ducts, she passed over a vent covering where a certain two droids stood at a console. R2 was busily searching the ship's computer for something. He then beeped something to his reluctant partner.

"Statement: No, I am not concerned with the execution order for the Mandalorian Meatbag. Primary concern should be for the Master." HK said.

"Psst. _shebs_ _buy'ce!_ Up here!" Mirta said in a whisper from the vent overhead. HK immediately started looking around.

"Objection: I am not an ass bucket, Meatbag." HK hissed, continuing to look around but not spotting Mirta who groaned.

"Look up, _shebs buy'ce!_" Mirta grumbled, dropping a small piece of metal through the ventilation cover's slots, hitting HK on the head. HK looked up and finally spotted her.

"Observation: Ah, there you are. It would seem the Youngling Meatbag has managed to escape. Perhaps she can lead us to the Master." HK said but R2 scoffed.

"Hey, I found the armory but it's guarded and I've only got one blaster. I need your help to get in." Mirta whispered. She could have sworn she saw a grin form on HK's faceplates when she mentioned the armory.

"Statement: My full range of functions are at your disposal, Meatbag, provided that I am permitted to participate in some unadulterated violence in the process." HK replied.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Mirta said as she opened the cover and dropped her blaster through. HK quickly retrieved the blaster before Mirta herself dropped through. R2 beeped happily upon seeing her.

"What did he say?" Mirta whispered.

"Translation: He is expressing joy at seeing you again, Meatbag. Query: Shall we kill something now?" HK asked as Mirta rolled her eyes.

"What is with you and calling us Meatbags?" Mirta asked as they crept down the hall.

"Explanation: It's just that…you have all these squishy parts. And all that water! How the constant sloshing doesn't drive you mad. I have no idea." HK replied.

"Beats me. So listen, here's the plan…" Mirta said as she turned to the two droids.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

Inside his cell, Kento was still trapped in the containment field with Darth Vandal standing before him.

"Master? Ah, so you're basically trying to get me to become your apprentice, is that it? Never happening, Schutta." Kento replied. Vandal merely smirked and turned away from him.

"I see you aren't ready to accept the truth quite yet. Then perhaps I shall tell you something you didn't know about your companion, Ailyn Vel. She doesn't realize it, but she is the only thing keeping Mandalore from formally joining the Republic but she is also the one thing keeping the Mandalorians from joining the Sith as well." Vandal explained. Now she had Kento's curiosity.

"What do you mean?" Kento asked.

"Mand'alor, the leader of the Mandalorian clans, has made an arrangement with the Jedi. If Ailyn is brought to him alive, Mandalore joins the Republic. But if she is killed by a lightsaber, then Mandalore joins the Sith. History has proven time and again, that the Sith and the Mandalorians tend to align more often than not. The most recent example would be the Clone Troopers during the Clone Wars. All of them, clones of Jango Fett, a Mandalorian, secretly serving Darth Sidious, also known as Emperor Palpatine. These same clones would go on to become the Galactic Empire's soldiers after the Empire rose to power. Oh and wouldn't you know it, the 501st Legion, the very same legion of soldiers under the command of Anakin Skywalker, your master, are all exclusively clones of Jango Fett. Why I'd call that an interesting coincidence, wouldn't you?" Vandal asked.

"I think you're grasping at straws. But how would you know about the arrangement between the Republic and Mandalore?" Kento asked. Vandal merely grinned.

"We have our spies. Agents who tell us these things. Regardless though, even as we speak, the Bounty Hunter is about to face…her…destiny." Vandal said with a dark look as Kento's eyes widened in horrid realization.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in Ailyn's cell…<strong>

Ailyn was pacing back and forward in her cell, when she heard a door down the hall open. She smirked and immediately placed her arms over her head as if stretching in an effort to accentuate her feminine appearance. She then saw a shadowy figure appear outside in the dimly lit hallway.

"Oh, is someone there? It's so cold in here." Ailyn asked with an innocent tone. She mentally hated herself for her plan of escape but given the circumstances, there were worse options.

"Hello there. Could you warm me up by any chance?" Ailyn asked, sounding naïve and confused. The force field door immediately deactivated, causing Ailyn to smirk mentally.

"Oh, are you letting me go?" she asked innocently. Her entire opinion of her successfulness changed instantly when she heard a familiar hiss and saw a blade of red energy pierce through the darkness.

"_Osik."_ She cursed as the figure began approaching her and she began backing up. The figure was about to fully step into her cell when she heard the door open yet again, the light from the hall revealing that the figure was a humanoid in black robes wearing black and red armor over its face and hands.

"Get away from her you _chakaar_!" Mirta's voice shouted angrily, followed by a sudden series of blaster shots, which the figure deflected.

"Catch me if you can _di'kut_!" Mirta challenged as she ran off down the hall, the figure quickly force pushed Ailyn hard against the wall before it gave chase to the fleeing Mirta. Ailyn was just starting to climb up when an explosion from down the hall knocked her back to the floor again.

"MIRTA!" Ailyn shouted in horror as the alarms started sounding. She then heard the sound of an astromech's locomotors and sure enough out of the smoke rolled R2-D2, towing an astromech sized repulsor sled with two crates on it. On top of one of the crates were Ailyn's clothes and atop the other crate, sat a completely unscathed Mirta, spinning the blaster she swiped from the Weequay in her hand. Behind R2 and Mirta was HK-47, brandishing a heavily modified LS-150 Heavy Accelerated Charged Particle Repeater gun.

"Greeting: Did you miss us, Mandalorian Meatbag?" HK greeted with uncharacteristic happiness. Ailyn was stunned.

"How did you-…" Ailyn said, her sentence dropping off from sheer confusion. Mirta merely smiled innocently and pointed towards HK.

"Explanation: I am an Assassin droid and many of my former owners were Jedi and or Sith at various times of their lives. I've spent many millennia perfecting my skills in terminating Jedi and Sith targets alike. The method as demonstrated a moment ago was through the use of subtly planted explosive devices set to be triggered by remote detonator. Unfortunately, the astromech was given the detonator." HK explained as Ailyn quickly got dressed.

"I take back every bad thing I ever said about you, _shebs buy'ce._ I've gotta get you to share some of those secrets with me someday." Ailyn said as she pulled a modified EE-3 Carbine from the crate under her clothes. (A/N: her clothes from Bespin minus the Mandalorian gauntlets.)

"So can we go bust out the _Jetiise_ now?" Mirta asked as Ailyn cocked the rifle and nodded.

"You know where they're being kept?" Ailyn asked. R2 started beeping excitedly.

"Translation: He has downloaded the ship's records and schematics. He can deactivate the security lockdown in the detention block." HK said as Ailyn looked down at R2.

"Alright, you lead, we'll follow." Ailyn said as the R2 turned the sled around and they started out into the hall. Just as they did however, the alarms from the explosion was replaced by a full red alert.

"Okay, they know we're free." Ailyn said before the ship was suddenly rocked by an explosion. Ailyn looked at HK and Mirta curiously.

"How many explosives did you set?" She asked but the Assassin Droid and Mirta looked at each other.

"It wasn't us." Mirta replied. R2 quickly released himself from the sled and plugged into a nearby terminal. He then started beeping excitedly.

"Translation: We are under attack!" HK said. Sure enough, outside the ship, the Republic Fleet had arrived in full force, the Lusankya at its front. On the bridge of the Super Star Destroyer, Lando's eyes widened.

"That's the ship! That's the ship that attacked my city!" Lando exclaimed, pointing at the Venator.

"Disable her engines and prepare the boarding crews!" Galen ordered.

"Jacen, Jaina, Kento and the others are on board, I can feel it." Leia said as Luke started heading for the hanger.

"Then we're going to get them out of there!" Luke said as he disappeared into the turbolift. Anakin however stared at the ship with a serious look on his expression.

"Lord Skywalker, your fighter is ready for immediate launch." Commander Delta said as he approached Anakin who immediately turned and headed for the hanger without a word.

"Something up?" Han asked as he watched him leave but he didn't reply.

"Where are we anyway?" Lando asked as he, Leia, Juno, Han, Chewbacca, and 3PO gathered around a holographic tactical display of the system they were in. The display showed two gas giants and one small volcanic planet. The Venator was in orbit of the volcanic planet while the Republic fleet was shown approaching it.

"According to the navicomputer, we are currently in the Mustafar system." 3PO replied. Leia, immediately looked up with a worried expression.

"Mustafar…by Alderaan." She muttered in soft spoken horror.

"I think I've missed something. What's so bad about Mustafar?" Lando asked as he joined them at the display which shifted to show the Republic fleet and the lone Star Destroyer.

"It's the planet where my father truly became Darth Vader. The planet where he was so horribly injured he had to wear that suit for twenty three years of his life." Leia explained quickly.

"Needless to say, the planet has bad memories for Lord Skywalker." Juno said as Mara entered onto the bridge, carrying the toddler, Ben, in her arms. Ben seemed confused yet marveled by his surroundings.

"What's going on?" Mara asked but the second she saw their present coordinates her eyes widened.

"Never mind, I'm up to speed." She muttered. Outside the bridge, Republic Starfighters were streaking past the bridge towards the older Venator. Galen however remained mindful, as he sensed a disturbance in the Force.

"Launch all fighters and bring all ships to full alert." Galen ordered to one of the bridge officers.

"Sir?" the officer asked.

"There's something else out there. I know there is." Galen replied as he continued visually scanning out the Star Destroyer's viewports. On board the Venator, Fenrir was barking orders to the panicked mercenary bridge crew when the Nightsister staggered onto the bridge as it rocked from an explosion.

"The engines are gone!" the Nightsister yelled angrily.

"How did the Republic find us? How did they know where to look?" Fenrir asked as Darth Vandal emerged onto the bridge in clear anger.

"What is going on? When did the Republic get here?" Vandal yelled.

"We don't know! They just showed up and started shooting!" the Nightsister said as a nearby communicator crackled to life.

"_We need backup! (Static) –Escaping! Repeat (Static) –ckup! Prisoners (Static)"_ a guard in the detention block shouted over the comms amidst the static and the occasional background noise of blasters firing and painful death screams.

"The prisoners!" the Nightsister exclaimed.

"Deal with them! But make sure the Mandalorian dies! And if you can possibly pull it off, make sure the son of Starkiller is directed here!" Vandal ordered as she pulled out her double bladed lightsaber. Fenrir reached under his robes and pulled out his two large blades while the Nightsister unclipped her rolled up and inactive Lightwhip from her belt. The two Sith immediately ran for the turbolift, leaving the now empty bridge entirely to Vandal. Vandal proceeded to glare at the Republic fleet before her with a look of disdain. The Neimoidian Techno chair then approached her and activated a hologram of her Master, Darth Akul.

"The Republic has found you, my Apprentice." Akul sneered.

"I don't know how they could have possibly found us! They're undoubtedly here for the Jedi though!" Vandal replied.

"You must stand and fight, Lord Vandal." Akul ordered, earning an incredulous look from Vandal.

"With what fleet? We're one old Star Destroyer against an entire fleet!" Vandal replied but Akul merely started laughing sinisterly before the Techno chair deactivated the hologram and walked away, leaving a confused Vandal behind. Vandal then sensed something in the Force and looked back out towards the Republic Fleet. On board the Lusankya, Galen continued staring at the old Venator when he happened to hear a new alarm go off.

"What's going on?" Galen asked.

"Sir! We've got multiple hostile ships dropping out of hyperspace all around us!" an officer replied as Galen glared back out the view port in shock. Sure enough, he could see dozens of mercenary and pirate ships dropped out of hyperspace and began attacking the Republic fleet, deploying swarms of starfighters. It was then that Galen uttered the immortal words of Admiral Ackbar…

"It's a trap!"

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter 17<strong>


	18. The Battle of Mustafar Part 1

In the space above Mustafar, it was sheer bedlam as the Republic Fleet battled the Sith allied Pirates and Mercenaries. On the bridge of the Lusankya, Galen turned towards the group gathered at the holographic displays of the battle raging around them.

"Chancellor, I think it's time for you to leave! Get to the Falcon and get out of the system, hurry!" Galen ordered but Leia stood her ground.

"I'm not leaving, Galen. My kids are on that ship and I'm not leaving until they're off of it!" Leia argued, earning an exasperated sigh from Galen. He knew right where she was coming from and he couldn't easily argue.

"Leia if those mercs get on board this ship then I cannot guarantee your safety!" Galen argued back. Leia simply pulled out her lightsaber and activated it.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Leia said bluntly as Galen groaned and looked to Han for support but the former smuggler shrugged helplessly.

"Good luck kid, she's not changing her mind! But I'll meet you halfway and take the Falcon out there for support!" Han said as Galen sighed and nodded with a dismissive wave.

"Go!" Galen shouted. Han, Chewy, and Lando wasted no time and ran for the hangers. Galen turned towards the bridge again, watching as Republic Starfighters took to the stars. Among the fighters flew an old yet well kept T-95 X-Wing and an extensively modernized TIE Advanced X1 with yellow decals on it.

"All wings form up! Protect that Star Destroyer but don't let it escape!" Luke ordered to the fighters. In his TIE Fighter, Anakin had his sights set on the Venator.

"I need a way onto that Star Destroyer!" Anakin yelled into the comms.

"_We're on your tail, Black Leader! Give us the word!"_ A 501st squadron commander replied. Anakin's TIE turned towards the Venator with a squadron of TIE Interceptors that had been equipped with shields. Anakin's Black Squadron immediately made a push for the Venator but an incoming squadron of Pirate fighters flew into their path.

"We need a path cleared to the Venator! All capital ships form a defensive perimeter around it!" Galen ordered as the Fleet started moving closer towards the Venator, firing at the Pirate ships in their path. Inside the Venator, Ailyn, Mirta, HK, and R2 raced through the halls of the ship, R2 still towing the repulsor sled as makeshift cover from the attacking Mercenaries. HK was laying waste to the Mercenaries with the AC Heavy Repeater and his personal shields active while Ailyn and Mirta used the moving cover to fire out from behind it.

"I sure hope that droid appreciates the wonton destruction!" Ailyn shouted as they reached the end of a hall in the Detention Level, outside the Detention Level control room. R2 quickly patched into a control panel, opening the door and allowing Ailyn to chuck a thermal detonator into the room first and waiting until it had exploded before entering. After finishing off the lone surviving guard, Ailyn managed to find a working console and ran back downstairs.

"You're all clear astro!" Ailyn said as she dove behind the cover of the cargo sled where Mirta hid, eyeing viable targets in the space between the crates before popping up and blasting the target, downing at least one target each time. R2 however had disappeared into the control room.

"What's your score?" Ailyn asked as she too picked targets between the crates.

"Seventeen!" Mirta replied.

"Score: Twenty-three Meatbags!" HK added over the fire of his gun. Ailyn glared at HK in annoyance.

"I'm not letting a droid outdo me!" Ailyn growled before quickly popping up and hurling a thermal detonator at the Mercenaries shooting at them from down the hall. Inside the control room, R2 beeped happily as he did something with the Star Destroyer's controls.

"Query: You're doing what?" HK asked, having overheard R2's comment. Instantly the doors to all the detention cells in their area of the detention block opened up. Out from two adjacent cells nearby, Anakin and Tahiri poked their heads out but quickly ducked back inside when they saw the blaster bolts flying in all directions.

"Greeting: Ah, there you are Master! Observation: I believe you are lacking a weapon! Luckily the Astromech allowed me to hold onto yours for you!" HK said as the panel inside his leg opened up, revealing Anakin's lightsaber. Anakin, spotting the lightsaber quickly called it to his hand with the force, activating it and leaping out into the room to start deflecting blaster fire.

"Tahiri! Get some cover!" Anakin shouted as Tahiri dove behind the crates. R2 then rolled up and opened one of his compartments, extending one of his graspers which held Tahiri's lightsaber.

"Ah-ha! Thanks R2!" Tahiri shouted as she joined Anakin in deflecting the incoming blaster fire.

"Expletive: Damn it Master I did not return your lightsaber for you to jump into my line of fire!" HK grumbled but by then the mercs that were shooting at them were dead.

"Glad to see you guys are okay. But where are the others?" Ailyn asked.

"They're close; we just need to find them! I think Jacen and Jaina are closest." Anakin replied as he looked around curiously.

"What's wrong?" Mirta asked, curiously.

"I sense..." Anakin said as his eyes widened in realization, "...grandpa!"

"Whoa you mean that, Master Skywalker is here?" Tahiri asked in shock.

"Yeah, and he is not happy!" Anakin replied.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get moving and find the rest of you _di'kuts_." Ailyn said as R2 reattached himself to the sled and they set off down the halls. Outside the ship, Anakin Sr.'s TIE and his Black Squadron were making strafing runs along the hull of the Venator, keeping the mercenary vessels from escaping.

"You've got one on your tail, Luke!" Anakin said as a Pirate fighter started tailing Luke's X-Wing, only for it the fighter to be blown to bits by a sudden volley of fire from an unknown source.

"_Yee-hoo!"_

"Solo! Glad you decided to finally join us!" Anakin said with a smug grin.

"_Don't get too cocky! It's not over yet!"_ Han replied as the Millennium Falcon flew into combat against the Pirate ships, the quad guns on both sides firing away. Back onboard the Venator, the group came to the end of a hallway only for a door to open, revealing Fenrir and the Nightsister.

"Ah, there you are." Fenrir said as he raised his twin blades and the Nightsister activated her Lightwhip, glaring at Anakin almost hungrily.

"Go, we'll take care of them!" Anakin ordered, not noticing as R2 quickly opened a prison cell nearby.

"Not alone you won't!" Instantly, Jacen leapt out of the cell in an orange jumpsuit, R2 launching his saber into the air. Jacen masterfully caught the saber with the force, joining his brother and Tahiri.

"Ooh, this one looks almost as good as the Starkiller boy." The Nightsister said, licking her lips lustily.

"Damn, Kento was right, she is ugly." Jacen muttered. Suddenly a force field appeared between the Jedi and the two Sith warriors. Everyone turned to see Ailyn had activated it by blasting a set of controls.

"We don't have time for them! We've gotta find the others!" Ailyn said as they turned and ran down the hall. Fenrir and the Nightsister both turned and ran back through the door they passed through earlier. Further down the hall, they ran into another group of mercenaries but they were quickly put down by the combined efforts of the Jedi, Ailyn, Mirta, and HK. R2 quickly chimed something using his hologram projector's light to point at a nearby cell. Mirta quickly scrambled over to the cell and opened it up, revealing Jaina, wearing only her underwear, lying on her side and looking impatient. She saw Mirta and smirked, sitting up slightly.

"Aren't you a little short for a Mandalorian?" Jaina asked, causing Mirta to playfully stick out her tongue at the Jedi Knight.

"Well if that's the way you're gonna be, why did we even bother rescuing you?" Mirta asked. She was being silly of course. Jacen then tossed Jaina her lightsaber upon retrieving it from R2.

"So that just leaves Kento and Master K'Kruhk." Anakin said as Ailyn tossed Jaina an orange jumpsuit from one of the crates. R2 then started beeping.

"Oh great, they're in the maximum security section of the detention level!" Jacen groaned.

"What would you expect?" Jaina asked. R2 quickly chimed in again.

"I've gotta learn Droidspeak." Ailyn mumbled.

"Translation: The astromech claims to know the way to their cells." HK translated.

"Then lead the way R2, we'll follow your lead!" Tahiri said as R2 set off down the hall, Mirta sitting on the back most crate and keeping a watch out for any enemies coming from behind while the rest followed along either side of R2.

"Yeow when did Grandpa get here?" Jaina asked as she sensed the elder Skywalker's presence through the Force.

"The Republic's found us! I imagine they know we're here because they stopped shooting once the engines were taken down!" Ailyn explained.

"Well that's good news. Any idea where the ship is though?" Jacen asked.

"Statement: The logical location of our vessel would be in the same hanger in which we landed." HK replied.

"No-no, I meant the ship we're on now. Where is it?" Jacen asked as R2 beeped his response.

"Mustafar? Oh Sith Spit, no wonder Grandpa's emotions are so turbulent right now!" Anakin said.

"What's the deal about Mustafar?" Ailyn asked.

"Sarcastic Commentary: Ah Mustafar, wonderful." HK moaned, remembering his own extended "vacation" on Mustafar.

"It's a long story, one we don't have time to tell at the moment." Jaina replied as they reached the doors to the Maximum Security section of the Detention Block. R2 quickly turned the sled sideways, allowing Ailyn and Mirta to take cover behind it before moving to the door controls, hacking into them. R2 immediately chimed an urgent warning. Jaina, Jacen, Anakin, and Tahiri quickly moved in front of the mother/daughter duo.

"What is it?" Ailyn asked, confused. Before they could receive and answer, the doors opened, revealing Fenrir and the Nightsister again, both ready for a fight.

"_Osik._" Ailyn and Mirta both muttered in unison.

"R2, find another way around. The rest of you go with him. We'll handle this." Jacen instructed as he and Tahiri formed up against Fenrir and Jaina and Anakin against the Nightsister. R2 immediately complied, reattaching himself to the sled and rolling off down the hall with Ailyn, Mirta, and HK close behind. Fenrir wasted no time, leaping at the two Jedi who repelled his blades. To their surprise, the blades withstood their Lightsabers.

"What's the matter, Jedi? Can't cut through my blades?" Fenrir asked with a dark grin as he pushed against the two Jedi. They quickly shoved him back, before the Talortai suddenly charged at them again, swinging the twin blades with furious speed and strength before Jacen and Tahiri managed to lock blades with him again.

"I thought the Talortai didn't side with either Jedi or Sith? Why did you join the Sith?" Jacen asked but Fenrir chuckled darkly before shoving the two Jedi away.

"Why? Simple. I seek to add challenges in my life and now you Jedi are providing one...and a poor challenge at that." Fenrir replied as the Jacen and Tahiri battled him down the hall, the Talortai's skill with his swords proving almost more than a match for the far younger Jedi. Meanwhile Jaina and Anakin quickly ducked as the Nightsister swung her Lightwhip at the siblings, cracking it over their heads.

"Well-well, the old rivalry continues." The Nightsister purred as she and the two Jedi circled.

"Old rivalry? What are you talking about?" Anakin asked. The Nightsister merely grinned.

"A rivalry that has transcended generations twixt our families. Perhaps if I introduced myself. I am Darth Talzin, the daughter of Asajj Ventress." The Nightsister said as Jaina and Anakin's eyes widened. They quickly had to dodge to either side as Talzin cracked her Lightwhip between them.

"Ventress? So she is behind all this!" Jaina exclaimed. Talzin, however, burst out laughing.

"My mother? Behind this? Please! She's so old and decrepit by now and besides, she doesn't even have legs to stand on...literally!" Talzin laughed, causing Jaina and Anakin to exchange curious looks.

"She doesn't have any legs?" Anakin asked, surprised.

"I cut them off myself! She's a washed up old wretch that putters around Tatooine bemoaning her lost loves!" Talzin replied mockingly as it suddenly clicked for Jaina and Anakin.

"You mean to tell me, that your mother is Lady Narec on Tatooine?" Jaina asked in shock.

"Oh you've met the old witch! Was she still breathing?" Talzin asked with a dark grin, showing no signs of remorse.

"She still misses you, but now I see why she didn't want us finding you!" Jaina said before charging towards her but Talzin leapt into the air, swinging the Lightwhip down towards the young Jedi but she deflected. She quickly spun towards Anakin, stretched out her hand, and unleashed a sudden barrage of Sith Lightning from her fingertips. Luckily Anakin blocked with his lightsaber. Meanwhile, R2, Ailyn, Mirta, and HK reached an alternate entrance to the High Security cells but just as they passed through the doors they saw a swarm of Ubese in their path.

"Statement: This shall be fun." HK said as he turned the Heavy ACP Repeater on the Ubese while Ailyn and Mirta opened fire from behind their mobile cover. In the chaos, R2 quickly moved to a control panel and plugged in. Inside his cell, K'Kruhk, also wearing only his underwear, suspended in the air by a containment field, could sense the ongoing fighting outside the doors. Suddenly the field deactivated and he dropped to the floor. He then saw the door to his cell open in time to see a group of passing Ubese mercs be mowed down by a flurry of blaster fire.

"Statement: I believe I maintain the current highest kill tally." HK said as K'Kruhk poked his head out the door.

"Oh hey look, the fuzzy one!" Mirta exclaimed, pointing towards K'Kruhk.

"I see you have managed to escape." K'Kruhk said as R2 approached, the Whiphid's lightsaber in his grasper.

"Statement: Affirmative. We have currently freed the Master, the Tusken Jedi Meatbag, the female Jedi Meatbag, and the younger male Jedi Meatbag. We now only need to locate the older male Jedi Meatbag and we will be able to-..." HK said as the ship shook violently and the lights suddenly went out for a moment before coming back on.

"What was that?" Mirta asked as they looked around. R2 quickly plugged into the control panel. He soon beeped the answer.

"What's he saying?" Ailyn asked.

"The ship has sustained damage to its main reactor, possibly as a result of the engines being destroyed. The reactor is a long way from critical but I believe-..." K'Kruhk said before they heard the sound of metal creaking and groaning nearby. They all turned and saw a blank wall starting to dent and crinkle as if something were pulling it apart. Suddenly the wall was ripped off completely and standing on the other side, still only in his boxers, was Kento, using his immense Force powers to hold the fragments of the wall in midair. The back of his cell was on the other side of the wall.

"Oh...well that was easy." Kento said, dropping the fragments to the ground and approaching the group.

"How did you get free?" Ailyn asked, curiously. Mirta was looking at him dreamily as R2 approached with Marek's lightsaber.

"Power surge knocked out the containment field in my cell. After that it was just a matter of ripping a hole in the wall with the Force." Kento replied as he quickly pulled on an orange jumpsuit that K'Kruhk handed him from inside the crates, disappointing Mirta in the process.

"What are you, some kind of super Jedi?" Ailyn asked, earning a shrug from Kento.

"No clue, but that's not important. What is important is that we have to get you out of here and get you to Mandalore." Kento said, pointing at Ailyn who arched a confused eyebrow.

"Mandalore? What the hell for?" Ailyn asked.

"Because if the Jedi bring you there alive, then Mandalore will join the Republic. If you get killed by a lightsaber however, they join the Sith." Kento explained, earning curious looks from the three.

"What are you talking about? Where did you get this info? And why does Mandalore want me in particular?" Ailyn asked.

"I don't know the details, but the Sith want to kill you. Either way, we need to get you to Mandalore." Kento said as Ailyn pondered.

"Who exactly is in charge of the Mandalorian Clans?" Ailyn asked curiously.

"Boba Fett recently became the leader of the Mandalorians. I overheard someone in the bar on Nar Shaddaa mention it." K'Kruhk said, causing Ailyn to arch a curious eyebrow. Mirta looked up at her mother with a look of curiosity as to her next action.

"Boba Fett...is that so? Well what are we waiting for? Let's go." Ailyn said with an eerie calmness as she turned towards R2.

"Can you lead us to the ship?" Ailyn asked. R2 beeped his response as he connected back up with the sled.

"Translation: He has already plotted our escape route. Warning: Departing without the master will not be tolerated." HK replied, raising the Heavy ACP Repeater.

"Then we must get to them and fast!" K'Kruhk said as they began following R2 back into the halls of the medium security level.

"I wonder what Fett wants with Ailyn." Kento whispered to the Whiphid as they ran.

"I am not certain. I believe it might have something to do with her impersonations of him. However I sense that Ailyn and even Mirta know the true reason." K'Kruhk said. As they ran, Kento felt a disturbance in the Force and slid to a halt at the end of one of the halls. He turned and saw, standing at the opposite end, brandishing her lightsaber, was Darth Vandal, staring at him with a challenging glare.

"You guys go on ahead! I've got unfinished business to attend to." Kento said as he ran towards her.

"What? Kento! No!" K'Kruhk shouted but the door behind Kento slammed shut, separating him from the others.

"Where did the scruffy one go?" Mirta asked, confused.

"He ran after the Sith that attacked us on Nar Shaddaa. He shouldn't have done that." K'Kruhk said but Ailyn scoffed.

"If he can kill the _chakaar_ that robbed me of my ship and credits on Nar Shaddaa, then I'd even go as far as to marry the guy." Ailyn said, making Mirta's face light up.

"Promise?" she asked excitedly but Ailyn gave her a serious look, clearly saying no.

"Come, we must find the others!" K'Kruhk said before he felt another disturbance in the force and turned towards a door at the end of the hall.

"Something up?" Ailyn asked worriedly. HK however raised his repeater.

"Warning: I am detecting two unidentified humanoid life forms approaching quickly from that direction." HK said but K'Kruhk lowered the droid's weapon with his hand.

"No, I know who it is." K'Kruhk said. Suddenly the door at the end of the hall opened, allowing a familiar breathing noise to echo through it and two figures to approach.

Anakin and Luke Skywalker had arrived.

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter 18.<strong>


	19. The Battle of Mustafar Part 2

"Grand Master Skywalker! Master Anakin!" K'Kruhk called as he saw his two fellow Masters approach.

"Master K'Kruhk, I'm glad to know you're alright! But where are the others?" Luke asked, coming to a stop before them. R2 quickly approached and rapidly gave his answer.

"Jacen, Jaina, Anakin, and Tahiri are battling two Sith Lords and Kento's battling a third?" Luke asked the R2 unit as Anakin glared towards the door Kento had disappeared through moments ago.

"Sarcastic Statement: Yes I believe the beeping trash compactor has just established that fact." HK said bluntly.

"If you're looking for the scruffy one, you just missed him." Ailyn said, pointing towards the door.

"Leave him, to me." Anakin said as he activated his lightsaber and began to cut through the door. Luke however noticed Ailyn.

"Ailyn Vel I presume?" Luke asked as Ailyn shrugged slightly.

"You've passed the eyesight test." She replied.

"We need to get you off the ship as soon as possible and-…" "Get me to Mandalore, I know. Scruffy back there just explained it to me before he ran after the _chakaar_." Ailyn interrupted.

"Then we cannot waste any more time. We must leave immediately." Luke said, activating his lightsaber as R2 reconnected to the sled and they continued on where they left off, leaving Anakin behind to cut through the doors.

"Query: Are we following the commands of yet another Jedi Meatbag?" HK moaned, earning a curious look from Luke.

"What is he?" he asked, pointing to the assassin droid.

"Oh don't even get him started. He never shuts up." Mirta grumbled. R2 however answered instead.

"Agonized exclamation: Betrayed by a fellow droid!" HK moaned.

"He's an assassin droid?" Luke asked in surprise.

"Before you consider having him melted down, he has declared young Anakin Solo to be his new Master and Anakin has kept him on a short leash." K'Kruhk explained.

"We'll discuss him later, but first we need to find the others." Luke said before a door before them opened and Tahiri flew through it, tumbling across the ground before leaping back up.

"Observation: I believe we just did." HK said as Tahiri charged back into the other room, not noticing the others. Luke and K'Kruhk both ran after her, leaving the droids and bounty hunters in the hall, and saw Fenrir and Talzin battling the three Solo siblings and Tahiri. Luke quickly ran towards the Nightsister while K'Kruhk leapt into battle with Fenrir, narrowly saving the young Solo twin from meeting an early demise. The Talortai Sith was startled by the Whiphid's sudden intrusion on the battle. His eyes however quickly narrowed towards his new opponent.

"K'Kruhk. It's been a long time." Fenrir hissed.

"It certainly has. Have you truly sunken to this new low, Urai?" K'Kruhk asked as their blades pressed against each other.

"You would not believe what I have gone through to get to this point." Fenrir replied before the two old rivals pushed away from each other. Luke in the meantime managed to deliver a successful surprise attack and slice the handle of the Lightwhip in two, destroying the weapon. Talzin whirled around and spotted the Jedi Grand Master, her yellow and red eyes widening.

"Skywalker?" She shrieked before leaping into the air, dropping the remains of her Lightwhip, and landing clear of the three Jedi.

"Uncle Luke!" Jaina exclaimed as she and Anakin ran up to either side of him.

"Glad you could join the party." Anakin said with a smile.

"This party is over." Luke said as he glared at Talzin and deactivated his lightsaber. Jaina and Anakin took the hint and deactivated theirs too.

"You're beaten, Talzin. The Dark Side has failed you." Jaina said but Talzin scoffed.

"Typical Jedi. Always trying to turn your enemy to your side. You know nothing about me aside from who I am and who my mother is." Talzin sneered, although her comment was more directed at Anakin and Jaina. Luke however sensed something in her, a similar presence in the force and immediately knew who she really was.

"Asajj Ventress is dead." Luke said, taking Talzin by surprise.

"What did you say?" Talzin asked. She had been blindsided by Luke's statement.

"You are the daughter of Asajj Ventress, aren't you? I can sense it. Asajj passed away mere hours ago. She is one with the Force now." Luke said as Talzin looked at him skeptically.

"You lie." Talzin said.

"Search your feelings, Narec, and you will know I speak the truth." Luke said. Talzin's expression slowly began to change from skepticism to one of realization and then to shock.

"No…no it's not true…it's impossible!" Talzin said in shock, tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

"I saw her pass on with my own eyes, Narec. Her last thoughts were of you. She died a broken woman, longing for the only person left that she cared for to come home." Luke said, holding out a hand for her. Talzin instead dropped to her knees in anguish.

"NOOOOO! NO!" Talzin cried as she wept in sheer anguish. Jaina and Anakin were watching in silent shock. Talzin then looked back up at Luke, anger clear in her tearstained eyes.

"You killed her." Talzin hissed as she began to stand up.

"No, I did not kill her. She became one with the Force, her body simply disappeared." Luke said but Talzin was not convinced.

"You KILLED HER!" Talzin roared as she flung her hands forward, sending off bolts of Sith Lightning but Luke quickly raised his left hand, catching the lightning in his bare hand before launching it harmlessly away from him. Talzin, now deep in her anger and rage, reached behind her with both hands and pulled out a pair of matching lightsabers with curved hilts, activating them both with a dark hiss, emitting a red blade from each. They were the same Lightsabers Asajj once wielded herself.

"I will avenge you, mother." Talzin said softly yet angrily before suddenly having an airborne Talortai crash into her. K'Kruhk, Jacen, and Tahiri quickly joined the others, their lightsabers active. HK, Ailyn, and Mirta even entered, their weapons trained on the two Sith. Fenrir quickly climbed to his feet along with Talzin they stared at their opponents in silence, the tension thick.

None of the Jedi saw their next move coming…

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

Kento arrived on the oddly deserted and darkened bridge of the Star Destroyer, the battle outside raging all around them. Standing opposite him, looking at him from just in front of the triangular bridge windows, was Darth Vandal herself.

"There you are." Kento said as he approached her, standing on the exact opposite end of the walkway that bridged the control pit in the center of the bridge.

"Do you still deny the truth? Are you without a sense of justice, Jedi?" Vandal asked, earning a curious look from Kento.

"Wow, you're one to talk about justice when Sith notoriously have no sense of justice to begin with." Kento said as Vandal narrowed her eyes.

"When someone steals from you, isn't that person not entitled to the punishment he deserves? If a man murders someone you love, are you not entitled to murder him back?" Vandal asked.

"Ah now see, that last part there is petty vengeance and justice isn't vengeance." Kento replied.

"Is it not? Murderers in the Republic, usually face the death penalty, do they not? Thus the Republic avenges the death of another person on the victim's behalf. Thieves are sent to prison, and the possessions they stole are returned or in some cases their monetary value is paid to the victims while the lost items are lost forever and the thieves receive no additional punishment as a result. So you cannot tell me that the Republic, whom the Jedi blindly serve and protect, is not vengeful. It merely acts as a self firing blaster, doling out what it refers to as justice, while blithely reaping vengeance on its unlawful citizens." Vandal said. Kento paused for a moment, looking thoughtful but he then looked at her.

"Alright…you've got me. I don't have an answer for you…yet. I'll find one though and get back to you." Kento said as Vandal arched a curious eyebrow.

"You intend to get back to me. I sense that you are beginning to accept the truth." Vandal said as Kento crossed his arms.

"All I'm saying is that no system of government is perfect. There are flaws in all of them. But a government cannot rule through fear. A government has to follow the will of its people, and I will not support a system that rules through fear. So do I need to reference Palaptine's Galactic Empire or have I made my point?" Kento asked as Vandal sighed in annoyance.

"Then it seems that negotiations have failed…Jedi." Vandal said venomously as she raised her lightsaber, activating its twin blades. Kento activated his lightsaber, holding it in a reversed grip. The two stared each other down for a moment before both charged at each other, their blades coming together in the middle of the bridge. Vandal spun her double blade around but Kento moved quickly and managed to block each of her attacks, masterfully repelling the Sith Lord. Kento then shoved her back with a powerful Force Push, knocking her against the bridge windows. Vandal snarled at him as he continued applying pressure. With a quick thrust of her hand, she unleashed a devastating surge of Sith Lightning forcing Kento onto the defensive long enough for Vandal to leap off the windows and towards him, her lightsaber ready to strike. Their blades came together in a shower of sparks.

"I sense great power within you, Marek! You have hate! You have anger! But you do not use it! Embrace the power of the Dark Side and let your power run free!" Vandal taunted but Kento said nothing, the two warriors leaping back before attacking again. With a vicious kick, Vandal sent Kento into the starboard "pit" of the bridge, landing on some machinery and accidently opening the hanger bay doors on the entire ship. Vandal grinned evilly as she thrust her hands forward and launched force lightning towards him, but Kento quickly leapt clear of the machinery which exploded in the surge of energy, causing alarms to sound all over the ship.

"You do not know the power of the Dark Side, Marek! Embrace its power! Let it strengthen you!" Vandal taunted but Kento again said nothing, instead using the force to rip loose machinery off the wall and hurl them at the Sith Lord who quickly sliced through the airborne objects. Kento then leapt at her, bounding over the pit, their swords connecting.

"You are so powerful yet you do not use your power to its full potential! If only you knew the power of the Dark Side! I could show you how to use your power to its fullest!" Vandal hissed as their blades were pressed against each other. Kento merely grunted as he repelled the Sith's attack.

"Join me, and together we can let our power free! Unmatched by Jedi and Sith alike! I know that is what you crave! To use the Force as it is meant to be used! Unleash your strength, Marek!" Vandal said as Kento snarled and with a vicious shove, knocked the Sith back towards the windows before charging after her. She raised her lightsaber to block but Kento sliced through the middle of the double blade, destroying one blade and slicing off Vandal's left hand in the process while causing her to drop the broken lightsaber in her other as she yelled in pain. Kento quickly called the still active blade to his hand, holding both sabers like a pair of giant scissors near her neck. Vandal looked up at him in fear as Kento held the blades to her neck.

"_Good! __Good__!"_ a voice said from nearby with a dark laugh. Kento glanced to his left and saw a Neimoidian Techno chair standing nearby with a hologram of a figure shrouded in black robes.

"_Kill her."_ The figure said calmly, a look of fear and shock sweeping over Vandal's face as she stared at the hologram in disbelief before turning back towards Kento.

"_Kill her now."_ The figure said but Kento remained frozen in his position, Darth Vandal at his mercy.

"I shouldn't. It's not the Jedi way." Kento said, clearly struggling with the decision.

"_You defeated her. Strike her down or else she will only come back for you and your friends."_ The figure said.

"I…I shouldn't." Kento said, his will beginning to erode.

"_She tried to kill your friends, the Mandalorian and the Whiphid, on Nar Shaddaa. She will surely come for those you truly cherish if you let her live. Give in to your anger, strike her down, and your journey to the Dark Side will be complete."_ The figure said as Kento stared down at Vandal's fearful expression staring back up at him. Kento's lightsabers began to shake as he struggled to resist the temptation of killing the Sith Lord. Then he heard it, a familiar breathing sound.

"Don't give in to your anger, Kento…" Kento looked over his shoulder and saw Anakin, his Master, standing nearby with his lightsaber active, "…or do I have to stand as a reminder of those who give in to their anger?"

"_Skywalker…it has been too long."_ The figure said as the techno chair turned towards the elder Jedi.

"I suspected it was you. But I never expected you to have fallen so far and to drag so many down with you." Anakin said to the hologram.

"_I learned by your example, Skywalker. Betrayal is such a bitter fruit, as you will soon bear witness." _The figure said as it turned towards Kento and Vandal. However Anakin wasn't about to let the Sith Lord watch, and hurled his lightsaber at the techno chair, slicing it in half before the lightsaber returned to its master's hand.

"That is enough out of you for one day. Kento, leave her." Anakin said, holding out his empty hand as a pleading gesture.

"But…but she'll just come back and attack us again!" Kento replied, still struggling to make a decision.

"Maybe so, my young apprentice, but not today. She is beaten and will be lucky to escape the ship in time before the Republic destroys it." Anakin said as Kento finally lowered the lightsabers, cutting the still operating half of Vandal's double blade in half, completely rendering the weapon unusable before deactivating his lightsaber.

"I'll give you a fighting chance then." Kento said as he turned and walked towards Anakin, neither of them noticing as Vandal's fearful look turned to anger as she glared at Anakin.

"I guess I still have much to learn, Master." Kento said but Anakin smiled warmly at him.

"Perhaps, but not much, my young apprentice. Even I need help resisting the Dark Side. Only together can we help each other to resist its influence." Anakin said as Kento smiled up at him and nodded.

"I'd like that." Kento said as he started to walk past Anakin and towards the turbolift. Anakin was about to turn towards the turbo lifts too when he heard a growling sound. He turned and saw Vandal on her feet just before she flung her remaining hand forward and unleashed a surge of Sith Lightning, striking the elder Skywalker who dropped to his knees in agony, his cybernetics unable to withstand the attack.

"NO!" Kento shouted in horror as he literally glowed with force energy and with a single powerful shove of the Force, knocked Darth Vandal into the windows which shattered behind her, sending her to her death in the black of space. Kento quickly used all his strength and grabbed a hold of his Master's unconscious form but the weight was almost too much as the fast depressurizing bridge started pulling them towards the hole but luckily a force field automatically went up between them and the hole, allowing the bridge to quickly pressurize again. Kento looked at the hole in the bridge as he caught his breath. He then rolled his Master onto his back and pulled open the environmental suit at the chest to look at Anakin's life support monitor on his chest. What he saw horrified him. The lights on the life support monitor were all flashing orange, indicating an imminent complete system failure.

"No! Master, stay with me!" Kento said as he used all his strength to lift the cyborg Jedi Master onto his shoulders and move as fast as he could towards the turbolift.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

Luke, K'Kruhk, Jacen, Jaina, Anakin, Tahiri, Ailyn, Mirta, and HK-47, with R2 nearby had Fenrir and Talzin cornered. Just then, Luke and the three Solo children felt a ripple in the Force, and looked upwards towards the bridge.

"Father." Luke whispered, sensing his father's life force very slowly beginning to weaken. The distraction however gave Fenrir a chance to quickly drop one of his blades, reach behind his back, activate, and hurl a red lightsaber at Ailyn, impaling her through the stomach.

"MAMA!" Mirta shrieked as Ailyn, a stunned expression on her face, dropped to her knees before rolling onto her side onto the floor. HK wasted no time, opening fire on the two Sith who opened a door behind them and ducked through, sealing it behind them.

"Mama! Come on please! Wake up!" Mirta pleaded tearfully as she tried to shake her mother awake. R2 quickly rolled in with his repulsor sled and K'Kruhk dropped down next to the wounded Bounty Hunter, a med kit in hand. Jaina quickly picked Mirta up, holding her close

"She's still alive. Barely. We must get her to a medical facility and fast!" K'Kruhk said as he picked up the unconscious bounty hunter and laid her down on the crates on R2's sled.

"We can't risk a landing on any of the Republic ships right now…and I know where the closest medical facility is." Luke said as K'Kruhk stepped onto the sled.

"Come on, let's get going, quick!" Jacen said as they ran for the hanger, K'Kruhk using his medical skills and the Force to keep Ailyn alive. The ship suddenly began to rock again.

"What's going on?" Tahiri asked as the ship shook beneath them. In space, Galen watched in disbelief as the Pirates turned their weapons on the Venator.

"They're scuttling their own ship! Skywalker! Get out of there!" Galen shouted into the comms, not noticing Leia's frozen and concerned expression.

"Father." She whispered.

"There's a chain reaction in the Venator's reactor core! She's going to explode!" Juno exclaimed as Galen groaned in frustration.

"All ships put some distance between you and that Star Destroyer! She's gonna blow!" Galen ordered. Onboard the Venator, Luke and the others arrived at the Mynock in time to see Kento, carrying the wounded Anakin towards the boarding ramp. Luke's X-Wing and Anakin's TIE were nearby.

"Kento!" Jaina exclaimed as she and Luke quickly helped the tired Kento get Anakin onto the ship.

"R8! Get out of here!" Luke shouted to the R8 series astromech in his X-Wing. The R8 beeped in agreement and Luke's X-Wing roared to life, turning and flying out of the hanger on autopilot. Kento then pressed a button on Anakin Sr.'s right wrist gauntlet and the elder Jedi's TIE Advanced fired up its engines before it turned around and flew out towards the Lusankya. Finally everyone was aboard and the Mynock's engines powered up.

"Come on-come on!" Jaina said from the controls as Tahiri took co-pilot. The Mynock quickly lifted off, turning and rocketing out of the doomed ship's hanger and into the frenzied space outside.

"We're not going to make it! The reactor's about to blow!" Tahiri exclaimed as R2 rolled in towards the empty navigator's seat and input a set of hyperspace coordinates.

"Like hell we're not!" Jaina shouted as she hit the boosters, the Mynock suddenly launching forward at high speed just as the Venator exploded. On the Lusankya, Juno's eyes widened as she saw the Venator disappear off sensors, leaving only debris.

"Kento!" She gasped but Galen knew better.

"No! Look! There! That's them!" Galen said, pointing at the fast moving blip on the holographic display with the Mynock's transponder codes.

"They're alright!" Juno said with a sigh of relief.

"But where are they going?" Mara asked, confused. The blip wasn't moving towards any of the other ships in the area, instead moving away from the battle as fast as it could. Suddenly the Mynock disappeared completely off the displays.

"What the-…where did they go?" Juno asked.

"I know where they went." Leia said, a contemplative look on her face. The remains of the Pirate fleet proceeded to turn and begin fleeing, a few ships jumping to lightspeed while the others were caught by an Interdictor Cruiser's gravity well and destroyed by the Republic Fleet.

The Battle over Mustafar had been won, but at what cost?

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter 19.<strong>


	20. Polis Massa

Inside a medical ward of the Polis Massa asteroid base, the entire crew of the Mynock were anxiously awaiting news on both Ailyn and Anakin Sr. The Polis Massans hadn't even hesitated in allowing the Jedi use of their medical facilities, not even asking any questions short of what the injures were, not their cause. Mirta was visibly disturbed and worried as she clung to Jaina who sat with her arms around the youngling. Luke stood meditating in an effort to try and keep his emotions in check. Everyone could tell he was worried though. HK had been shut off by the younger Anakin as a precaution to keep the droid from making any tactless comments. K'Kruhk, like Luke, was meditating while Jacen, Tahiri, and Anakin sat in silence on a row of benches. Kento was leaning against the wall nearby, also silent. R2 sat quietly, occasionally looking at his friends. It had been several hours since their arrival. Finally one of the Polis Massan medical droids, a GH-7 type, hovered into the room, snapping the two meditating Jedi out of their meditation and gaining the attention of the others.

"Any news?" Luke asked.

"The female human/Kiffar hybrid will survive. We have replaced her damaged organs with cloned ones using her own tissue samples. The male human/cyborg is unable to survive without the external life support systems we have him connected to. His internal life support is damaged and would have to be replaced. However by our calculations, there is a high probability that he would not survive the operation." The droid reported as everyone's hearts sank, even Mirta's despite the good news her mother would live.

"Isn't there anything that can be done? Couldn't you clone him some replacement organs like you did Ailyn?" Kento asked.

"We have already ruled out the option of cloning replacement organs for him. His body would simply not be able to withstand the operation. We do, however, have an alternative solution. We are eighty-five percent positive that this solution would work as his surviving life support systems appear to have been modified for just such a scenario." The medical droid said as Luke took a deep breath. He knew what the doctors were suggesting.

"He's not going to like it." Luke said.

"No, he won't." a familiar voice said from the doorway. They all looked up and saw, Leia standing in the doorway with Han, Chewbacca, 3PO, Galen, Juno, and Mara with Ben asleep in her arms. PROXY had intentionally been left on the Rogue Shadow for the same reasons HK was shut down. Lando was back with the fleet.

"Mom! Dad!" Anakin exclaimed with relief as he quickly collided with his parents into a hug.

"Hey junior, you alright?" Han asked as he embraced his youngest. Jacen joined in the Solo family hug but Jaina was still sitting with Mirta. Juno didn't miss the opportunity and quickly embraced her son in relief. Mara walked over to stand next to Luke.

"So what do we do? He's going to be mad when he finds out." Leia said to her brother. Luke sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"I'm thinking." Luke said, running a hand over his face.

"He's got the spare on his shuttle. We picked it up before coming here just as a wild precaution. Never thought he'd ever actually need it again." Galen said as he passed.

"How soon do you need an answer?" Luke asked the medical droid.

"We can keep him on life support indefinitely. Unless something unpredicted happens, he will remain alive. We are keeping him sedated for the time being however. Take all the time you need to reach a decision." The droid replied.

"Galen, did you mention the um-…" Han said, motioning towards the door but Galen knew what he meant.

"Oh, right. We've got a person trapped in Carbonite. We don't know how long she's been in it but we're pretty sure she will need medical attention for the hibernation sickness. My Holodroid will assist in unloading her." Galen said as the Medical droid nodded.

"We will attend to her right away." The droid said before floating out of the room, closing the door behind it.

"So what's going to happen now?" Mirta asked, catching the other's attention.

"Who's this?" Han asked.

"Oh, this is Mirta Gev, Ailyn Vel's daughter." Jaina introduced, motioning to the youngling still attached to her arm.

"Vel's daughter? Mmm, then that would make her-…" Luke said looking at Han who ran a hand over his face.

"Fett's granddaughter." He mumbled.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa, who did you say she was the granddaughter of?" Jacen asked.

"Boba Fett. Ailyn is his daughter which makes Mirta his granddaughter." Leia explained as Mirta scowled.

"_Chakaar._" She mumbled, startling 3PO.

"How rude! I would never expect a youngling to say such a thing!" 3PO fussed.

"What did she say?" Leia asked, curiously.

"Translation: _Chakaar_ – Mandalorian for Grave robber. Acts as common term for thief, petty criminal, scumbag, bitch, bastard, bugger." HK-47 said, startling Anakin.

"Force! I thought I turned you off!" Anakin yelped.

"Statement: You did Master, however my dormancy programming was still activated. An oversight on my part, please forgive me." HK replied.

"So this must be the protocol droid Lando's security footage recorded." Galen said, approaching the assassin droid.

"He's no protocol droid. He's an assassin droid." Luke said, R2 beeping in agreement.

"An assassin droid? Anakin since when do you own Assassin droids?" Leia asked curiously.

"Hey it wasn't his idea. The droid just suddenly declared him as his master, after a little…skirmish on Rattatak. But he's completely loyal to Anakin. He even helped rescue us from that Star Destroyer." Jaina quickly explained.

"And he did help us keep Grandpa and Ailyn alive for the trip here." Jacen added.

"Explanation: My databases on Meatbag anatomical structure can prove useful for whatever medical needs that may arise, usually reserved for the medical wellbeing of my masters. However this was the first time I used them to preserve life instead of end it." HK explained.

"He might be a homicidal maniac but he does restrain himself unless I tell him not to." Anakin said.

"Wait, am I hearing this right? You want to keep him?" Han asked in disbelief.

"He's always wanted a pet if I remember correctly." Luke mumbled with a smirk.

"I must confess that this droid is valuable. Not just for his loyalty but for his history." K'Kruhk explained.

"Yeah according to Ailyn, HK-47 is over four thousand years old." Anakin added.

"Correction: My programming is approximately three-thousand-seven-hundred-eighteen galactic standard years old. I have served many masters in my time, a few of them, Jedi, others, Sith, and more than one unfortunate Meatbag who sought to use me for my intended function." HK said.

"So you could tell us about some of the Jedi you've served before." Luke said with intrigue.

"Affirmative: While I possess information on many of my former Meatbag owners, I would be glad to provide you with this knowledge…provided I'm not melted down afterwards." HK said.

"Only on the condition that you keep my son, safe." Leia said, glaring at the assassin droid.

"Confirmation: As a bodyguard, I shall prove invaluable. I even possess knowledge on how best to kill Force users, namely Jedi and Sith. There is not a threat that my processors can conjure that I cannot protect my master from." HK said.

"And I've already set it up so that if anything happens to me, HK becomes Jaina and Jacen's property." Anakin added, earning almost insulted looks from his older siblings.

"What did we ever do to you?" Jaina asked.

"And if anything happens to them, he's yours." Anakin said, motioning to his parents. Han looked at him with a hurt expression.

"What did we ever do to you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Later…<strong>

Galen stood outside of Anakin Sr.'s hospital room, looking at his former master's unconscious form from through the large transparasteel windows. Anakin lay on the bed; his wig was missing, revealing his scarred scalp. He had an oxygen mask over his mouth and multiple tubes attached to the life support controls on and around his chest. Luke then entered into the observation room, looking somberly at his father as he approached his friend.

"So?" Galen asked as Luke sighed.

"He's not going to be happy when he wakes up." Luke said, causing Galen to nod understandably.

"How did you know about this place anyway?" Galen asked, curiously.

"I spoke with Leia and we did some research into our background. We decided to try searching for records of where our Mother, Padmé Amidala, might have been taken before her death. The records on Naboo were sketchy. They didn't even know where she had officially died. Then one day, Father, Leia, and I each had a vision of this place. We came here and checked their records and we discovered that this wasn't just the place where our mother died…it was also where we were born." Luke said, surprising Galen.

"No wonder the Force is so strong here." Galen said as he looked back at Anakin's unconscious form. They heard the door open and saw Kento enter.

"I suppose now isn't a good time for a debriefing huh?" Kento asked.

"You'll be debriefed officially when we get back to the Praxium." Luke replied.

"So how did you run into Ailyn? Accident or-…" Galen asked.

"Actually she was hunting Anakin…err Solo. She had him confused for Master Skywalker and she was impersonating Boba Fett at the time." Kento explained.

"Was she as formidable as Fett?" Luke asked but Kento shrugged.

"I dunno, I've never faced him before so I don't know. It's still kinda hard to believe that Fett is Vel's father. She said that he was the one who wanted to kill her." Kento said, concerning Luke and Galen.

"Are you sure?" Galen asked.

"Now that I've had a chance to think back on things, I think she might be working under a misconception. At first I believed her. She spoke to a Hutt on Nar Shaddaa, while disguised as Boba Fett. The Hutt offered her an exclusive bounty on herself. The Hutt said that she had to die by a lightsaber and even provided one for her. But when we were onboard the Star Destroyer, one of the Sith told me that her life was the deciding factor for Mandalore's decision on who to ally with. The Republic if she lives, and the Sith if she dies. I think it was the Sith that were trying to kill her." Kento said, causing the two Jedi Masters to look at each other curiously for a moment.

"We never heard that part of the deal when the Chancellor spoke to Fett personally." Galen said.

"Nor when Mara and I visited Mandalore." Luke added.

"It must have been an attempted Sith deception." Galen said but Kento wasn't completely convinced.

"I'm not sure. I would recommend caution when we get to Mandalore." Kento said, earning nods of agreement from the other two Jedi.

"I recommend caution when anyone goes to Mandalore for any reason." Luke said.

"You mentioned a lightsaber that was given to Ailyn for her to complete the bounty. Do you have it by any chance? Perhaps we could identify who it used to belong to." Galen asked but Kento shook his head.

"No, but I think it's still in the hidden compartments in the Mynock. Ailyn and Mirta stashed all their valuables in there when we got caught by that Star Destroyer back at Tatooine." Kento replied.

"Then be sure to let us see it before we leave for Mandalore." Luke said as R2 rolled in, beeping something.

"Whoops. That's for me. Excuse me." Galen said as he headed for the door.

"The Carbonite woman?" Luke asked.

"Yep, they're about to thaw her out. I've never been to a carbonite thawing before." Galen said, earning a shrug from Kento.

"Me neither, but I-…" Kento said, looking back towards Anakin in his room.

"Go ahead. I'll be here." Luke said, earning an appreciative nod from Kento.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere…<strong>

In a different medical room, Leia, Juno, Mara, Tahiri, and K'Kruhk stood in the observation room, watching as the medical droids placed the carbon frozen woman that Anakin and Galen had found on Vjun, onto a large repulsorlift platform next to a hospital bed. The plan amongst the medical droids was to thaw out the woman then transfer her to the bed.

"Where did Captain Solo go?" Tahiri asked, curiously.

"Han isn't very…err…fond of seeing people in carbonite." Leia said, recalling the events at Bespin years ago.

"What you mean he didn't like being a wall trophy in Jabba's Palace?" Mara asked sarcastically.

"That's not funny, Jade." Leia replied as the medical droids activated the thawing process on the carbonite slab. Galen and Kento then entered with PROXY close behind.

"Did we miss anything?" Galen asked.

"They just started the thawing process." Juno replied.

"Be ready PROXY, we may need you for identification." Kento said. The Holodroid perked up slightly.

"My connection with the Republic database is ready and stable. I should be able to call up any information easily." PROXY replied.

"Good, because here we go. Alert us the second you get a positive read." Galen said. The metal over the frozen woman began to glow red before holes started appearing, revealing a mouth that was slowly quivering as if taking in air for the first time in ages. Finally it revealed a beautiful woman in her early thirties. She had dark hair, high cheek bones, and small pointed chin. The medical droids vision test revealed that she had blue eyes. She wore a tight fitting black top that exposed her abdomen, black pants with an assortment of old equipment attached to the belt. On her hands were tan leather gloves. More distinguishing was on her left cheek were three black stripes.

"Poor thing, I wonder who she is." Leia said, all three Marek's turning towards PROXY.

"Please be patient, Masters. I am still running my facial recognition programs and comparing them to Republic and old Imperial records." PROXY said. The medical droids had since moved the unconscious woman onto the bed. K'Kruhk however looked thoughtful and headed for the door.

"Something wrong, Master K'Kruhk?" Kento asked curiously.

"I'm going to go retrieve someone who might be able to identify her faster." K'Kruhk said before he disappeared down the hall. One of the Medical droids then turned towards the observation window.

"The patient will make a full recovery. By our estimates, she has been in a state of suspended animation within the carbonite for approximately twenty-seven years. From our analysis she is currently suffering from hibernation sickness. As you may know, the effects of hibernation sickness grow gradually worse over time unless the proper medications are administered before the freezing process is performed. Typically in cases of twenty to forty years in hibernation, some minor yet temporary memory loss is experienced. Beyond the forty year mark, the memory loss is typically beyond the capabilities of conventional medicine to undo and becomes permanent while the regular side-effects of hibernation sickness remain easily treatable." The medical droid explained.

"How long will it take for her to recover?" Galen asked.

"The best estimation I can provide is anywhere ranging between a few minutes to several hours. I cannot provide a round estimate." The medical droid said as K'Kruhk returned but with Mirta in tow.

"So who's this person you want me to see?" Mirta asked in clear annoyance.

"Did you just drag her away from her mother?" Kento asked, a little miffed at the Whiphid, and he wasn't the only one.

"I only asked if she would come and she agreed. And if my hunch is correct, perhaps we will be able to identify who this person is before the droid does." K'Kruhk said as Mirta stepped up to the glass. She looked at the woman for a moment with a blank expression, then she furrowed her brow and cocked her head to one side before arching an eyebrow.

"_Ba'buir?_" she said as she dug into her pocket for something.

"What does that mean?" Galen asked but K'Kruhk shrugged. PROXY was too busy running a facial recognition scan to translate. Mirta then pulled out a small canister with a holoprojector on it and activated it. She cycled through a few holograms of Mirta, Ailyn, a man in Mandalorian armor (whom everyone safely and correctly assumed to be Mirta's father) until finally reaching a hologram showing a teenaged Ailyn and a woman in her early thirties that bore a striking resemblance to the woman on the table. Mirta's eyes widened in shock as she looked back and forth between the older woman in the hologram and the woman on the table.

"It can't be." She muttered.

"Who is it, sweetie?" Leia asked compassionately.

"_Ba'buir!_ It's _Ba'buir!_" Mirta exclaimed in shock.

"Someone get either 3PO or Anakin's assassin droid in here! We need a translator!" Galen said into his comlink but almost instantly PROXY's holoprojectors activated and he took the form of the woman in both the hologram and on the table.

"Not necessary, Master. Identity: Sintas Vel. Age: Thirty-three standard years at the time of last sighting. Species: Kiffar. Last known location: Concord Dawn. Note: Subject has been listed missing and/or dead for approximately twenty-seven standard years. Known relations: Boba Fett – ex-husband, Ailyn Vel – Daughter. Update: Addition of Mirta Gev as granddaughter. And to translate: _Ba'buir_– Mando'a for Grandfather or Grandmother. "

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter 20.<strong>


	21. Vel Family Reunion

"So the woman in carbonite is actually Ailyn's mother?" Jaina asked as Kento nodded. They were in the observation room outside Ailyn's room. Ailyn was now recovering from her surgery in a bacta tank so that her wounds would heal faster. It was just the two of them at the moment.

"Yeah. From what Mirta said her mother had told her, Sintas had disappeared before Ailyn's sixteenth birthday on a hunt. She was a Bounty Hunter too apparently." Kento said, earning an unsurprised look from Jaina.

"No surprise there. Bounty Hunting must be part of the gene in Fett's family." Jaina said.

"Yeah. But I'm kinda curious to see how everything will play out." Kento said, earning a curious look.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well…I'm trying to figure out what Boba Fett's motivation is for having the Republic bring Ailyn to him. Grand Master Skywalker says that he wasn't sure what Fett's motives were. He's notoriously fickle. He could either want us to bring her in so he can execute her, or so he can try and establish a father-daughter bond…the list of possibilities is endless with him. And how will he react to Sintas? His ex-wife? We don't know what the cause of separation was for them, so there's no telling how they'll react." Kento said as Jaina sighed heavily.

"Same with Mirta. Who knows how he'll react to her. He may not even know she even exists." Jaina said.

"I don't even know how Ailyn and Sintas will react to each other. Ailyn is…what forty-three? And Sintas looks a full ten years younger. That'll be a bit awkward." Kento said as Jaina nodded in agreement.

"Yeah." She said as she looked up at the skylight overhead, looking at the stars and asteroids drifting in space. In the very distance, provided there wasn't an asteroid in the way, one could see the Lusankya and the Republic Fleet drifting outside the asteroid field.

"Kento…" Jaina said, earning the slightly older Jedi Knight's attention, "…can I ask you something?"

"Anything." Kento replied.

"Back on Tatooine, before the Podrace…you kissed me." Jaina said as Kento, not really reading much into it, nodded.

"Yeah. It was for luck." Kento said, turning towards her.

"That's it? Just…luck?" Jaina asked. Kento shrugged slightly.

"Well…it could also be because I'm attracted to brunettes in pilot uniforms, who are sitting at the controls of a machine that can achieve speeds around nine hundred miles per hour." Kento said, causing Jaina to smirk.

"What if the Podracer wasn't there? What if I were just in my Jedi clothes and not wearing a helmet?" Jaina asked.

"Then I would recommend keeping the kinda talk regarding not wearing certain clothing to a minimum around here. Might be misconstrued if taken out of context. I may be a Jedi but I couldn't withstand a shot from a certain Ex-smuggler's DL-44 or a certain Wookie's Bowcaster, or being run through by a certain Chancellor's lightsaber." Kento said, glancing nervously at the empty hallway. Jaina crossed her arms with a serious look on her face.

"Kento, you're avoiding the question." Jaina said. Kento turned back to her with a smile.

"Jaina, we've known each other most of our lives. I've always thought you're beautiful. Nothing could ever change that. Hell you could be strapped in a full body environmental suit like Master Skywalker once was, and I'd still think you're beautiful." Kento said, earning a touched smile from Jaina.

"You really mean that?" Jaina asked.

"Well…If I said no I'd get shot, stabbed, and spaced simultaneously." Kento said jokingly earning a laugh from Jaina.

"Seriously, Kento. I want to hear you say it." Jaina said as Kento smiled and gently took her by the hand, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb.

"I fully and truly mean it." Kento said as Jaina smiled. They started growing closer and closer before their eyes closed and their lips came closer together. They then heard an animal-like grunting. They quickly turned and saw Chewbacca in the doorway. The two separated almost instantly.

"Chewy! H-h-how-how long have you been there?" Jaina asked innocently. Chewbacca roared his reply while giving them his version of a knowing grin. Jaina buried her head into her hands in response. Busted.

"Well…now I've seen everything, I just saw a Wookie, smirk." Kento mumbled.

"Be thankful it wasn't dad." Jaina said with a chuckle before Han stuck his head in.

"Thankful it wasn't who?" Han asked, completely oblivious to the situation.

"Nothing, dad." Jaina replied as she headed for the door. As soon as she was out of the way, Han turned back to Kento, patting his holstered blaster.

"Hey kid. Remember one thing when you're around my daughter. I shoot first."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

Mirta was practically chomping at the bit as she watched the now conscious Sintas Vel undergoing a routine physical. Most of the side effects of her hibernation sickness had worn off and she was sitting upright on the table. Mirta was standing next to Anakin who was helping C-3PO with some maintenance. HK-47, being the loyal bodyguard, was standing nearby, observing the maintenance work.

"Oh I'm so glad to have you doing this Master Anakin. You're far more competent than the Wookie." 3PO groaned as Anakin chuckled.

"Strung you up to his back again, did he?" Anakin asked, referring to 3PO's own account of what had happened years ago at Bespin.

"Hardly. I used to rely on R2 for the simple maintenance, but ever since he went with Master Luke to Yavin, I've been forced to rely on Chewbacca's own maintenance skills. Not that I dislike the Wookie, that is. He's far more competent than I give him credit for. You understand, don't you Master Anakin?" 3PO asked as Anakin smirked, adjusting something on 3PO's back panel.

"Yeah, I get ya. But hey, Chewy's a good guy. He's a father too you know." Anakin said as 3PO nodded in agreement.

"Oh yes, I am quite aware of Chewbacca's family. We've met before you know." 3PO said.

"Oh that's right. I had forgotten about that trip to Kashyyyk for Wookie Life Day. I could never say this to Chewy's face, or even around him, and not feel bad but I still think the Ewoks throw a better tree top party." Anakin said.

"Yes I must confess, I do feel a sense of preference to the Ewoks. I'm not certain as to why." 3PO said, causing Anakin to roll his eyes.

"Oh I can imagine. You being considered a god is probably the most obvious reason." Anakin said with a chuckle.

"Objection: Master how could an average protocol droid with hardly a special function of his own, be considered a deity by the primitive fur covered Meatbags?" HK asked.

"It's his gold plating, HK. They saw something shiny that could speak their language and, with some help from Uncle Luke, levitate. Heh, they thought PROXY was a shape shifting demon. Does that help?" Anakin asked the assassin droid.

"Observation: From what little interaction I've had with the Holodroid, I am impressed by his sophistication. I have noticed that he is a little bit like me only lacking my trademark finesse. He was initially programmed to attack his master at apparently random intervals using preprogrammed holographic training modules. Request: Master if you find it possible in the future, if you could add holo-emitters to my list of functions, I would be most grateful." HK said but Anakin shook his head.

"No way in hell. Mom and Dad are already annoyed that you're an Assassin Droid which is still illegal in the galaxy. I add holo-emitters to you and not only would I be in deep trouble but you'd be scrap." Anakin replied.

"Statement: I understand your reasoning, Master. It would make since that you would rather be caught with something illegal, instead of very illegal." HK said.

"What's the difference?" Anakin asked curiously.

"About twenty years, Master." HK replied, earning a stifled laugh from Anakin.

"I think you're beginning to develop a sense of humor. I better see what's wrong with you." Anakin said, closing 3PO's back hatch.

"Are you two done yet?" Mirta asked impatiently. She was eager to introduce herself to her grandmother.

"Calm down, kiddo. The Medical droids will tell us when she's ready." Anakin said as he stood up, helping 3PO up in the process as Jaina entered.

"Any updates?" Jaina asked. Inside the medical room, the medical droids were performing a series of memory recall tests on Sintas who was clearly getting annoyed by the constant probing.

"I think they're testing her memory." Anakin said.

"Observation: I do not see a blaster pointed at her head." HK said as Anakin furrowed his brow.

"What does that even mean?" he asked.

"Explanation: That was my attempt at humor, Master. My version of memory recall tests are holding a blaster pistol to a reluctant informant's head and adding additional pressure to the trigger with every detection of deception." HK explained, earning a sigh from Anakin.

"If that's your attempt at humor, I feel so very sorry for you." Anakin said. Finally the medical droids started breaking down their testing equipment, and one of them approached the window.

"The patient is clear for visitors. However I advise caution. She is suffering from Binna Syndrome and is quite agitated." The medical droid explained.

"Binna syndrome?" Anakin asked confused.

"Reference: Ariella Binna. A Twi'lek dancer born fifty years before the Jedi Civil War who was carbon frozen at the age of twenty nine and subsequently freed two years following the Jedi Civil War. She displayed noticeable difficulty assimilating with the modern times, evidenced by a tendency to become agitated, emotionally distressed, depressed, and occasionally, violent." HK explained.

"Ah, I see. Doctor, is it safe for her to leave her room?" Jaina asked. She had an idea.

"She is, but we recommend an armed guard at all times." The medical droid replied. HK promptly raised his blaster before Anakin quickly reached over and set the blaster to stun.

"Commentary: Oh everyone's a critic." HK mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>A few seconds later…<strong>

Jaina, without her lightsaber, walked into Sintas's room with Mirta and HK close behind. Anakin and 3PO were watching from the observation room.

"Sintas Vel?" Jaina asked politely.

"You've passed the eyesight test." Sintas replied. She had a barely noticeable Concord Dawn accent.

"My name is Jaina Solo. I'm a Jedi Knight with the New Republic." Jaina said, earning a curious eyebrow from Sintas.

"New Republic?" she asked.

"Oh, uh I apologize, you are aware that you've been-…" "Carbon frozen for twenty-seven years, I know. The damn medical droids told me." Sintas replied in annoyance.

"Again, I apologize, I only wanted to see if there were any questions I could help answer for you." Jaina said, again earning an arched eyebrow.

"Well that's new. Usually the person freshly thawed is the one getting asked the questions." Sintas said.

"I figured this would be more helpful for you. I must confess, we already know a great deal about you." Jaina said as Sintas sighed, lying back on the hospital bed and resting the back of her right calf on her left knee, her arms under the back of her head.

"Impress me, Jedi." Sintas said as Jaina cleared her throat.

"Well, I know you're of the Kiffar clan Vel." Jaina started.

"Duh." Sintas mumbled.

"That you settled on Concord Dawn for a while." Jaina added.

"Got that from the accent did you?" she asked sarcastically.

"That you married a Journeyman Protector named Jaster Mereel." Jaina said, earning a small smile from the Kiffar.

"Three for three, so far." Sintas said. Then Jaina went for the jugular.

"And that his real name is Boba Fett." Jaina said. Before she could blink, Sintas had grabbed a scalpel off a nearby table and was holding it close to Jaina's throat but Jaina didn't seem at all scared. HK however had his blaster trained on the Bounty Hunter.

"Alright, you obviously know more than you're letting on so now it's my turn to ask the questions." Sintas hissed.

"Warning: Release the Master or lose an arm, Meatbag." HK threatened.

"Oh like droids scare me." Sintas said, not taking her eyes off of Jaina.

"Oh-ho you are definitely my _Ba'buir._" Mirta chuckled, clearly amused by the spectacle. Sintas glanced down at her curiously.

"_Ba'buir_. That sounds like the Mandalorian language." Sintas said as she furrowed her brow, still holding Jaina hostage.

"HK, would you translate for her?" Jaina asked.

"Translation: _Ba'buir_ – Mandalorian for Grandfather or Grandmother." HK recited, still holding his blaster trained on Sintas. Sintas however was stunned.

"Grandmother?" Sintas asked, glancing at the youngling for a second before scowling at Jaina.

"Alright, I'm going to ask a question and I want the youngling to answer! What's my child's name?" Sintas asked.

"Ailyn Vel." Mirta answered nonchalantly. Sintas gulped, still holding Jaina at her mercy only now there were armed guards in the observation room.

"What were the possessions I left her with?" Sintas asked. Mirta reached into her pocket and pulled out both the Heart of Fire pendant and the hologram canister. Mirta promptly turned on the canister, switching immediately to a hologram of Sintas, an armored Boba Fett, and an infant Ailyn in her mother's arms.

"These were what you left her with." Mirta replied. Sintas lowered the scalpel and turned towards the youngling, kneeling down and looking the girl in the face. Sintas gently ran her hand through her hair, and just as gently ran her hand over her face. She then spotted the Vel clan symbol on the girl's shoulder and a sad smile appeared on her face.

"You are who you say you are." She whispered before standing up and looking at Jaina in the eyes.

"If she's here, then where's Ailyn? Where's my daughter?" Sintas asked. Jaina motioned towards the door.

"She's our next stop." Jaina said as she led them out the door, Mirta taking hold of Sintas's hand, and HK following close behind with his blaster still trained on Vel. As they led the Kiffar through the facility, they passed Jacen and Kento in the hall, saying nothing, although Jaina gave Kento a smile.

"Miss Vel." Kento greeted to the Bounty Hunter.

"Does everyone know me here or something?" Sintas asked.

"It's a long story Miss Vel, one we will tell you in time, but for now I should warn you that you may not like what you're about to see." Jaina replied earning a suspicious look from Sintas.

"I've still got that scalpel Jedi and if that droid thinks he can take me down with one shot, heh, he's got another thing coming." Sintas said as Jaina stopped at the door to Ailyn's observation room. Sintas walked inside to see Leia, Galen, Han, Chewbacca, and K'Kruhk standing and waiting for her.

"Welcome to Polis Massa, Miss Vel. I hope your recovery's been expedient?" Leia greeted.

"I'm not seeing my daughter in here Jedi." Sintas said to Jaina who motioned to wait.

"She's actually right in there." Galen said hesitantly, motioning towards the room where Ailyn floated in the bacta tank. Sintas turned to look and her eyes widened.

"Lyn." She said breathlessly, pressing her hand to the glass.

"She was injured in a fight lately. Stabbed through the abdomen by a Sith Lightsaber. The doctors here have replaced her damaged organs with cloned ones made of her own DNA and have placed her in the bacta tank to recover. She's supposed to make a full recovery." Leia said as Sintas continued to gaze at her daughter's floating form.

"She's so…old. She has to be in her forties at the least." Sintas said softly.

"She's forty-three standard years old, to be exact, Miss Vel." K'Kruhk said. They then noticed Ailyn started moving slightly, and not simply her slight bobbing from the flowing liquid. One of the medical droids in Ailyn's room then activated, moving towards the tank controls and looked over the readouts before turning towards the observation glass.

"The anesthetic is wearing off. She is waking up. The bacta has finished healing the surgical incisions. We shall now release her from the bacta treatment tank." The medical droid said before returning to the controls. They all watched as Ailyn's floating form began to stir more, before opening her eyes. She blinked a couple of times before floating closer to the glass and looking the others over. When she spotted Sintas however, she arched a curious eyebrow as if studying her. She then shook her head back and forth before swimming up towards the top of the tank. At that the observation windows faded to black at the medical droid's command, for privacy.

"Lyn." Sintas whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>A few minutes later…<strong>

Ailyn was sitting upright in a hospital bed, wearing a clean white hospital gown. She was applying black nail polish to her fingernails, the old polish having been washed off in the bacta tank. The door then opened, allowing Kento to enter.

"Well, look who's awake." Kento greeted cheerfully.

"Did Mirta mention that I despise cheerfulness in the mornings?" Ailyn asked, not looking up from her nails.

"Well perhaps I can help alleviate that foul mood you're in." Kento said, Mirta stepping in from the doorway.

"Mama! You're awake!" Mirta exclaimed, running to her mother's bedside. Ailyn smiled at this.

"Mirta, _ad'ika_." Ailyn said, the youngling being careful not to touch Ailyn's sore spots from her surgery.

"Have I got a surprise for you." Mirta said with a cheeky grin.

"A surprise? Let me guess, you finally blasted that assassin droid." Ailyn said with a smirk.

"Correction: I am still functional, Meatbag! I also possess excellent hearing." HK said from outside the room.

"Well you can't win them all." Ailyn mumbled.

"So you wanna see your surprise?" Mirta asked as Ailyn nodded.

"Yeah, sure." Ailyn said with a smile. Kento leaned back and nodded to an unseen figure. Sintas then entered, pausing in the doorway as mother and daughter saw each other for the first time in twenty-seven years, Ailyn's eyes wide in shock and Sintas looking at her daughter with a sad yet joyful smile.

"Surprise." Mirta said softly.

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter 21.<strong>


	22. Shadow of a Dark Lord

In the now blacked out observation room of Anakin Skywalker's hospital room, Luke, Leia, Galen, and K'Kruhk were discussing the recent developments.

"I think perhaps bringing Sintas along with Ailyn to Mandalore might help seal the deal between Mandalore and the Republic. That's provided we can convince her." Leia said as Galen pondered.

"I don't think it will be difficult. From what PROXY's said about her, her reputation among the Bounty Hunters was that she was pretty ruthless yet when she went in to see Ailyn, she immediately switched to a more caring and loving personality." Galen said as K'Kruhk nodded.

"It appears to be a family trait. Ailyn became that way when she first introduced us to Mirta." K'Kruhk said.

"I believe that all three of you are missing the point. They're each mothers that clearly adore their daughters. They'd do anything to protect them." Leia said earning nods of agreement from Luke and Galen.

"True." They both said, remembering their own wives' behavior towards their sons.

"Chancellor, might I request that we borrow a capital ship to get us from Polis Massa to Mandalore? I don't think we want to risk getting intercepted by another Mercenary ship again." K'Kruhk said as Leia chuckled slightly.

"I've already arranged for the fleet to take us directly to Mandalore once we're done here." Leia said as the door opened and PROXY entered.

"Excuse me Masters, but we are receiving an urgent message on restricted Military channels from Coruscant for the Supreme Chancellor." PROXY said as Leia groaned slightly.

"I was wondering how long this would last. Well duty calls. Put the call through PROXY." Leia said. PROXY immediately took the form of a beautiful woman with flowing brown hair in an elegant yellow and slightly blousy outfit of Nubian origin.

"Chancellor Solo, I'm glad I got through to you." The woman said.

"Pooja Naberrie, it's been a long time since we last saw each other." Leia said with a smile towards hers and Luke's first cousin.

"Likewise, Leia. Luke, good to see you too." Pooja replied, Galen and K'Kruhk excusing themselves towards the back of the room. Luke remained simply because of his relation to Pooja so it was forgivable.

"A pleasure as always, Senator." Luke said with a friendly smile. Pooja's facial expression however belied something other than happiness.

"If only it were a pleasure call. I'm afraid I have bad news, Leia." Pooja said reluctantly.

"What's happening, Pooja?" Leia asked.

"Several Senators have called a special meeting of the Senate. They say they've waited long enough for an answer into the recent attack on Bespin and there are rumors circulating that the First Fleet was engaged in combat with pirates in the Mustafar system. They want answers, Leia, and I don't know how long they're willing to wait." Pooja said as Leia turned slightly in thought for a moment and then turned back towards Pooja.

"Tell the Senate that I'm on my way. I'm just wrapping up things here and I'll be on my way with the First Fleet soon." Leia said as Pooja nodded.

"Thanks Leia. I'll see you soon." Pooja said before her hologram disappeared, leaving PROXY in her place.

"Sounds like you're needed elsewhere." Luke said as Leia groaned.

"Politics. They never give me a break. Furthermore, I'd much like to stay and make sure Father is alright." Leia said as Luke placed a hand on his sister's shoulder.

"Leia, he would want you to do your duty. And right now your duty is to the Republic. Father will understand. Besides, better one of us faces his wrath when he wakes up than the both of us." Luke said as Leia sighed and nodded hesitantly.

"If you insist Luke." Leia said as Galen and K'Kruhk approached.

"Nevertheless, I would probably hold off on mentioning the Sith's reemergence for the time being. Wait until we've had a chance to do some more investigation. We're still not entirely sure that those Sith died in the explosion when their Star Destroyer blew up." Galen said as Luke nodded in agreement.

"I agree. Best not to send the Republic into a panic." Luke said as Leia nodded.

"Very well. I'll leave out the Sith. Just tell father I'm sorry I wasn't here to see him and for the-…" Leia said as Luke nodded with a dismissive wave.

"He'll understand, now go." Luke said with a chuckle. Leia started for the door but paused and turned back towards the others.

"Oh, and I'll leave a Star Destroyer for you all to reach Mandalore. One Star Destroyer shouldn't agitate the Mandalorians too much." Leia said before turning and continuing out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Later…<strong>

Kento, Jaina, Jacen, Anakin, Tahiri, and HK each watched from the Polis Massa ATC Control Room as the Millennium Falcon, carrying Leia, Han, Chewbacca, and 3PO took off from the Polis Massa facility and started flying towards the fleet in the distance, leaving the Mynock and the Rogue Shadow behind.

"Well, there they go." Kento said.

"And to think I've gotten off so far without being grounded." Anakin said as Tahiri rolled her eyes.

"You do realize that we'll be getting a stern lecturing from the entire council when we get to home to Yavin, right?" Tahiri asked, earning a sigh from Anakin.

"You had to burst my optimism bubble, didn't you?" Anakin asked back.

"But at least things are going to turn out okay. Ailyn is healing nicely and she's been reunited with her long-lost mother, Grandpa's going to be alright, we kicked some Sith butt, and Mandalore may just join the Republic." Jacen said.

"I'm surprised you haven't made a comment about Sintas's body yet." Jaina mumbled with a half scowl on her face.

"Oh come on, Jaina, it was the one time! Besides I've got interests in women closer to my age." Jacen groaned.

"Observation: The Kiffar Meatbag is considered to be approximately thirty-three galactic standard years old. As such there is still at least fourteen years between you." HK said, earning an annoyed groan from Jacen yet eliciting guffaws from the others. They honestly hadn't expected HK to make the comment.

"Anakin, I am going to turn that droid into a lamp when this is over!" Jacen growled. Before anyone could say anything more, they heard someone clear their throat behind them. They turned and saw Sintas, Ailyn, and Mirta in the doorway. Ailyn was still in her hospital gown and sitting in a repulsor chair, since the medical droids forbade her from walking around yet. Ailyn and Sintas had their arms crossed with knowing smirks on their faces while Mirta looked amused.

"How long have you been standing there?" Tahiri asked.

"Long enough." Sintas replied slowly. Jacen wanted to find a hole to jump into…that or an airlock to space himself with.

"Well, at least he's got taste." Ailyn muttered.

"So when are we blowing this rock? I'm anxious to get to Mandalore and see Bo, again." Sintas said, startling most of the Jedi.

"**Bo?"** they all asked in unison. They had never heard Boba Fett be referred to as anything short of his full first and/or last name. The sole exceptions were expletives uttered occasionally by Han.

"Mom's pet name for him." Ailyn replied.

"Does that mean, you're anxious to see him too, Ailyn?" Jaina asked, curiously. Ailyn smiled and nodded.

"Yes I suppose so." Ailyn said. However the Jedi sensed something was amiss by her behavior. That she was showing false emotion. Just then, R2 came rolling up from the hallway, beeping as he went.

"He is? Oh good, come on let's go guys." Jacen said as he and the Jedi started leaving through the hall that R2 had come from, leaving HK, and the three generations of Bounty Hunter alone.

"What did the astromech say?" Ailyn asked.

"Translation: He said the older Jedi Meatbag is about to come out of his operation and that their uncle, the Grand Jedi Meatbag, wishes them to be present." HK translated.

"Does that droid ever shut up?" Sintas asked, earning a groan from Ailyn.

"Welcome to the club." Ailyn grumbled.

**…**

Further down the hall, in the still darkened observation room, Galen, Luke, K'Kruhk and Mara stood waiting with their lightsabers in hand as the younger Jedi came running in.

"Where is he?" Anakin asked.

"He's about to wake up." Galen said worriedly.

"How is that a bad thing?" Tahiri asked, concerned. Suddenly they felt a wave of shock and disbelief echo through the Force from within the darkened room.

"You're about to find out." Luke said nervously as he, Mara, and Galen stood poised and ready. They then felt the shock and disbelief quickly transition to anger, the entire transparasteel wall starting to rattle violently.

"You might want to brace yourselves." Galen shouted. The younger Jedi quickly took up a defensive position, Luke and the three Solos standing in the center, Tahiri and Mara to their left, and Galen, Kento, and K'Kruhk to their right. The glass then began to crack, the cracks growing larger and larger as alarms sounded throughout the facility. By now the floor beneath the Jedi was vibrating as fixtures and benches were ripped off the wall with the Force. Finally the glass wall shattered, revealing a room filled with white smoke and flickering lights. Amidst the chaos they heard a strange and eerily familiar sound. The sound repeated constantly as a tall dark figure appeared in the fog. They then saw a blue lightsaber activate in the fog before the figure emerged slowly, the figure's anger sending shockwaves through the force.

The figure was Anakin Skywalker, only he had once again become the towering figure of darkness that most people recognized as…Darth Vader.

"Father." Luke said, extending a hand to try and calm the angry Skywalker down.

"Luke! You had me sealed in this suit again?" Anakin roared through his suit's speakers, the Force still raging around him.

"It was the only way to keep you alive, father! Leia and I didn't want to lose you!" Luke shouted over the torrential wind caused by the Force. Everyone else was doing their best to just resist against Skywalker's sheer power.

"There had to have been another way!" Anakin yelled.

"There was no other way, Master! We did it to save your life! We didn't do it to torment you!" Galen shouted.

"And have me trapped in this suit again! I'd sooner die than live like this again!" Anakin shouted, in what they could tell was now anguish, as he brought his lightsaber closer towards his own chest.

"Grandpa! NO!" Anakin Solo shouted. The Solo twins, Kento, Galen, Luke, and Mara were horrified by what they were watching. Anakin was just about to run himself through, his lightsaber held upside down in both hands, the blade facing towards him.

"_Ani!"_

Inside his helmet, Anakin's eyes widened in shock. Before him, holding onto his hands, keeping them from moving towards him was the glowing blue, semi-transparent ghost of Padmé Amidala, looking up at him with a pleading expression.

"Padmé." Anakin whispered, a tear running down his face within the helmet.

"_Don't do this, Ani! Don't give into your despair! This is __not__ your destiny!"_ Padmé pleaded, the Force still shaking the room as the Jedi watched in stunned shock.

"_Please Ani! Don't let this suit control you! Live...for me."_ Padmé begged as Anakin looked at her, his emotions only readable through the Force. Finally he deactivated his lightsaber, the Force around him returning to normal in a flash. The older Skywalker dropped to his knees with a moaning sound that could only be described as...crying. Padmé's ghost was still there, on her knees and with her arms around Anakin, embracing him in a phantasmal yet loving hug. She then turned towards her son who understood what she was going to say without even saying it before disappearing slowly into the Force. Luke quickly knelt down with his arm around his father's back and the other on his opposite shoulder.

"We'll help you through this, Father. You may have to wear this suit again, but it never has to wear you. It only will if you let it." Luke said as Anakin looked up to see his grandchildren staring at him with nods of agreement.

"We're with you all the way." Anakin Solo said as he approached his grandfather, gently running a hand over the old Sith mask.

"Perhaps...I was too hasty in my judgment." Skywalker said as he began to climb to his feet with some help from his son and Galen.

"You know, Skywalker, I've always thought you looked good in that suit." Mara said. Anakin glared at her, thinking she was being snide, but instead she had a serious look on her face and he could only sense sincerity from her.

"As cliché as this may sound, Master. It's the person inside the suit that matters, not the suit itself." Kento said as Anakin looked at him.

"You do realize that you could make some cosmetic changes. I don't think trying to do some rewiring of the suit itself is a good idea but with a little work, we could make you look a little...less dark." Jaina said as Mara chuckled.

"I hear the word Makeover screaming in my head all of a sudden." Mara said. This time Anakin glared at her again and she was grinning cheekily, but the Force showed that she was still genuinely concerned for him. Anakin then sighed.

"What would you have in mind, Jaina?" Anakin asked as his granddaughter pondered.

"Well...I've got an idea. But I may need R2's help for this." She said.

"Please tell me you're not going to paint him up in all white." Jacen said but Jaina shook her head.

"No, something different is called for here." Jaina said.

"Good, because I just don't think white is his color." Kento said as they started filing out of the room.

"Remind me to send Leia a message and have her write a check to the Polis Massans for the damage we've caused so far." Luke said to Galen who chuckled slightly.

"I'm way ahead of you."

* * *

><p><strong>Later...<strong>

The Mynock and the Rogue Shadow landed onboard the Imperial-II Star Destroyer, "Bail Organa" and the second they had touched down, the Star Destroyer had jumped to lightspeed, bound for Mandalore.

"So how are you feeling, Lord Skywalker?" Juno asked as Anakin adjusted his new look slightly. They were walking towards the bridge with Galen close behind. On Jaina's recommendation, Anakin had removed the black cape. It was replaced, under the pauldrons, by brown Jedi robes, and an even larger robe over the pauldrons to replace the cape itself. (See A/N)

"Like I'm trapped in an old prison. I had forgotten how badly this thing smelled." Anakin replied.

"What Palpatine didn't add an air freshener?" Galen asked, earning a brief look from Anakin.

"No, this is my spare. I kept it on my shuttle in case I would ever need it in an emergency. I've modified it so it's not as uncomfortable as the old one." Anakin explained.

"How are your new cybernetics working out by the way?" Juno asked as Anakin flexed his arms.

"Impressive, most impressive. The person who built these replacements was very good at what he does." Anakin said.

"That would be your grandson and R2. They only had to do some minor modifications really. Leia got the base replacements from Biotech. They're supposed to be state of the art and not even available for use on the general markets. They've been tested though, no worries. Don't want your arms falling off now do we?" Galen asked with a smirk as they entered the bridge. Naturally the sight of Darth Vader startled some of the crew, but they were all 501st Soldiers and they stood respectfully at attention.

"Greetings Lord Vader." Commander Delta said as he approached only to have Anakin whirl around towards him.

"That name means nothing to me anymore. I am Anakin Skywalker, now and always, Commander." Anakin warned, causing the Commander to backpedal slightly.

"Y-Yes sir, my apologies, Lord Skywalker. Err, we are on course for the Mandalore system. We should arrive there within a few hours." Commander Delta said as the doors to the bridge opened again, revealing Anakin Solo, HK, and R2.

"Observation: Yes that death mask does indeed look far better on the-_wEEEIOru_!" HK stammered as his vocabulator began suffering a "mysterious" malfunction.

"Grandpa." Anakin groaned. R2 however was clearly amused.

"I agree R2, he had it coming." The older Anakin said to the astromech who seemed to regard him like the friend he was. The younger Anakin turned towards Galen.

"I brought you that lightsaber that Kento told you about. The one that Rotta the Hutt gave Ailyn to assassinate herself with?" Anakin said as he pulled out the lightsaber and handed it to Galen who began looking the hilt over, none of them noticing as Anakin Sr. walked over towards the windows, watching through them as he had a tendency to do.

"Hmm, I don't recognize this particular lightsaber. It's well built, solid craftsmanship." Galen said as he held it in a reversed grip away from everyone, activating the green blade.

"I've never seen it before, and neither has anyone else on the Mynock. Maybe PROXY could identify it." Anakin said. As he watched the stars, Anakin Sr.'s mood began to darken again.

"Master? What's wrong?" Galen asked. Anakin Sr. turned towards the group.

"Nothing you need to be concerned with at the moment. Let me see this lightsaber." Anakin Sr. said, holding out his hand. Galen tossed the inactive lightsaber to him, the elder Skywalker catching it with the Force. He held the Lightsaber up to his face, his emotions turning towards slight sadness before turning back towards the windows.

"Do you know whose it is, Lord Skywalker?" Juno asked as Anakin Sr. clipped it to his belt and said nothing.

"I think that's our hint that he wants to be left alone for a moment." Galen said as he and the others cleared the bridge, leaving only the 501st crew and the elder Skywalker, who remained lost in his thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter 22.<strong>

A/N: Okay I'm basing "New Vader" off of a picture I found on DeviantArt. It's called "Leia and Vader" and shows a Jedi Leia in Padmé's episode II Geonosis outfit along with a redeemed Darth Vader wearing Jedi robes instead of a black cape. I didn't want to follow the Infinities model because I don't think an all white Vader really looks good. I did NOT draw the DeviantArt picture by the way.


	23. The Fett Clan

The Bail Organa dropped out of hyperspace near Mandalore. Like last time, the fleet of Kedalbe battleships stood between outsiders and the planet itself. The Jade Shadow immediately launched from the hanger on the Star Destroyer. Onboard, Mara, Luke, Galen, and K'Kruhk sat on the bridge. Kento, Jaina, Jacen, Anakin, Tahiri, HK, Sintas, Ailyn, and Mirta were in the main hold. Anakin Sr., R2, PROXY, and Juno were left on the ship, Juno volunteering to care for Ben while the others were away. Finally a hologram of a Mandalorian soldier appeared in the cockpit of the Jade Shadow.

"_Oh it's you again, Jedi. Mand'alor's already cleared you to land on the provided flight path. Deviate from it and die, Jedi."_ The soldier said before disappearing.

"Well, at least they're being friendly." Galen mumbled.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Luke said, earning a glare from Mara.

"Oh don't say that! Please don't say that! Whenever you say that, something bad always happens!" Mara groaned.

"I concur with Grand Master Skywalker, something bad is about to happen." K'Kruhk said.

"Should we turn around?" Mara asked.

"No. I think we need to see how this plays out." Galen said, his brow furrowed in thought as he kept his fingers interlocked together over his mouth.

"You're remembering what Kento said to us about Ailyn and her father." Luke said, earning a nod from Galen but confused expressions from Mara and K'Kruhk as the Jade Shadow passed through the atmosphere, with storm clouds covering most of Kedalbe in rain.

"Yes. I sense that, while we should be mindful, I sense an odd feeling of peace for some reason." Galen said as Luke nodded.

"You sense it too. I thought I was the only one." Luke said as the Jade Shadow began the landing sequence. In the hanger before them, they saw an entourage of Mandalorian Supercommandos blocking all the exits. In the dead center of the main entrance, flanked by Mandalorian guards, was Boba Fett in full armor but holding his helmet under his left arm. He watched as the Jade Shadow touched down. He waited patiently amidst the falling rain as the boarding ramp lowered itself. The passengers of the Jade Shadow then began to emerge in a double file line. To Fett's eyes he saw Skywalker and Marek at the front, followed by Skywalker's wife and a Whiphid, a boy that bore a striking resemblance to Marek and a girl resembling Leia Organa-Solo, a boy who had some similarities to Han Solo and a younger teenaged blond haired girl, then a teenaged black haired boy and a particularly menacing protocol droid. Finally from the Jade Shadow emerged a woman with raven black hair, three black stripes over her left eye and wearing full Mandalorian armor that closely resembled his own only lacking a helmet and a jetpack. Grasping her hand was a youngling with black hair and wearing a poncho over her clothes. Luke and Galen approached Fett.

"Mand'alor." Galen said as he and Luke bowed humbly.

"Starkiller." Fett greeted with an icy yet respectful stare.

"As we agreed, Boba Fett, Ailyn Vel." Luke said as the row of Jedi and the droid parted, allowing Ailyn and Mirta enough space to walk through between them. Ailyn let go of the youngling's hand and started walking towards Boba Fett, a steel gaze in her eyes. As soon as she reached him, she suddenly reached to her side and pulled out a blaster pistol, and aimed it at Fett's forehead at point blank but didn't fire. Instantly the surrounding Mandalorians aimed their weapons at her, the confused Jedi activated their lightsabers and HK primed his blaster. Ailyn stood snarling at Boba, breathing heavily. Fett wasn't the slightest bit fazed or surprised by his daughter's actions.

"What are you waiting for, Ailyn? You've waited years for this. Now's your chance." Boba said calmly as Mirta approached, an E-11 blaster rifle in hand, pointed straight at Fett.

"You. _Gar_ _cuyir_ _darasuum_ _aaray_ _lo ner_ _kama_, _Dar'__buir._" Ailyn hissed. Anakin glanced towards HK, hoping for a translation.

"Translation: She just said he's been an eternal pain in his backside. She also has renounced him as her father." HK translated quietly.

"_Ni trattok'o liser susulur gar duraanir, ad'ika."_ Boba replied calmly.

"Translation: I fail to hear, or understand, your contempt, daughter." HK said quietly.

"_Aliit ori'shya tal'din tion? Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde tion? Ke gar shukur cuun aliit! Ke gar jehaatir hut'uunla shabuir!" _Ailyn yelled angrily, causing some of the Mandalorians to murmur amongst themselves in surprise, mostly because their leader had just been strongly insulted. Boba however remained frozen, his icy glare continuing to look at Ailyn.

"Translation: She's citing a Mandalorian proverb and the Mandalorian marriage vows and then saying he broke their family before calling him a lying, cowardly, jerk…however the word she used for jerk is extremely strong in this case. Commentary: This is starting to become interesting Master." HK translated quietly.

"_Gar serim." _Boba replied, further increasing his fellow Mandalorian's murmuring. Ailyn was surprised too now.

"Translation: He agrees with her?" HK asked curiously.

"What?" Ailyn asked, dropping out of Mando'a.

"I abandoned you. Not that I wanted to. I had to. But I'm not sorry for the way you turned out." Boba replied, startling Ailyn who still held her blaster to his head.

"You what?" she asked, incredulously.

"_Ke barjurir gar'ade, jagyc'ade kot'la a dalyc'ade kotla'shya." _Boba said.

"Translation: A Mandalorian saying meaning: Train your sons to be strong but your daughters to be stronger." HK translated quietly.

"You mean to tell me that you're glad you abandoned us?" Ailyn asked angrily.

"I'm not glad I left and I'm not proud of it either. What I am proud of is the fact that you have the guts to hold a blaster to my head. Even more so that your daughter is just as brave." Boba said as Ailyn's eyes widened.

"You know my past?" Ailyn asked in surprise.

"I'm your father, Lyn. I never stopped watching you. I'd lose track of you occasionally, but I'd always find you. Especially when you impersonate me to get the high paying bounties. I knew your mother disappeared, Lyn, but I never came back for you because by then you were of age. By tradition you could survive on your own. Sin made sure of that." Boba explained, Ailyn's blaster hand starting to shake slightly. Ailyn looked at him as if contemplating what to do next.

"So what'll it be, Lyn? Do I live or do I die?" Boba asked. Ailyn started lowering the blaster slightly; the Jedi and the Mandalorians taking slight sighs of relief…that is before Ailyn raised the blaster back up with an angered expression on her face.

"You didn't have to leave." She hissed as she started to pull the trigger. Suddenly a shot rang out, but instead of Boba dropping dead, Ailyn fell to the ground, unconscious. Everyone looked to see Sintas, holding a stunner in hand. Boba arched a curious eyebrow upon seeing her. Mirta however was totally confused.

"Bo." She said calmly as she holstered the stunner and started to approach.

"Sin? I didn't expect to ever see you again." Boba said as Sintas stopped right in front of him. The Mandalorian guards promptly raised their weapons again, thinking she was going to pull a blaster on him too.

"For an old man, you don't look so damn bad. I kinda like the grey." Sintas said, pointing to Fett's graying hairs.

"You haven't changed a bit." Fett replied, still without emotion.

"Carbonite can do that to you." Sintas said with a shrug.

"That explains a few things. But not Lyn." Fett said, pointing to their unconscious daughter. Sintas sighed heavily at this.

"I think perhaps we need to talk, Bo…In private…with Lyn." Sintas said as Fett nodded and motioned for a pair of guards to take the still unconscious Ailyn away. As they did, Mirta looked up at Sintas confused.

"What's going on? I'm completely confused here." Mirta said as Boba knelt down to her level.

"My sources could never learn your name. What is it?" Fett asked but Mirta scowled at him.

"M-Mirta Gev." She mumbled.

"Mirta. You'll have to do better. I could have blasted you on the spot when you came running up a second ago without having to even look away from Lyn. I expect better of you in the future." Boba said, earning a deeper scowl from Mirta.

"She's at least not trying to kill you, Bo." Sintas said as Luke hesitantly started to approach. He and the rest of the Jedi had deactivated their lightsabers. Boba noticed this and turned to address the Jedi Grand Master.

"You held up your end of the bargain, Skywalker. But I wonder, why was she standing like someone who just had surgery?" Fett asked, surprising Luke.

"As a matter of fact, we just came from Polis Massa, actually. She was severely injured during an escape attempt on a Sith owned Star Destroyer by a Sith Assassin. We got her to Polis Massa as quickly as possible and the doctors were able to save her." Luke explained.

"I saw her floating in a Bacta Tank, Bo, he's telling the truth…at least about the fact she was injured." Sintas said. Mirta remained silent. Boba however scowled at Luke with a suspicious glare.

"A Sith, stabbed her? So if I had my physicians check her out, she'll have a lightsaber wound somewhere?" Boba asked as Luke nodded.

"Yes, she will. She's going to be fine though." Luke said, but Boba wasn't looking at all happy.

"And I suppose you're still expecting Mandalore to follow through and join the Republic." Boba said, Luke now looking concerned.

"I get the feeling that you've found reason against it." Luke said as Boba nodded.

"You allowed my daughter to be injured. The last person who violated someone close to me, I murdered in cold blood." Boba said as Sintas nodded.

"It's true. Just ask his old C.O. from Concord Dawn, the bastard." Sintas added.

"You're lucky to still be standing, Jedi. I should have had the whole lot of you killed for allowing my daughter to be injured…however, you did bring her here alive along with finding my ex-wife and my granddaughter. You've actually done me a great service. For that, I'll let you leave with your lives. You can tell your Chancellor that there will be no deals between the Republic and Mandalore in the future." Boba said as he placed his helmet on his head before turning and walking away. Sintas simply shrugged towards them and walked off after him but Mirta looked at them sadly.

"You're leaving?" Mirta asked, approaching the disappointed Jaina.

"We have to, Mirta. We aren't welcome here." Jaina said as she knelt down to her level.

"But you're going to be alright here. Your mother and grandparents will take care of you and before you know it, you'll be coming after us and trying to freeze Jacen in a block of carbonite." Kento said, earning an annoyed glare from Jacen but snickers from both Jaina and Mirta.

"But you're not bad for _Jetii_. You're actually the only _Jetii_ I've ever met. I don't understand why you have to leave." Mirta said as tears started to form.

"Mirta, your grandfather's in charge here. When he says we have to go, we go. But we'll never forget you, Mirta." Tahiri said as Mirta dried her eyes, albeit in vain due to the rain.

"But it's not fair. You took such good care of Mama and me. You don't deserve this from _Ba'buir._ I want you to stay!" Mirta cried as she hugged Jaina tearfully. Jaina embraced her back, glancing up to see the other Mandalorians glaring at her through their helmets. She could sense their anxiousness for the Jedi to leave.

"Mirta, we'll meet again, I promise. We might or might not be on the same side when we do, but either way, we'll always have the memories of our time together." Jaina said as Mirta sniffled and finally let go.

"Here. I want you to have this, then." Mirta said, handing Jaina a small data disk.

"What is it?" Jaina asked, fingering the disk.

"It's a hologram of me and Mama when we were all on Tatooine, so you don't forget us." Mirta said with a sad smile.

"We wouldn't forget you, kid. Not in a million years." Jacen said as the others nodded. Finally Galen and Luke approached.

"I think the local's are getting restless guys. I think we're starting to push our luck. It's time to go." Galen said as the other Jedi sighed sadly.

"We're coming." Jacen said before he, Anakin, and Tahiri gave a sad wave to the youngling before turning and walking away. Jaina did the same but was only a few feet away when…

"Hey scruffy, come here." Mirta said to Kento who knelt down to her level.

"What is it?" Kento asked before Mirta suddenly kissed him on the cheek, her own cheeks turning red and a small smile appearing on her face. The Mandalorians on the other hand were getting annoyed but had to chalk it up to it being a harmless childhood crush.

"If I let you leave without letting me do that, then I would have to hunt you do-…Oh _haar'chak _why didn't I think of that before I kissed you!" Mirta moaned in realization. This elicited a laugh from Kento as he backed away from her towards the ship. (Translation: haar'chak – expletive "Damn it.")

"Well, look at it this way. In a few years you can hunt me down so you can kiss me on the lips!" Kento said, earning an excited smile from Mirta.

"You're on _Jetii_!" Mirta shouted as Kento turned and saw Jaina, her hands on her hips, but with an amused smile on her face.

"What?" Kento asked confused.

"You're as bad as Uncle Cal, you know that?" Jaina asked with a laugh as they boarded the Jade Shadow.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kento asked as the boarding ramp started to retract. Soon the Jade Shadow took off into the stars, leaving Mandalore in its wake. Mirta stood in the now empty hanger, the other Mandalorians dispersing, watching the sky as the Jade Shadow vanished into the clouds. In her heart, she had an inexplicable feeling that they would see each other again…soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Later…<strong>

Anakin Sr., Galen, and Luke stood on the bridge of the Bail Organa reporting the situation to Leia via hologram at the holo-table in the back of the bridge.

"_It's unfortunate that Fett chose to rescind his offer of joining the Republic over such a matter. But that is his choice and we cannot force him to do otherwise."_ Leia said as Luke nodded.

"I agree. But I cannot seem to shake the feeling that there's more to his reasoning than we first perceive." Luke said as Galen nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I sensed there was something he wasn't telling us. I think he was genuine with his initial intent to have Mandalore rejoin the Republic but when we mentioned Ailyn's injury, it's like a warning flag was raised in his head." Galen said.

"Boba Fett is a man of many secrets. I almost wonder if this was a test for the Jedi and the Republic as well as a convenient way to have his family reunited. Mandalorians are notoriously close to their families." Anakin said.

"_Well we gave it our best shot, which is the most we could do in a situation like this. Where are you heading now? Back to Yavin?"_ Leia asked.

"That's our final destination. We're stopping at Phindar first to pick up some supplies and make some minor repairs to the Star Destroyer before heading on to Yavin." Galen replied.

"_Oh good. I'm about to address the Senate in a few minutes so knowing the outcome of the Mandalore situation is some, albeit disappointing, relief."_ Leia replied.

"May the Force be with you, Leia, you usually need it when dealing with the senate." Luke said with a sympathizing smile.

"_Thank you, Luke. And father, glad to know you're doing okay in there. I actually kinda like what you've done with the suit."_ Leia said before disappearing. Galen then turned towards Anakin.

"There you see, chicks dig the suit." Galen said, earning a slow glare from Anakin, his emotions clearly showing annoyance with a hint of minor amusement.

"Oh be still my rattling respirator." Mara sniggered as she joined the trio at the holo-table with Ben holding onto her finger. Anakin would have made a cutting remark but his grandson was present and so he restrained himself.

"Come on, Ben, you recognize your grandfather, right?" Luke asked, picking up the toddler and pointing towards Anakin who turned away slightly in shame and embarrassment. Ben seemed fascinated by his grandfather's "new" outfit but could sense it was the same man underneath through his latent connection to the force and started reaching for him.

"Oh look at this." Mara said amused as Anakin reluctantly took his grandson in his arms. Ben reached up and felt around on Anakin's mask. After a few silent moments of Ben and Anakin staring at each other, Luke sensed mischief in his father.

"I am your grandfather, join me and together, we will rule the galaxy as grandfather and grandson." Anakin said dramatically as he carried him towards the front of the bridge, causing Luke, Mara, Galen, and even the eavesdropping R2 to burst out laughing.

"You see, he's right back to his old self!" Galen laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>On Yavin IV…<strong>

Rahm Kota was taking a leisurely stroll on one of the elevated landing platforms, admiring the view of the surrounding forests and abandoned temples that the platform provided, when he sensed Jaden Korr with his friend and his former Padawan, Rosh Penin approaching.

"Admiring the view, Master Kota?" Rosh asked as he rested his hands behind his head in a relaxed pose.

"As much as I can anymore. Even with these special implants that I got to restore my vision, my eyesight seems to be getting bad again." Rahm said as Jaden crossed his arms.

"Perhaps you need new ones. Last time I heard, those particular implants were put in during the Galactic Civil War." Jaden said as Rahm chuckled.

"That Galen has a way of trying to boost someone's spirits. He insisted he wanted me to see the Rebellion's victory against the Empire. I finally relented after an unfortunate incident with a Ysalamir on Cato Neimoidia." Rahm said as Rosh, to Jaden's chagrin, attempted to wave his hand in front of the supposedly blind Jedi Master's face.

"And I can see you doing that, boy." Rahm said, grabbing Rosh's arm.

"Rosh." Jaden groaned. He was about to start lecturing when he furrowed his brow curiously and looked up towards the sky. Rahm did the same, walking towards Jaden while looking upwards.

"Do you feel that?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah, I do. A disturbance in the force. Something is headed this way." Rahm said.

"You mean like that shuttle?" Rosh asked, pointing to a Sentinel class landing craft approaching the Praxium.

"Hmm, who are we expecting?" Rahm asked suspiciously.

"The Bail Organa's not due in for another hour." Jaden said as the landing craft approached the platform and began to fold its wings up for a landing. Jaden, Rahm, and Rosh cleared the pad appropriately and once the shuttle had landed started approaching it.

"Hey can't you read, no parking!" Rosh shouted mockingly towards the shuttle before getting elbowed in the side by Jaden. Rahm however had a suspicious look on his face. After an unnaturally long time, the doors on the ship opened, the ramps lowering, revealing only a pitch black interior. Finally they saw a figure start to emerge. The figure was clad in black robes with the hood up over its head.

"Can we help you?" Rahm asked suspiciously, his hand near his Lightsaber. Jaden had one hand near his blaster and another near one of his two lightsabers. The figure then raised its head, revealing that its face was covered by a black and red mask with a black dome-like visor. The figure then revealed in its right hand was a black cylinder, which then emitted a red blade with a vile hiss. Rahm instantly realized what this figure was and pulled out his lightsaber. Jaden quickly pulled out his two lightsabers, a green one in his right and a blue in his left, while the startled Rosh whipped out his yellow lightsaber.

"Three against one, you think you can take three Jedi all by yourself?" Rosh taunted with a confident grin. The grin immediately faded when the entire darkened hold of the landing craft was illuminated by the red glow of dozens upon dozens of Sith Lightsabers. The three Jedi then heard a distant booming and looked up in the sky to see dozens of Star Destroyers that were noticeably different than the Imperial ones. They soon spotted an entire cloud of starfighters and dropships, all of them of unknown make and model, approaching the Praxium. It was right then and there that the three Jedi realized a horrid truth…

…the Sith had returned.

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter 23.<strong>


	24. Aggressive Negotiations

"The attack on Bespin was a clear sign of organized pirate and mercenary activity! They are organizing against the Republic, preparing for war! We should respond in turn!" a human senator from Corellia demanded as his platform circled the Chancellor's podium, earning applause from some of the senate. Lando, standing in the Bespin Senator's box nearby, shook his head.

"Senator, I was there! The Pirates only attacked Bespin in an effort to try and capture a few Jedi who happened to have stumbled onto one of their bases and escaped! The Pirates left when the Jedi did!" Lando replied in an effort to try and defuse the situation.

"The Pirates wouldn't have attacked over a few Jedi! Unless of course the Jedi had something which the Pirates found valuable!" the Corellian senator argued.

"Gentlemen this is getting us nowhere! The Jedi investigation as to the cause of the attack has not yielded any results so far. The Battle at Mustafar, however, was a different story. Republic surveillance detected an old Star Destroyer in orbit around Mustafar and its identification matched the one that attacked Bespin. The First Fleet responded with the intent of boarding it and scouring its databanks for a cause of the attack when it engaged the Star Destroyer only for additional pirate vessels to arrive and attack. The First Fleet, at the time, was in the capable hands of Jedi General and Rebellion founder, Galen Marek, who coordinated the attack. The Star Destroyer, however, was destroyed by the Pirate forces who turned on their own ship." Leia explained.

"Chancellor, you just admitted in your own words, that the Pirates ambushed the First Fleet! How is that not a clear indication that the Pirates are unified?" the Corellian senator asked in outrage.

"Because we have insufficient evidence to neither confirm nor deny that they are organized! As far as we know it was only a singular Pirate group." Leia replied before rubbing her forehead slightly. She sensed something was wrong but she couldn't tell what.

"Something wrong Chancellor?" one of Leia's aides asked her, concerned. The aide was a young Arkanian Offshoot woman with solid white skin, long silver hair, and pointed ears.

"I don't know." Leia replied quietly before turning back to the senators. Lando had noticed her strange reaction and was also concerned.

"Chancellor what of the rumors that there were Sith involved in the incident at Mustafar?" a human female Senator from Thyferra asked. The mention of the Sith made the Senators start to whisper amongst themselves. Leia shook her head slightly, rubbing her forehead again before replying.

"I spoke with General Marek after the battle was over and he and several other Jedi that were present did not encounter nor sense the presence of Sith at the battle." Leia said before she started looking around anxiously. She felt like there was something dark all around them.

"Chancellor, I'd like to move for a brief recess." Lando said, his concern for Leia clear on his face. Leia sighed heavily and nodded, many of the senators murmuring amongst themselves.

"The senate is in recess until-…" Leia said before she froze. She was suddenly enveloped by a vision of smoke and fire rising from the temples and forests of Yavin IV. Her vision suddenly shifted to that of a black robed figure with black and red armor under the robes, with a mask with a dome-like visor, choking her by hand. She suddenly snapped out of the vision, breathing heavily from the horrifying sight. The senate was now concerned for her health as evidenced by their increased murmuring.

"Chancellor, what's wrong?" her aide asked worriedly. Leia looked up in horror.

"They're back." She whispered in shock.

"Chancellor?" the aide asked, confused. Just then they heard a bloodcurdling scream from one of the senate pods. Leia spun around and saw the Muunilinst system's senator's severed head tumble towards the floor of the senate chambers. Standing in the senator's pod was a figure dressed exactly like in Leia's vision holding a red lightsaber, having just slaughtered the entire Muunilinst delegation. Suddenly another scream as the delegation from another system was slaughtered by another masked assailant with a red lightsaber. Before she knew it, the delegates of entire systems had been slaughtered either by Dark Jedi or by soldiers in black armor with blasters. Over half of the Senate had been slaughtered in a matter of seconds. Leia quickly hit the emergency button on the podium, causing the podium to start moving towards her private chambers beneath the senate.

"Lando! Jump!" Leia shouted but Calrissian had already leapt towards the podium and was holding onto the edge for dear life.

"Leia!" he shouted. Leia quickly used the force to lift him up and onto the podium just as a Dark Jedi leapt towards her from the empty Ithorian delegation's pod, ready to attempt to kill her but Leia was fast, activating her lightsaber and in one swing, sliced the Dark Jedi in half. Finally they reached her private chambers where Han and Chewy hid in the doorway with several 501st Stormtroopers, firing at a group of attacking soldiers further down the hall while C-3PO cowered nearby. These dark armored soldiers wore helmets that looked like dark hybrids of the old Stormtrooper and Phase 1 Clone trooper helmets, only a little bulkier while still giving the "faceless enemy" impression. The rest of their armor seemed like hybrids of a slightly bulkier version of Darth Vader's armor, Mandalorian Supercommando armor, and Stormtrooper armor.

"Hi honey! How'd the meeting go?" Han yelled sarcastically between ducking in and out of cover to fire at the approaching soldiers.

"Where did they come from?" Leia asked as she and her aide hid along the wall. Lando was handed a blaster pistol from one of the 501st Stormtroopers.

"You're asking the wrong guy sweetheart!" Han replied, firing down the hall.

"Chancellor, we need to get you out of here!" the aide pleaded.

"I don't disagree but we've got Dark Jedi and Sith Soldiers between here and the door!" Leia said, glancing out the door.

"Sith! Why does it always have to be Sith!" Han shouted.

"The Sith? Oh no! Anything but them! Mistress Solo, we're trapped here! We're doomed!" 3PO panicked but Leia knew otherwise.

"Well somebody has to save our skins!" Leia said, raising her lightsaber and quickly leaping out into the middle of the doorway, deflecting blaster fire back at the attacking troopers, downing one of them with a deflected shot to the head. Leia began walking down the hall, deflecting shots from the Sith Troopers as the 501st Stormtroopers fired at them from the relative safety of Leia's lightsaber. Finally they had gotten out of the hallway to her chambers and into the main corridor where a few more Stormtroopers and several regular Republic soldiers soon arrived. The rest of the Sith in the hall had been killed.

"Chancellor! You're alright!" one of the soldiers said as the other troops kept their eyes peeled for trouble.

"What's happening out there, trooper?" Leia asked as the building shook, small trickles of dust falling from the ceiling.

"They came out of nowhere! Just started shooting up the place! They're jamming our communications!" the soldier reported.

"Is the path to the Falcon clear?" Han asked.

"We think so, but there's no telling how long it'll stay that way. Chancellor, we need to get you off the planet as soon as possible. We can't let these terrorists get a hold of you." The trooper said as Leia sighed heavily.

"They're not terrorists, they're Sith." Leia corrected.

"We can't waste anymore time, we've got to get to the Falcon, it's our best ticket out of here!" Lando said as Leia nodded, raising her lightsaber.

"Lead the way!" Leia ordered to the soldier as she and the others started off down the hall.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile on Yavin IV…<strong>

All across the Praxium, Sith transports flew in, carrying Dark Jedi and Sith Troopers, depositing them and sending them against the numerous Jedi and stationed troops of the Academy. On the landing platform, Rahm, Jaden, and Rosh were holding the line against an entire landing craft full of Dark Jedi, slaughtering them in piles.

"Where did they all come from?" Jaden asked, parrying a Sith's lightsaber with one blade and cutting through him with the other.

"I imagine they've been in hiding for quite a while!" Rahm replied as he cut through a charging Dark Jedi before spinning and cutting another one down at the waist. Rosh was having a hard time, dealing with the attacking Sith, nearly getting cut down a couple of times. Suddenly he was knocked to his back by a Force Push. He looked forward in time to see a Dark Jedi approaching him about to run him through the chest with its lightsaber before suddenly getting shot in the head by a blaster. Rosh looked over his shoulder and saw Kyle Katarn holding his lightsaber in one hand and a smoking Bryar pistol in the other.

"Now's not the time to be lying down Rosh!" Kyle said as he joined the fray, cutting down some Dark Jedi while occasionally blasting others. Finally the Landing craft was empty.

"We can use this ship to ferry the Younglings and Padawans out!" Jaden said, pointing to the lander.

"Not if we can't get through that blockade!" Rahm said, pointing towards the sky where the Sith Star Destroyers and several other smaller ships awaited in orbit.

"Got any ideas, General?" Kyle asked.

"We need to get our fighters in the air! Kyle, I need you to find Kyp and Corran, they'll know what to do about that blockade! Rosh, I want you to find Master Kam, make sure the Praxium's defenses are being coordinated! Then find Master Tionne and help her corral the Younglings and Padawans together and get them onto the evac transports! I can already sense Maris in the jungle, helping to fight off the ground troops! Jaden and I will be along as soon as-…" Rahm said before the lander suddenly exploded. The four Jedi looked up and saw why. Another Sith dropship was coming in towards the platform.

"Go! Rosh! Go!" Jaden shouted as Kyle ran off to locate the two Jedi aces. Rosh, however, hesitated.

"But, Jaden!" Rosh shouted but Jaden raised his hand towards him.

"I said GO!" Jaden shouted as Rosh suddenly found himself thrown by the Force towards and through the open door into the Praxium. The large durasteel blast doors immediately closed, sealing Rosh off from the other two Jedi. Rosh groaned in frustration before climbing to his feet and running off down the halls. He didn't have to look far for the Solusar couple who were running down the hall with large bags full of valuable Jedi artifacts and treasures that could not afford to fall into Sith hands.

"Master Kam! Master Tionne!" Rosh shouted, catching their attention.

"Penin! Where's General Kota?" Kam asked as Rosh caught his breath.

"He's defending a landing platform with Jaden! He wants you to coordinate the defenses! Master Tionne, he needs you to get the Padawans and Younglings onto the transports!" Rosh panted.

"There's not a moment to lose! Here, get these to the transports as well!" Kam said, handing off his bags to Rosh before running off for the command center.

"Come, Rosh, we must hurry!" Tionne said as they ran off. Meanwhile Kyle arrived in the hanger to find many of the Jedi and non-Jedi pilots trying to repel a number of Sith Troopers attempting to enter via the Hanger's ground level entry way. Kyle wasted no time, running towards his ship, the Raven's Claw, while firing his Bryar pistol. He then heard the loud thumping of a much heavier gun and turned to see a modified cockpit mounted repeating turret of a well-preserved Y-Wing turning and firing at the Sith Troopers in the doorway, wiping them out in a matter of minutes. Kyle grinned when he saw a familiar face in the cockpit of the Y-Wing.

"Jan! What a pleasant surprise!" Kyle shouted as he approached the Y-Wing, the cockpit opening to reveal his long time friend and partner, Jan Ors, sitting in the gunner's seat.

"What would you do without me Kyle?" Jan asked with a smile as she climbed out of the cockpit.

"I'd be a content old man!" Kyle replied as the two old friends embraced. Kyp Durron and Corran Horn then came running up.

"Glad you could make it Kyle! We can get our fighters out now to get through the blockade. You gonna be using the Raven's Claw?" Corran asked as Kyle nodded.

"Yeah but I still need to disable the ATC's flight recorders so they can't track our evac transports after we're gone. Jan could you get the Raven's Claw ready?" Kyle asked as Jan nodded.

"Just like old times, Kyle." Jan said before running off towards the Raven's Claw while Kyle ran back into the Praxium, and Kyp and Corran ran for their fighters.

* * *

><p><strong>Back on Coruscant…<strong>

Leia and her entourage emerged from the lower levels of the Senate building into a multi-floored commons area only to run into two Dark Jedi and a small squad of Sith Troopers, having freshly massacred the Senator and staff of Rodia. The Sith warriors all turned and immediately opened fire on the Chancellor and her escorts, 3PO and the aide just barely avoiding getting hit as they scurried for cover.

"AHH! This is madness!" 3PO freaked as he and the aide huddled behind a column while Leia raised her lightsaber and immediately started to battle the two Dark Jedi. She managed to hold her own quite well, easily parrying the blows from both Sith but the Dark Jedi never gave her a chance to attempt to strike back. Han attempted to lend her a hand by shooting at one of the Sith but the shot was deflected, nearly hitting him in the face had he not ducked in time.

"A little help!" Leia shouted over the blaster fire of the others and the constant saber clashing. Suddenly they heard a lightsaber activation and a figure drop in from one of above floors before seeing one of the Dark Jedi get bifurcated at the waist, revealing a certain golden-red haired, one armed, Jedi Knight with a blue lightsaber.

"Chancellor!" Tenel Ka Djo exclaimed as she joined the fight, the two Jedi easily overpowering the remaining Dark Jedi and defeating him in seconds before turning and helping to defeat the remaining Sith Troopers.

"Tenel Ka, are we glad to see you." Leia said as she caught her breath.

"I was hoping to speak with you after the meeting on behalf of the Hapes Nova Consortium regarding a minor trade dispute but given the circumstances I do not believe that is relevant at this present time." Tenel Ka said.

"Yeah not exactly the best time for negotiations." Han said as he and the others approached.

"I'd actually call this, aggressive negotiations." Leia said before turning back to the young Hapan Princess.

"Could you help us reach the landing platforms?" Lando asked as Tenel Ka bowed respectfully.

"It would be my duty to escort the Chancellor and her closest friends but I also do so to aid my friends as well." Tenel said with a small smile.

"Chancellor, more Sith Dropships are approaching the Senate Building, we must get you out of here." One of the 501sts said as Leia nodded.

"Agreed, lead the way." Leia said as they ran through the building, towards a lift to the upper levels where the Falcon was waiting. Unfortunately the lift had been sabotaged and was left jammed halfway down the shaft.

"Well we're not getting out this way." Han said as Chewy roared something.

"There's nothing to climb on, Chewy." Lando replied.

"Sir, we do have ascension cables we could use to scale to the top level there!" the 501st Captain said pointing to a floor, some seven stories up.

"It's our only chance!" Leia said as the 501sts and the other soldiers started passing out the grappling spike launchers when they heard a sizzling sound. They turned towards one of the sealed doors leading into the room to see a red lightsaber cutting a hole through it.

"Chancellor, go! We'll hold them off!" the 501st Captain said as he and the soldiers handed off their grappling lines to Leia, Han, Lando, Chewy, Tenel Ka, and Leia's aide. Chewbacca promptly grabbed 3PO, amidst the protocol droid's protests.

"W-w-what are you doing you big furry ape! Unhand me at OOOOOOOOOONCE! 3PO yelped as they suddenly were yanked up into the air by the grappling lines just as the Sith got through the door. The Dark Jedi behind the door was, surprisingly, shot dead in a matter of seconds by the 501sts who continued to pin down the advancing Sith Troopers. Leia and the others reached the higher floor and swung over the railing, unclipping the grappling lines and running down the nearby hallway.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Yavin…<strong>

The Jedi in their Starfighters took to space, doing what they could to stop the dropships and combat the fighters at the same time.

"Damn it we're really in the middle of it now!" Kyp Durron grumbled as he made a close strafing run at one of the Sith Star Destroyers.

"Kyp! You've got one on your tail!" Corran shouted, flying in and blasting a pair of Sith Fighters out from behind the Jedi Ace.

"Thanks! Now what do we do about these Star Destroyers?" Kyp asked.

"We've gotta find some way to punch a hole in their lines so our transports can get through!" Corran replied, trailing a Sith Fighter.

"Come here you." He mumbled to himself as he tried to line up a shot, however…

"I have you now!" a familiar filtered voice said over the comms as green laser fire suddenly destroyed the fighter Corran was chasing. Corran looked and what he saw made him grin. Coming straight at the Sith fleet from behind was the Bail Organa, under Galen Marek's command, with several squadrons of starfighters deployed or deploying from its hanger. Among the fighters was Anakin's TIE Advanced X1 flanked by four shield equipped TIE Interceptors, Luke's X-Wing now with R2 in the droid slot and three additional X-Wings, albeit the newer XJ3 type, being piloted by Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin Mynock (Being piloted by Kento and K'Kruhk), the Rogue Shadow, and the Jade Shadow were also airborne, heading to the planet surface to aid in the evacuation.

"Corran! Kyp! What's happening? Where did these Star Destroyers come from?" Luke asked.

"Hell if we know! We're trying to punch a hole through their defenses so the transports can get through!" Kyp replied.

"Leave that to us, Kyp! Just make sure Kento, Juno, and Mara get to the surface!" Galen said from the bridge of the Bail Organa. The Republic Star Destroyer immediately opened fire on the engines of one of the Sith Star Destroyers, cutting through the shields and causing several explosions upon impact.

"General! We're picking up a chain reaction in the target ship's reactor core! She's gonna blow!" one of the bridge crew exclaimed.

"_They must not have been expecting an attack from the rear!"_ Anakin Sr. said over the , however, smirked at the news. He had an idea. He quickly ran towards the front of the bridge, seeing the Sith Star Destroyer as internal explosions began shredding its hull to pieces.

"Tell all fighters and ships to get clear of that Star Destroyer, I'm gonna open up a hole!" Galen said as he reached out with the Force, gripping the massive Star Destroyer, and began pulling it towards one of the others nearby, smashing them into each other, causing both to explode in a single spectacular ball of fire.

"There's your hole, Kyp! We'll try to keep it open as long as possible!" Galen said as the Sith Star Destroyers began turning towards the Bail Organa. Galen, seeing this, dropped to his knees in a meditative pose. Almost instantly the Republic fighters noticed something amiss about the Sith vessels.

"Oh this is no fun! They're not even trying!" Kyp groaned as he singlehandedly took down three Sith Fighters with only three shots. Galen was using battle meditation to weaken the Sith's efforts and bolster the Jedi's own.

"Hey, don't complain! We're outnumbered but we're actually winning!" Jacen argued with a grin.

"Don't get cocky! We've gotta job to do!" Kento yelled from the Mynock's cockpit as the Mynock, Rogue Shadow, and Jade Shadow passed through the blockade and began their approach towards the Praxium.

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter 24.<strong>


	25. Evacuation

The jungles of Yavin IV were ablaze as the Jedi and what few troops there were held the line against the steady stream of Sith forces. Outside one of the garage bays, Maris Brood held the line with several soldiers and Jedi Master X2.

"Damn it of all the times for the Sith to show up!" Maris hissed as she deflected a shot with her Tonfa-styled lightsabers.

"At the moment, I'm wondering how they managed to slip in and us not notice it!" X2 shouted as he used the force to fell a tree onto a row of Sith troopers. He then turned, his lightsaber deactivated, and pulled a blaster from a holster hidden beneath his robes and shot another trooper between the eyes.

"Huh, I thought you'd lost your touch by now, old man!" Maris taunted playfully as the old clone smirked back at her.

"You'll find that I'm full of surprises, Brood!" X2 replied, reactivating his Lightsaber.

"Good, then what do you have that can take out that?" Maris asked, pointing to an approaching walker. The walker was very reminiscent of an early model of AT-PT but a little larger and sporting a flamethrower for a chin gun and two heavy laser cannons on either side of the domed cockpit. (A/N: For visual reference, look up "Light All Terrain Personal Transport" on Wookiepedia, or for those who still play Galactic Battlegrounds, it's the Empire Strike Mech) X2 grimaced slightly at the sight of the walker.

"Fresh out of rocket launchers I'm afraid." X2 said as Maris deactivated one of her blades and raised her hand towards her face.

"Guess we'll have to improvise!" Maris said as she put her fingers to her lips and let out a whistle. Almost instantly, a loud roar was heard from inside the hanger behind them, accompanied by the loud thumping sounds of large feet that got closer, shaking the ground the closer it got. X2 noticed the Sith troopers approaching them slide to a halt and start backing away while slowly looking upwards. X2 looked up and saw a Bull Rancor with a custom made brown leather saddle on its back and large custom made armor plating at various spots. Maris smirked towards the stunned Sith before leaping up into the air and landing on the Rancor's back, sitting down in the saddle and taking a hold of the reins with a grin.

"Go get'em Garm! Sic 'em!" Maris commanded, causing the Rancor to let out a roar and obediently charge towards the Walker. The walker's pilot, too stunned by the sight of the towering Rancor to react quickly found his walker knocked to the ground by one vicious swing of the Rancor's arms. X2 grinned and leapt back into action. However the Sith quickly recovered from the surprise of an armored Rancor on the field and opened fire on the beast. Maris leapt down Garm's back with her lightsabers active and joined the fray, allowing the towering rancor to chew through the enemy…literally in some cases. X2 then noticed another approaching squad of Sith Troops, but they weren't alone. They were being led by one of the Dark Jedi. X2 holstered his blaster and used his free hand to hurl the previously fallen tree towards the Dark Jedi and its squad, but the Dark Jedi simply swung its single lightsaber down vertically, slicing the tree in half. The two large tree halves however smashed into the troops behind the Dark Jedi, killing them and leaving X2 to face the Sith himself in a one-on-one fight.

Meanwhile in the Praxium ATC, Kyle burst in to find Kam Solusar cursing at a holographic display of the battle going on in the skies overhead.

"Kam! What's the situation?" Kyle asked as Kam pointed at a number of red blips over the Praxium.

"The Sith have control of the skies! We can't get our transports out! Corran, Kyp, and the rest of our Aces cut through them when they first took off but more of them just came in from orbit! Our AA guns are doing what they can but the Sith pegged most of them in the first few minutes! Right now it looks like we're dealing with just fighters right now. No bombers. At least their transports have stopped coming." Kam explained quickly as Kyle studied the readouts carefully.

"What about the orbital situation?" Kyle asked as Kam groaned in frustration.

"That's the worst part. They hit our sensors array before we even knew they were there, so we have no idea as to how many ships there are in orbit. We're stuck with knowing just what's going on down here." Kam said as Kyle pondered for a moment. He was about to say something when seven blue colored blips appeared at the top of the display.

"Hey, isn't that-?" Kyle asked, pointing at the familiar transponder codes just as they heard a familiar voice ring through the speakers nearby.

"_This is Farm Boy One calling Old Folks Home! Does anyone read?"_ Luke's voice echoed through.

"Luke! Boy, are we glad to see you! Ya mind taking down some of these fighters? We can't get the transports out with them in the way!" Kam asked.

"_We're on it! Jaina, Jacen, Anakin, form up and follow me!"_ Luke instructed as the four X-Wings tore off towards the Sith fighters. The Rogue Shadow, Jade Shadow, and the Mynock then inexplicably disappeared off sensors.

"What the-?" Kam exclaimed, confused. Kyle merely chuckled.

"Gotta love those stealth suites." Kyle said.

"They may be able to hide for now, but four fighters against that many of the enemy? They'll be lucky if they even put a-…" Kam said but his sentence dropped off as he watched in amazement as the four blue blips began to rapidly obliterate the Sith fighters. Soon the Sith fighters were scrambling in all directions, trying to make sense of what was taking them out.

"It seems like they're not putting up much of a fight anymore." Kyle said, pointing to the slowly but steadily decreasing number of red blips on the hologram.

"Galen must be around here somewhere then. I'd recognize the effects of Battle Meditation anywhere." Kam said as Kyle nodded.

"One of the many reasons the Rebellion was so successful under him." Kyle said as Kam nodded in agreement while inputting commands into one of the consoles by the display.

"Let's hope he's able to keep it up. Right now, it's all we've got going for us at the moment." Kam said before he heard his comlink start beeping. He quickly answered.

"Tionne, what's wrong?" Kam asked into the comlink.

"_Kam! Penin and I are in the Evac hanger but the Sith managed to destroy the transports before we could get to them! The younglings and Padawans are safe with us and the troops have managed to push the Sith back but the hall behind us was hit and we're trapped in the hanger! We need Evac, now!"_ Tionne explained quickly as Kyle pressed a button on the console.

"Luke, did you catch that?" Kyle asked.

"_Yeah and we brought support! Kento, Juno, and Mara will land one by one and begin the evacuation!"_ Luke replied over the comms.

"_This is Mara, I'm moving the Jade Shadow in for the first pick up!"_ Mara said as the Jade Shadow suddenly reappeared on sensors and started moving for the Evac Hanger. A few Sith fighters tried to intercept but were quickly shot down by either the four X-Wings in the air or the Jade Shadow's own defenses.

"_Alright! Pile in everyone!"_ Mara could be heard shouting as many of the students and a few of the faculty started piling onto the ship.

"It's going to take more than just three ships to evacuate everyone." Kam muttered as Kyle nodded in agreement and drew his eyes towards the main fighter hanger.

"Yeah. Give me a few minutes and I can have the Raven's Claw in position to lend a hand." Kyle said as he activated his comlink.

"Jan, slight change in plan! Get airborne and see what you can do to help get the students out of here! I'll meet you in the Evac Hanger as soon as I'm done here!" Kyle said.

"_Way ahead of you Kyle!"_Jan replied as they noticed a blue blip emerging from the main hanger with the Raven's Claw transponder code and join in the fight in the skies of Yavin IV.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

On Coruscant, Leia and her entourage hurried through the halls of the Senate building. The halls were littered with the bodies of dead senate staff along with Sith and Republic soldiers alike, although there seemed to be fewer Republic troop corpses when compared to the Sith.

"How much further to the ship?" Lando asked as they ran.

"Not too much further now! We're getting closer!" Han replied as they passed into a hallway with a large window running the length of the hallway that revealed an otherwise breathtaking view of the Coruscant Cityscape. As they ran, Leia noticed something and slid to a halt. In the distance, a squadron of Sith bombers bombarded the long abandoned Jedi Temple, causing its once majestic towers to collapse in heaps of rubble. A Part of the fortress beneath the towers had also collapsed at the corner.

"Why are they focusing on that old building instead of a higher priority target?" Lando asked, oblivious to the Temple's former purpose.

"That was the Jedi Temple. It's sat abandoned since the rise of the Empire, even after the Empire fell, the Jedi chose not to resettle in it out of respect for those who died during Order 66." Tenel Ka explained.

"And given the circumstances, I'd say that the Senate building is already a high enough priority target." Han added.

"But then why are they leaving the rest of the city alone?" Leia asked.

"Not all of it, look!" Han said, pointing to an apartment complex not too far from the Senate building. The bombers were hitting it just as hard as the rest. Leia inexplicably felt a strange pain when she saw the building collapse.

"Who lives in there?" Lando asked, watching in soft spoken disdain for the senseless murder of so many lives.

"A number of Senators and their families live there when not on their homeworlds." Tenel Ka answered.

"You think they're trying to insure that the entire Senate is dead?" Lando asked.

"Well here's our chance to ask them!" Han exclaimed as he spotted a group of Sith troops rounding the corner ahead of them. Han, Lando, and Chewy immediately opened fire as Leia and Tenel Ka jumped in to deflect the oncoming laser fire. Leia quickly used the force with her free hand and knocked the troops to the floor allowing Tenel Ka to run past, the tip of her lightsaber leaving lines of molten metal in the floor behind her before she rapidly dealt a series of quick stabs through the chest on each of the fallen troopers.

"Let's go!" Leia shouted as they quickly continued down the hall. They then heard the sounds of blaster fire echoing from one of the commons rooms up ahead.

"Sounds like someone's having fun!" Han said, his pistol raised.

"This is hardly what I would call entertainment!" 3PO said worriedly as Leia's aide stayed close to him. They approached the door to the common room just in time for the door to open, revealing a Sith Trooper, clutching his chest. The trooper stared at them for a brief second before getting shot in the back by someone inside the room. Leia and Tenel Ka entered the room first to find a group of Nubian senate guards taking cover behind a fallen pillar with a few 501st Stormtroopers, picking off the last of a group of Sith troopers. The second the last one was down, one of the 501sts noticed Leia.

"Chancellor! Over here!" the trooper called. Leia and the others quickly entered the room. As Leia moved around to the other side of the fallen pillar, she froze. Lying wounded next to the pillar was Senator Pooja Naberrie. Pooja looked up at her cousin, pain clear on her face.

"Leia. You're alright." Pooja grimaced as she held her side. Leia quickly knelt down to her cousin's side as one of Pooja's guards opened up a med kit and began tending to the Senator's wounds.

"How bad are you injured?" Leia asked.

"Took a shot to the side. It's not bad but I won't be wearing my favorite cocktail outfit anytime soon." Pooja said with a pained smile. Another one of her guards turned towards Leia.

"One of the attacking soldiers got her in the hip. It's not bad but I recommend she get medical treatment soon." The guard said as Leia gave an understanding nod.

"Can you move?" Leia asked. Pooja bit her lower lip and clinched her eyes as she braced herself for pain as she struggled to move. She managed to get onto her feet for a second before the pain became too much to stand and she collapsed back onto the floor. Chewbacca then roared something.

"Good idea, Chewy. Do you mind being carried by a Wookie?" Han asked but Pooja raised a dismissive hand.

"I thank you for the offer General, but the safety of the Chancellor comes first." Pooja said but Leia crossed her arms.

"Well I'm not leaving without you." Leia said,

"And we're not leaving without the Chancellor." The 501st Commander added as Pooja sighed and looked up at Leia with a pained smirk.

"My mother always said that it would take more than the threat of death to make Aunt Padmé Amidala back down. I guess the same could be said about her daughter." Pooja said as Leia smiled. Chewbacca then strapped his bowcaster to his back before carefully picking up the wounded senator and holding her bridal style, being careful to keep her wounded side against him so as to apply some form of pressure. The 501st squad commander then turned to Leia.

"We're with you Chancellor. We'll escort you the rest of the way." The commander said as the Naboo guard captain nodded in agreement.

"You can count on us as well Ma'am." The captain said with a salute.

"Then let's not waste any more time." Leia said as they continued on down the halls towards the landing area. They soon reached the large doors to the landing pads, the doors standing wide open and the sounds of blaster fire could be heard outside. Leia quickly peered outside to see that a squad of 501sts, under Commander Delta's leadership, was valiantly defending the Falcon far from the door where Leia and the others stood. The entryway was full of pillars which offered reasonable cover but not much. There was also a wide open stretch between the door and the open landing platforms. The Sith were obviously unable to hold the landing area for long as the 501sts had already formed a parameter around the Falcon.

"If we go out there, we'll be completely exposed." The Naboo Captain said worriedly.

"Your orders, Chancellor?" the 501st Commander asked. Leia thought for a moment before turning to the Hapan Princess.

"Tenel Ka, do you mind picking up the rear?" Leia asked as Tenel Ka arched a curious eyebrow.

"I'm afraid I'm not picking up on what strategy you have in mind, Chancellor." Tenel Ka said as Leia motioned for everyone to gather around.

"I'll go in first, followed by Han and Lando with Chewy, 3PO, Pooja, and Aleera between them, the guards forming a perimeter around them in a defensive escort formation, keeping the non-combatants in the center and with Tenel watching our backs. This way we can have full fire coverage no matter what direction the Sith come at us." Leia said, startling Pooja and some of the Nubian guards.

"Sith? These guys attacking us are Sith?" Pooja asked in disbelief.

"I'm afraid so. We thought they died with Palpatine, but apparently we were wrong." Leia said as Pooja started to look contemplative. Leia then stepped into the doorway, the others taking it as her cue to assume formation. The 501sts around the Falcon were still putting up a valiant effort.

"On the count of three, we make for the Falcon. Ready?" Leia asked as Han groaned.

"Oh hurry it up or we're gonna become permanent residents!" Han said as an explosion down the hall caused them all to turn and Tenel Ka quickly raised her lightsaber.

"I would concur that we move now, Chancellor!" Tenel exclaimed as she saw a squad of Sith Troopers enter the hallway behind them from a freshly made hole in the wall.

"Right let's move!" Leia exclaimed as they started running towards the Falcon, the guards firing both in front and behind them as they ran. Commander Delta heard the extra blaster fire and turned to spot the approaching entourage.

"Shore up those defenses! The Chancellor's inbound!" Delta barked to his men who loyally poured on the fire at the Sith Troops taking refuge amongst the pillars and debris in the landing area. Leia's approaching group managed to drive many of the Sith troops from their entrenchments, causing them to stumble right into the line of fire of the mighty 501st Legion troops. The Chancellor and her escort were almost to the Falcon when they heard several explosions. They turned to see that some of the other doors into the senate building had been blown off the walls and Sith Troopers and Dark Jedi were pouring out of them, swarming towards the Falcon.

"Get Pooja onto the Falcon and hurry!" Leia ordered as she, Tenel Ka, the Nubian guards and 501sts took up defensive positions around the Falcon's boarding ramp. Chewbacca, 3PO, and Aleera, Pooja still in Chewy's arms, ducked onto the Falcon.

"Lando! Start her up!" Han yelled as he took cover and continued firing. Lando wasted no time, ducking inside and running to the cockpit. The group continued their defense with all their might, the Sith troops continuing their advance. Pretty soon Chewbacca emerged with his bowcaster raised to join in the defense. Suddenly the Sith Troops stopped advancing, ceased firing, and lowered their weapons in waiting. The Dark Jedi even started backing off, each in defensive postures. Seeing this, the group outside the Falcon stopped firing as well, confused as to what was happening. Even Lando found the sudden silence disturbing from inside the Falcon's cockpit, and started peering out to see what was going on.

"Chancellor Solo!" a voice echoed from out of nowhere. The Sith suddenly parted down the center, revealing Darth Fenrir approaching, his blades stowed behind him and being escorted by a pair of Dark Jedi.

"You have fought gallantly. Worthy of recognition in the history archives of both the Republic and the Jedi Order…Now, it is finished." Fenrir said with an air of authority as Leia and the others defiantly stared him down.

"Surrender yourself and the Republic to the Sith Empire, and your lives will be spared." Fenrir finished, looking to Leia for a reply.

"The Republic will never become slaves to the Sith again!" Leia replied, maintaining her defensive posture along with Tenel Ka. Han and Chewy, along with the 501st and Naboo guards each stood with their guns trained on the nearest Sith Trooper or Dark Jedi. Fenrir clasped his hands behind his back with a half-heartedly disappointed expression.

"Then you leave us no choice, Chancellor. Now you will not get the chance to witness the Sith's return to power over the Galaxy." Fenrir said as the Sith Troopers raised their weapons again, the Dark Jedi adopting attack stances. The group of heroes stood poised and ready to defend to their very last.

* * *

><p><strong>Back on Yavin…<strong>

"Alright! We're full! We're taking off!" Mara Jade shouted as the boarding ramp to the Jade Shadow started retracting, the ship full of Younglings, Padawans, and some of the wounded. The ship then took off, rising above the trees and soaring off into the sky. In the air nearby, Luke flew his X-Wing into escort position with the Jade Shadow.

"Ground Control, this is Skywalker! I'm escorting the first transport into orbit and I'll be right back down!" Luke said.

"_Copy that Farm Boy! Bringing in the next transport now!"_ Kam replied over the comms.

"_Raven's Claw moving in for Evac."_ Jan Ors commented as the Raven's Claw moved into position.

"Shadow Leader, this is Farm Boy! Shadow Leader do you copy?" Luke asked as both he and the Jade Shadow continued their ascent.

"_Shadow Squadron already on route to assume escort formation."_ Anakin Sr. replied, correctly predicting Luke's next request, as a squadron of four TIE Interceptors with a single TIE Advanced X1 at the head flew in and met the Jade Shadow at the very edge of the atmosphere, allowing for Luke to break off and return to the surface. On the ground, the Raven's Claw was nearly at capacity with the ancient Jedi artifacts. In the hanger, Rosh was busily helping the wounded and injured when Kam's voice echoed over the loudspeakers.

"_The first transport, is away!"_

This revelation caused all the Praxium guards and Jedi in the hanger to cheer. The cheer was soon drowned out as the blocked hallway back into the Praxium suddenly exploded. Rosh shielded himself from the blast then turned with his lightsaber active towards the opening to see Kyle running out from the obviously cleared hallway with a spent detonator in one hand, and his Lightsaber in the other.

"Rosh!" Kyle exclaimed as he saw the young Jedi Knight with the wounded.

"I've got things here, Kyle! The Raven's Claw is almost full! I'll leave with the last transport!" Rosh said as Kyle stopped in front of him, glanced over his shoulder at the Raven's Claw, turned back to Rosh and nodded, slapping Rosh on the shoulder before wordlessly turning and running towards the ship.

"What took you so long?" Jan asked as Kyle climbed into the co-pilot's seat.

"Oh you know. Had to make sure the beds were turned down and there were little mints on the pillows. Important Jedi stuff you know." Kyle said as Jan, smiled while shaking her head knowingly.

"Always know how to please a guest. Even the uninvited ones, don't ya Kyle?" Jan asked as the Raven's Claw took off, Jacen's X-Wing moving in for escort.

"_Raven's Claw has cleared the Evac Hanger. Mynock, you're all clear."_ Kam said over the comms as the Raven's Claw flew off, allowing the Mynock to de-cloak and move in for a landing. No sooner had the Mynock touched down and the boarding ramp lowered, Kento, K'Kruhk, Tahiri, and HK-47 exited the vessel and began moving the wounded.

"Alright everyone, we must make haste!" K'Kruhk instructed, HK taking point near the back of the hanger to guard against any approaching "Meatbags." On the landing platform Rahm and Jaden, weary and exhausted, finally killed the last of the Sith from the transport. Rahm then raised his comlink as Jaden began using the force to push the transport off the platform, the controls having been sabotaged after landing by the Sith.

"This is General Kota. The top side landing platform is clear. We can begin moving the essential personnel from here now." Rahm said into his comlink as he caught his breath just as Jaden managed to shove the transport off the platform.

"_Affirmative Master Kota. Rogue Shadow, move to the top landing platform. All personnel, begin final evacuation procedures! "_ Kam said as Jaden and Rahm turned to see the Rogue Shadow de-cloak overhead and begin landing. Just then, Rahm's comlink activated again.

"_Praxium Command! Praxium Command come in! This is Kirana Ti! Sith Troopers have entered the base and have cut off access to the topside landing pad! Oh force-…Clear the pad! I repeat, CLEAR THE PAD!"_ Kirana shouted as Jaden and Rahm whirled around towards the blast doors just as they opened, revealing a swarm of Sith troopers. Rahm quickly turned back to the Rogue Shadow.

"JUNO! GET OUT OF HERE!" Rahm shouted, waving his arms at her. Juno heard him and pulled back on the throttle, causing the still landing Rogue Shadow to lurch backward slightly, clipping part of its starboard wing on the side of the platform.

"KOTA, GET DOWN!" Jaden shouted as Rahm turned back around to see a Sith Trooper with a rocket launcher, lining up a shot towards them and fire a rocket screaming towards them. Rahm ducked just as the rocket flew past and instead struck the Rogue shadow in the port engines. Onboard, Juno was struggling to maintain control but she knew that it was a lost cause.

"_MAYDAY-MAYDAY-MAYDAY! ROGUE SHADOW GOING DOWN!"_ Juno shouted over the comms. On the ground outside the Evac Hanger, Kento heard the mayday call over his comlink and looked up in horror to see the Rogue Shadow spiraling overhead for a second before disappearing below the tree line, a loud crash heard immediately afterwards.

"NOOOO!" Kento shouted as he activated his lightsaber and took off into the forests.

"Kento! WAIT!" K'Kruhk shouted as he saw the young Jedi Knight escape towards the Rogue Shadow's crash site but his attempt to stop Marek was in vain. In orbit, still on his knees on the bridge of the now severely damaged Bail Organa, Galen opened his eyes and looked up worriedly.

"Juno." He whispered as he looked up out of the bridge windows towards the planet surface as the Raven's Claw jumped into hyperspace just past the ailing Star Destroyer.

On the surface, Maris and X2 had gotten to the downed Rogue Shadow ahead of Kento but the Sith were already scaling the damaged hulk towards the cockpit to finish off any survivors. The ship had landed mostly upright and largely intact, the nose buried partially in the dirt and a large tower of smoke billowing from the damaged engines. As Maris, X2, and Garm the Rancor struggled to get through the entire squad of Sith Troops in their path, the troops on the wreckage, led by a Dark Jedi, were already cutting a hole into the cockpit from the outside where Juno lay motionless in her chair, and PROXY was scrambling around, feeling for his head which had become dislodged on impact. Just as the Sith finished cutting through the cockpit, the Dark Jedi began using the force to lift the cutaway portion off but before the Dark Jedi could raise it high enough for the two troopers beside it to fire at Juno, they heard something land on the ship behind them. The Dark Jedi turned just as the two troops upper halves fell forward from being cut in two, and behind their bodies was Kento who stood ready for battle. The Dark Jedi raised its lightsaber and lunged, but Kento was fast and juked clear while simultaneously beheading the Dark Jedi.

"Mom!" Kento exclaimed as he turned and with a single powerful Force Pull, yanked the cutaway portion off the Rogue Shadow, the cutaway crashing into a few Sith, between Maris and X2 but missing the two Jedi and freeing them to come up and help while Garm held off the few remaining Sith nearby. Kento had managed to pull his mother free from the wreckage and was relieved when she opened her eyes while he lifted her out.

"Kento?" She asked before cringing in pain.

"How bad are you hurt?" Kento asked as he set her down outside the cockpit. PROXY in the meantime had managed to find his head and loosely reattach it. Maris knelt down next to the wounded ace while X2 stood guard, watching for any more approaching Sith.

"Cracked ribs. I hit the console pretty hard when we impacted." Juno grimaced as Maris lifted the right side of Juno's shirt and jacket, revealing no puncture wounds. Maris carefully and very gently pressed a finger against the side eliciting a pained yell from Juno.

"Yeah, we need to get her out of here!" Maris said as PROXY approached.

"Allow me, Master." PROXY said, his head sitting lopsided as he moved to pick up the wounded Juno on the left, throwing her arm around his back while using his right arm to hold her up.

"Alright let's see if we can get to the Mynock and get out of here fast." Kento said before feeling X2 put a hand on his shoulder.

"Looks like that may be out of the question." X2 said as Galen and Maris both turned to see a pair of Sith infantry walkers had moved in and blocked the route back to the Mynock.

"We'll handle this." Kento said as he and Maris activated their lightsabers again, but as they did, they heard a loud roar and Maris froze for a brief second before turning towards Garm just in time to see a pair of Dark Jedi stabbing the Rancor in the knees. As Garm roared in pain, a third Dark Jedi, leapt up and landed with one foot on each of the Rancor's jaws before kneeling down and sticking a metal cylinder down into its mouth before a red glow appeared within Garm's mouth. They then noticed the tips of a red double bladed lightsaber poking through the top of Garm's head and through the bottom of his jaw.

"GARM!" Maris shouted in horror as her beloved pet Rancor toppled forward, the three Dark Jedi assuming offensive positions, ready to attack the three Jedi. Juno looked around in silence as the three Jedi around them stared down their would be executioners, the world quickly becoming dark. She then noticed that not all of the world around her was dark and looked up towards the sky where her eyes widened in disbelief at what she saw…

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter 25.<strong>

X2 is the main character from the PSP and DS game, Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron. The game was so-so but I liked the character so I included him.


	26. Rage of the Shadow Warriors

On Coruscant, Leia, Han, Chewbacca, and Tenel Ka, along with their 501st Legion protectors and the remnants of Pooja's Nubian bodyguards stood staring down the barrels of hundreds of Sith Blasters just outside the Millennium Falcon. 3PO, Lando, Pooja, and Aleera were already onboard the Falcon, Lando hesitating to make a move to try and start the ship's engines for fear that the Sith would fire sooner and murder his friends. Fenrir stood smiling darkly at the doomed, silently savoring the moment. He raised his right hand, the Sith Troops taking it as a signal to prepare to fire.

"Leia, you ever thought about going out this way?" Han asked, his pistol trained on a random Sith Trooper. Leia was about to answer when something happened. The two Dark Jedi flanking Fenrir were suddenly shot through the head by two separate blaster rounds, dropping them instantly startling the entire Sith force, including Fenrir.

"Giving up already, Solo?"

Han and Leia's eyes widened at the question. They whirled around and saw, standing atop the Falcon in full armor was…

"Boba Fett?" Leia asked. The Sith were still trying to make sense of what had happened and didn't noticed the Mandalorian. Fett immediately dropped down between husband and wife, his EE-3 Carbine raised against his right shoulder while he pressed a hand to the left side of his helmet.

"_Mando'ad! OYA!"_ Fett yelled into the air. Almost instantly a hail of rockets rained down on the confused Sith, obliterating large pockets of them as dozens of Mandalorian Supercommandos dropped in from out of the sky via Jetpack and started slaughtering the, now even more confused, Sith. Fett even joined in, dropping a handful of Sith Troopers with his blaster before glancing over his shoulder at Han. (Translation: "Mandalorians! LET'S ROLL!")

"Are you leaving or do I have to shoot at you to make you move, Solo?" Fett asked as Han finally came out of his stunned stupor. He turned and saw the Slave I hovering overhead, Sintas at the controls using the repeater cannons to drive Fenrir back inside the senate building.

"Boba Fett! How-?" Leia asked as she deflected a few shots from the Sith.

"Just get out of here!" Fett ordered, glaring at her as Han and Chewy ducked inside the Falcon with the Naboo guards filing quickly behind. The 501sts were next followed by Fett himself then finally Leia and Tenel Ka. Once aboard, Leia turned and started running for the cockpit.

"Han get us out of here!" she yelled as the Falcon roared to life, hovering up and turning away from the Senate building. As it turned away, it turned towards the city, revealing a cloud of Mandalorian fighter craft engaging the Sith fighters and Bombers while Keldabe Battleships hammered the Sith Destroyers in orbit. Han, Lando, Chewy, and Leia were each stunned at the sight as they looked through the cockpit windows. Fett however was barking orders in Mando'a over his helmet comlink while observing tactical data streamed to a handheld holoprojector.

"Well this is a first." Han mumbled at the sight of the Mandalorians as the Falcon soared off into the sky, Slave I and a squadron of Mandalorian Fighters close behind. Fett then turned towards Leia.

"We've just disabled the Sith's Comm Jammers." Fett said as Leia took the hint and immediately ran to the back, leaving Han, Chewy, Lando, and Fett in the cockpit as she went to begin broadcasting emergency orders.

"How come your communications weren't affected?" Lando asked but Fett ignored him and resumed issuing commands over his comlink. The Falcon weaved past the buildings of Coruscant, the quad guns peppering away at the Sith fighters before finally climbing up past the skyscrapers with the Mandalorian fighters keeping close as they exited the atmosphere. In space, the Republic First Fleet was still holding the line and the Mandalorian Battleships were helping to push back the Sith forces. Fett then turned to the navicomputer and started punching in a set of coordinates.

"Solo, you receiving these coordinates?" Fett asked as Han checked the controls.

"Look at the moment I'm still not convinced that this isn't some wild hallucination I'm experiencing and that I could wake up any time now!" Han replied as Chewbacca roared his agreement.

"Oh this is one hell of a dream if it is!" Lando added as the Falcon flew past an exploding Sith Destroyer and turned towards the Lusankya as its turbolasers fended off an attack from two Sith Destroyers. The two Destroyers soon found themselves under fire from combined Republic and Mandalorian warships.

"Alright, we're clear. If you're going to make the jump to hyperspace, you should do it now." Fett said as he sat down, disabling the holoprojector.

"Punch it!" Han said as Chewy pushed the throttle forward, sending the Falcon into hyperspace, the Slave I following after it while the Mandalorian fighters turned and rejoined the fight. On the Falcon, Fett, Han, Lando, and Chewy emerged from the cockpit and into the main hold were Leia and the rest of the survivors were waiting. Han, Chewbacca, and Lando immediately drew guns on Fett.

"Alright, what's going on?" Han asked as Fett removed his helmet, showing that he wasn't the least bit perturbed by the fact that there were three guns trained on him. Leia however was shooting the three scornful looks.

"Put those guns down. Boba Fett just saved our lives back there! I think we owe him some consideration here." Leia said as Lando and Chewbacca hesitantly put their guns away but Han didn't budge.

"I want to know why he said no Mandalorian alliance one second and then the next thing he's pulling our butts out of the fire." Han said as Fett calmly sat down on one of the seats in the hold.

"To put it simply, I'm honoring my end of the bargain." Boba said as he leaned back slightly in his seat.

"You mean…Mandalore is joining the Republic?" Leia asked, surprised, earning a nod from Boba.

"That's right." He replied.

"But…one minute you're saying that we were trying to kill your daughter, saying no deal to an alliance in the process, and then the next you're saving our lives and saying you want to join us after all. Forgive me but I'm a little confused." Leia said as Boba shrugged.

"I'll give you a full explanation…after I receive word from my forces currently rescuing your Jedi friends at Yavin." Fett said, checking his helmet for dents, startling those present.

"What?"

* * *

><p><strong>On Yavin…<strong>

Juno looked up towards the sky where her eyes widened in disbelief as she saw a Keldabe Battleship looming overhead. She then saw a swarm of modified M22-T Krayt Gunships with fewer weapons and two large retractable panels on either side of their hulls exposing a large hollowed out area meant for infantry or small vehicles. Inside these opened areas were numerous Mandalorian Supercommandos. The gunships were heading straight towards them and immediately opened fire on the Sith forces, obliterating the two Sith walkers and even taking out one of the Dark Jedi along with numerous Sith infantry. One gunship landed between the Sith line and the five heroes. As most of the Mandalorian soldiers piled out towards the Sith, one of them exited towards Kento and the others. The soldier was wearing deep blue armor with black lining and three black stripes over the left "eye" of the visor and carrying a WESTAR-M5 Rifle but didn't raise it towards them. They stood staring at each other for a moment before finally…

"Well? Are you coming or not, _Jetii_?" The Mandalorian asked with a familiar feminine voice in a thick Concord Dawn accent. Kento's eyes lit up immediately.

"Ailyn?" He exclaimed as the Mandalorian removed her helmet, revealing the smirking face of Boba Fett's daughter underneath.

"You've passed the eyesight test but we can't waste our time talking, we're getting the lot of you _di'kuts_ out of here! Come on!" Ailyn said, putting her helmet back on and motioning for them to follow. Kento quickly put away his lightsaber and moved to help PROXY carry the wounded Juno onto the gunship. X2 had wasted no time in grabbing one of the fallen Sith Trooper's blaster rifles and opening fire on the Sith from the gunship as it took to the sky, the side panels closing as soon as they got high enough above the tree line. Kento and PROXY carefully set Juno down on a medical stretcher before Kento turned towards Ailyn who was holding onto one of the handles overhead. PROXY in the meantime began applying a bacta patch to Juno's side.

"Ailyn, what are you doing here? Where did you come from?" Kento asked, still trying to process what was going on.

"My father changed his mind. He found enough evidence to prove what you _jetii_ said about what happened to me was true. Turns out he'd had one of his men following us since Nar Shaddaa, keeping tabs on me and making sure I stayed alive. When he learned he had been double-crossed by the Sith, he scrambled as many ships as he could here and to Coruscant." Ailyn explained quickly.

"Coruscant? The Sith are attacking there too?" Maris asked, shocked.

"Not in full force. The group attacking Coruscant are focused solely on assassinating the Chancellor and eradicating the Senate. My father went there with my mother to try and stop them, or at least, give the Republic forces some backup." Ailyn explained.

"So Fett knew the Sith's plans all along?" X2 asked, as both Kento and Maris looked surprised but Ailyn shrugged.

"I'm not sure. The Sith had set up a deal with him shortly after he contacted the Chancellor to arrange the deal. Turns out what you told me about my being the key to the alliance was true. I don't know how he learned about their plans but when he got the evidence that proved the Sith were double-crossing him, he decided to get even by honoring the original agreement with the Republic." Ailyn explained.

"So the Mandalorians have cast their lot in with the Jedi. That's quite an odd turn. You don't often hear of Mandalorians and Jedi working with each other." Maris said as Kento smirked.

"You forget whose been palling around with six Jedi for the past few days." Kento said as Ailyn smirked under her helmet.

"Yeah and after today, we're even, _jetii!"_ Ailyn said as they felt the gunship start to slow down.

"Why are we stopping?" X2 asked into the cockpit.

"The _dar'jetii _resealed the hole in their defenses! They've got us boxed in!" the pilot, a Rodian Mandalorian judging by the shape of his armor, replied in basic.

"What about my dad's ship? The Bail Organa? What happened to it?" Kento asked. The pilot checked his instruments before replying.

"Really bad shape. Her shields are down and she's in no shape to land on!" the Pilot replied. Kento thought for a moment before closing his eyes and bowing his head quietly.

"Now's not the time to mourn!" Ailyn said as she moved to smack him but she was stopped by X2.

"Wait, he's meditating." X2 said.

"Now's not the time for that either!" Ailyn argued. In orbit, Galen's concentration had been broken since he sensed Juno's crash landing through the force. The Sith Destroyers had moved back in to seal the breach in their defenses, despite the support of several Keldabe Battleships, and were pounding the Bail Organa with everything they had.

"General! We can't take much more of this!" one of the bridge crew exclaimed but Galen remained stunned, staring out past the ships towards the surface. He then heard something, a familiar voice in the force.

"_Mom is safe."_

It was Kento's voice and with that, Galensnapped back to reality and, with renewed determination, turned to the officer.

"Set a collision course for the nearest enemy destroyer and abandon ship." Galen ordered as the officer looked at him for a moment, startled, but then saluted with a firm and prideful expression before carrying out Galen's orders. Galen however made his way to the holoprojector near the back of the bridge and opened a com channel to every ship in the area.

"All allied vessels this is General Marek! Clear the area around the Bail Organa, and if you see it coming your way then get out as fast as you can!" Galen ordered before he then turned and began running towards the hanger bay where Anakin's Shuttle still sat. As soon as he did, the Bail Organa started moving at full speed towards one of the Sith Destroyers. Back on the gunship, Kento dropped out of his meditation.

"We're about to have our exit." Kento said as Ailyn shook her head in disbelief.

"_Haar'chak kote jetii mirshe besbe'trayce!"_ She mumbled. ("Damn mighty Jedi brain weapons")

"_Elek, cuun mirshe besbe'trayce kote.__Nayc vod?"_ X2 said with a smirk, earning a startled look from both Ailyn and the pilot. ("Yes, our brain weapons are mighty. No?"). Ailyn and the pilot said nothing, causing X2 to smile playfully. Maris was giving him a look that translated as "You shrewd showoff you." Before anyone else could say anything, the comlinks on each of the three Jedi crackled to life.

"_This is General Kota to all evacuation transports. The second that hole opens up, you get through it ASAP! We won't get another chance at this so if you're not on a transport by that point, you're not getting out of here!"_ Rahm Kota said on the other end. Maris immediately pressed a button on her comlink.

"Rahm! Where are you?" Maris asked.

"_On the topside platform with Master Korr! If you're planning on picking us up then you might want to hurry!"_ Rahm replied as Maris looked at Ailyn who groaned.

"_Shabla'ni darasuum!_ Turn us around!" Ailyn yelled at the pilot who mumbled the same curse but complied anyway. Kento and Maris then turned to X2 for a translation. X2 merely turned to Ailyn.

"I assure you we have no intention of following through with your suggest-." "Shut up." On the top of the platform, Rahm and Jaden were pinned down by the fire of the Sith Troopers but the gunship was baring down on their position quickly.

"Looks like the _jetii _are getting overrun!" the pilot called out as Ailyn cocked her rifle.

"Open the side hatch!" Ailyn shouted as X2 raised his gun and Maris and Kento activated their lightsabers. The portside hatch on the side of the gunship then opened up, as the Gunship flew by overhead, Ailyn and X2 raining blaster fire down on the Sith Troopers below, felling most of them in a single volley before the gunship pulled up to make another pass. This gave Rahm and Jaden the opportunity to take out the remaining four troopers.

"It's about time they got here." Jaden said as the two Jedi Masters caught their breath.

"I concur. They're cutting it awful close." Rahm said as they saw the gunship start to come around to pick them up. As they got closer, Rahm sensed a sudden disturbance in the force and turned back towards the doors into the Praxium just in time to see a single Dark Jedi appear in the doorway only he could tell that this one was different. The Dark Jedi was armored from head to toe in a menacing suit similar to Vader's only not permanent. There was a lone horizontal slit for the eyes similar to the T shaped visor on Mandalorian helmets and a breathing attachment reminiscent of the one on an Ubese mercenary helmet. The arms were exposed save for a little bit of cloth around the upper arms and a pair of gloves with sharp blade-like fingertip covers. The chest was protected by a set of ribbed, flexible armor plates. A series of belts around the waist displayed several lightsabers, each of them Rahm recognized as having belonged to some of his fellow Jedi. Below the belts were another series of ribbed plates forming a girdle that protected the waist and crotch and a ragged, floor-length combat skirt covered most of the figure's legs. Beneath the plates and combat skirt, the wearer was clad in a skin-tight black bodysuit made of what appeared to be leather. Rahm could sense that the figure was strong in the force, very strong. The figure had two lightsabers clutched in its hand, both of them with red blades and held in reversed grips.

"Jaden!" Rahm said as Jaden turned towards the figure just as the gunship started its final approach.

"Master Kota!" Kento shouted as the starboard panel on the gunship opened during its approach. The armored figure stretched its left hand out towards the approaching gunship, causing it to start swaying erratically, causing Maris to lose her footing and fall out of the gunship, only to be saved at the last second by Ailyn with a grappling cable fired from her wrist launcher.

"NO!" Jaden shouted as he ran towards the Sith, his lightsabers raised, the Sith snapping it's head away from the gunship and towards the approaching Jedi Master. The sudden change in targets caused the Dark Jedi to release the gunship, allowing the pilot to regain control. Jaden's lightsabers clashed with the Dark Jedi's own, their blades pressed together.

"What's the matter? Can't do two things at-UMPH!" Jaden grunted as the Dark Jedi dealt a lightning fast knee to the stomach before quickly rearing back, and in one move, stabbed Jaden through the chest.

"JADEN!" Rahm exclaimed as Jaden tumbled to the floor, a stunned expression on his face as he became one with the Force. The three Jedi on the gunship were equally as stunned. Kento snarled and was about to leap out and join Kota but the elder Jedi predicted this and quickly turned to the gunship.

"GO! GET OUT OF HERE!" Rahm shouted to them.

"We're not leaving without you, General!" Kento shouted as Rahm snarled at him and used the force to shove the gunship slightly.

"THIS ISN'T UP FOR DEBATE, NOW GO!" Rahm ordered as X2 turned to the pilot.

"GET US OUT OF HERE!" X2 shouted. Kento was aghast at X2's order.

"No, WAIT!" Kento shouted but it was in vain as the doors to the gunship slammed shut, and the gunship took off but suddenly jerked to a halt as the Dark Jedi attempted to hold it back with the force. However it suddenly had to turn to cut down an airborne Sith Trooper corpse.

"Hey! You're not the only one up here, boy!" Rahm said, raising his lightsaber up with a determined expression. The Dark Jedi turned towards Rahm and twirled its twin lightsabers around menacingly as it started approaching him.

"If you came here to try and instill fear in me, then know that I do not fear death so I certainly don't fear YOU!" Rahm said before charging towards the Dark Jedi, the two exchanging several lightning fast blows before shoving Rahm back with the force to the corner of the platform.

"You think I'm blind? I can see more than just you! I can see your future, and I see-…" Rahm said but froze as he saw a vision of the future of the Dark Jedi before him and what he saw made his eyes widen in shock and disbelief.

"No…it can't be! It's impossible! You can't possibly be HIM!" Rahm exclaimed as the Dark Jedi gave a snort.

"But I am." The Dark Jedi said with a mechanically filtered voice due to its helmet before leaping towards Rahm. Rahm seemed to suddenly relax, raising his blade in both hands in front of him and closing his eyes just as the Dark Jedi took a swing at him, only for his blade to cut through an empty set of clothes and armor. Rahm's body had completely disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>In Orbit…<strong>

The Bail Organa careened towards a Sith Destroyer mere seconds away from impact, when Anakin's shuttle emerged from the ventral hanger and streaked into space just as the Destroyer collided with the Sith Destroyer, causing both vessels to explode in a ball of fire.

"This is it everyone! It's now or never!" Galen shouted as a swarm of transports from the surface, including the Mynock and several Mandalorian gunships made for the hole in the Sith fleet.

"Here they come, all fighters protect those transports!" Anakin Sr. ordered, with only one of his TIE Interceptor escorts left, flew into position to drive off the Sith Fighters attempting to intercept.

"_Mando'ad_, _hukaatir te jetii!" _A Mandalorian Commander ordered over the comms ("Mandalorians, defend the Jedi!"). Instantly multiple Crusader Corvettes flew in towards the breach and stopped, keeping the breach open as the transports flew past, followed by the single Keldabe Battleship that had gone into low orbit, the battleship's mass drivers discouraging the Sith's desperate attempts at resealing the hole.

"We're almost through everyone! Just a bit further!" K'Kruhk reassured from the Mynock as it flew among the transports.

"_Mando'ad,_ _bah cuun vode ti Manda'yaim!"_ The Mandalorian commander ordered as the Keldabe Battleships and the Crusader corvettes not holding the breach open started pouring on the fire, hitting the Sith Destroyers hard as the fighters joined up with the escaping transports. ("Mandalorians, to our brothers/sisters with Mandalore!")

"Jedi, you may want to follow us!" another Mandalorian instructed over the comms as a StarViper flew up alongside.

"Understood, all Jedi fighters, follow the Mandalorians!" Luke ordered as they cleared the Sith fleet, losing only three transports in the process. Suddenly the Mandalorian fighters and transports started jumping to hyperspace, the Jedi vessels following close behind, leaving the Mandalorian warships to continue the fighting. As soon as the last transport had disappeared, the Mandalorians outnumbered and outgunned, started turning and fleeing in all directions, their mission accomplished.

* * *

><p>On the surface of Yavin, the armored Sith that had killed Jaden and Rahm stood staring up at the sky when a figure in black robes started approaching from within the now abandoned Praxium. The Sith turned and knelt before the dark figure who stopped before the warrior.<p>

"The Jedi have escaped, my master. The Mandalorians will pay for their treachery." The warrior said with his filtered voice.

"The Mandalorian interference was not unforeseen. I expected Boba Fett to side with the Republic." Darth Akul said as the Sith remained kneeled before them.

"And what of…him?" the Sith asked.

"He still lives. It seems Darth Vandal's hatred was…not strong enough. However, something has come of her failure." Darth Akul said as the Sith watched his master pass by him towards the edge of the platform.

"I sensed it too. But will he join us? He still clings to the Jedi ways." The Sith said as Akul looked up towards the sky, a menacing grin of yellow stained serrated teeth forming on the Dark Lord's mouth.

"He will join us in time, and when he does, we will finally be able to destroy Skywalker, once and for all." Darth Akul said as the Sith rose to his feet.

"And the Sith will have their revenge." The Sith said as Darth Akul turned to him.

"You have done well, Lord Stalker. And now, we have one other matter to attend to before the day is out." Darth Akul said as the two Sith Lords turned and started to reenter the empty halls of the Jedi Praxium.

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter 26.<strong>


	27. Mandalore

On Mandalore, the wounded were being unloaded and tended too in a specially established landing area outside Keldabe. Juno and Pooja were being treated and both were expected to make full recoveries. The Millennium Falcon, Anakin's Shuttle, the Jade Shadow, and Luke's X-Wing had landed closest to the capital city, Slave I sitting nearby as well while the rest of the Jedi fighters, including the three X-Wings belonging to the Solos, Anakin Senior's TIE Advanced, the Mynock, and the Mandalorian transports carrying the Jedi and Republic survivors, landed nearby with makeshift aid stations established between the ships. The First Fleet was already in orbit along with several other Republic fleets. Standing under a tent that had been set up between Slave I and the Falcon, Boba Fett with a simple table between him, Luke, Han, Leia, Chewbacca, Galen, and Anakin Sr., stood discussing the recent attacks.

"So the Sith have finally made their return." Galen said with a grimace.

"And in such force, too." Luke said with a grim expression.

"And that was just a small sample of what a large Sith fleet can do." Boba said, worrying them even more.

"What do you know of their numbers?" Leia asked.

"No hard figures but I imagine there's enough of them to make the attacks on Coruscant and Yavin combined look like small skirmishes. They've been preparing for this since Endor…maybe even before then." Fett said as Han glared at him.

"How do you know that?" Han asked, not entirely trusting his old rival. Boba instead looked towards Anakin, expecting him to know the answer.

"Well, Lord Vader?" Boba asked as everyone turned to look at Anakin.

"I know nothing of which you speak, Mand'alor." Anakin said, Galen, Luke, and Leia each sensing sincerity within him.

"Really? Well it's not surprising actually, especially considering it was all the Emperor's plan to begin with." Boba said with a shrug.

"What do you mean?" Leia asked, curious yet nervous about what the answer might be.

"Some of my men, before they were Mandalorians, during the Galactic Civil War, did a few jobs for Tyber Zann and Zann Consortium, some of them even being participants or simply present for the raid on the Emperor's vaults. While Zann absconded with a Sith Holocron and drained the Emperor's accounts, some of his men made off with an assortment of various items of potentially great value. One such item was this." Boba said as he placed a datapad on the table and slid it across to them. Leia picked up the datapad and started looking through it with Luke, Galen, and Anakin looking over their shoulder, each of them showing more and more disbelief on their faces the more they read.

"Is this-…-is this true?" Galen asked, visibly disturbed as he turned back to the Mandalorian leader who nodded.

"Was Jabba a Hutt?" Boba asked, emphasizing his point, as Leia lowered the datapad in shock, still letting all the information sink in.

"So…the Emperor had his own secret apprentice." Anakin said, turning to Fett.

"But why? There have always been the Rule of Two that states that there can be only two Sith at a time. It's been that way since Darth Bane. Master and Apprentice. The Emperor was the master of Darth Vader, he shouldn't have had an extra apprentice." Galen said.

"Galen, you forget that you were once Vader's secret apprentice, trained so that one day the two of you would confront the Emperor together and overthrow him. The Emperor probably foresaw Vader's inevitable betrayal and trained a secret apprentice of his own that he could use to either protect him or avenge his death should he fall." Luke said as Galen sighed heavily.

"So when Vader broke the rules and trained me, the Emperor probably chose to secretly abolish the Rule of Two and train his own secret apprentice. And now the Emperor is dead, so his other apprentice is coming to avenge his master." Galen said.

"And he's assembled an entire army to make it happen, too." Han said as Chewy gave a concerned moan.

"You said it, Chewy." Luke sighed.

"That explains why someone would put a bounty on my father. It wasn't just some random crime lord or someone who hated him simply for being Vader. It was someone who hated him for killing the Emperor." Leia said. At that very moment, Galen sensed something in Anakin, a feeling of doubt, as if he knew more than what was being said, however Galen remained silent about it.

"It would make sense. Now the big question is, where did they amass such an army? How did they keep hidden for so long, and where did they get their ships, their weapons, their vehicles, their equipment?" Boba asked.

"We'll have to find that out later. Was this datapad all you have on the Sith and their plans?" Leia asked as Fett nodded.

"It's all there. Instructions, objectives, tactical data…everything a Sith needs to deal a swift and decisive blow to the Republic and the Jedi in order to start a war." Boba said as Leia sighed heavily.

"Then on behalf of the New Galactic Republic, we thank both you and the proud warriors of Mandalore, for providing us with this information, and for coming to our aid in a time of need." Leia said as she, Luke, Galen, and even Anakin bowed. Han and Chewbacca however didn't budge until Anakin used the force to apply pressure to their right knees, forcing them to drop down. Fett returned the gesture by bowing, as well.

"A deal's a deal. Mandalore hearby formally submits its request for membership in the Galactic Republic." Boba said as everyone stood up.

"And the Republic is honored to welcome the people of Mandalore." Leia said with a smile.

"As a gesture of cooperation, we're willing to provide the Republic military with a supply of infantry weapons as well as some of our…higher grade military technology." Boba said with a proud smirk, intriguing the Republic representatives.

"Like what?" Han asked, curiously.

"Say several thousand Canderous Assault Tanks for example." Fett said, making Galen smile at the thought.

"If I remember correctly, just one of those things could go toe-to-toe with an Imperial AT-AT. Those things were beasts to take out." Galen said as Boba directed his smirk towards him.

"That's just the down payment. MandalMotors and Mandal Hypernautics are both open to negotiations with the Republic military for continued production of not just the Assault Tanks, but some of their other products as well." Boba said as Galen approached him from around the table and extended a hand.

"That can be arranged, Mand'alor." Galen said as both men shook hands in agreement, sealing the deal.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside…<strong>

"So the Hutt says, Never mind, I'll feed it to my Rancor instead." Kento said with a grin earning a couple of groans but mostly icy glares from everyone else. Kento, Jaina, Jacen, Tenel Ka, Ailyn, Anakin, and Tahiri were in the main hold of the Mynock. R2 was nearby, helping to weld the deactivated PROXY's head back onto his body while HK-47 and C-3PO both stood, deactivated, against a wall. Tenel Ka was the only one giving Kento a blank stare.

"What? Nothing?" Kento asked to the Hapan Princess who continued to stare at him.

"I fail to see the humor in that joke." Tenel Ka said as Jacen rolled his eyes.

"That's because it wasn't funny, Tenel." Jacen said.

"And ill-timed considering all that's happened." Jaina added, scowling at Kento.

"Well it was either that or wallow in despair. What do you want from me?" Kento asked as Ailyn reclined in her seat.

"Scruff's got a point. You might have lost this battle, but at least you're alive. You let one defeat get to you and you've already lost the war." Ailyn said, earning a curious look from Jaina.

"Scruff?" She asked, mulling over Kento's new nickname.

"Mirta came up with it. She thought Scruffy didn't quite fit so she abbreviated it." Ailyn said as Jaina smiled mischievously towards Kento.

"I'll be sure to remember that one." Jaina said as Kento buried his face in his hands.

"Oh here we go." He mumbled.

"So what happens now? We've lost Yavin. The old temple on Coruscant is in ruins, which renders the entire Jedi Order without a base of operations, over half the Galactic Senate has been killed, and the war's just started. We're off to a great start, aren't we?" Anakin said.

"And we've lost two members of the Jedi Council too." Jacen said, Tahiri nodding mournfully in agreement.

"Master Korr never finished my training. Who will train me if all the Masters are leading a war? Who will train any of the Padawans?" Tahiri asked.

"And we've lost one of our best Generals too with Master Kota dead." Kento added.

"Geez you Jedi are all one big pity party aren't you?" a familiar voice asked. They turned to see Mirta standing in the doorway to the main hold from the boarding ramp, a determined smile planted on her face along with the three black stripes of the Vel clan freshly tattooed onto her left cheek and wearing a small suit of yellow painted light armor with a WESTAR-34 blaster pistol in a holster at her side.

"Mirta!" The three Solos, Kento, and Tahiri exclaimed at the sight of the young Mandalorian who quickly ran in amongst them and punched Kento in the stomach, causing him to double over, allowing Mirta to quickly grab him by the hair behind his ears and deliver a quick kiss on the lips, startling Marek, inspiring laughter from Jacen, Anakin, Jaina, and Tahiri, a surprised look from Tenel Ka, and a few chuckles from Ailyn.

"Mirta, _Udesii. Ke nu __jorhaa'ir ven cyar'ika."_ Ailyn chuckled as Mirta turned to her mother with a smirk. ("Mirta, take it easy. Don't speak future beloved." A/N: She's saying don't call him her fiancé yet)

"_Udesii, buir. Ni nayc di'kut."_ Mirta replied. ("Calm down, mom. I'm no idiot.")

"That you're not." Ailyn said as Kento recovered.

"What the frag just happened?" He asked as Jacen chuckled.

"I think Mirta just picked you to out as her future husband." Jacen laughed, earning more laughter from Anakin and Tahiri and oddly less laughter from Jaina. Kento was staring blankly at his fellow Jedi.

"The galaxy at large, not to mention myself, frowns on pedophilia." Kento replied, earning a chuckle from Ailyn.

"Don't worry, Jedi. You're safe. You're just a phase for her. When she gets older though, all bets, along with my blaster safeties, are off." Ailyn said warningly as Mirta hopped into her mother's lap.

"No worries then." Kento mumbled.

"Wow, it just sank in. We are at war, aren't we?" Anakin said as the others nodded.

"Yeah. I imagine we'll all be asked to serve in some capacity." Jacen said.

"We're keepers of the peace, not soldiers. We can't fight a war." Kento added.

"You guys are forgetting something! I just overheard _Ba'buir_ declaring Mandalore's allegiance to the Republic. You guys have the might of the _Mando'ad_ at your backs! This war's as good as over with us onboard." Mirta said with a grin.

"Which reminds me, why the sudden change in your attitude towards your father, Ailyn? I mean we all saw you raise a gun to his head intent on killing him. Now you're not just itching to blast him. So what happened twixt then and Yavin?" Jaina asked as Ailyn sighed heavily.

"After you had left, my parents were standing around me and they explained to me the true nature of their separation…something that my mother never told me. My dad didn't walk out on us intentionally. Their marriage wasn't the best in the Galaxy but they at least tried to make it work and they genuinely loved each other, of that I have no doubt. But then, something happened on Concord Dawn. Mom was assaulted by my father's superior officer in the Journeymen and my father killed him in cold blood for it. That led to his being banished from Concord Dawn. He was exiled for defending my mother's honor. My mother never told me that. She never told me anything short of the fact he wasn't there for us. So when she disappeared, I came to the wrong conclusions and assumed that everything bad that had happened was due to his absence. I blamed him and that's what sent me off on that tangent to try and kill him." Ailyn explained.

"And now that you know the truth?" Jaina asked as Ailyn shrugged.

"We're still not necessarily on speaking terms right at the moment. That will take time. You don't just get over thirty years of anger and hatred overnight. But my mother is helping with that. She's acting as go between for us and I think my father understands the reasons for it. He's not pushing for a big reconciliation but I think the prospect of it is enough…for all of us." Ailyn said as Mirta nodded in agreement.

"Yeah and _Ba'buir's_ got some impressive toys." Mirta said, crossing her arms over her chest with a confident smirk while Ailyn rolled her eyes.

"You're still too young for a jetpack." Ailyn replied, causing Mirta to pout.

"So what about your parents? Are they back together or something?" Tahiri asked. Ailyn pondered for a moment before answering.

"It's…a work in progress. It's going to take some time for mom to recover from the shock of losing twenty seven years of her life but I think she'll adjust alright. Dad's not pushing for a relationship either at the moment but he did give her access to several of his private accounts and stock portfolios. She showed me how much was in them and…heh-heh, I don't think she'll ever be short on credits again for the rest of her life." Ailyn said with a smirk.

"I imagine with your dad being Mand'alor, he'll probably throw a little your way too. Maybe you'll finally get a new ship out of it. I hear MandalMotors makes some nice ships and you're virtually sitting on top of their corporate headquarters. You could probably just walk right up to their owner and ask for a ship and they'll give it to you for simply being the Mandalorian Princess." Jacen said before receiving a dark glare from Ailyn.

"Call me Princess again and I'll break your legs, Solo." Ailyn sneered. Jacen raised his hands in surrender at this just as Lando appeared in the doorway.

"Ah there you are. The Jedi Council wants you six on Master Skywalker's ship immediately." Lando said, pointing to the six Jedi in the room.

"I was wondering how long it would be until someone on the council called for us." Kento said as they stood up and started for the door, activating 3PO, HK, and the repaired PROXY in the process.

"Hey, before you all leave, I just wanted to say…thanks, for everything. You _di'kuts_ aren't so bad." Ailyn said with a soft smile. The Jedi present paused for a moment before turning to bow to the two Mandalorians.

"May the Force be with you Ailyn Vel and Mirta Gev. We will never forget either of you." Jaina said as they stood up and soon departed, the droids following after them. Ailyn watched them leave with a contemplative look on her face which Mirta noticed.

"I know that look Mama. What's on your mind?" Mirta asked but Ailyn remained silent as she started for the exit.

* * *

><p><strong>In the cargo hold of the Jade Shadow…<strong>

Anakin Sr., Mara Jade, Luke, Galen, Maris, K'Kruhk and the holograms of Kyle, Kyp, Kam, Tionne, and Corran were standing in a circle as they would when seated in the Jedi Council chambers as the five Jedi entered the room, Tenel Ka and the droids having been asked to wait outside for them.

"Ah good, you've arrived." Luke said, taking a seat on a crate behind him. Each of the actual councilors present, save for Anakin for the simple fact he chose to stand, were sitting on some form of crate.

"I assume you know why you've been called here?" Galen asked, the five looking a bit nervous. At the moment they each remembered the fact that Anakin and Tahiri had been allowed to stowaway on the Mynock, against orders.

"Yes Masters, we do." Jaina said holding her chin up firmly yet mentally bracing herself for the punishment to come.

"Good, then we can go ahead and start handing out your new assignments." Luke said, startling all five of them.

"New assignments? This is our punishment?" Jacen asked, confusing the council.

"Punishment? Oh for the two stowaways? We chose to air on the side of mercy what with everything that's happened." Galen said as the five looked startled again.

"And Master K'Kruhk argued that your presence on the mission was willed by the Force. Given the circumstances and his report on the mission, we are inclined to agree with his assessment." Anakin Sr. added. The younger Anakin breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well that's a relief." He said.

"However, Anakin, you and I will be heading to Coruscant. I hear your parents want a word with you about this." Galen said, causing Anakin to bury his head into his hands for a brief moment before standing at attention.

"Yes, Master." Anakin mumbled.

"Then what's this about new assignments?" Kento asked.

"As of an hour ago, the Chancellor, along with the surviving members of the Galactic Senate, declared war against the Sith Empire. With the Jedi having been specifically targeted by the Sith in their first attack, the Republic has asked us to provide support in the war effort. To that end, we are adopting a format similar to the old Jedi Order took during the Clone Wars, where all Jedi Knights and Masters are immediately made Generals in the Grand Army of the Republic and Padawans are made Commanders." Luke explained.

"But Masters, what about the Order itself? As a group, we have no headquarters anymore since the Sith took Yavin." Anakin said but the council looked at each other knowingly. Galen looked at Luke and nodded knowingly.

"Actually, that's not true. We do have a headquarters." Luke said, confusing the five once more.

"What do you mean?" Tahiri asked.

"After the Praxium was founded, Master Kota and Master Skywalker both grew concerned about avoiding a repeat of Order 66. Specifically, they were concerned about the Jedi not having any safe places to gather and recover from an attack on the main temple." Galen explained.

"We had considered the Temple on Coruscant but there we all agreed that there were simply too many ghosts there. Too much negative force energy surrounding it." K'Kruhk said as Anakin Sr. lowered his head in shame.

"And, for some of us, too many bad memories." He said as Galen continued.

"After Galen joined us, we set about searching for somewhere we could establish a secondary, more secret, base of operations for the Jedi Order. Our search, led us to Ossus." Luke explained.

"Ossus? Why does that name sound familiar?" Jaina asked.

"Because it possesses some historical significance to the Jedi. The Great Jedi Library is located there." Luke said as Kam nodded.

"_That's also where Tionne, Kyp, Corran, Kyle and I are right now. We're getting the new academy ready for the rest of the Jedi."_ Kam said as Luke looked at a datapad in his hand.

"Which brings us to the first assignment we have for you. Padawan Velia, in light of Master Korr's…passing, we're sending you to Ossus to continue your training with the rest of your fellow Padawans." Luke said as Tahiri looked confused and hurt.

"With respect, Masters, I'd rather fight. Fight to honor Master Korr's memory." Tahiri said.

"You say you wish to fight to honor your Master's memory, yet I can sense that in your heart you seek revenge. You must not let these thoughts cloud your judgment Padawan Velia, for it will only lead you to the Dark Side." Anakin Sr. said warningly, causing Tahiri to gulp nervously, remembering that Anakin Sr. himself was an expert on the subject, and the Vader outfit only further reminded her.

"Then…may I ask to at least be assigned to a Master fighting in the war? I want to help in any way I can and if I have a Master, there will be someone to watch over me, to keep me on the path of the Jedi." Tahiri said, causing the Masters to exchange thoughtful glances.

"We…will discuss it, Padawan Velia. For now we ask you to honor your current assignment." Luke said as Tahiri bowed humbly.

"Jaina, we're sending you to Corellia. Apparently Wedge requested you specifically. Rumor has it, that there's a spot in Rogue Squadron that Wedge has specifically kept open for you." Galen said as Jaina bowed humbly.

"I'll report to Commander Antilles as soon as possible." Jaina said with a smile.

"Kento, you're being given command of the Star Destroyer, Liberty. The Liberty is currently stationed at Coruscant where you will take command of it and receive your assignments. Rear Admiral Kasan Moor is in command of the Liberty and you will be working directly with her on these missions." Luke said as Kento bowed respectfully.

"I understand. I will do what I can to aid the Republic." Kento said.

"And finally, Jacen. We're sending you along with Masters X2, K'Kruhk, and Brood as part of a Jedi Task Force to search the ruins of Yavin for a search and rescue operation. We know that the Sith left Yavin after we escaped but for safety sake, the Second Fleet will be providing both orbital and ground coverage." Galen explained as Jacen nodded understandingly.

"Know that you are likely to find the remains of many close friends as you walk the surface of Yavin. Be mindful of your feelings and do not let your emotions cloud your judgment." Anakin Sr. advised, earning another nod from Jacen.

"Anakin, naturally, your training doesn't end with the start of a war, so you will remain with me." Galen said as Anakin bowed respectfully.

"Yes Master." Anakin said.

"Your transports will have already arrived by now. May the Force be with you." Luke said as the five Jedi bowed before turning and exiting the ship.

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter 27.<strong>


	28. Epilogue

The gang, plus Tenel Ka and HK, were walking to a large open field that had been converted into a landing area for a number of shuttles and transports. Each of them a bit somber at the thought of having to be separated.

"I wish I could escort you back to Hapes, Tenel. I really don't relish the thought of walking into a graveyard." Jacen said as they walked.

"I too regret being unable to join you, although you are incorrect in your assumption that I am returning to Hapes immediately. My duties as a Jedi take precedent over anything else at the moment." Tenel Ka replied.

"Oh yeah?" Jacen asked as Tenel Ka nodded. Before she could say anything however, HK interrupted.

"Statement: The One-armed Jedi Meatbag has been assigned to a special task force back to the Yavin system." HK-47 answered, startling Jacen and earning a slightly annoyed glare from Tenel Ka.

"Seriously?" Jacen asked as they stopped, Tenel Ka looking at him completely nonplussed.

"Is there something about my assignment that concerns you, Jacen?" Tenel Ka asked but Jacen grinned.

"Far from it. I'm on the same team." Jacen said, Tenel Ka smiling at the prospect.

"Then perhaps we shall be able to provide moral support for each other as we walk into, as you put it, a graveyard." Tenel Ka said before turning and continuing towards a Lambda class Shuttle with the symbol of the Jedi Order on the top wing. Jacen watched her for a moment before realizing something and turned to HK.

"How did you know about her assignment?" He asked the Assassin Droid.

"Statement: I was witness to her being selected by the Jedi Meatbag identified as X2." HK replied as Jacen face palmed.

"Of course you were." Jacen mumbled.

"Cheer up Jacen. It could be worse." Kento said as Jacen glanced at HK before nodding.

"Yeah, it could be him." Jacen said, pointing towards the Assassin Droid, earning a few stifled laughs.

"Query: Do you really wish to stoop to insults, Master? I am perfectly capable of rendering you unable to produce offspring." HK warned.

"HK-47, you will not threaten my family or friends. Is that clear?" Anakin warned back.

"Confirmation: I understand Master. No violence for now." HK said, earning suspicious looks from the others.

"You're awfully calm right now. What's going through that deathtrap of a head of yours?" Jaina asked.

"Observation: The Master, having been given the rank of Commander, will most likely be entering numerous war zones throughout this war. Conclusion: It can be assumed that I will be tasked with defending my Master at regular intervals, thus resulting in large amounts of gratuitous violence. Hesitant Query: I will be allowed to participate in said violence…right Master?" HK asked hopefully as Anakin sighed in defeat.

"Yes, HK, you will be allowed to kill. Just curb your homicidal tendencies for now. Last thing we need is an incident with the Mandalorians." Anakin grumbled.

"Statement: As you desire Master. Signing off." HK said.

"So I guess you should be getting to your transport, Jacen. Don't want to keep your girlfriend waiting." Jaina said with a smirk as Jacen sighed in annoyance but with a smile on his face.

"Last sibling jibe before departing, huh?" Jacen asked as Jaina smiled with a sad look in her eyes while nodding.

"Yeah." Jaina said as the twins embraced in a hug. Anakin quickly joined in.

"Be safe out there, Jacen." Jaina said before letting him go.

"You too sis. And hey, maybe we'll run into each other on the battlefield." Jacen said as Jaina shrugged.

"Just don't make me save your butt again. I do grow tired of saving you all the time." Jaina said playfully, glancing over her shoulder where her X-Wing sat waiting for her nearby. Jacen then glanced towards Kento, Tahiri, and HK. He then looked towards Kento.

"Hey, good luck out there, General Marek." Jacen said, earning a taunting smirk from Kento.

"Hope you remember that as the correct way to address me from now on." Kento said as Jacen smirked back at him, slapping his friend on the shoulder.

"In your dreams, Marek." Jacen said as he turned to leave, walking towards the transport. They watched Jacen leave in silence. They then noticed one of their fellow Jedi, a human woman, about a year younger than Jaina, in grey robes, approaching.

"Jaina, Kento, Padawan Velia, Padawan Solo." The woman greeted gently.

"Hey Ferroda." Jaina greeted to her classmate as Kento gave a respectful nod and the two Padawans bowed to the Jedi Knight.

"I'm here to collect Padawan Velia for transport to Ossus." Ferroda said kindly as Tahiri sighed.

"I'd like a chance to say goodbye to my friends, first, if that's alright." Tahiri said as Ferroda smiled and nodded understandingly before she started heading back to her transport.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye for now guys. I'm jealous that you guys get to go out and do some good while I'm stuck at the academy." Tahiri said as Anakin put his arm around his friend and fellow Padawan.

"Don't worry Tahiri. Perhaps you'll get a Master who'll be working on the frontlines." Anakin said as Tahiri sighed.

"Yeah I hope so. I just hope it's someone I know. Well, I guess the sooner I get this over with…" Tahiri said, her sentence dropping off intentionally as she started walking towards the transport.

"May the Force be with you, Tahiri." Anakin said as to her as she departed. She obviously heard and glanced over her shoulder towards him with a smile. Jaina and Kento however exchanged knowing looks.

"You know, I never realized how good a pair the two of you make." Jaina said as Kento gave an approving nod of his own while Anakin rolled his eyes.

"Oh brother." He mumbled as he and HK turned and started heading back towards the Jade Shadow, leaving just Kento and Jaina standing alone together.

"Escort you to your fighter, Miss Solo?" Kento asked. Jaina smiled with a chuckle as she extended her hand like a lady expecting to be escorted.

"Yes, you may, Master Jedi." Jaina said as Kento quite literally shoved her in the direction of her fighter.

"Alright you!" Kento laughed as he started chasing her towards her fighter, Jaina giggling the whole time as they ran. Jaina was a few feet from the nose of her fighter when Kento tackled her, pulling her down onto the ground with him in a spin, resulting with her pinning him to the ground with her hands pressed against his chest while straddling his waist.

"It seems that even the great General Marek is easily beaten by a simple fighter jock like me." Jaina said as Kento smirked.

"Ah but a good leader knows when to surrender. Besides, against you, I'd lose every time." Kento said as Jaina sat up, putting her hands on her hips in a haughty pose.

"Well you certainly know how to flatter me, General Marek." Jaina said before climbing off of him and then helping him to his feet. They stood staring at each other for a moment in silence, smiling towards each other before Jaina finally broke the silence.

"So…see you on the battlefront?" She asked.

"I'll save a garbage masher or a dung pile or two for us to fall into together. You know me and smelly places." Kento said as Jaina chuckled, nervously parting the hair on her right side behind her ear.

"Yes I do." Jaina said as she heard her fighter's engines start up. She looked up to see her astromech had started them for her.

"I think your R2 unit's anxious to leave." Kento said as Jaina shrugged.

"Yeah, I suppose so." Jaina said as Kento started to slowly back away.

"Well, may the Force be with you Jaina, and good luck." Kento said as he started to turn away. As he did, he heard Jaina sigh.

"Kento, wait." Jaina said, causing Kento to stop and turn towards her, only to see her walking up to him. She then proceeded to grab him by the head and embrace him in a deep kiss. When she finally pulled back, she saw Kento was speechless. He raised his hand as if about to say something but she silenced him with her index finger over his lips.

"For luck." She said with a smile as she turned and walked back to her X-Wing. As Kento watched her fly off into the Mandalorian sky, he sensed a familiar presence approaching him.

"Hard to see good friends depart for places unknown, especially when you truly care for them." K'Kruhk said as he came to a stop next to Kento.

"War tends to do that to people." Kento said, not taking his eyes off of where Jaina had vanished. Finally he turned towards the Whiphid Jedi Master.

"I wanted to thank you for sticking up for Anakin and Tahiri back there. They could have gotten in a lot of trouble if you hadn't bailed them out." Kento said, but K'Kruhk shook his head.

"I did not stick up for them for that reason. I truly believe that their presence was willed by the Force itself. Had they not been there, I believe the outcome of our mission would have been very different." K'Kruhk said as he and Kento turned towards where Jade Shadow, Millennium Falcon and other vessels were landed.

"It would seem so. I assume that you're here to tell me which transport I'll be taking?" Kento asked as K'Kruhk shrugged.

"Admittedly that is my official purpose here at the present time. Personally I just wanted to see you off." K'Kruhk said as Kento smiled.

"Well I'm glad you're here Master. So where's my ship?" Kento asked as K'Kruhk smiled slightly and came to a halt before pointing at something behind Kento.

"Right here." K'Kruhk said, as Kento turned and saw…

"The Mynock? Master I can't take this." Kento said.

"Why not?" K'Kruhk asked curiously.

"Because it belongs to the Council." Kento replied.

"The council does not share your appraisal of the situation, my apprentice."

"Master!" Kento yelped as he saw Anakin approaching him from the direction of the Jade Shadow.

"The ship is yours, Kento. It always has been." Anakin said, confusing Kento.

"I'm not sure I understand, Masters." Kento said.

"It was your father's idea, Kento. He wanted you to have a ship that could do for you that the Rogue Shadow did for him. He purchased the Mynock with his own credits and together with most of their friends, modified the Mynock to the level it is now. It is the speed of the Millennium Falcon with the stealth of the Rogue Shadow. The perfect ship for a Jedi Knight, especially a Jedi General." K'Kruhk explained as Kento looked at the ship then back at the two Jedi.

"Speaking of the Rogue Shadow, what's dad going to do for a new ship? The Rogue Shadow was the closest thing I had to a home for the first few years of my life. Now that it's gone…" Kento said, almost mourning the lost ship.

"I think Master Skywalker has already handled that." K'Kruhk said.

"Considering my…situation, I no longer have the luxury of moving about in secret. Stealth is just a wasted effort for me and my shuttle is a newer variant of the Rogue Shadow. To that end, I have transferred ownership of my shuttle to your father and mother. They will put it to far better use than I can now." Anakin explained. The situation he was referring to was his recent transformation back into his old Vader attire.

"I bet Mom will be happy." Kento said, glancing away from them in thought.

"Your mother will make a full recovery, Kento. You know this." K'Kruhk said as Kento nodded.

"It's not that. I just feel so…burdened right now, Masters. I'm the son of General Marek, the founder and leader of the Rebellion, the killer of Emperor Palpatine. There's a lot of pressure riding on me to be like my father, to live up to his legacy. I just don't know if I can do it." Kento said as Anakin approached him, placing his hands firmly on Kento's shoulders.

"Then do not let the expectations of others cloud your judgment. You are not Galen Marek, you are Kento Bail Marek. Do not do as your father does, but do as you do. Live up to your own expectations, not everyone else's." Anakin said as Kento looked up at him with a smile. Even with the mask, Kento could see Anakin smiling proudly down at him.

"Thank you, Master. I'll make you proud." Kento said.

"You always have, Kento. In a way, I feel like training you has given me a second chance at something I was robbed of when I fell to the Dark Side and became Vader…The chance to be a father. I never got to witness Luke and Leia's childhoods but that does not mean I care for them any less than a father would. But being there for you has given me some semblance of that life. I just wanted to thank you for the chance, Kento." Anakin said, releasing Kento.

"I'm glad to have been there for you, Master. Keep in touch?" Kento asked as Anakin gave a nod.

"I will expect regular reports, General. Remember that while you command the forces under Admiral Moor, hers are a part of the forces under my jurisdiction." Anakin said in an authoritative voice, although Kento knew that it was simply Anakin's way of reminding him to keep in contact. This made Kento smirk with a two fingered salute.

"Should I greet you with a simple hello, or do I need to drop to one knee and ask, "What is thy bidding, my master?" Kento asked causing Anakin to laugh, which was a bit unnerving through the mask's speakers.

"I'll leave that up to you." Anakin said as K'Kruhk removed his hat and placed it over his chest.

"May the Force be with you, Kento Marek." K'Kruhk said as Kento nodded and bowed to the two Masters who bowed back.

"And you as well Masters." Kento said as he turned and walked up the Mynock's boarding ramp. When he reached the top of the ramp, he looked around in silence at the now empty halls of the freighter. There was only the hum of the machinery around him along with the sound of an astromech's locomotors. He turned and saw, approaching from the engine room was an R4 series astromech with white and green/blue paint.

"So I guess you're my copilot huh?" Kento asked as he saw the R4 approach. It then beeped an affirmation. Kento shrugged and headed for the cockpit, the astromech following close behind.

"R4-M9 huh? Alright. Well I guess we should get going." Kento said, entering the cockpit and sitting down at the controls. R4 beeped an acknowledgement and headed for the back as the ship's systems started powering up. As they did he felt the cold muzzle of a blaster pistol being pressed against the back of his head.

"What do you want?" Kento asked, completely unfazed by the blaster being pressed to the back of his head. The blaster was immediately removed as he slowly turned around to see Ailyn in her casual clothes standing behind him and holstering her blaster.

"Glad you asked." Ailyn said as she crossed her arms over her chest, "For one thing, you still owe me a ship."

"You're not getting this one." Kento said calmly but Ailyn snorted.

"Never said I wanted it. I'll get one with my own credits, which brings me to my second point." Ailyn said.

"We offered you the credits from the Boonta, and you turned us down." Kento said as Ailyn nodded.

"With good reason. I didn't earn it. Which brings me to the third point." Ailyn said as Kento blinked.

"That's three points, none of which you have presented any conclusions to." Kento said as Ailyn smirked.

"That's because my third point ties into the first two. I need work, and I'll wager the Republic is willing to pay handsomely for the heads of Dark Jedi. On the other hand, the Sith have filled the vacancy my father left on the top of my poodoo list so regardless of if I get paid, I can at least get some payback." Ailyn said, causing Kento to arch a curious eyebrow.

"Are you telling me that you want to come with me?" Kento asked as Ailyn shrugged.

"If not you, then someone who'll be seeing some action. I'd rather it be someone I know and you're the only Jedi I know going straight to the frontlines of this war, so I imagine you'll be seeing the most action, so you're it Scruff." Ailyn said as Kento sighed heavily.

"What about your family? Doesn't Mirta need you?" Kento asked as Ailyn glanced away out the windows towards Keldabe.

"Her grandmother is taking care of her and, against my better judgment, her grandfather and some of his most trusted soldiers have agreed to train her further. She's in good hands and not having to worry about her wellbeing will be a load off of my mind, allowing me to really cut loose and not have to worry about keeping her safe." Ailyn said as Kento nodded understandingly.

"We're likely to go up against Dark Jedi and they aren't easy to bring down." Kento said.

"My father and that droid of Solo's gave me some pointers on some simple ways to bring down force users in general, regardless of which side they're on. Besides, I was also hoping you could help me with that. I could use a sounding board for my tactics." Ailyn said as Kento swallowed hard.

"We'll talk." He said.

"Fair enough. In exchange for your letting me join you, I can provide you with my knowledge on tactics and strategy. Think of me as an advisor." Ailyn said as Kento looked thoughtful.

"Sounds fair. You act as my advisor and in exchange you get to kill some Dark Jedi. Just so long as we're clear that you intend to kill Dark Jedi." Kento said as Ailyn smirked and sat down in the copilot's chair.

"Naturally." She said as she turned to the controls, Kento doing the same.

"Oh and if you want to take on any bounty hunting jobs on the side, let me know. I'll try and get you what you need." Kento said as Ailyn glanced at him with intrigue.

"I'm beginning to think this might just work out after all, Jedi." Ailyn said as the Mynock started lifting off the ground and flew off into space.

* * *

><p><strong>On the Lusankya…<strong>

Anakin Sr. was sitting within his meditation chamber, thinking about the recent events. He sensed Galen approaching his chamber and opened it for him. He noticed that Galen had a datapad in his hand, down at his side.

"How is Captain Eclipse?" Anakin asked as Galen nodded with relief.

"She's going to be fine. The Medical Droids said that she cracked three of her ribs and bruised most of the remaining ones. She's expected to make a full recovery but it'll take some time before she can return to active duty." Galen replied. Anakin seemed relieved to hear the good news but Galen could tell there was something else on his mind.

"And the Senator from Naboo?" Anakin asked.

"You mean Senator Naberrie? Your niece?" Galen asked. Anakin seemed to be disconcerted with the reminder that there was someone of Padme's family still alive.

"Yes." Anakin said softly.

"She'll be fine. I've arranged for her to be escorted back to Naboo under Jedi guard." Galen explained, again sensing relief from his former Master.

"Good." He muttered.

"I get the feeling you're distracted by something. You've been distracted since before we first got to Mandalore to hand off Ailyn Vel to Boba Fett." Galen said as Anakin remained silent. He then noticed that Anakin was fingering a datapad resting next to him in the meditation chamber.

"There's something bothering you. I know there is, so don't try to deny it." Galen said. Anakin remained silent for a moment before raising the datapad up.

"These are reports surrounding the attacks at Coruscant and Yavin. It appears that these attacks served a dual purpose. The first was to tell the Galaxy that the Sith have returned and the second, was to distract our forces by striking two high profile targets at once while the Sith struck elsewhere simultaneously." Anakin explained, pressing a button on a console inside his chamber, causing a hologram of the galaxy to appear with two systems, Coruscant and Yavin, highlighted red.

"Yes I'd heard about that. They just sent me an updated list. I haven't looked at it yet so perhaps we should compare notes." Galen said, raising the datapad in his hand as he circled the hologram until he was standing up against the side of the meditation chamber. He then pressed a button on the datapad, causing a system in the outer rim to turn red.

"The first target reported was an abandoned B'omarr monastery on the planet Teth. It was inhabited by a couple of Hutt crime lords and their escorts. They bombarded it from orbit without warning. So far we've found no survivors." Galen said, Anakin remaining silent. Galen took it as a cue to continue and pressed another button on his datapad, causing another outer rim system to be highlighted red, only this one was blinking.

"The second target, and the only one that's facing invasion at the moment, is Christophsis. The Sith are trying to take the planet. Its location and large quantities of raw materials make it a viable location for a staging area. We're dispatching forces to try and repel the Sith attack." Galen said, sensing Anakin's mood darkening.

"Are you alright?" Galen asked, glancing over his shoulder towards Anakin.

"Continue." He said softly. Galen was curious now, but he chose to go on, pressing a button on the datapad, causing a familiar system in the mid rim to be highlighted red.

"Third target was…Naboo!" Galen said, startled, and quickly and silently read the report before breathing a small sigh of relief.

"Oh, the good news is that there were no civilian or military casualties. Apparently a Sith Cruiser decided to use an abandoned lake retreat for target practice." Galen said before pausing in realization.

"Oh no, Master, it was Varykino." Galen said, sensing sadness in his former Master but Anakin did not speak.

"Master I'm…I'm sorry. If I could bring it back, I would-." "Continue reading, Galen." Anakin said, his sadness clear in his voice, despite the mask's speakers. Galen swallowed hard and turned back to the hologram. Pressing a button and causing yet another very familiar system to be highlighted. This one made Galen cringe before glancing in Anakin's direction.

"The…fourth and final target was…Mos Espa on Tatooine…The Sith bombarded it from orbit without warning. Casualties are estimated to be anywhere within the range of ten thousand…to one hundred thousand if not more. There are also rumors that Jabba's Palace was obliterated as well in the same bombardment." Galen said, Anakin's emotions reaching their lowest ebb.

"Master, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that those last two attacks, save for Jabba's Palace, were directed at you intentionally." Galen said as Anakin remained silent. He then pressed a few buttons inside his chamber, causing a holographic representation of the area that included the old Jedi Temple on Coruscant, the Senate chambers, and multiple other buildings. The Senate chambers, the temple, and one out of the dozen or so skyscrapers on the map were highlighted red.

"Remember that thought as you think of each of these buildings." Anakin said as Galen looked over the map carefully.

"Your connection to the Jedi Temple is obvious. But the connection between you and the Senate chambers along with this other building elude me…unless you think they were targeting Leia." Galen said but Anakin shook his head.

"No. There was once someone very special to me who spent much time in the senate chambers on Coruscant. Someone I wish were still alive and with me today." Anakin said mournfully, Galen finally realizing who he was talking about.

"Padmé. She was a Senator. And this building…it was her apartment wasn't it?" Galen asked as Anakin nodded.

"These attacks are as you implied. They were directed at me. The destruction of Padmé's apartment on Coruscant, the Varykino retreat on Naboo, and my hometown of Mos Espa, are a message that the Sith are indeed after me. Boba Fett's information only confirms it." Anakin said, Galen looking at the hologram again as it shifted out to show the galaxy map, the highlights around Coruscant, Naboo, and Tatooine noticeably more pronounced than the others.

"And the other targets?" Kento asked as Anakin's emotions went from sadness to anger.

"They tell me who the one responsible is." Anakin said, confusing Galen.

"I don't think I follow." Galen said.

"Liken the attacks directed towards me as a message saying that I'm the one the Sith are after, and the other targets are their signature at the bottom." Anakin said, Galen seeming to understand.

"Then you will have to fill in the blanks for me." Galen said as Anakin reached into a panel in his chamber, removed an object wrapped in black cloth before tossing it to Galen who caught it with the force. Galen unwrapped it and saw that it was the Lightsaber that had been given to Ailyn by Rotta the Hutt.

"It was on Christophsis, that I first met Darth Akul. Our first mission took us from there to the very same monastery on Teth, and finally to Jabba's Palace on Tatooine. Afterwards we returned to the Jedi Temple, a place we would both visit regularly." Anakin said as Galen pieced together some of what Anakin was saying.

"Wait, this happened during your days as a Jedi. Before Vader. Akul was a Jedi then wasn't he?" Galen asked as Anakin deactivated the hologram.

"Much more than that, Galen. She…was my first apprentice." Anakin said, startling Galen, the final pieces clicking into place.

"Wait, you don't mean that Darth Akul is actually-…" "She has fallen to the Dark Side, and she blames me for her fall. I told you once that I had as of yet to find her after Order 66. Knowing what I know now, it appears that she, might have become, the Emperor's Secret Apprentice." Anakin said, a hologram of a young Togruta girl in her early teens appeared.

"Ahsoka Tano, once a Jedi Padawan…now a Dark Lord of the Sith." Galen said while shaking his head in disappointment.

"We cannot underestimate Ahsoka. She has fallen to the Dark Side, and if she truly was the Secret Apprentice to the Emperor, then she could very well be even more dangerous than we could possibly imagine. If the Emperor needed someone to be his Secret Apprentice then Ahsoka was the best option. She knew who I was, she knew my weaknesses and my strategies. She would make the perfect Apprentice for him. How he convinced her, however, is what eludes me." Anakin said as Galen looked the lightsaber in his hand over.

"This lightsaber is hers then. So how did a crime lord get a hold of it?" Galen asked.

"It was meant to end up in my hands from the start. It was intended to act as a reminder that she was still alive. The attacks only confirmed that she was both alive, and that she is now a Sith Lord. I suspect that the use of the pirate and mercenary alliance was to divert attention away from her real actions." Anakin said.

"You mentioned that you and Kento encountered and killed a Togruta Sith Lord on the Venator. Could that have been her? Could we have killed her already?" Galen asked but Anakin shook his head.

"No. I recognized the Sith Lord, but while she was not Ahsoka, she was instead yet another fallen Jedi, albeit one very close to Ahsoka." Anakin said, worrying Galen.

"How close exactly?"

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile on Mustafar…<strong>

Inside of the once abandoned Separatist Droid Factory, now converted into a Sith Stronghold, in the exact spot where, decades earlier, an epic duel between Anakin Skywalker turned Darth Vader and Obi-Wan Kenobi took place, Darth Akul, formerly Ahsoka Tano, stood with her hood down, staring over the lava flows with her Dark Side tainted eyes and face covered in Sith tattoos. She was then approached by her three apprentices, Talzin, Fenrir, and Stalker.

"Master." Fenrir said simply as Akul turned towards them, staring at them for a moment before walking into the building. As she walked, she heard the agonized screams of a woman in pain along with a series of mechanical sounds. She then entered into a chamber that was illuminated only by a single beam of white light from the ceiling. The light shone down on an operating table where the still living and very much awake figure on the table screamed and writhed in pain while a swarm of medical droids tended to it.

"You brought this upon yourself, dear sister." Akul said bringing on another scream of agony from the woman on the table.

"And now, the scars that still burn you will make you all the more stronger." Akul said as the woman screamed again amidst the whirring of a hydrospanner on one of the medical droids.

"Strong enough, perhaps, to kill the son of Starkiller." Akul said as a hideous grin appeared on her yellow stained serrated teeth. Finally the droids had finished their work and slid to the sides. Akul then moved to stand before the table.

"And now, arise Ashla Tano…arise…Darth Vandal." Akul said as the table started elevating slightly and tilting forward so that the figure on the table was stood upright, a set of restraints holding her in place, revealing a hideous visage. Darth Vandal, clad only in a black top and underwear was now covered in a series of cybernetic appendages, most of them unnoticed by the Sith Tattoos that covered her body. Her right hand was cybernetic with sharp blade like tips on the fingers and her face was covered in a black mask with two holes for her eyes to peer through while her mouth and nose were covered by a black triangular covering similar to Vader's own mask only thinner and the mask was made of a black sort of rubberized coating. The mask itself was grafted to her face, completely immovable.

Vandal's eyes glared at her older sister and Master as the restraints opened. Then with a growing scream of anger, she then lashed out with the force, crushing the droids, the equipment, and virtually everything in the room save for Akul who grinned at the destruction her sister was causing around her. Finally Vandal let go and, after a moment of labored breathing, slowly dropped to one knee, her head bowed.

"What is thy bidding…" Vandal said before looking up towards Akul and finishing, as Talzin, Stalker, Fenrir, and a fourth figure standing in the shadows watched…

"…my Master."

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>

A/N: Well this has been fun.

I'm sure many of you probably predicted Ahsoka to be Darth Akul, and okay so you did. It's not the first time and it won't be the last. Although I'm sure you weren't expecting the connection to my other Star Wars fic, "Anakin's Girls" into this series by revealing that Darth Vandal is actually Ahsoka's younger sister, Ashla. (Note: There is a Togruta Padawan in official Star Wars Canon named Ashla, but it is not officially stated that she and Ahsoka are related. I just created the relation between the two for my fic).

You can count on this being the start of a new series for me, the "Marek's Legacy Trilogy."

At this juncture, I'm planning on starting a series of stories that will span the time between "Eve of Shadows" and the sequel which is tentatively named "War of Shadows." I'll try and keep the number of "episodes" at twenty so it is basically my universe's equivalent of "Star Wars: The Clone Wars." The title is yet to be determined but you'll know it's me. (Or you can simply subscribe. Hint-hint, nudge-nudge)

So until next time, May the Force be with you…always.

…and keep R&Ring…

Star Tours Traveler.


End file.
